My Hime Manga
by Raineel
Summary: Fuuka Academy, a place where Himes along Keys fought against Orphans. It was there where Natsuki met her Key. It was there, where her past and everything was to start and end. My Hime Manga Shiznat-ed version. Other pairings:Harukino,MidorixYohko.
1. Vol1 Chapter 1

**A/N:** The anime is the canon one. The anime came first. Therefore, let's be happy about the anime being the real thing. I do hate, to certain extent, the manga… it's… almost painful to read it… it even made me hate Mai HiME for an instant -cough- Anyway here I present you my manga version which will include more Shizuru and Natsuki xD This covers chapter 1 to 3 of Vol. 1. Special thanks to **Inuzuka Notori** for re-checking this fic.

I also wanted to state that the reason why I am doing this manga version is solely because I don't like the idea of how Natsuki and Shizuru are portrayed in it. Firstly, Natsuki`s way of acting around the people, especially with her 'Key'. And the thing I hate most is how the manga portrayed Shizuru: as a person who doesn't get Natsuki, cruel and heartless to an extent of being unbearable to me (that's at least how I interpret it). I just don't like it so I have done this version of the manga. That and I am a shiznat/natshiz fan. So don't think I am doing this because I hate Yuichi Tate, in the contrary I prefer to ignore him –which you will notice by reading this chapter (and no, I'm also not a very 'great' supporter of Maikoto but I am open minded enough to let ALMOST any pairing go). That's all. Oh and I do plan on letting other characters: Mikoto, Akira, Haruka, etc. have their spotlight moment.

Besides this a fanfiction and I can do as I like –sticks tongue out- so don't whine or complain if you don't like it. I am not forcing you to read it! Even if you do and then complain... that's weird o wo'

**References:**

**HiME: **HiME refers to the ability to create solid objects from photons, as well as the females who wield this ability. It stands for Highly-advanced Materializing Equipment. It is a acronym of HiME, the Japanese word for princess. All HiMEs have an identical birthmark shaped like the HiME symbol on various points of their bodies, usually the part of their bodies governed by their astrological sign.**  
Key:** A Key is a being who enables a HiME to summon her Child by touching her Element to the Key. After the Child is summoned, the Key must stay within a certain distance (territory) of the HiME or the Child will disappear. That distance is variable with the affections the HiME and her Key feel for each other; the stronger the connection, the greater the distance.**  
Element: **Element is the name for the objects the HiMEs can create. Most take the form of some kind of weapon, but a couple have non-combat functions.**  
Child:** A Child is a creature summoned for battle by a HiME. Most have some origin in mythological beasts or deities. In addition, they seem to be bio-mechanical, as parts of their bodies resemble machinery while other parts seem to be real flesh.**  
Orphan:** An Orphan is a creature the HiMEs fight. They typically have a monstrous form.

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- this is annoying –sigh- I don't own… Mai... HiME… manga or the anime T.T Several quotes are taken and will be taken from the manga.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Child**

"Mai."

"Natsuki."

Both of these young woman stood outside the Fuuka High School building, their voices were controlled and almost monotone. They stared at each other for a long moment as students began gathering by the windows waiting for the inevitable battle.

"You almost made me late, _again_," Mai said, emphasizing the last word, as she summoned her elements: two pairs of rings floating around her wrists and ankles. Soon they began to rotate and light with fire.

"You were in my way," Natsuki summoned her own element, a pair of pistols, and took aim at the other teenager.

From above the students began cheering for both of them. It had, after all, become a routine for these two to fight one another for any excuse.

"Kuga-san! Go Go Go!" most of the left side of the gathered students shouted and cheered for Natsuki while the right side did the same for Mai.

"Mai-san, don't let Kuga-san beat you! Do your best!"

The battle began immediately as the two women launched their fierce attacks. The raven haired girl aimed and shot with haste; yet the redhead, by flying around and swinging her fire rings, managed to avoid the icy bullets, sometimes even being able to destroy them.

"Geez, class is about to start!" Mai complained while swinging her upper rings as the flames intensified. She glared at her opponent below, "You're so persistent no matter where you are!"

"The way you are," Natsuki began saying, aiming her guns to find the right spot, "Your attitude! How you speak like you are detached from the world!" a soft click was heard as Natsuki began shooting rapidly again, "I hate everything about you! You are not qualified to be called 'HiME'!"

At the last second, as she was about to be shot dead, Mai began spinning. The motion created a flaming tornado, repelling the bullets and thus protecting her. Soon they had initiated hand to hand combat, Natsuki kicking while the redhead protected herself with her rings. Still, despite the struggle, the raven haired girl was able to tear off part of Mai's top. As they parted, Natsuki was about to shoot once again when she noticed a blonde boy by the bushes.

"AH! Natsuki!" the busty redhead yelled as she too noticed the guy. She knew her rival well enough to know that she might do something worse to the newcomer and was left floating while the other HiME went toward the intruder.

The raven haired shooter jumped into the bushes and pointed her gun directly to the guy's head who tried to back away in fear.

"Whose 'Key' are you?" she demanded, the boy raised both of his hand up as to signal surrender.

"What? Key?" he stammered, too afraid of the gun in front of him to speak clearly.

"Tell me! Whose 'Key' are you!" Natsuki demanded once again, glaring and pointing the gun even nearer to the guy's face.

"I… I only changed schools today… that is…"

"…Then that's all the more reason. This isn't the time you typically change schools!"

Finally her impatience got the better of her and she held the gun directly on the boy's forehead. The guy simply closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"Speak up or I'll kill you!"

"Stop it Natsuki! This person has nothing to do with us!" Mai yelled once again as she rushed toward the other two.

For an instant, Natsuki was startled by the sudden attack and it was enough for Mai to make her move. With a swift movement, Mai had tossed the other HiME into a tree. Immediately, she and the boy were running away from a soon-to-be-pissed biker.

Cursing incoherent words, the ice HiME stood up and gritted her teeth in anger. Her sea green eyes glared at the spot where both Mai and the guy had run off to. She gripped her pistols and was about to follow them when her cell phone rang.

"Damn it," Natsuki cursed once again, knowing full well what the phone ringing meant.

* * *

Mai was floating around rescuing and protecting Fuuka students while attacking a Liquid-Octopus-look-alike Orphan. While carrying another student to the doctor, Mai was caught off guard and attacked by the Orphan's tentacles.

A roar sounded and soon enough Natsuki showed up on her Ducati, shooting and freezing three tentacles. The busty HiME looked surprised for a second, but it was soon replaced by annoyance when the other girl spoke. Further away, another HiME used her elements to destroy the frozen tentacles.

"Because you let down your guard," But, as the words left her mouth another set of tentacles came behind Natsuki which in turn were destroyed efficiently by a double-braided girl cutting them with her sword.

"Because you let down your guard," Mikoto repeated the other girl's statement, earning pats and praises from Mai and a glare from the ice HiME.

"Right now we need to cooperate with each other, please don't fight," Akane pleaded, afraid of a battle within the team just like those other times.

Suddenly, they all jumped away as the Orphan stroke again with its tentacles. The HiME unit members stared at the gigantic creature.

"Akane! Get your 'Key' already!" Natsuki shouted, cursing their lack of power.

"Ehh!" the brunette stammered as she looked away shyly and began mumbling incoherently.

Just in that instant Akane was targeted by one of the tentacles. She yelped, horrified, as the tentacles began hugging all over her body and began sucking her inside of its liquid body. Natsuki tried shooting the tentacles but it was useless since the Orphan simply absorbed the bullets. Slowly, Akane's uniform began dissolving. Mai and Natsuki backed off quite hastily and looked away from the scene.

"This is definitely… not an opponent I want to get caught by," Mai stated, the images of Akane's clothes disappearing fresh on her mind.

"For once we share the same sentiments," Natsuki agreed between gritted teeth.

Only when Akane yelled for help once again did they snap from their thoughts and images of what had just happened.

"Just hurry up and help me! You two are so cruel!"

All of a sudden Natsuki began running toward the Orphan, to where Akane was. The poor teenager had already lost conscious by the lack of oxygen from being absorbed into the Orphan's body.

Natsuki glanced behind her before ordering, "Mai! Blow it away once I get Akane out!" she then looked at the other HiME, "Mikoto come with me!"

"Wait-t! Natsuki!"

However the ice HiME ignored the warning and simply kept running. Almost immediately, Mikoto followed as Mai nodded in agreement. They somehow trusted in whatever Natsuki planned to do.

"When we get close to the Orphan I want you to use Miroku and throw me to where Akane is, got it?"

Mikoto nodded, gripping her sword tighter as she did what she was told once both of them had approached the Orphan. Natsuki jumped, and Mikoto twisted around in a full circle, using the momentum to lift her blade off the ground just in time for the navy haired girl to land on it. Then, continuing her rotation and releasing Miroku's power Natsuki was sent flying toward the creature. Shortly after entering the Orphan's body, she succeeded in passing through it with Akane in her arms.

"MAI! kill it already! DAMN IT!"

The redhead tried in vain to blow it away with her powers but the Orphan was already beginning to regenerate. The HiMEs could only watch as it approached them.

"Tokiha!" A male voice shouted, shocking everyone as they stared at the same boy that had been almost killed by Natsuki moments before.

"What are you doing here! Get out!" Mai yelled back as she and the others HiMEs jumped out of the way of the Orphan's tentacles.

However, the blonde ignored her and ran toward the busty redhead. He hastily touched Mai's element and both of them began glowing. A white light engulfed both of them. A loud roar was heard next as a pair of green brilliant eyes blinked while staring at his Mistress. HiMEs gazed in awe at the newest, almost white, Child. The new being was a mix of dragon and phoenix with a long, red dagger piercing through its head. It was Mai's newfound Child.

"I don't need a reason! I want to do this!" The guy said to a still shocked Mai.

"Mai! The tentacles are...!"

"I understand," She interrupted Mikoto's warning and took the blonde's hand.

Both of them looked at the beast, and then HiME and Key commanded their Child.

"Kagutsuchi!"

The phoenix roared once again and breathed flames out of its mouth, disintegrating the Orphan completely. Students cheered at the pair and praised them, but no one noticed the intense glare the ice HiME was giving to the couple. Her murderous thoughts were snapped off when Fuuka's nurse came to check on Akane.

"Natsuki?"

"Ah-h!" startled, Natsuki almost let Akane's body fall uncovered, "So-sorry."

The nurse giggled and took off her coat to cover the naked body of the young woman held by the other HiME.

"I will handle this, Natsuki."

"Oh ok…"

The ice HiME gritted her teeth, wondering how Mai could have gotten her 'Key'. Not only had her act of rescue been forgotten, but now something inside her chest was unexpectedly hurting. No one noticed the retreating, defeated figure of the ice HiME. Or maybe one did.

* * *

Later that day, every student backed away afraid of what might happen to them if they were to become subject to Kuga Natsuki's rage. The HiME was beyond annoyance. She still could not believe that Mai now possessed a Key. Nevertheless, that wasn't the worst of it, the simple idea that she was overpowered by their Child, Kagutsuchi, was a huge stab to her pride; especially after hearing the praises and cheering those two had received.

Natsuki gritted her teeth and tightened her fists once again. She wanted to cause pain and death. She wanted to defeat Mai, yet without a Child it would be almost impossible. The ice HiME just kept walking, the room either getting colder or warmer than usual depending on her moods changes. She was too immersed in her cursing and death-related thoughts that she failed to notice an elegant figure staring at her until she was inside her classroom.

Shizuru grinned and walked away, a folder in her hands. She then stopped at a deserted room which had various long tables, a couple of chairs and desk. The chestnut haired girl sat at the desk and took a paper out of the folder. She smiled as her eyes showed amusement at what was written there.

**A HiME stands for Highly-advanced Materializing Equipment and posses the ability to materialize metasubstance. **

**An 'element' is a certain weapon, not necessary always, created by its power. **

**A 'Key' is basically a person who can amplify the power of 'HiME' thus it creates the so called 'Child'. **

**The Child is different of each other. Its power and size depends much on the Key and the HiME.**

**Members of the current HiME unit:  
Sugiura Midori  
Higurashi Akane  
Kurauchi Kazuya  
Minagi Mikoto  
Sagisawa Youko  
Tokiha Mai  
Tate Yuichi  
Kuga Natsuki**

A soft sigh escape her lips as the sheet of paper was tossed away along with its information. Shizuru looked at the closed door with yearning and thought about her precious person. However, a ring from the phone next to her stopped further thoughts about her beloved.

"Was that enough?" a loud, grumpy and annoyed voice asked, though it seemed as it was ordering instead of asking.

"Ah it was interesting enough, quite a good read to pass the time," the girl's soft voice replied.

"Information is still being taken, we will have enough data by the next attack," a third female voice said with indifference, or so it tried to do.

"Thank you for such wonderful work. I really appreciate it," with that said, she hanged up, "I wonder what my wonderful, lovely girl is doing now?" she said, dreamily smiling once again.

She giggled as she read another paper and noticed that Tate Yuichi had transferred to the same classroom as most of the HiME unit group.

"Oh my, the fun I will be missing by having to stay here and complete my duties," she thought in melancholy, though the smirk on her face said otherwise.

* * *

**Omake: Revenge is Sweet**

Yuichi: Phew, I thought I would be dead from the very beginning.

Mai and Natsuki: -glares- Why isn't he dead?

Mai: And why do I have him as my Key!

Raineel: -sipping ice tea- Wellll, it will be funnier if he suffers more instead of being killed right from the beginning. Torture has many ways. -smirk-

Shizuru: Raineel is right –smirk-

Mai: -whispers- Have the two of them been spending some time together?

Natsuki: -sweatdrops- Ah I don't really know… I really don't want to know.

Yuichi: -sigh- Why me… why me… -sigh-

Raineel: Now, now Yuichi where would the fun be if we killed you right away? –smirk-

Everyone: -sweatdrops except Shizuru who is smirking-

Mai: Why do I believe something not so good is about to happen?

**Mai Otome Sifr (Humor me will you?):**

Erstin: OH GOD! MOM! What are you THINKING? –points at the almost kissing scene between Rena and Elliot-

Elliot: Well she has big boobs?

Sifr: OH GOSH! WHAT THE HELL! I am going to marry that old dude!

Raineel: Well that explain nina's taste for old men.

Nina: HEY!

Mayo: OH MY GOSH BLOODY HELL! –otome suit-

Shion: Huh… Like your twist at Mai HiME Destiny wasn't enough. You look like a nun.

Kruger: WHAT THE HELL! –reads Gakuenchou's profile- WHAT KIND OF NAME IS UNA! UMA WTF?

Nao: And god is she ugly…

Sara: -cries- God… What have they done to my otome suit –cries more-

Raineel: Apparently you are a penguin… cute blonde penguin –tries hard not to laugh and giving a serious face-

Sara: -faints-

Everyone: -nods- Mai Otome 0 is screwed

Kiddo: WHAT THE HELL!

Raineel: Dear lord help us…

* * *

Yes, humour me, I give a 5 out of 10 to Mai Otome 0 it's decent enough but not to my liking.

Reviews will be appreciated and I won't mind if you people have ideas of your own. After all there are a lot of stuffs that suck at Mai HiME manga.

The anime is the canon. The anime came first. Just so people get it in their heads (but something tells me someone won't).


	2. Vol1 Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Yes, forgive me for the Ooc-ness, but for those who have read the manga - which I don't recommend to anyone - know pretty well that Natsuki is more open and well... she is not so "ice princess" here thanks to that guy! -points at the blonde spiked boy- anyway if no one likes it I will just think of something -shrug- this different personality is simply a way to get to what most of us love! SHIZNAT! -evil laugh-.

Just enjoy my dear readers! This is all thanks to **Tee** and **CrazyNinjaPenguin** betaing my work! Special thanks to **Inuzuka Notori** for re-checking this fic.

**Kae**: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- this is annoying –sigh- I don't own…Mai..Hime…manga or the anime T.T Several quotes are taken and will be taken from the manga.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Madhouse **

"Oh they were so cool!" a girl commented, obviously excited.

"Their Child is so big! It's really awesome!" another one said with the same enthusiasm.

"They are a really great pair!" Akane acknowledged with a smile then glanced at Natsuki, "Don't you think so Natsuki-san?"

"Hmm yeah, I wonder," the raven haired commented looking listlessly at the window.

Soon they heard cheering and rather loud mumbles. Natsuki simply kept staring outside, her fist clenched angrily.

"Tate-san! Mai-san! Good morning!" Akane greeted unaware of her companion's change of mood. However it was her soft, astonished whisper that made the ice HiME turn her head, "Kaichou-san?"

"Shizuru?" Natsuki questioned, unsure, and met bright, mischievous ruby eyes.

Shizuru smiled and gave a little wave as she whispered something to the teacher who nodded obediently.

"Silence!" The teacher demanded when the whisper got louder, then he looked at Natsuki, "Kuga-san please follow Fujino-san to the student council room."

Natsuki nodded and followed Shizuru. Once they were out she dared to ask:

"What are you doing?"

"My, my does this mean Natsuki is not happy to see me?" The Student Council President teased with a Cheshire cat grin, "Be a good girl and follow me."

"Hmph."

* * *

"This is rather unexpected from you," Natsuki said as she sat on the desk while Shizuru went to sit behind it on the chair, "Really, the President of the Student Council doesn't have it easy either," she added, looking around the room and the amount of papers next to her.

"Yes indeed, but drastic circumstances required drastic actions," the brunette stated.

"You are acting stranger than usual... And by that I mean 'normal'." The HiME noted when she turned and leaned close to Shizuru's face, "You look sorta off; I can see it in your eyes. What's the matter?"

"It's about your friends: Tate-san and Tokiha-san. Their Child, Kagutsuchi," she replied, sighing internally once Natsuki had backed away.

"I know you are hurt, Natsuki. I know it hurts you to have been overpowered by their Child and get ignored by everyone after your heroic saving," she thought with a touch of sadness. Shizuru had been the only one who had seen everything, "It was truly cruel of them and all I could do is watch. It is always the only thing I can do for you."

"Tsk, they are not my friends, Shizuru," her companion scolded.

"Is that so? But you spend so much time with them, especially with Tokiha-san," Shizuru teased and took a moment to think.

_Sometimes I wonder what exactly are we, My HiME._

"Please, they are annoying. Anyway what did you want to talk about?"

"Ah yes, it seems that the last battle damaged Tate-san's new dorm and he is currently living with Mai-san."

Natsuki chuckled and lifted her right arm as she clenched her fist tightly, "It was the only good thing that Child did. I bet Mikoto will drive him nuts," she said bitterly, "I will, you know."

"Natsuki?"

"I will defeat Mai against all odds, with or without a Child," the ice HiME stood up and looked out the windows of the room and smirked. It was getting darker.

"Natsuki, do be careful," Shizuru said, smiling fondly and so lovingly that for a second the raven haired girl was taken aback, but she nodded and returned the smile. Then right before the kaichou's eyes, the girl stepped onto the open window frame, slid through it and took a hop off the ledge. A normal student may not have been so lucky, but a HiME possessed a slightly more reliable strength which aided in breaking her fall from the higher floor.

"My my, it seems my Natsuki is getting more insightful," she whispered to the now empty room, "Still abusing power to just see such a serious side of her… I am so happy."

The Student Council President sighed happily, grinning like a silly girl. She was too happy to notice her now cold and abandoned tea.

* * *

"What is this?"

"Past here is your encampment," Mai began explaining as she pointed at the right side of the room while Yuuichi simply blinked at the long tape that cut the room in two, "This side is mine and Mikoto's," she pointed to the left.

"If you ever enter without permission, you'll be silenced by 'Miroku'!" Mikoto added, making the poor blonde back away, scared of being threatened by the swordswoman.

"One more thing!" she then walked behind Mai and took hold of both of the redhead's breasts. She then looked at the shocked boy, "These belong to ME! Remember that!"

Yuuichi's eyes almost popped out of his head as she ogled at Mai but the fire HiME ended it by tossing a book at his head and called him a 'perverted beast'.

The night went pretty much smoothly after that little incident. Yuuichi praised Mai's fabulous cooking and had their separate baths. Everything was fine until the blonde heard a silent moan. He suddenly covered his nose with his hand, but kept staring at the intimate position presented to him.

Mikoto was half on top of Mai, caressing the redhead's breasts, which in turn made Mai moan each time the younger teenager squeezed them.

"Perverted until the end, aren't you?" a husky voice said from behind.

"Huh?" was all Yuuichi could say before he was kicked to the other side of the room, prompting the other pair of HiMEs to awake.

"Natsuki what are you doing here!" Mai yelled while Mikoto gripped Miroku, glaring at the ice HiME.

"Please Mai, cover yourself first," Natsuki was surprised she didn't stutter at all when she saw the almost naked redhead. She looked away, blushing faintly.

Minutes later, Yuuichi was wide awake after the mortal kick he had received from the raven haired girl, only to find himself in the middle of a loud and furious argument.

"I saved you from that perverted beast!" the ice HiME argued.

"Well that doesn't justify your reason to be here!" the redhead countered.

"At least say thank you!"

"Thank you for trying to kill me in the middle of the night?"

"That wasn't my intention! Damn it!"

"Well it looks like to me!"

"I was just- ugh you are so annoying!"

"I could say the same to you!"

"I was doing you a favor!"

"For who?"

The two of them glared and panted a little after all the shouting; each of them summoned their elements.

"You want to go?" Natsuki taunted.

"Sure, seems that you want too!" Mai replied.

"Now, now. Calm down, you two…" Yuuichi walked toward them and tried to calm the HiMEs. His hands were up in peace, trying to stop another battle between them.

"SHUT UP!" They shouted in unison, shoving his hands away. However, the three of them noticed how the blonde had touched Mai's element.

"Oh damn…" The three of them cursed while Mikoto wondered was just happened.

A sudden explosion followed and Kagutsuchi's head growled from what once was Mai's dorm room. Shizuru stood meters away, blinking and then sighing in disappointment.

"Here I thought she might follow my advice. My, what an interesting outcome though," she smiled, a mischievous plan already formulating in her mind.

* * *

"Please, Natsuki don't move too much," Youko suggested, summoning her elements before starting to heal Natsuki's wounds.

The raven haired girl bit her bottom lip, wincing at the pain. She glared at the other patients. This was what she received for trying to help. She should have known better.

Mai, Yuuichi, Mikoto and herself have been slightly injured and were sent immediately to the infirmary. Of course, during every opportunity, Mai and Natsuki glared at each other and muttered insults.

"Thanks to you, I no longer have a dorm," the redhead scolded the ice HiME.

"I wasn't the one who summoned her Child," Natsuki countered.

"Please not again..." Yuuichi whined, shaking his head in despair after Mikoto fell asleep, snoring softly.

Youko looked at the scene and giggled contentedly. She stopped when two figures walked in: a lilac haired girl in a wheel chair and a cherry haired woman in a maid uniform.

"Ah Mashiro-san, Fumi-san how are you doing?" She greeted nervously remembering what some students had said about the HiME Unit.

"Good Morning, Youko-sensei," Mashiro greeted back and signaled her companion to wheel her where the other four patients were, "It seems Tokiha-san no longer has a dorm to stay in."

"Can… can you do something Mashiro-san?" Mai wondered with hope shining off her eyes.

"Well, you could always stay at Kuga-san's apartment," the principal of Fuuka Academy suggested innocently. Mentally scolding at herself for what she had just prompted.

"COMPLETELY UTTERLY NO WAY! EVER!" Mai and Natsuki yelled in unison, clearly finding the idea not appealing at all.

"My my, so loud in the morning already? Quite the energetic girls aren't you?" Shizuru teased as she walked in and stood at Mashiro's side, "Tokiha-san right?" she looked at Mai, who nodded, "How about you stay at my dorm? It's rather big and comfortable, I think you wi –"

"No! Don't even think of it Shizuru!" Natsuki protested, standing up to make her point but soon winced in pain and fell on her knees.

"Natsuki!" Youko and Shizuru both cried aloud, worried about the ice HiME condition. However, Natsuki merely shoved Youko's hand away and looked directly at the brunette.

"Don't even think about it, got it?" it was said between pants and gritted teeth.

"But Mai-san, Tate-kun and Mikoto-chan do need somewhere to live," Fumi reminded the injured teenager.

"Fine, they can get my apartment then. I won't let that pervert and the crazy girls live or get near Shizuru."

Natsuki glared at everyone to make it clear there was no argument to her plan. She then looked at Shizuru, who was now helping her stand up. Once she sat on the bed, she looked at her companion nervously.

"Hey Shizuru…" she whispered noticing that the others were arguing with each other and arranging new plans, "Can I… uhm stay at your home?" she asked shyly, scratching her cheek sheepishly, "I mean I have to take some stuff from my a-apartment but… could I?"

"Natsuki is always welcome. She didn't have to ask, much," The chestnut-haired woman smiled. The smile that Natsuki knew was reserved for hers only.

"I… thank you… for everything."

Shizuru stared at her companion while Natsuki watched the ceilings, both unaware of each other's thoughts or feelings. They just ignored the world around them.

Too bad, for if they had payed attention to the outside they would have noticed a figure staring at them.

"So it's her?" it sneered, eyes glowing wickedly, "Well, let the fun begin then."

It laughed a wicked, cruel laugh. And then, just as it appeared out of nowhere, the new stranger disappeared.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Natsuki:** WHAT! WHY AM I THAT CHEESY!

**Shizuru:** Ara, ara I think it's cute -squeals-

**Raineel:** -sweatdrops- well your... ermm... manga version is a little more open...

**Natsuki:** WHAAAT? -reads manga- I AM SO KILLING HIM!

**Shizuru:** -sips tea- There is no point Natsuki -shows outline of manga-

**Natsuki:** O.O

**Raineel:** O.O -sees outline- I am going to do that?

**Shizuru: **-evil aura around- Yes you are, Rainee-chin

**Raineel:** -GULP!- -backs away- Ok!

* * *

Reviews are welcome! Any kind of feedback too, you guys are all making happy xDD


	3. Vol1 Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Again, I apologize for the Oocness but again, Natsuki was more open so don't kill me and enjoy this chapter! Thanks to **Tee** and **CrazyNinjaPenguin** for betaing my work! **ChieH** and **ssjx7squall** this is my promised chapter now give me some time or read my profile to know when I plan to update xD Special thanks to **Inuzuka Notori** for re-checking this fic.

**Kae:** Well I did say to some I am bias with Tate, I don't like him either especially since I'm a shiznat fan. Never really cared about him till manga, again is not a personal thing is just he was paired with the wrong couples possible. You will find out about that person later on, just try to read each detail it will be important for later on. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- this is annoying –sigh- I don't own…Mai..Hime…manga or the anime T.T Several quotes are taken and will be taken from the manga.

* * *

**Chapter 3: You Are, You Know**

"Oh my, Natsuki's apartment looks rather unhealthy," Shizuru acknowledged, seeing the disorder. Trash and boxes were scattered around the entire room.

"I never said it was clean, you know," her companion pouted and looked away with a blush, "Anyway, I only have to get a few things. You didn't have to come along at all."

"Is Natsuki asking me to leave? And after all the time I spent rearranging my dorm for the both of us?"

"You are doing it again."

"Hmm?"

"You're making me feel guilty," Natsuki sighed and went into her bedroom, "You can really be mean sometimes..."

Shizuru giggled, from where she was she could see Natsuki grumbling yet smiling. She began looking around and found something that caught her attention. At the farthest corner, a bookcase stood. It was filled with books and little teddy bears while a long handkerchief hung across the entire case. Strangely, Shizuru noted that, unlike the rest of Natsuki's room, the bookcase and area around it were kept neat. The brunette walked toward it and smiled warmly at her friend's hobbies.

"My my, what is this?" she smirked mischievously at an almost full wardrobe. Shizuru glanced at the busy Natsuki once before moving to one side of the closet. She then began opening it. An innumerable amount of different lingerie sets soon began falling out.

Shizuru was feeling lightheaded all of a sudden and backed away only to fall on her butt.

"Shizuru?" The President of the Student Council heard Natsuki calling her, but she was too dizzy from her consuming fantasies, "Shizuru!" the HiME shouted louder, the expression on her face somewhere between embarrassment and concern, "Are you alright?"

The other woman merely smiled, a light blush adorning her face. Her blush deepened when Natsuki kneeled in front of her and their foreheads touched on another.

"Well, you seem alright, what's with the red face?"

"Lingerie," the simple answer reminded Natsuki of what her friend had just discovered and she too blushed, "Natsuki may be harsh and cold but now I know she has a really cute side."

"Shizuru…" the HiME only groaned and stood, "Let's leave, I have everything I need now," she didn't wait for her chestnut haired companion to answer since the other woman was too busy giggling.

* * *

"Are you sure I am not an inconvenience?" Natsuki wondered for the fifth time as they had finally arrived safely to Shizuru's dorm.

"I should be the one asking that, after all you are the one giving up your apartment," the brunette countered, before adding, "Besides, having Natsuki here is like a dream come true," she giggled at her companion's blush.

"I'm surprised you haven't had a roommate all this time."

"Well, you could call it luck."

Natsuki couldn't help but roll her eyes at such answer when she noticed Shizuru's face, "Your smile and eyes say otherwise."

"Is Natsuki staring at me now?"

The chestnut haired teenager held her breath, noticing how close Natsuki was getting. The HiME stopped a few inches away from her face.

Both stared at each other until the younger of them began spoke.

"I'm not a fool."

"Never said you were."

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't," Shizuru wanted to ran away, look away or something but she couldn't. The intensity of her beloved held her captive, "Na-Natsuki?"

"I do notice."

"Notice?"

"The mask, the fake smiles."

"Is that so?"

"You never do that to me," finally, she backed away and smiled a sweet and kind one. It had been a long time since she had given one so genuine, "Thank you, Shizuru."

The brunette was too stunned to make any reply. She then noticed a change in Natsuki's demeanour.

"So what's for dinner? I mean, I could help but–"

"It's okay, I'll make some noodles," Shizuru tried to steady her heart, but just before going to the kitchen, she stole another lingering glance at the raven haired beauty, "Natsuki you are not an inconvenience," she said with her own, special smile, "You are one of the best things my life has given me."

Natsuki blushed and then chuckled when the shock of hearing such words from her friend faded. Shizuru had seen through her little act, yet she was satisfied with that. The younger woman wore a faint blush on her face when she had leant in closer to her. Of course, she hadn't had to fake much. Natsuki knew somehow, during their initial brief encounters, and now with their new arrangements, they had become closer and more than simple acquaintances.

Later that night, after their dinner and showers, Natsuki prepared her bed for the night. The brunette was already under her covers, her back to her friend. Once the lights were turned off and both were ready for sleep, the HiME glanced at where she supposed Shizuru was.

"Shizuru…" she whispered quietly, feeling that the other woman was still wide awake.

"Yes?"

"You are, you know."

"Hmm?"

Natsuki heard the slight sounds of movement and somehow knew that Shizuru was looking at her now, "My special friend, the best thing life has given to me too," she simply looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes when no reply was given, "Goodnight, Shizuru."

_Goodnight, my love..._ the other thought, her heart beating faster just like previously to dinner. Shizuru was once again too shocked to speak.

In the meantime, three figures blinked rapidly at Natsuki's empty apartment. One dared to yell so loudly that everyone around could hear the rage in her voice.

"Kuga Natsuki!"

Yuuichi and Mikoto tried in vain to calm Mai as they chose to start cleaning the place. They were relieved they had eaten early.

* * *

**Omake (massacre of Yuuichi):**

-Yuuichi is currently unconscious and being tided on a big cross-

-People yelling for violence and death-

**Raineel:** Ok! Quiet everyone! –bangs a hammer to get attention- -cough- Chie-san please do the honors!

**Chie:** Today oh great lovely haters of Yuuichi Tate we must begin the torture!

**Shizuru:** We will begin with a soft and delicate teasing…

**Natsuki:** Then we will cut him!

**Nao:** Leave him without kids!

**Mai:** We will make him sing!

**Everyone:** We will give him to the best auctioneer!

**Raineel:** QUIET! –silence- ok…I get to play first –bounces up and down-

**Everyone:** AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**Raineel:** -raises eyebrow- Do you all want to do this before Shizuru-san?

**Everyone:** -blinks- -rethinks- -silence-

**Raineel:** -smirks- I thought so! Now we all have him tide up! For a reason! –glances at Shizuru- will you begin the massacre, Shizuru-san? –catgrin-

**Shizuru:** Of course –catgrin- -walks over Yuuichi- Yuuichi-san, I think you should wake up

**Yuuichi:** Huh? Oh Kaichou-san what's up? –eyes wide at the 'thing' Shizuru has on her hand- Kaaa-chooou? GULP!

**Shizuru:** Nothing personal, Yuuichi-san but –angelical/innocent smile- this IS personal.

**Yuuichi:** NOOOOOOOOOOOO –moments later- HAHAHAHAH Please stop! Hahahaha! I can't take it anymore!

**Everyone:** -sweatdrops at Shizuru tickling Yuuichi's ribs with a feather-

**Nao:** -cry- I wanted castration!

**Natsuki:** -cry- I wanted decapitation!

**Raineel:** I wanted blood! –sniffs- …-blinks- I think.

* * *

Yeah, a little too lame, right? Sorry, I simply hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, I am really trying to write even thought I am bit busy – I will go detailed on my profile if you wish to know-

Leave a review, comment or something it does help. Polls are open for those who want to vote, I will just leave it for you guys.


	4. Vol1 Chapter 4

**Author's note: **I apologize for the delay, I have being 'busy' with helping my classmates in Student Council campaigns and –sigh- though all the work we lost –sigh- had to grief and sleep a little but here is chapter 4 for you my dear readers! Special thanks to **Inuzuka Notori** for re-checking this fic.

Next chapter will mean the end of Vol. 1 thought for those who have the tragedy of reading the manga know what scene I have yet to add from that volume. I don't find this chapter much good but it's basically for introduction and more hints for my fellow readers who are lucky to have not read the manga.** Tee** and **CrazyNinjaPenguin** big hugs for betaing my work! **Almost half or entirely this chapter are scenes and quotations from the last two chapters of Vol.1**

**Kae:** thanks for reviewing! LOL

**Reference:**  
Debochin: a western word meaning to point out a person with a distracting and especially wide forehead.

**Disclaimer:** -sticks tongue to Sunrise- My manga version is better! Ha! Take this Sunrise! I own this Mai HiME Manga as long as I keep changing it! –evil laugh- ok…I don't own it entirely but –shrug- but still –sticks tongue to Sunrise- Several quotes are taken from the Manga. **NO DOT READ MAI HIME MANGA! Except my version of course! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Student Council Executives**

A couple of students chatted quietly, sounding irritated as they were lined up for class while others watched.

"Today, there are 35 late arrivals. Currently, we are checking their year and identities," a short brunette informed as she glanced at her clipboard. She looked at her companion who stood in front of her.

"Alright!" the blonde responded energetically.

"A little much for just being late..." a student mumbled a distance away from both teenagers.

"It's not like we are little kids…" the guy next to him responded but was soon cut off.

A cracking noise echoed and both boys turned to look at the proud and enraged blonde who had just materialized her element, which was kept on the ground to empathize her point. The two guys soon made out the words on her shoulder band, 'Student Council Executive' and began to tremble in fear.

"Even if it's just being late for school! A disturbance in public morals is a sign of unrest in your hearts. In order to protect the peace of this academy's daily life. We should nip the problem in the bud! To protect the public order of this academy. That is our duty, for we are the student council executives!" she dramatically informed then pointed at herself with her hand on her chest, "And I am the head executive Fuuka Academy, 3rd year student, Suzushiro Haruka!"

"I'm her assistant, 2nd year high school student Kikukawa Yukino," the brunette added.

"Now then! If you understand, hurry up and get back in line! Before –"

A sudden rush of wind cut off the blonde and soon Haruka found herself covered in mud. Yukino proceeded to wipe some of it off using her handkerchief. The head executive of Fuuka was trembling in rage as she found herself gazing at the tail of Kagutsuchi. The other students were already complimenting the phoenix-dragon Child.

"Those…three…" she muttered angrily.

* * *

"It's really not fair, Tate-kun. There should be a law about abusing Childs and creating such uproar with it," Karauchi Kazuya commented and then sighed when he found himself talking to himself, "I guess he didn't really have a choice."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault we had to do this!" Yuuichi tried defending himself.

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't have lost my dorm!" Mai stated loudly, "And you are not only a perverted beast but a lazy one too!"

"My my, they already look like an old couple," Harada Chie remarked casually, observing the quarrel.

"And with Mikoto they make a wonderful family, right?" Senoh Aoi eyes became wishfully at the thought.

"Either that or cat girl will kill both of them," Natsuki said, sitting on her own desk. She glanced at them once more, watching as the fight intensified, "I retract myself, they will kill themselves. Mikoto might just have the luck to watch."

"Kuga Natsuki!"

Unfazed by Mai's outburst, Natsuki replied, not looking at the redhead, "That's my name, don't waste it, Mai."

"How do you expect us to live in there!" she wondered loudly, her hands trembling in rage as they hit the ice HiME's desk.

"If you don't like it then move out."

"It was your fau–"

"Look! If it's because it's empty, well, sorry!" Natsuki snapped, standing up and facing her companion. "At least thank Shizuru! She actually made me clean it for you guys!"

"Oh my, so the rumours are true Kuga-san?" Chie inquired, smirk adorning her face.

"Did Kuga-san really give up her apartment to live with Kaichou-san?" Aoi questioned.

None of their questions were answered, as loud marching sounds were heard and with an even louder snap, Haruka busted in.

"Tokiha Mai! Tate Yuuichi! You two! Show penance for your actions and be prepared to receive your punishment for being late this morning!" she proclaimed pointing at them.

However, the blonde was ignored.

"Well at least you could have left some stuff!" the redhead protested not wanting to let the argument off.

"I accepted to give you **my** apartment. Geez you sound like my sister-in-law!" Natsuki complained.

"…It seems they weren't listening…" Yukino whispered.

"To ignore an upperclassman! That, and this…" Haruka grumbled and then shouted while pointing at Yuuichi, "Everything is your fault!"

"What!" he shouted with a hint of indignation.

"You're a male student but you've settled in the female dorm!" Haruka pointed out, "In addition, you've corrupted our female student body! Furthermore, you call yourself a perverted beast!"

"I don't call myself that! And don't point at people!" Yuuichi yelled angrily.

"Don't touch them! They'll get pregnant! You minor abuser!"

"WHAT?"

"Well! Aren't you polite! You really are the most horrible man, disturbing our public morality!"

"Like hell, I'd be polite to you! You debochin!"

Chie, Aoi, Kazuya and Akane were already walking away slowly, chuckling and a little afraid of Haruka by now.

"It's because of that attitude, that your Child is so incredibly violent and causes damage to our academy!" the blonde proclaimed confidently, "Just you watch! Before long…"

"Umm… Haruka-chan?" Yukino pointed behind them, "The next class is physical education and everyone already left."

"EH? AH?" Both Yuuichi and Haruka shouted as they stared at the empty classroom.

* * *

Two young female students were blushing furiously and both were playing with their skirt as they were sitting inside a tea house-like setting.

"Thank... you very much, Fujino-Kaichou… for taking the time and spending your afternoon break with us," one of the students thanked, her head bowed shyly.

"Umm, if it's alright…" the other one began asking.

"Yes, let's meet again next week," Shizuru confirmed with one of her usual smiles.

"Yes!" Both of them squealed in joy and walked away.

"Were you practicing tea and flower arrangement with those ordinary students again, Shizuru," it was more a statement than a question.

The Student Council President smiled sweetly when she saw Natsuki leaning at the edge of the window.

"You have such bad habits," she scolded playfully but soon blinked in surprise, "How come Natsuki comes to visit me at times like this?"

"Now, it is bad for me to come?" she sighed when her friend only tilted her head, obviously curious. "Is it so bad for me to come visit you, Shizuru?" she wondered with a light blush adorning her face.

Suddenly, for the first time in their short 'friendship' the HiME saw the brunette grin like a cat, "Is Natsuki jealous of my adoring fans?"

"Whaa-t?"

"My my, but Natsuki should not worry about such things."

"You silly girl, aren't you suppose to serve me tea by now?"

Shizuru kept her grin and began preparing the tea. Internally she was dancing joyfully and squealing happily at her new achievement.

"Natsuki, you know," Shizuru began saying, "Not long ago maybe we wouldn't have had this sort of conversation."

"What you mean?"

"Natsuki was always straight forward about making her point. She never wanted to waste time talking about little things with me," Shizuru pointed out sadly with her head bowed.

"Hey…" the HiME lifted her friend's chin and they stared at each other, "I can't apologize for that, you know? I can really be a foolish idiot sometimes," Natsuki licked her lips and hesitated about her next words, just slightly, "Does telling you I was jealous of those stupid girls make it up?"

It was too painful yet joyful, the brunette smiled once again, trying desperately to stop her tears. She was unaware of how loudly both their hearts were beating.

"Natsuki is too sweet."

"No, you are."

A comfortable silence continued and they sat next to each other, happily and peacefully.

* * *

"So it is really troublesome after all without our leader," Yohko and the other HiMEs sighed. Most of them have foreseen this day.

The HiME Unit members were all sitting around the Chairwoman's office except for Yohko, who was standing by the door. They were all looking away as Mashiro mentioned the great damage Kagutsuchi had provoked during the last fight.

"From now on please be cautious of the school facilities when you are fighting, alright?" Mashiro advised.

"By only saying that and just acquitting them you're not addressing the problem!" Haruka burst in once again yelling loudly and over-dramatically, "For the HiME unit who should be protecting this academy to damage our campus is... **Un-ac-cept-able**!" she then began pointing at each HiME around the room as well as the respective Keys.

"And that and this C-rank HiME's who are responsible for exterminating the Orphan! It's all because we entrusted everything to Tokiha-san and the others!"

Mai grumbled while Mashiro asked, "Well then Suzushiro-san, do you have an idea?"

Haruka smirked, "Hmph I have decided. The present HiME Unit should be disbanded immediately! Thereafter, The Student Council Executives shall form a unit of A-rank HiMEs: HiME The origin... THE ORI-HIME!"

"What!"

* * *

**Omake:**

**Haruka:** Finally! Yes! See Fujino! I am way better than you!

**Shizuru:** -sips tea- Haruka-san please refrain from shouting, I might begin to seriously question my deafness.

**Natsuki:** Hey, did you notice?

**Raineel:** -nods- she didn't even say one word wrong! –giggling-

**Haruka:** -twitches- Why you! –growls-

**Raineel & Natsuki:** RUN from the beast! She is out for blood! –giggling and runing away-

* * *

Did I mention I love to make fun of Haruka? –evil laugh- she and Mai will have really funny situations oops…xD Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you find it good enough!


	5. Vol1 Chapter 5

**Author's note: **FINALLY! –dances around joyfully- VOL.1 OF MAI HIME IS DONE! –EVIL LAUGH- and I am sure damn proud of this. Now, enjoy it! This is LONG so enjoy it! Special thanks to **Inuzuka Notori** for re-checking this fic.

-**Bigtomato:** Hmm I think I will will ShotgunNeko's omake with the Mai/Haruka pairing –shudders- unless I go really insane I don't plan to do something THAT crazy –cough- thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!  
-**Lyren:** Thanks for the compliments! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thanks for taking your time reviewing!  
-**kingdomheartsgirl77:** Well you are half-right. I can only assure you that Tate won't be Natsuki's key. I really don't want to spoil your fun. Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** -sticks tongue to Sunrise- My manga version is better! Ha! Take this Sunrise! I own this Mai HiME Manga as long as I keep changing it! –evil laugh- ok…I don't own it entirely but –shrug- but still –sticks tongue to Sunrise- Several quotes are taken from the Manga.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ori-HiME**

Everything was perfect, words no longer needed as they gazed at each other silently. Yet, the elder of them sighed internally. Shizuru wondered if what she was about to say would worth it.

"It is for Natsuki's sake right? After all, she has stated enough times that Tokiha-san is not her friend," Shizuru thought and knew she was fooling herself for she knew her beloved cared deeply about the redheaded HiME.

"Natsuki…" the President of the Student Council barely whispered the name, her eyes reflected fear as she was no longer gazing at her friend.

"Hmm?" the ice HiME replied, and then she noticed how uncomfortable Shizuru seemed.

"Shizuru?"

"Did Natsuki have the chance of hearing about the Ori-HiME?"

"What's that?"

"Will Natsuki tell me why she insists on finding new HiMEs if I choose to tell you about them?"

Natsuki didn't reply. Instead, silence had taken over the room, an uncomfortable and forced silence. Natsuki clenched her fist, her head bowed a little and she gritted her teeth before finally replying.

"Shizuru, I don't think this is place for it."

"Natsuki?" the brunette called.

She was stunned at the cold tone her beloved had used with her. It was frightening. Was this one of the barriers that had stopped them from getting close at that time?

_Is it not enough that I am not strong enough to fight by your side, love? Must you hide from me once again?_ she thought sorrowfully.

The ice HiME winced at the hurtful gaze of the other woman. Shizuru was no longer masking her feelings.

"Let's wait until we get to the apartment alright?" she requested quietly.

Shizuru nodded and surprised both of them as she sat next to Natsuki and hugged the arm closer to her. Her head then snuggled around the ice HiME's neck.

"Thank you, Natsuki."

_You didn't have to but you did, this only makes me love you more my beloved HiME._ Shizuru thought and grinned as her companion stuttered a reply with a bright crimson blush on her face.

* * *

"Oh my?" Shizuru tilted her head to a side as she received a dusty and used stuffed puppy.

She had blindly followed Natsuki until her room, not questioning any weird and cute antics as the raven haired girl had finally found her toy. It wasn't until she was sitting on the bed and received the toy did she notice the change of the HiME.

The Student Council President was now seriously wondering what was so painful and mysterious about her beloved past to put such a sober face and almost distressful gaze in the eyes of the ice HiME.

"His name is Duran," Natsuki stated quietly. She walked over her desk and flipped the only photo frame on it.

Shizuru's eyes widened as she stared at the photo of an older and more mature version of Natsuki wearing glasses and holding a small baby. She could easily guess it was her beloved with her mother years ago.

"He was the last gift from my mother," the HiME half turned and gazed directly at shocked crimson eyes, "She was murdered. My mother dedicated her life to doing her own research on HiMEs," the green vivid eyes soon turned darker as they reflected unbearable pain and rage, "But… that day… by some unknown HiME…" her hands gripped the borders of the desk. They were trembling.

"I… it wasn't until her last moments that I awoke my HiME's power… she smiled at me then…" the brunette could hear her beloved's teeth grinding harder each time as she continued her tale, "That day I promised myself I would do anything to avenge my mother, that I would use everything possible to accomplish it," Finally not bearing it anymore, Natsuki looked away, "I don't know how many HiMEs are at the Academy but since Mashiro is gathering the HiMEs there is a high probability that I will encounter that HiME who killed my mother... or perhaps..."

"Forgive me, Natsuki," Shizuru apologized cutting off the last words of her beloved. She was now hugging the other woman from behind with her head resting on Natsuki's shoulder. Both of them had finally let their tears fall freely, "I wish I could do something to ease your pain."

"Stay by my side, be here with me. That is enough, Shizuru," Natsuki whispered turning and letting the chestnut haired girl embrace her. At last, after so many years, the ice HiME was given a chance to grieve completely.

_Oh, Natsuki._ Shizuru thought, _I will stay by your side forever, never doubt that. But how much will I be able to hold up, love? How much until the truth is out? Until my feelings overcome my thoughts and I do a mistake? Oh, I pray, please not let Natsuki know… not yet please._

It had taken them longer than both had expected, they had cried together and then, unknown by them as to how it happened, they fell asleep on the bed. Natsuki could barely help but to giggle, feeling relieved enough to want to comment about their silliness. Soon enough the room erupted in harmonic laughter.

"Thank you, Shizuru," the ice princess said and then chuckled.

"It's my pleasure and more Natsuki," shortly after the brunette couldn't help to tease, "I must say if Natsuki is like her mother when she grows up I might have a hard time getting your attention as others might try to do the same."

"Idiot…" she grumbled but Shizuru's mission was accomplished as seconds later a faint blush adorned the HiME's face, "Now enough of torturing me and tell me what is this 'Ori-HiME'."

"But Natsuki enjoys my teasing," she giggled in respond and felt an annoyed glare on her so she chose to answer, "Natsuki, most know who Suzushiro-san is, am I right?" she received a nod, "Then you must know she is a HiME after all, she does nothing to hide that fact," Shizuru giggled once again and Natsuki simply raised an eyebrow, "Suzushiro-san believes the HiME Unit causes too much damage and had taken the liberty to create a group of her own."

"The Ori-HiME..." The raven-haired whispered in realization of what another group of HiMEs meant.

"The Original HiMEs is as she calls her members and herself. However that is not all," Shizuru closed her eyes, "I indirectly overheard Suzushiro-san about having a list of all the HiMEs."

"She-e wh-hat!"

"Suzushiro-san has that list and I am sure she won't mind giving it to Natsuki if she chose to become part of the team. I am the President of the Student Council and as the indirect leader and member I am as much a part of the Ori-HiME as Suzushiro-san is. I can arrange most of the stuff if you wish, Natsuki."

* * *

A loud screech and roar was the only thing Shizuru heard for she was too hurt and tired to see the familiar back and leather body of Natsuki riding on her motorcycle.

"It's for her sake, right Duran?" She wondered aloud and looked at the stuffed puppy, hoping for an answer.

Meanwhile as the ice princess sped away at full force, the brunette's words still echoing in her mind.

_"Natsuki told me, Tokiha-san was not her friend. If that is so, nothing else will tie her to the HiME Unit right?" Natsuki almost looked away, cursing herself somehow for she knew what Shizuru's cold-hearted words truly meant._

_"Well…I…don't really know." She answered uncertainly._

_"I don't see the problem then; you have stated it a lot of times. Besides Suzushiro-san is doing all this for our sake. You might have your work cut short thanks to her._

_"If Natsuki truly wants to avenge her mother this is the best possible way."_

Those were the last words, the last straw and it was enough to make her walk away. She had left, ran away like a coward she knew she was sometimes. Natsuki couldn't help but damn everything possible and wanting to get to her destination as soon as possible. She knew Shizuru was trying to help her; she knew it and still left. The ice HiME was now questioning herself.

"I don't care right?"She thought but then cursed once again, knowing full well she was lying to herself.

From afar, she could see the HiME Unit: Haruka with Yukino and the casualties. She sped up once more and soon arrived with a loud roar at the finished battle.

"Ah, Kuga-san a little too late don't you think?"

Natsuki ignored the taunt from the Ori-HiME leader instead the ice HiME dismounted her motorcycle and walked over where Mai was, "Did you lose?" Mai didn't reply but those lilac eyes said everything, "I thought you were better than this Mai."

"You don't understand!" the redhead tried to defend herself.

"What is to understand?" The fire HiME kept quiet once again, "You were beat; they finished everything in what I can guess less time as I don't see much damage either."

"N-natsuki!"

"You disappoint me, Tokiha," Both of them held their gazes, one reflected anger and coldness while the other was between confusion and pain.

"Natsuki what's wrong with you?" Mai asked bewildered by the change of her friend and rival.

"Natsuki-san?" Akane called clearly confused at the scene.

"Do not ever call me by my first name, Tokiha. Not until you have proved yourself worthy of it," Natsuki walked back to her Ducati only to speed up enough to stand by Haruka's side, "I suppose Shizuru has told you most of my little transfer, am I right?" The blonde smirked cockily and nodded, "Then we will meet later," with that said, Natsuki soon rode away leaving the HiME Unit members more confused than before.

"Mai, what's the matter with Natsuki?" Mikoto asked innocently.

"I… I don't, Mikoto."

A loud laugh startled everyone from the shock and soon the redhead's mood changed back to anger.

"What's so funny Suzushiro-san?" Mai demanded, this time not hiding her hatred for the blonde woman.

"You are really such a naïve and foolish person, Tokiha," she was grinned a mad grin, "Kuga Natsuki has simply accepted her transfer to the Ori-HiME! She has left you and your pathetic group!" Haruka kept laughing as she walked away leaving a broken Mai behind.

"She… left… us?"

* * *

Natsuki sighed as she flipped her cell phone close and leaned a little more over the wall. She then closed her eyes only to reopen them as she heard familiar voices arguing. Soon Haruka, Yukino and Shizuru came in, all three blinked, surprised at how early the raven haired biker was.

"Ah, Natsuki you are early," the Student Council President stated the obvious and smiled before sitting over her desk while the other two remained standing.

"Great," Haruka grumbled and crossed her arms as she glared at the brunette.

"I thought we had a meeting?" she raised an eyebrow evidently noticing the tension between the three new comers.

"There are some complications right now…" Shizuru mumbled, frowning and clearly showing she disapproved about involving the ice HiME in the currently discussed situation.

"Would you mind leaving Kuga-san?" Yukino asked politely.

"Let her stay, she is part of the team right Fujino?" Haruka taunted and turned to look at the raven haired. She was too pleased about the outcomes so far from today that she never noticed the upsetting glare that flashed from behind her for a good couple of seconds before it was hidden by a sigh.

"If Suzushiro-san believes Natsuki is trustworthy enough to know about your situation, then go ahead. I am not stopping you, after all," Shizuru replied and gave one of her usual charming smiles, which in turn made Haruka's left eye twitch in annoyance.

"Well?" The raven haired asked clearly impatient and curious.

"The HiME Unit is now useless; however, sooner or later they will and could become troublesome," Yukino began saying and by Haruka's smirk and approving nod, Natsuki was starting to not like the direction of how this conversation was going, "We will begin eliminating them soon enough."

"I did not agree to such actions, Suzushiro-san," Shizuru said and her smile adorned her face once again as she taunted the blonde, "We wouldn't want you to bring shame to the Student Council."

"Such thing will NOT happen!" Haruka shouted, slamming her hands on brunette's desk.

"Fujino-san might want to reconsider that Haruka-chan is the one in charge of the Ori-HiME," Yukino reminded Shizuru, which in turn made Haruka smile, "If you agree or not, does not mean we will do or not what we had told you. Our only duty is to inform you as the President of the Student Council."

"You have started it already, haven't you?" Natsuki stated instead of asking. Her eyes widened at the implications of the danger her friends might be encountering.

"That is right," Haruka chuckled and looked at Natsuki once she glanced at the silently and stunned brunette, "The elimination of the HiME Unit has already begun, starting with the break up between HiMEs and their Keys."

_Mai…_ she thought. And for the third time in her life, Natsuki feared. She feared for the life of her friend.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Haruka: **THI-IS IS OUTRAGEOUS!

**Nao:** Did she just say that word right?

**Natsuki:** Does she even know what that means?

**Yukino:** Haruka-chan and I are evil! –faints-

**Raineel: **-reading the awful manga for corrections- well yeah…and that is not the only thing –sweatdrop at a scene-

**Nao and Natsuki:** O.O oh gosh…

**Haruka:** WHAT THE HELL? THAT IS SHAKEFIL!

**Shizuru: **shameful, Suzushiro-san. –smirking-

**Haruka:** -eyes twitching- At least Yukino and I are canon at the manga.

**Shizuru:** -blinks-

**Natsuki:** Did she just do what I think she did?

-crickets sounds-

**Raineel:** NEWS! NEWS! HARUKA HAS BEEN HOSPITALIZED!

**Shizuru:** Now, dear Natsuki what does that taught you?

**Natsuki:** -sweatdrops- never talk you back.

**Everyone:** -nods furious- yeah!

**Shizuru:** -charming smile-

* * *

Well, yes Haruka and Yukino are a little evil –smirk- for Harukino's fans you should watch out for the couple, 3 or so chapters there will be interesting scenes from them –smirk- and for my lovely Shiznat fan's –grins like a cat- there will be even more goody soon.

Leave a comment, review, something! I just hope you enjoy it enough and found worth your time reading!


	6. Vol2 Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Well, what can I say besides sorry? Again, I will warn everyone I might start taking longer in updating this story since I am focused on 'The Beauty of Madness' and 'Another way to say 'I love you'' THAT and because fighting scene is not my thing and there's a lot to come. –smiles sheepishly- sorry? I'm not really good at fighting scenes stuff hehe. Oh do enjoy the chapter –winks- I know you will. At last, thanks for Tee and CrazyPenguinNinja for betaing this chapter. I didn't re-check it…so I pray for no mistakes. Special thanks to **Inuzuka Notori** for re-checking this fic.

**Kae: **Thanks for reviewing Kae, hope you enjoy it.  
**Lyren:** Hmm, what are you confused about Lyren? I know I did left out some stuffs and did try to be half original –since I'm actually taking various quotes and scenes of the 'original' manga- Well, I just hope you don't get confused. Thanks for reviewing x3.  
**duran:** Well, I couldn't help but write this. I must say thought, I'm a little bias –shiznat/natshiz fan here xD- so I mainly focus on this pair however I also try to include other characters and that stuff –points at this chapter- even thought I don't like it that much sometimes –but I have to, so it will worth be calling a worth better version for almost everyone. Thanks for reviewing xD I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**wthc:** Well thanks for the compliment hehe, really its good to hear how people like this version of the manga I have created hehe. Anyways I almost KNOW you will love this chapter – I hope at least-. Thanks for reviewing x3 enjoy the fic.

**References:**

**Territory:** In my HiME manga there's this territory thing which in turn means the certain space a Key and HiME have and they must not distance or else their Child will disappear. Try imaging big circles or not so big around Key and HiMEs. Also their territory sides depend of the affection the two of them have for each other, in most cases anyway.

**Disclaimer:** -sticks tongue to Sunrise- My manga version is better! Ha! Take this Sunrise! I own this Mai HiME Manga as long as I keep changing it! –evil laugh- ok…I don't own it entirely but –shrug- but still –sticks tongue to Sunrise- Several quotes are taken from the Manga.

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 6: The Last Key**

"Tokiha…" Yuuichi mumbled, looking away from the kneeling and now sobbing figure of Mai. He was about to try comforting the teenager when a hand on his shoulder stopped him, "Yohko-sensei?"

"Tate-san should leave Mai-san alone for a bit. She is not as fragile as she might seem," the doctor stated with a small smile and then walked toward the kneeling redhead.

"Natsuki…you fool," Mai muttered angrily, tears beginning to shed for a second time, "how could you?"

"I believe you misunderstand Natsuki-san's behaviour," Yohko said from behind. She was half expecting the sudden change in the fire HiME's mood.

"She left us, Yohko-sensei! How could she? After everything… she left us like it was nothing!" Mai yelled angrily, glaring at her fellow HiME.

"Do you recall what Natsuki told you?" the doctor asked, unaffected.

"I… think."

"Think about what she said, you might find something peculiar."

"I don't…" Mai began but soon trailed off as she recalled what Natsuki had said,

'**_They beat you and finished everything in less time apparently. You disappoint me, Tokiha-san._**_'_

"She… that little…" Mai's violet eyes widened in surprise at the contradiction Natsuki had left her with.

_She would never be disappointed in us if she saw how many causalities the Ori-HiME created. Natsuki... that little,_ the redhead thought, frustrated at herself and her friend's antics.

Yohko chuckled at the obviously annoyed redhead and finally asked, once Mai looked calmer, "Does Mai-san finally notice what Natsuki did?"

"I…" the redhead smiled and then took out her cell phone, noticing a new message coming from none other than Kuga Natsuki.

"Yes I do," she said, showing the ice HiME's message.

**Please understand me, Mai.**

**Natsuki**

* * *

"Tokiha Mai and Tate Yuuichi have been approached by Yuuki Nao," Haruka stated with a smirk, noting how uncomfortable Natsuki and Shizuru reacted to the news.

_That Yuuki Nao!_ both women thought, one fearing for her friend, the other afraid of the danger her beloved might be exposed to if her friends were in danger.

"Middle school, 3rd year, class G, Student 28, Yuuki Nao. Height, 153cm. Weight, 40kg. Measurements are 76-56-76. Favorite phrase: my dream will come true," Yukino added staring at her laptop.

The door suddenly slid open.

"Fujino-Kaichou, it's about time for the budget committee meeting," the student notified and bowed before leaving, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Very well, I will leave it in your hands Suzushiro-san," Shizuru stated, impassive, trying hard to control her emotions at the unexpected change in events. Nevertheless, before walking out, the Student Council President glanced at Natsuki one more time before gazing sternly at Haruka.

"I hope, Suzushiro-san that you are aware that the Student Council's honor is in your hands and if it were to fail in the elimination of the HiME Unit," she gave the blonde one of her 'charming' smiles, "things will not be pretty for you."

"You…" Haruka gritted her teeth, her satisfaction over Shizuru forgotten and altered to anger.

"Leave it to Shizuru and you will have one mad dog Haruka at your service," Natsuki thought and used the distraction to send a message to Mai.

* * *

Once they had said their farewells to Yohko, Yuuichi and Mai left Mikoto at the middle school section. As HiME and Key walked back to their classes, a dark figure could be seen from the rooftop, staring at them. Mai suddenly felt the figure's presence and turned to stare at the shadow above her.

"Who are you!" the busty redhead demanded angrily.

The figure chuckled and walked closer to the edge where the light of the sun showed a middle school uniformed redhead, grinning wickedly.

"Ori-HiME unit, Yuuki Nao!" she shouted, materializing her element: twin green metal claws with red nails.

"If you oppose them, you know what will happen, don't you? This too, is the will of the executives."

"You also approve the executives' way of doing things!" Mai shouted, she too materialized her element while Yuuichi stood by her side.

"This is my way of doing things!" Nao yelled back angrily and then grinned before using the claws on both of her hands to attack the fire HiME. Thin red strings spread from the claws and destroyed part of the ground as Mai and Yuuichi avoided the attack.

"Besides, a bitch like you who works so hard for the sake of her little brother…" That said, Nao jumped off the building, another dark figure following her, "isn't cool at all!"

A few meters away from ground the dark figure stretched its hand and held Nao's claw. Almost immediately, bright light surrounded them. Eight metallic long green legs extended from the floor and slowly a half yellow and green body with the top of a woman appeared; at the same time its lower half, a sharp scorpion tail emerged. The new Child roared once Nao and her Key settled on its legs.

"Isn't she cute? This is my child…" the Ori-HiME acclaimed, caressing the metallic body. She then pointed at Mai and Yuuichi, "Julia, attack!"

The duo never stood a chance, as soon as the command was said, they were already trapped by Julia's web.

"A web!" Yuuichi muttered, half of his body was covered by said web. He tried struggling on the floor but failed to get out; instead it just seemed to get harder to move with each passing second.

"Spider? I hate them! Gah!" Mai shuddered, covered from waist to neck by the web. She tried using her elements but it proved futile.

"Julia's web is indestructible," Nao informed grinning like a cat. She licked her claws and walked over Mai while Nao's Key went for Yuuichi.

"You are pathetic, what kind of HiME are you? So weak and useless," she taunted caressing Mai's cheek with her red, sharp nails.

"Tokiha…" Yuuichi whispered quietly, still struggling while the dark figure, a gray haired boy who looked like one of those violent street boys, just laughed and kicked him from time to time.

"Let's end this, wouldn't you agree Tokiha?" Nao said, and was ready to strike when unexpectedly a soft beep startled her. Mai blinked and blushed slightly as the younger redhead searched her pockets.

"Will you mind **not** doing this!" Mai complained, gasping as she felt the dangerous nail touching her in sensitive parts.

"Ah ha!" the redhead smirked as she took the fire HiME's cell phone and at the effect she got from Mai in retrieving it. Nao flipped the cell and scolded.

"It seems people do care about you, Tokiha," she then showed Natsuki's message.

"Too late, I almost feel bad for this 'Natsuki' for wasting her time with you."

"They are coming back, be careful Mai. Natsuki," Mai silently read and then thought, "I will prove them, all of them!"

The busty redhead rings started to spin and before Nao could strike the fire HiME, Mai had melted the 'indestructible' web. The younger redhead backed away hastily at the intensity of the flames emanating from Mai's element. Nao's Key retreated back to Julia once the fire HiME flew toward him.

"You are my Key, aren't you? Let's show them what the HiME Unit's got."

Mai looked at Yuuichi after destroying the web that trapped him. She extended her hand, encouraging the boy who in return smiled and touched the HiME's element.

"Kagutsuchi!" HiME and Key shouted and from behind the phoenix dragon Child emerged.

* * *

At the Student Council office, Natsuki was still leaning on the wall while Haruka and Yukino stood side by side. The ice HiME was surprised for a moment when she saw the short, light redheaded summoning her element: a group of mirrors, now reflecting the battle between Mai and Nao.

"It seems, for some reason things have taken a change," Yukino said pointing as Mai summoned her Child.

"How much damage has that stupid done so far?" Haruka asked instead, more concerned about the damage Nao had been doing.

"The number 4 gym storage room is completely destroyed while the current building and its surrounding we are seeing are being damaged."

The three HiMEs kept silence and watched the battle. Kagutsuchi now had the advantage as it kept throwing balls of flames onto Julia nonstop. Nonetheless, Nao used her Child's web to cover Kagutsuchi's mouth, stopping the fire balls for the moment. Now, the younger redhead had lured the phoenix-dragon Child and trapped it in a spider web she had created just in time.

"It seems they will win, after all, they got that damned destructive Child trapped," Haruka stated in satisfaction.

"Do you think they will lose that easily?" Natsuki whispered loudly enough so that they would hear her. Haruka and Yukino glanced at her for a moment before looking at the vicious battle that had yet to end.

Nao barely had time to celebrate as Mai yelled at Yuuichi while she fought against the Ori-HiME. The blonde looked reluctant at the beginning but a second yell from the fire HiME was enough to make him run to their Child. Kagutsuchi soon understood its order and threw Yuuichi toward Julia, along the flight Mai took the blonde's hand as she avoided another attack and together they threw Nao's Key further away from their territory. The Ori-HiME looked shocked for an instant and then fear overcame her as she noticed Julia disappearing, her Key unconscious and one angry Child ready to finish her off. Nao chuckled and then walked away hastily from the scene, claiming there was no point in fighting if she knew that she would lose eventually. Mai and Yuuichi were dumbfounded.

"I told you so," Natsuki said, closing her eyes and feeling relief about the redhead's victory. Still, it was too soon to claim success.

Haruka chuckled trying to not show her anger at such shameful defeat.

"Is that so? Yukino, please," she nodded to her companion.

"Originally the Elements and Children were from a different dimension and are an intermediary incarnation of the HiMEs. However for Minagi Mikoto to remain in battle mode her element must perpetually be incarnated, therefore it's possible to take possession of her element. After all, a HiME without her element is just an ordinary human being," Yukino stated, indifferent as usual.

"Hold on a minu–"

"You want this don't you?" That immediately cut off Natsuki's protest. Her emerald eyes widened as her reason to join the Ori-HiME finally was shown to her. It was a small, black diskette being held by Haruka.

"I won't let you interfere with the way I do things. So be good or you won't get this," Haruka warned and smirked when she got the ice HiME to leave the room looking defeated and helpless.

"Hmph… that woman said that we must get Kuga Natsuki to join the Ori-HiME unit, but she…"

"We have to endure it, Haruka-chan," Yukino reminded her.

"I will lead the Ori-HiME unit to glory, and without fail, the seat of the Student Council President will be mine, Fujino Shizuru!" Haruka proclaimed confidently and determined.

The younger HiME walked over the telephone, hearing a ring and listened before glancing at her partner.

"Haruka-chan, a call for you. It's from Fujino-Kaichou."

"I heard that Tokiha-san was engaged in battle and Yuuki-san lost to her, is that correct? It's only a rumour of course; I hope that it didn't really happen. We wouldn't want shame to befall the Student Council, now would we?" Shizuru's carefree and taunting voice could be heard from the other line.

"Everyone has failure Suzushiro-san, I hope you don't take this to heart," once that was said, the brunette hung up.

"That woman! She isn't even a HiME and acts like she's so great!" Haruka gripped the phone tightly, angrily glaring at the defenceless wall.

In the meantime, at the middle school section Minagi Mikoto was peacefully sleeping on top of her desk. A second later, after the last student was gone, a mysterious ninja figure appeared from above the raven haired. The ninja then jumped to attack.

"Who are you!" she demanded using her sword to defend herself when the new arrival used its enormous kunai to attack.

"Ori-HiME unit's secret female ninja!" the HiME stated, backing away after the collision of their elements.

"That element, you will hand it over to me!"

"Not a chance!" Mikoto shouted and dashed for an attack while the ninja backed away to the halls.

"In that case, I will take it by force!" the new HiME proclaimed and summoned a second kunai.

Students tried to back away from the fight but their curiosity got the best out of them. Mikoto and the ninja fought each other, breaking doors and windows in the process. Their elements kept colliding forcefully and neither gave up.

"If you don't go and bring your 'Key' to summon your child, you'll die," the Ori-HiME stated, panting a little, sweat dripping around her neck.

"I don't have a Key, using Miroku is enough for me to fight!" Mikoto countered as she was thrown backward slightly.

"You have good spirit, however you won't withstand this attack!" the ninja shouted.

She took both of her kunai and joined them together, creating a shuriken. The HiME spun it rapidly just before throwing it toward the younger girl. Mikoto was then thrown outside the building.

* * *

"Tokiha, if we are getting attacked. Aren't you worried others will be attacked too?" Yuuichi asked as they sat side by side on the grass, exhausted after such tough battle.

"I think I'm worried about the shorty."

"Mikoto?" Mai asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, she's little and it seems she doesn't have a Key or anything. She could be an easy prey for the executives."

"I would have thought that the first time I met her, but you know? Mikoto is the strongest HiME of all us, even with our Child we would be no match to her. That's why I'm not worried," Mai assured him the best she could.

"She carries that sword all the time, talks funny and is close to you. I was worried for an instant," he commented and glanced at Mai for a second.

"The strongest member of the HiME Unit, that person is Mikoto," the fire HiME stated firmly, her voice held confidence and adoration.

"I can still remember when Mikoto and I first met. Fumi-san and Mashiro-san told me she was my new roommate. I was surprised and happy because Mikoto was a HiME like myself. She really was scared but at the end, things went well. Do your best Mikoto," Mai thought and hoped that her statement was true.

* * *

The ninja's eyes widened shocked at the still standing Mikoto when she got out, however she barely had time to think anything else as the other HiME prepared for the final blow herself.

"Miroku!" Mikoto called.

The black claymore began glowing brightly until nothing was visible but a long and still extending thunder-like staff. The short black haired girl grinned, obviously excited. Miroku grew further until it reached the sky. Mikoto used both of her hands as she shouted once again.

"Tosotsuken!" Mikoto wielded the gigantic sword with enormous power against the Ori-HiME.

For a second everything was swallowed by light. When it faded, the ground had been split in half. The female ninja closed her eyes ready to meet her fate as she fell to the abyss.

Her eyes suddenly opened and she stared, surprised at the little HiME once again. "Why? Won't it be troublesome for you if I'm around?" she pointed with her chin at Mikoto's hand which was currently gripping the ninja's other arm to keep her from falling.

"If you see people in trouble you should help them," Mikoto stated simply with a small smile, "that's what Mai told me."

"I see…my loss then," the other HiME whispered and climbed up with the help of the other girl.

"Everyone, everyone…" A new voice muttered furiously making both HiME turn around and stare at the new arrival.

"Destroying school property, selfishly going home acknowledging that they lost…" Haruka stumped her element on the ground and glared at the two of them, "Now that it has come to this, I will no longer sit back and watch! I will summon my child! Koumouten!"

* * *

Silently, a lonely figure leaned on the railing at the roof of one of many buildings in Fuuka, her hazy eyes stared at nothing while its mind began thoughtfully thinking.

"**_Suzushiro-san has that list and I am sure she won't mind giving it to Natsuki if she chose to become part of the team," Shizuru's voice echoed in Natsuki's mind as she recalled the latest events._**

"**_You want this don't you?" Haruka's image, taunting her with a smirk, flashed through the ice HiME head._**

"**_You disappointed me, Tokiha Mai," This time it was her own voice, so cold and harsh._**

"**_If Natsuki truly wants to avenge her mother this is the best possible way," Shizuru's reasonable voice echoed one more time. _**

"What am I really doing…?" Natsuki muttered absently. She stretched her arms and sighed.

"Oh my, I knew Natsuki would be here," a familiar teasing voice noted.

"Sh-shizuru?" the ice HiME turned to gaze at the playful and lovely cherry eyes.

"Look what I found just when I got back from the lovely Student Council office," Shizuru said absently flipping the same disc Haruka had held moments ago before the raven haired rushed out.

"But Natsuki has to follow me for a while, we must talk," she requested and began walking away, not giving her beloved a chance to protest or ask questions.

They were returning back to the Tea House. Once they sat down Shizuru handed the diskette over.

"Take it already, Natsuki," the President of the Student Council said with a light, teasing tone. She refrained from giggling when the ice HiME eyed the diskette suspiciously before taking it.

"What are you planning?" the raven haired asked staring straight at Shizuru.

"I just found this purely by coincidence and I did promise to help Natsuki," the brunette kept her playful mood, wanting to have some fun before going back to business.

"I might withdraw from the Ori-HiME Unit you know?"

Shizuru shrugged and merely chuckled as if she barely cared. This prompted an odd look from her companion.

"Perhaps, what really matters is Natsuki's safety as well as her friends."

"_You_ are so weird sometimes," the ice HiME stuttered out, blushing at Shizuru's antics.

"You know about the attacks, don't you." Natsuki stated unnecessarily.

"Only gossip. However, I couldn't hear about the end of Minagi-san's battle."

Silence surrounded them but this time it wasn't pleasant at all. Just like last time. The raven haired knew that her friend had much more to tell and was really getting impatient.

"What it is, Shizuru? What is making you so worried you need the silence to help you before you can tell me?" Natsuki thought with unease.

"You know what really is funny?" A bittersweet question came, Shizuru's eyes narrowed as she stared at the floor.

"The chairwoman, who's in direct control of the HiME Unit had this data," a gasp left her partner, but Natsuki still kept quiet, "it seems she isn't nice at all, I found all this while working for her."

"Shizu... ru?"

"The HiME unit is a farce 'protect this academy from the orphans?' it sounded ridiculous from the start but I kept silent even when I usually like kids," the brunette's tone began changing to a more enraged and less bitter one.

"Does Natsuki know? What I have discovered with all the power I was granted as Student Council President? The Orphans aren't after the academy, my dear Natsuki. They are after the HiMEs," she stated, looking at incredulous jade eyes.

Natsuki was too shocked to say anything regarding the new revelation.

* * *

"THIS IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL STUDENTS!" Haruka's angry voice could be heard everywhere, startling almost every student in Fuuka.

"Tomorrow morning at 10 am we will hold a duel, Ori-HiME vs HiME Unit! Yes we will hold a duel! We will make it clear to the entire student body which is stronger!"

"Haruka-chan!" Yukino tried in vain to restrain the blonde from continuing her shouting at the microphone.

"The team that loses will be expelled from the Academy!" Haruka announced even angrier. Far away, Mai and Yuuichi looked at each other shocked and startled.

"I won't allow you to run away! We have taken Minagi Mikoto prisoner and she is in our custody!"

"That's what a villain would say, Haruka-chan!"

"Do you understand TOKIHA MAI!"

Too soon and unfortunately, the blonde HiME's insane laughing started until it faded; perhaps it was Yukino's deed. Yet it didn't matter, not right now.

Shizuru was still sitting, calm as ever, while Natsuki had stood up, slid the doors and gazed at the sky. She didn't need her mind to resonate Haruka's word; they had echoed enough and were clearly understood.

"The chairwoman will likely do nothing, she has become a person I despise a lot Natsuki," Shizuru declared, making the ice HiME glance back at her.

"Will Natsuki go rescue her dear friends now?"

"Wha-at! They aren't really my friends!" The raven beauty protested unconvincingly.

"Stop playing stupid!" a mocking voice bawled.

"Who is there!" The two women shouted at the same time, staring at the new person who was coming off from the wall.

"Homura Nagi," the white haired boy greeted, "HiMEs don't need to think about unnecessary things. They just need to fight, that's all." He began tearing his arm's skin and a black substance began dripping off.

"Doing this I can give birth to orphans," Nagi explained and disappeared, leaving a big pond of 'blood' that soon began taking form.

"Shizuru get behind me!" Natsuki yelled and materialized her element. She began shooting the pond but failed to make any damage. The ice HiME noticed how the orphan was just growing.

She took her companion's hand and began running away but just as they stepped out from the house, a black fat mass attached to Natsuki's foot.

"Damn it!" The ice HiME cursed after the Orphan had made her fall.

Shizuru's and Natsuki's eyes widened at the gigantic form of the new born Orphan: A black mass creature with two angry golden eyes. Natsuki felt her leg being pulled and she began rapidly shooting. The Orphan growled and used its other arm to strike at the HiME.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru cried out and rushed to save her beloved. The chestnut haired closed her eyes and hugged the raven haired fiercely, waiting for their end.

However it never came. A new, amethyst light engulfed the two women.

The final Key revealed itself.

Natsuki's eyes widened, noticing that during their embrace Shizuru had been touching her element.

"Kiyo…hime…" The ice HiME stuttered out, feeling the rush of her newfound power. Natsuki was floating a few feet above the ground, the light became more intense.

The raven beauty found herself enthralled by new wine-colored eyes, the eyes of her Child.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Mai HiME Manga Haruka: **-blinks-

**Mai HiME Anime Haruka:** -stares-

**MHM Haruka: **Yes?

**MHA Haruka: **you are a HiME.

**MHM Haruka: **you are not.

**MHA Haruka: **you are evil.

**MHM Haruka: **you are dumb.

**MHA Haruka: **you are a pervert!

**MHM Haruka: **and you aren't!

**MHA Haruka: **-blinks- -stares- WHAT!

**Shizuru:** -sips tea- where's the mute bottom when you need it?

**Natsuki:** -yawns- better yet where is Yukino to shut them up?

**Both Harukas:** HEY!

**Nao and Mai:** -shoves their respective Yukinos- Quit it already!

**Everyone else:** -sweatdrops-

**Omake aka Natsuki's birthday present 2!**

**Raineel:** For my second present I give you, Natsuki a Key!

**Natsuki:** -sweatdrops- -shows her own bike keys- No, thanks I got enough.

**Everyone:** -sweatdrops-

**Shizuru:** -evil aura around her- Ara, Natsuki she meant me.

**Natsuki: **–blinks- -blinks more- Oh…OHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Everyone:** -nods-

**Natsuki:** -reads last line- but I thought Duran was suppose to be my Child...-sniffs- my Duran.

**Raineel:** you aren't supposed to cry…

**Natsuki:** -sulks-

**Raineel:** Well..-tries again- GRATZ NATSUKI! YOUR SECOND PRESENT IS A BETTER VERSION OF THE MANGA WITH SHIZURU AS YOUR KEY! And KIYOHIME AS YOUR CHILD!

**Everyone:** CHEERS!

* * *

-winks, winks- now you didn't expect that, did you? –evil laugh- those who wishes to see Duran –cough- just telling you he will come, not yet thought.

Hope you enjoy it, wouldn't mind reading how you liked this new twist to the manga x3 or how we all love the evil yuri duo: Haruka and Yukino xD


	7. Vol2 Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, as I said before, battles scene aren't of my liking and there are a lot of them coming. So hopefully I will end this damned battle in two more chapters or less and go back to the fluff and drama we all love! xD

**Kiyohime and Mistress of the Dark:** I agree with you, the manga to a certain extend is alright to read but Sunrise should at least had let Shizuru to be Natsuki's key and hate very much how too girly Natsuki is like as well as Shizuru's lack of empathy with Natsuki –cough- rambling too mcuh. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter.

**wtch:** Well, it's good you enjoyed last chapter. I don't know to what extend you might like this xD even my beta found it barely good at the beginning xD Hmm I can't say much about Duran's appearance I am having a double thinking concerning that. You will just have to wait xD. Well, thanks for reviewing wthc hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thanks CrazyNinjaPenguin for betaing. I couldn't wait for Tee this time, I really had to get this updated.

**Disclaimer:** -sticks tongue to Sunrise- My manga version is better! Ha! Take this Sunrise! I own this Mai Hime Manga as long as I keep changing it! –evil laugh- ok…I don't own it entirely but –shrug- but still –sticks tongue to Sunrise- Several quotes are taken from the Manga.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hime Unit counter attacks!**

A solitary shadow with light chocolate locks and matching fiery, determined eyes stared at the Fuuka Gakuen Student Council Executives building. Akane gulped nervously, her moment of boldness disappearing slowly but her determination returning readily as she read the signs hanging on both sides of the building: "Today's Student Council Executives defeats Hime Unit/ Executive Director Suzushiro Haruka."

The brunette took a deep breath before summoning her elements. "I'm not strong like Mikoto-chan…" she thought nostalgically, "I don't have great assets or talents like Mai-san and if I compare my beauty to Kuga-san…" Akane shook her head trying to find more joyful memories inside her mind. "But…but I do have someone special that I must make proud." The Hime stared at the sky and turned to where she guessed her comrades would be fighting. "Because I know they are doing their best. I will do the same."

However as soon as she took a step closer to the building, three female voice called after her.

"That's as far as you go Higurashi Akane!"

The Hime's eyes widened in shock as she gazed at the Ori-Hime unit: Three Scale Sisters. The young students each held an oversized scale as their weapon. They chuckled twice, once as Akane's speechless state and then once more when the oldest of them presented a bruised Kazuya tightly tied up.

"Akane-chan…" he called weakly as one of the Ori-Himes stomped on him.

"Kazu-kun!" the brunette called fearfully; Kazuya cried in pain and fell on his knees with his head on the floor.

"You may have come here planning to rescue Minagi Mikoto, but we won't allow it!" the youngest of them said confidently; she kept her foot on top of the ropes not allowing the brunette boy to stand.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Akane demanded furiously, gripping her elements firmly.

"We took him as a precautionary measure!"

"This guy is your Key after all!"

"And on top of that we've heard you've fallen head over heels for him, haven't you?"

Akane immediately blushed, obviously embarrassed as the three 'sisters' answered at the same time. She had only registered the last sentence.

"Eh?" Kazuya mumbled quietly after hearing the last statement. He shifted his eyes, trying to look at the Hime.

"Throw away your element and obediently surrender. If you do that we will release this boy."

"Don't try opposing us, you won't like the result."

The brunette stood speechless once again. She began shaking out of confusion; however, Kazuya could register how the Hime was slowly giving up. The brunette boy mustered all his strength and began shouting.

"Akane-chan don't!" he commanded and pleaded at the same time as he finally had the chance to stand more straightly. "Akane-chan has lots and lots of good things about her! Don't give up! It's not true that you can't do anything!" The "sisters" began trying to stop his confession but failed miserably. "Akane-chan is kind and always endures hardships…those thing about Akane-chan are what I like the most!" he yelled the last part before being knocked slightly by the Hime.

A familiar light engulfed both of them and suddenly they felt as if they were the only ones left. Soon another bigger, tiger-like figure appeared behind them, growling protectively.

"Kazu-kun…"

"Akane-chan."

They spoke at the same time, admiring their Child in awe once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, a short distance from them, loud cheering could be heard coming off from the special arena prepared for the upcoming battle. The two opponents stood on top of two of the tallest pillars on the arena.

"Now the time has come!" Chie said with a microphone between her hands and a little piece of cardboard with the word "announcer" in front of her. The brunette's voice only further encouraged the crowd's enthusiasm. "This special battle Arena is already overcrowded! The battle of the century is eagerly awaiting us. Will the victor be…" The crowd as well as Chie gazed at a familiar duo at her left side. "Executive Director Suzushiro Haruka of the Ori-Hime Unit?" Then everyone turned to stare at the Kagutsuchi duo. "Or will it be Tokiha Mai from The Hime Unit?"

Mai glared and tried calming her nerves while the blonde Hime looked arrogantly at her foes as she stood hand in hand with Yukino. The crowd kept their shouting, one side yelled and encouraged Haruka while the other side cheered for Mai. It was, however, undeniable who most of the people thought would win, as more people were on the Ori-Hime Unit side.

"Now then, Ori-Hime versus Hime Unit! The decisive battle is a few moments away as we await the gong to be struck!" Aoi shouted, excited as much as the Fuuka's students were. She also had a cardboard tag but with "commentary" written on it.

"The Executives have gone too far! Do you think I'll ever forgive you for this!?" Mai spoke out angrily toward Haruka.

"Don't complain when you have proven to be weak and useless! Beat us if you can!"

The crowd gasped at the exchange and waited a second before returning to their cheering.

"As to be expected of the Hime who single-handedly annihilated 100 opponents. What force!" Chie commented with a nod.

"As her friend, I did want to cheer for Tokiha-san but…" Aoi trailed off as she looked helplessly at Mai and Yuuichi. All of the sudden a loud bong was heard and the brunette shouted. "It has now struck!!"

"Kagutsuchi!"

Haruka only chuckled as the fire Hime summoned her Child. She took Yukino by the waist, making her partner blush, and smirked as she spoke. "Burn this image into your eyes, my Child." Using her other hand, she lifted her element and called. "Koumokuten!"

A blinding light engulfed the duo and then took over the entire arena as the blonde Hime called out her Child. Then, as things became more visible, the gigantic angler-fish-shaped Koumokuten gradually emerged from beneath the pair. On Haruka's forehead the Hime Mark could be seen sparkling as her Child finally materialized completely.

Koumokuten stood in all its magnificence with Haruka and Yukino on top of him. It was an enormous and almost grotesque marine creature engulfed by metal, with six bright and frightening eyes and two mouths: one between the eyes and smaller one below.

Mai was speechless, just for second, before commanding her own Child to attack. However, the Hime Unit team could only gasp when their attack reflected back to them and only narrowly missed the fatal hit. Haruka chuckled at the obvious distress of the pair.

"Well then…" Haruka began speaking with an air of arrogance as she saw the expressions of the Hime Unit duo. "Let me tell you two interesting things. My Child, its greatest weapon is that it can fire laser beams. An optical weapon, you may say." Koumokuten prepared a second attack as it opened his smaller mouth, revealing a long wire-like thing with a strange mechanical device on top. "And no matter what you do, you can't dodge it!" A loud beam was shot from Haruka's Child, sending Kagutsuchi flying between two pillars. Mai and Yuuichi could not help but curse and wonder what would be their next move. "See? I told you."

* * *

Natsuki felt dizzy, sick and had a terrible ache in her back. She groaned, moving a hand over her forehead when she tried opening her eyes the shining sunlight struck them.

"Argh…." She groaned for a second time and slowly tried sitting up. The ice Hime blinked a few times and called for her newfound Key. "Shizuru?"

"Natsuki are you alright?" the brunette rushed toward her and then kneeled besides her. She gazed at the raven haired with fear as Natsuki kept her hand half covering her face.

The Hime didn't answer right away, instead she took a deep breath and finally gazed at the lovely cherry eyes of Shizuru. "Yeah, I am now." Her partner sighed in relief as Natsuki frowned. "Hey what happened? Where's the Orphan?"

"No longer alive…" Shizuru answered a little nervously and looked away as she played with her hands, wondering how to explain things to Natsuki.

"Huh? What!?" The ice Hime asked, bewildered as she tried to stand up, only to fall back painfully. The chestnut haired covered Natsuki's hand, which was located on her stomach, with one of her own and used her free hand to brush a few of her beloved's locks off her face. Both smiled, grateful and lovingly at each other.

Natsuki asked again, "How?"

Shizuru bit her lip trying to stop her fear and excitement at the prospect of announcing the news to her beloved. Noticing this, the Hime took her hand and entwined her fingers with Shizuru's.

The President of the Student Council finally obliged and looked behind the Hime. "She did it, Natsuki."

Jade, vivid eyes widened at the sight of the creature behind her as she turned around.

Almost as enormous as Kagutsuchi, there it stood, seven pairs of cherry eyes staring curiously at Natsuki. It was a dark violet, metallic hydra-squid-like creature with six dangerous serpent heads that were slowly coming closer to their Hime. The raven haired gulped visibly when one of her Child's head began caressing her cheek.

"Kiyohime…" Natsuki whispered tenderly once her nervousness was gone.

She blinked a few times when she noticed how Kiyohime had now chosen to playfully nudge Shizuru with its heads. "Is…this our Child?" she wondered softly somehow questioning the form her Child had taken.

"It's somehow unexpected," the Hime thought, "does it mean Shizuru's influence has been so strong to such degree that she even had the power…" Natsuki trailed off as a familiar noise caught her ears' attention.

"Ah, please stop. It tickles Kiyohime," Shizuru giggled blissfully when one of Kiyohime head's tongue licked her neck slightly.

"Hey, isn't there some love for me too?" the Hime asked as she pouted but it soon turned into a wide smile when Kiyohime's other head began tickling and nudging Natsuki until she yelped and laughed too.

The President of the Student Council smiled softly at the scene and commented, "I believe Kiyohime has enough heads to play with Natsuki."

"Hey!"

The two of them, side by side, laughed as their Child tickled them cheerfully and couldn't help but forget about the battle taking place away of them. It was the sudden crashing sound that stopped their laughter. Natsuki now remembered the Hime Unit vs. Ori-Hime battle.

Her face became somber as she realized the final steps she had to take before going to save her friends. "Ne, Shizuru?"

"Hmm?" the chestnut haired was still caressing one of Kiyohime's heads trying in vain to ignore the abrupt change of demeanor from her beloved.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Natsuki."

"I should have know better." Natsuki shook her head and lifted their still entwined hands to her lips. Natsuki kissed their hands tenderly, surprising both of them. Then she glanced at the brunette before commenting. "I can be such an idiot."

"Natsuki?" A soft blush began showing from the often reserved Shizuru as her heart beat faster at such actions coming from the Hime. "Please don't hope, my heart," she warned herself and listened to what Natsuki was saying.

"I should have know. All this time searching endlessly and you were right in front of me."

"Natsuki couldn't have known."

"But I should have!" the Hime protested. She took their hands and put them on top of her heart. "You are my key, Shizuru! Hime and Key! We are supposed to have a special connection!"

The brunette noticed the agonized face of her companion and used her free hand to wipe the fresh tears from Natsuki's face. Once again, Shizuru smiled softly and gazed lovingly at the Hime. "Maybe, just maybe Natsuki has been used so much to my presence that she didn't notice?"

"Aren't you mad?" Natsuki blinked away the remaining tears, glad at how her Key had forgiven her so easily.

"No. I'm pleased now. I am Natsuki's Key."

The familiar blush came one more time to adorn the beautiful face of Natsuki. The strawberry colored face which the President of the Student Council so loved to stare at. They smiled affectionately at each other.

"Dummy."

It wasn't long, however, before Kiyohime hissed angrily at the battle noises coming from afar. Hime and Key stayed quietly to hear the sounds before Shizuru glanced at Natsuki.

"Are you planning to rescue your friends?" she asked once she noticed the painful yearning in her Hime's eyes.

"You don't mind?"

"I promised, didn't I?" Shizuru stood, guiding her beloved up too. Then she gazed proudly at their Child before grinning contently at the Hime. "I am fine as long as Natsuki stays by my side."

"Let's all go together, Shizuru." Natsuki squeezed their entwined hands for reassurance before nodding to Kiyohime.

* * *

Things weren't looking good for Mai and Yuuichi at all. During their second attempt to shoot Koumokuten they had failed. It seemed that somehow Haruka's Child was able to 'mysteriously' teleport behind Kagutsuchi and attack them. The result was a badly injury Kagutsuchi along with Yuuichi and Mai in a tight spot.

"Is this all you got Tokiha?" Haruka mocked and faked a yawn.

"Damn it…" A sweating and tired Mai cursed as she was barely able to hold onto her Child. Yuuichi glanced at the opposing duo before staring at the redhead with a frown. The Hime shook her head when he asked if they shouldn't try and find another way out.

Haruka smirked and commanded. "Koumokuten! Judgment Flasher!"

Once again the marine Child opened its mouth and launched a powerful beam directly at the Hime Unit team, covering most of the arena in a fog of dust. Almost everyone gasped at the sight present when the fog dissipated.

"Tokiha!" Yuuichi shouted as his hand gripped Mai's.

"Tate don't you dare let go!"

Haruka watched unmoved as Mai desperately tried to climb up the pillar with Yuuichi holding her from atop. The blonde Hime glanced at her Key, who nodded, and prepared for a final attack.

"Now beg for mercy! Koumokuten Super Enforcement Flasher!"

The Hime Unit team's eyes widened as Koumokuten opened his bigger mouth and aimed at them. Nonetheless a new figure attacked the marine Child before anything could be done.

"Kiyohime!"

Silver acid was sprayed over Koumokuten and the reaction had caused a new haze to envelop the arena which in turn finally revealed more than the newcomers. Behind Yukino, a metallic and yellowish flower-like Child floated. Yet what caught everyone's attention was Natsuki holding Shizuru around the waist and smirking at the audience from the pillar were Mai and Yuuichi where. The ice Hime chuckled at the panting redhead who had just climbed up with their help and looked at a furious Haruka in front of her.

"You talk so much it surprises me that there isn't a comment about my intervention, Suzushiro." Natsuki taunted, raising an eyebrow to challenge the blonde. "What's the matter, afraid of my Child?"

"Natsuki…" Mai's violet eyes widened at the word 'Child' and stared in awe at the hydra-squid creature.

"Do you really think that thing will be able to defeat my mighty Koumokuten?" Haruka finally said still glaring at the newcomers.

"Kiyohime!" Natsuki and Shizuru called at the same time as six heads hissed dangerously at Haruka's and Yukino's Child.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Natsuki:** Hell yeah! I get to kick some butts!

**Haruka:** No way! My Child is stronger!

**Natsuki:** Kiyohime is deadlier!

**Haruka:** Koumokuten has a super laser!

**Shizuru and Yukino: **-shakes head-

**Akane:** Kazu-kun…

**Kazuya:** Akane-chan…

**Akane and Kazuya:** why do we feel like fillers?

**Rainee-chan:** -sigh- you are all fillers…you are the worst fillers I could use…

**Mai:** Now, now we must all be fair Rainee-chan.

**Rainee-chan:** -sigh- but they are so…-eyes twitched- they make this chapter feel like a filler –sniffs-

* * *

Well…I must be fair if I am writing a new "Mai Hime manga" of sort to some extent, so I couldn't help having to write about Akane and Kazuya…and its not that I hate them but…god are they so mushy and lovely and that its ugh…-cough- Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think! Also, there will be a poll to get things excited who will win: Haruka or Natsuki or neither!?


	8. Vol2 Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I don't think I took too long this time and again "SORRY!" I really hate battle scenes…they are kind of complicated. That aside, I have taken the time to cut of images from the manga so you all enjoy it more that and so you get a better picture of Haruka's Child too. Oh…and maybe it is too late but I just notice how originally the Hime unit is suppose to be called Orphan resistance xD but somehow I noticed it too late xD –yeah…that was random- Hmmm. Ah yes, I thank **CrazyNinjaPenguin** for betaing this chapter, he did help me a lot and still is.

**Disclaimer:** -sticks tongue to Sunrise- My manga version is better! Ha! Take this Sunrise! I own this Mai Hime Manga as long as I keep changing it! –evil laugh- ok…I don't own it entirely but –shrug- but still –sticks tongue to Sunrise- Several quotes are taken from the Manga.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ori-Hime vs Hime Unit!**

"The Ori-Hime was using two Childs all along! What a surprise!" Chie's voice echoed around the special arena as the multitude gasped in shock at the changes of development. "And the one to reveal to us such a secret was Kuga Natsuki who was supposed to have transferred to the Ori-Hime! That's not the only surprise though, as it seems Kuga-san has found a Key in none other than Fujino-Kaichou!

"So now, Kuga-san has come to rescue her beloved friend!"

"Who's says she is my friend!?" Natsuki growled as she shot a couple of bullets at the broadcasting booth.

Next to her, Shizuru couldn't help but giggle at the small blush adorning her Hime's face. "Oh my, but isn't that true Natsuki?" the Student Council President teased.

"Quiet you…" her partner grumbled in annoyance when she glanced at the other woman and notice the smirk plastered on her face.

"Natsuki…" Mai whispered once again, still astonished at the change of events. The ice Princess glanced at her and suddenly gulped when she saw the redhead's furious expression. "What the hell is the meaning of this!? Why did you take so long?"

"What?" the Hime yelled back angrily. "I at least came, didn't I!?"

"When I almost died!"

"Well it's not my fault you are useless!"

"Me? Excuse me!?"

"I only came on request of Shizuru, alright. So be thankful."

A short distance away Yuuichi and Shizuru merely sighed and shook their heads slowly in defeat while their Childs blinked, not really understanding what was going on.

Ahead of them, Haruka only scowled at the slightly changes in her plan. "As I thought, neither Kuga nor Fujino were to be trusted from the beginning."

"Haruka, to this extent…" Yukino nodded as her and Haruka closed their eyes and thought silently. "For Haruka-chan's father, the site foreman…"

"For Yukino's daddy the designer…"

"To those who finished building this academy, we won't let anyone destroy it!" they thought in unison. "For them we will win this battle and come out standing on top!"

From her booth, Chie blinked as Fumi gave her a couple of papers. "Oh…" she mumbled and grinned when she read what was written. "Now, crowd I have gotten a hold of some new information here! Kikukawa Yukino's Child is 'Diana' and her Key is Suzushiro-senshu. Its ability is that it can make smaller child-like copies of itself, which can reflect Koumokuten's laser and acts as a support for the attack."

"The Child's offspring can use optical camouflage to conceal objects in addition to reflecting the lasers." Aoi added cheerfully and so explained the 'mysterious' acts during the early state of the battle. "For example, earlier it seemed as if they had escaped Kagutsuchi's flames. But what probably happened, was that she used her element to project a virtual image."

"That's so cowardly using two Child from the start!" Yuuichi yelled when he noticed the lack of attention being paid by the two Himes.

"You are always like this…" Mai growled at the raven haired.

Natsuki glared and growled back. "Shut up! You're like a sister-in-law!"

The blonde shrugged and chuckled. "You're one to talk when there's four people on your side aiding you."

"If we continue the percent of victory is 70%." Yukino informed when she felt eyes upon her and then quietly whispered. "The percent might change depending of Kuga-san's Child's strength."

Natsuki sighed, indifferent to the duo's exchange. Instead she began walking back to her Key. "Let's begin this already Shizuru," she held her hand out, which was gratefully taken by a smiling chestnut haired woman. Together they mounted their Child one more time. "Come on Kiyohime, show them your power!"

The blonde Hime glared at the new Child. "Yukino!"

"Activating Diana's reflectors!" she replied at her partner's request as the little replicas of her Child began rising to the sky and to the pillars around the battle arena.

"Just stand there, I will handle this Mai," the ice Princess ordered as she planned her strategy against the enemy.

"What? No way!" the redhead hastily took Yuuichi's hand and mounted them both on their Child. "Kagutsuchi can still fight!"

"Why don't you get it!?" Natsuki complained in frustration when she saw the dragon-phoenix Child preparing to attack.

"You're the one who doesn't get it!"

"Why you…"

However the duo's argument was unexpectedly halted by Haruka's loud command, "Enforcement Flasher!" A loud cloud of ashes covered the entire place where the quartet had been. "Ho, ho ho! Compared to us, you have such clumsy teamwork. Your arguments amongst yourselves reduce your territory and will lead to your downfall." The blonde kept laughing while Yukino faintly blushed as Haruka had one arm wrapped intimately over her waist.

The mist dissipated slowly, revealing four scattered humans. Natsuki groaned painfully as she felt a tiny shot of pain at her ankle but her eyes widened when she noticed that Kiyohime was nowhere to be seen. At last she saw where Shizuru was and panicked when Koumokuten opened its mouth to strike again.

"Shizuru!" she called at the obviously pained and hardly conscious Student Council President. "Dammit!" she cursed again when she saw the unconscious Yuuichi and barely standing Mai.

"This is your end, farewell Fujino," Haruka stated as her Child charged and sent a powerful beam at the unsusspecting Key. Nevertheless, the blonde's victory was far from her grasp as a familiar hydra-like Child appeared from the fog caused by the attack just in time. "What…"

There, the five snake heads of Kiyohime growled protectively causing further annoyance to the Executive Director. Steadily, faint steps could be heard from behind the enormous creature.

"Natsuki…" Mai whispered, shocked at the still standing figure of who she considered her friend and rival.

The ice Hime was standing mightily, giving one of her famous glares at the arrogant Haruka. In between Natsuki's arms a faintly blushing Shizuru was held in bridal style which prompted gasps from the crowd.

"I will not forgive you Suzushiro Haruka," the raven haired girl stated, not concealing her anger toward the blonde.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered as the Hime tightened her grip on her.

"…never will I ever for what you almost did." The ice princess glanced at the standing redhead who was walking toward her with Yuuichi following slowly behind. "I'd hate if we lose to them, don't you agree…Mai?"

"For once, we have come to an agreement?" the fire Hime chuckled as both of them gazed at the impatient Ori-Hime duo. "Kagutsuchi!"

"Kiyohime!" Natsuki commanded, noticing how Haruka was preparing for a second strike. The Hydra-like Child began shooting at the Diana's replicas merciless, leaving no escape or defense to the other team. "Mai, now attack!"

"Alright!"

The redhead then ordered her Child to throw an enormous ball of fire, which soon overpowered the weakened laser attack of Koumokuten. This caused a third cloud of mist in the arena as the Hime Unit awaited the results of their teamwork.

"I know your ankle is hurting, Natsuki." Shizuru whispered mischievously in her Hime's ear. "No need to keep the act, I believe most of the school got your meaning."

"Shi..zuru…" the raven haired stuttered out as she gently let go of her Key. The chestnut haired girl giggled softly when she was rewarded with an intense blush from her companion. "You are really mean…" she pouted, but it soon faded when she observed what was ahead of her.

The mist was fading away and presented two badly hurt Childs as well as a Haruka kneeling on the floor with her arms protectively around Yukino. The blonde was glaring spitefully at Shizuru who was too used to it to pay it any mind. Around them, the crowd sat speechless at the obvious turn the battle had come to. Nevertheless, the silence was abruptly broken by a cheerful voice.

"Mai-san, Natsuki-san!" an excited Akane called, waving at them as she pointed at the sleeping figure of Mikoto on top of her Child. "We rescued Mikoto-chan from the Executive hands! So do your best!"

The multitude began murmuring loudly hearing more about the dirty tricks of the Ori-Hime team. Haruka only scolded herself, ignoring the rejection she faced for her actions.

The blonde felt gentle yet frightening eyes on her and stared at the insecure olive eyes of Yukino. She gave an encouraging smile to her partner and patted the light red hair of her Key. "Don't worry, while you are by my side. Everything else won't matter, Yukino."

"Haruka-chan…"

The Executive Director stood up, dragging the other woman along. "Let's do it, ne?" The younger of them nodded. Soon they started to lean toward each other till their forehead touched each other.

"Executives Combine!" they muttered in unison with their eyes closed as a bright light engulfed them and their Childs.

From their seats, the Executive's lackeys began panicking at the implication and demanded everyone to get out. From her booth, Chie began reading the new information about the new outcome.

"This is according to the data Koumokuten and Diana's ultimate attack, its power is enough to scorch Tokyo Tower more than ten times over..." from behind her various students began running away as well, while the Hime-team stood incredulous at what was being told. "We're in danger here…so run!" Chie, along with Aoi dashed out of the stadium.

The light was disappearing and Natsuki's gasped when she saw the combination ahead of her. She couldn't describe in words but the image was horrendous. The angler-fish Child's smaller mouth was now covered by Diana flower-like form, giving the image of a tiara on a fish; the implications weren't obvious until the eight petals sparkled.

"What the hell…" Yuuichi muttered, and panic began overcoming him as Mai tried to calm her Key.

Meanwhile, Natsuki glanced at her partner silently. The ice princess strolled toward the redhead and whispered her plan; Shizuru nodded in approval. For an instant Mai couldn't believe what she was told but accepted the strategy. Then she commanded her Child to cover them with its long, enormous wings. At her side, Haruka chuckled, commenting how useless it was though no retort came from her foes. The blonde glanced at her partner who signaled the recharge was complete.

"Genocide Sunshine!"

An immensely powerful blast was sent toward the phoenix-dragon-like Child who in that instant opened it wings and disappeared. The Executive Director was about to proclaim victory when a familiar duo's voice from above caught her attention. Haruka barely let out a yell as she was shot by ice bullets, causing her to freeze and become a human ice cube.

"Haruka-chan!" Yukino called out to the frozen blonde.

Behind her, Yuuichi and Mai began to fall safely to their feet only to land on their butts instead after a slight tremble ran through the ground. The fire Hime could only sigh when she noticed that Kiyohime was back with her Mistress on top of it.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru blushed for a second time when the raven haired girl wrapped her arms around her waist during the fall. It was just then when she noticed their Child's presence.

The ice Hime also blushed when she tried to explain their intimate embrace. "I didn't want any of us to get hurt…or something so I thought Kiyohime would help us with the landing…"

The President of the Student Council giggled softly before thanking her partner. "Thank you, Natsuki."

* * *

"What the hell?!" a no longer frozen Haruka shouted indignantly, her hands still trembling as she embraced her blanket closer.

The other occupants of the room laughed nervously at the prospect of the unison Mashiro had suggested as an alternative to expelling the Ori-Hime. From that day on, the Ori-Hime and Hime Unit were to become one and work together as a team. This was something the Executive Director wasn't fond of, but the others held hopes Yukino would calm the blonde.

In the far corner, leaning on the wall was Natsuki who watched the interactions between the others Hime with indifference. She blinked when a warm hand slid next to her arm and she was greeted by the soft smile of Shizuru.

"Aren't you enjoying this?" she asked gently and chuckled when her partner shrugged, showing how uninterested she was about the new idea. "My, my what's on your mind now?"

"Nothing, really."

The chestnut haired girl sighed. "It's ok, Natsuki. I am fine, so don't worry."

"I still don't like the idea of you getting hurt, especially when it was on purpose."

Shizuru saw the narrowed jade eyes move toward Haruka and sighed again. Soon, the raven haired Hime found herself dragged out by a determined Student Council President.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked when they stopped on the roof of the Hime Unit building.

The chestnut haired girl only crossed her arms and gave Natsuki a threatening look, causing the Hime to gulp. It continued for a while before the younger of them sighed.

"I don't plan on doing anything extreme to Suzushiro if that's what you're thinking," she continued when her Key kept silence. "She is your rival and though I hate it, is up to you to do whatever you want with her." She then quietly muttered, "If you even plan on doing anything…"

Shizuru grinned like a cat and joyfully rushed to hug her beloved Hime. "I like Natsuki the most!"

"Ah…Shizuru!" the raven haired girl almost fell with the new added weight, but somehow maintained balance. Then she returned the hug. "Silly woman…"

"I am waiting Na-tsu-ki." The older teenager said in a sing song way.

Hardly resisting the taunt, the Hime smiled softly at her Key and said. "I like you," she then leaned forward till they forehead touched, "very much, Shizuru." and both smiled shyly at each other as their blush intensified.

However their moment was interrupted by a loud chirp of a parakeet. Natsuki's eyes widened and shouted. "Leader!?"

Meanwhile, a soft, cheerful voice began singing a couple of meters below. A cloak covered her obviously female body as the newcomer stood in front of Hime Unit's building.

"At the sea where no one else is, I want to make certain of our love…" the female figure sang bouncing slightly as if she was thinking of what to do next. "I slipped into your arms, running through the radian waters until we can no longer breathe," the parakeet was now flying above her as if dancing with the melody. "Hurry and embrace me tightly. My beloved one!" the woman finally took her cloak of her revealing a youthful yet childish woman's face with long red hair and sparkling green eyes.

"I am now alive!" she proclaimed joyfully getting Natsuki and Shizuru's attention above as well as that of the new founded Hime Unit team who gazed at her somewhere between confusion and surprise from the windows of the building. "17 years old, Sugiura Midori, Hime Unit's leader, is back!"

* * *

**Omake:**

**Natsuki:** God are your attacks name's are lame…

**Nao: **That's why you lost! –evil laugh-

**Haruka:** Oh shut up! –shivers- Achoo! I hate you Kuga! Achoo!

**Natsuki:** -glares- that cold isn't enough punishment…

**Shizuru:** Now, now Natsuki do calm there's no point of teasing poor Suzushiro anymore than usual.

**Haruka: **Hey!

**Midori:** enough of all you, I am back!

**Nao:** How can she be the leader when you called the parakeet leader?

**Natsuki: **-blinks- I…-shrugs-

**Nao:** no wonder I have barely appeared…better be left out without you bunch of idiots…

* * *

So it was obvious that Haruka was going to lose since most of my dear readers are shiznat fans – I think? xD- anyway, hope you enjoyed it? And yes…I will get the girls to confess already..soon enough hopefully xD Review if you wish x3 always up to hear what you think.

P.S. The pictures will be on my profile if anyone wonders xD.


	9. Vol2 Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** What to say…what to say…oh yeah! Don't hate me since I took the liberty to update sooner this time. Thanks to **CrazyNinjaPenguin** for betaing the chapter. Oh and I must say, this chapter –at least half of it- was really worth writing x3.

**Kiyohime and Mistress of The Dark:** well of course will all the bunch of people there will be trouble xD that just mean it gets even better. And aren't you wondering what happens when Natsuki is the one getting hurts? I mean…last time it happened it made Kiyohime appear xDDD. Anyway, thanks for keeping reviewing and enjoy this chapter! I know I did xD

**Disclaimer:** -sticks tongue to Sunrise- My manga version is better! Ha! Take this Sunrise! I own this Mai Hime Manga as long as I keep changing it! –evil laugh- ok…I don't own it entirely but –shrug- but still –sticks tongue to Sunrise- Several quotes are taken from the Manga.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Do you?**

In a secluded and obscure room various stuffed dolls sat around a round table with Mashiro at one end. Fumi stood by herself next to the Principal.

"How is the plan progressing?" a distorted voice demanded from the other end of the table.

"Everything is going according to plan, deviations are within correctable parameters." Fumi answered calmly and quietly.

"Media restrictions have been widely imposed…" another voice, a little higher robot-like one, informed, "but the time for humans is running out."

A third voice asked, this one sounding amorous, "is it related to Homura Nagi?"

"Despite all that, the plan is still progressing…" the distorted voice said to the others, whose voices were obviously coming from the dolls.

"Homura Nagi…if we chase, he runs, if he runs, we chase…is that it…" a frog doll commented.

"An annoying opponent indeed," a pig doll agreed with her fellow stuffed companion.

"However, sooner or later, it'll be simply a trivial pre-cursor to the serious stuff." The stuffed cow stated, which caused everyone else to quiet.

From the other end, the voice cleared his throat and ordered firmly with a warning tone too. "The time for it is approaching failure is unacceptable."

"Yes, I understand," Mashiro finally spoke, with little reluctance at the prospect of the future events to come.

In the meantime, at the Kuga-Fujino household, a rather relaxed raven haired woman moaned pleasantly as she dived herself a little further into the hot tub. She barely registered the incoming foot steps and hardly reacted at all until a familiar brunette settled next to her.

"Is Natsuki enjoying herself?" Shizuru teased, closing their proximity.

"Shizuru…" the Hime muttered and a blush soon came across her face when she noticed how close both of them were and how she could feel her companion's smooth legs brushing against her. After several internal breaths, Natsuki took Shizuru's hand from underneath and said. "Yeah, thank you."

"Why, but it was Mashiro-chan's doing, not mine," the Key countered and giggled at the shaking figure of her beloved.

"You are the one who thought this up to compensate for us not telling the others about Nagi."

"If Natsuki insists," Shizuru shrugged and snuggled more against the other woman, "Besides, after such unusual events today, I though something like this would help you."

**-Flashback-**

"**Midori!" Yohko called from the window, obviously surprised by the return of the cheerful redhead.**

"**Hello my dear Yohko did you miss me?" Midori waved at her lover with one goofy smile before blowing a kiss to her which prompted a rather cute yet faint blush on the doctor. Then she blinked at the additional heads staring at her. "Oh, it seems we have a few new people." she waved at them and proceeded to enter the building.**

"**Midori!" Natsuki shouted once she got back from the roof. **

"**Na-chan!" the energetic redhead greeted and disengaged from her embrace with Yohko to give the Ice princess a hug. Natsuki grumbled when the older woman ruffled her black locks. "Oh my, is she your Key?" she asked when Shizuru arrived at last. The raven haired girl didn't have time to protest or warn her friend as Midori hastily approached the unaware brunette. "Hello, I am Sugiura Midori the Hime Unit's leader nice to meet you."**

"**Fujino Shizuru and I am Natsuki's Key. Nice to meet you, Sugiura-san." Then Shizuru blinked as Natsuki along with Yohko pushed the strangely eager and now whining redhead away from her.**

"**You are not touching her!" The Ice princess growled protectively and embraced the shocked brunette. **

"**Aw Na-chan you should know better than thinking of such awful things about me!" Midori whined only to receive a smack on her arm by her lover. "Ouch! Yohko!" she then sighed before winking at the now confused President of the Student Council. "By the way, I'm seventeen, Shizuru-chan!"**

**The oldest members of the Hime Unit groaned at their leader's behavior and shook their heads when the still new members tried to ask about it. One thing was for sure though; everyone was grateful when Yohko dragged the still childishly whining Midori away. **

"**Such a cheerful person," Shizuru commented, breaking the silence in the room.**

"**That wouldn't be my description for our leader," Natsuki said, rubbing her temples and trying to relax. It proved futile when a loud crashing sound was heard nearby. "It seems…the fun has just began…"**

**Soon enough the Hime Unit was greeted by a gigantic and atrocious Orphan with three dog skulls as heads making it resemble the Hell dog Cerberus. Haruka and Yukino were the first one to try attacking them but were captured by the Orphan's tail. Seeing this, the Hime Unit leader stopped the incoming attempts of her companions.**

"**Let me handle this!" Midori commanded with a wide grin, her olive eyes shining with excitement. She summoned her element and Yohko gulped nervously at the prospect of what was about to happen. **

**Nonetheless, she didn't stop her lover when a pair of arms slipped around her waist and the long labrys touched her arm. Instead she firmly held the redhead when a soft orange light engulfed them. Together they called forth their Child. "Gakutenou!" **

**A metallic and red spiky lion creature appeared beside Midori and Yohko. It had a long, golden extendable blade wiggling from its head down to its back and another sharp knife-like blade coming from its face. Gakutenou growled at the Orphan. **

"**Please don't tell me…" Natsuki's eye widened when saw the not so eager face of Yohko. "Oh god…" she muttered under her breath, rapidly dragging her beloved away.**

"**Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, trying to follow the rapid run of her Hime, but she didn't get an answer. **

"**Run! Damn it, we got to run!" Mai yelled to the newest members of the Hime Unit.**

"**Don't worry if you stay with me nothing will happen, right Gakutenou?" Midori tried to reassure her companions but it was obvious she was failing. Shrugging and still grinning madly the said supposedly seventeen year old pointed her element at the Orphan. "Now, prepare to perish at my hand! Transformation Gakutenou!" The Child gave a cry before its robotic body began to increase in size and take more of a fighting humanoid shape. **

**More gigantic than any other Child, silver wings extending proudly from its back, the now fighting robot had its golden blade tail wiggling from side to side dangerously at the dog like Orphan. **

"**Gakutendaio!" Midori shouted energetically while her partner shook her head and sighed. **

"**OH DAMN IT!" Natsuki and every other Hime shouted as they knew that they wouldn't be able to escape Gakutendaio's attack even if it wasn't directed toward them.**

"**To fight on even if this body is destroyed is Love!" the cheerful redhead began saying "To help each other and trust each other in times of pain is Friendship!" Gakutendaio launched at the Orphan and threw it to the sky with its metallic fist, "To light a lamp for illumination during the hardships of life is to Dream!" Yohko cursed internally as she hugged her lover tightly, not really wanting to fall off as their Child flew toward the sky "To flutter away together hand in hand is a bright Future!" the robotic Child then took the Orphan's tail, freeing Haruka and Yukino in the process, and threw the dog like creature to the ground. "And so that is our Hime Unit's SPIRIT!"**

**Midori and Yohko arrived to find a smaller version of the Orphan still growling at them. But the most important detail was that most of the member of the Hime Unit were scattered around the floor either unconscious or badly injured. The redheaded Hime, oblivious of the damage she had caused, couldn't help but give a squeal and rush to the Orphan with her element. "Midori Dynamic!" she yelled with a powerful strike to the creature. **

**However her victory was cut short when a loud crack sounded and Midori gave a cry as she along with various others fell with her into the abyss. **

* * *

"**Oops?" the Hime Unit leader said when Mai, Yohko and Haruka regained conscious and glared at her.**

**Natsuki glanced at them before walking toward her Key who was still unconscious. She flinched slightly as she felt a shot of pain from her still injured ankle, nonetheless, it didn't stop her from reaching her beloved friend. **

"**Shizuru are you alright?" she asked when half closed cherry eyes greeted her. The Hime gave a sigh of relief when her companion nodded and sat up. "Damn it…" Natsuki cursed as she scanned her surroundings and saw the bunch of rocks pilled together. "It's completely blocked up…"**

"**Couldn't any of you two call for your Child?" Mai inquired, already concerned about her friends from above. **

"**No, if it is done poorly the whole cave might collapse." Midori explained and glanced at the raven haired cheerfully. "Right, Na-chan?"**

**Natsuki huffed and glared at the older woman. "Don't talk to me after what you did." **

"**Then what will we do?" Yohko wondered, a small frown appearing on her face when she heard her lover's idea. **

"**Find another way out of course!"**

"**How troublesome…" Nao, who had been unfortunate enough to have fallen with the group had kept silence until then. Seductively she walked toward the quietly standing brunette and leaned closer to her. "Don't you agree with me my oh mighty Kaichou?"**

"**Get away from Shizuru." Natsuki warned with a growl, one of her elements pointing dangerously at Nao's head.**

"**My, my isn't someone jealous?" the redhead taunted wickedly, her elements already summoned.**

"**I'm warning you."**

**Yohko****, seeing the inevitable battle called for the younger redhead to stop. Nao cursed but obeyed, surprising many by doing so. At the same time Shizuru held her Hime's hand, offering the peace Natsuki needed. Together they followed their cheerful leader until the President of the Student Council couldn't help but tease her companion. **

"**Was Natsuki jealous?"**

**Natsuki's eyes glared at the unaffected Shizuru who just smiled. The Hime, noticing this merely grumbled and hastened her pace. "Shut up…"**

"**But you know…" Shizuru began whispering so quietly that only the two of them could hear it. She grinned when the other woman gave her a curious glance. Then she winked and waved her index finger in front of her beloved, "redheads are not my type, my dear Natsuki." **

**Stunned and still trying to process what had been said, Natsuki could only shout her Key's name with a soft cherry coloring to her face. "Shizuru!"**

* * *

"**Ah…which side…" the redheaded leader mumbled before putting her element straight up. She then pointed at the direction the labrys had fallen. "Let's go right!"**

"**No, we will go left," Yohko stated when she saw how the other woman was handling the situation. **

"**Aw, Yohko! Come on, I am the leader!" **

"**This will mean trouble…" the purple haired woman muttered but reluctantly accepted as she stared at the cute puppy-like eyes and pout of her lover. **

"**Such a mean girlfriend you are…" Midori said, still pouting.**

**Everyone else merely sighed at the interaction and proceeded into the right entrance. What greeted them wasn't pleasant at all. The first time it was a bunch of spiders which in turn caused Mai to yell insanely and bring out her elements to burn up all the little insects. However, during her mad slaughter, the fire Hime didn't notice that she was aiming in her comrades' direction as well. Afterwards, another split was reached and this time it was Nao and Haruka who began madly killing the tricky snakes they found there; the two Himes ended up attacking their friends too. However it was the third time that did it. A group of bats, larger than usual, flew through them which caused the normally calm President of the Student Council to give a girly and uncharacteristic shriek. Everyone but Natsuki was dumbfounded by it. **

"**Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, clearly worried as she looked for any wounds or scratches on Shizuru's body.**

"**Ah…sorry is just I do not like bats very much," the brunette mumbled, still embarrassed, but it faded with the feeling of safety she was getting from her companion. Finally she stood up with the help of Natsuki.**

"**I remember," the raven haired said and gave her a gentle smile which prompted a light pink color to emerge on the other woman's face. "I will always protect you, Shizuru."**

**However their tender moment was soon ruined by Midori's statement and the various groans of everyone else. Natsuki only cursed as she saw another split in their path.**

"**It's this way! Come on, everyone!" Haruka pointed at the other side of the redhead leader and thought, "Stupid redhead! You are going to get us all kill. I will show you the right way to do things."**

**Nevertheless, once again Haruka failed, as the second she stepped forward on her path, the ground beneath her crumbled. Everyone except Nao rushed to help the blonde Hime yet the added weight only forced the ground to become more unstable. In the end they too fell further below with the Executive Director. **

**Natsuki grumbled, feeling something heavy on top of her and blushed, noticing it was Shizuru who was sitting on her. The brunette was about to tease her beloved as she knew that the one responsible for their position was the Hime, who had her arms still around her waist rather protectively. Nonetheless it was halted when Mai gave a cry as well as Midori when they couldn't summon their elements. The raven haired girl tried as well but it was futile; wherever they where something or maybe someone was stopping them from calling forth their weapons. **

"**Oh my, what do we have here." Nao, who had instantly backed away from the group when the ground had started to shake, smirked at the situation beneath her. "You can't materialize any elements? How convenient. Well see ya!" she gave them one last wink and then walked away, not caring for anyone below.**

"**We will wait for your return, so do your best finding the exit." Midori, oblivious to the evil deeds the youngest redhead was capable of, waved and cheered for her. **

"**Fool…" Haruka and Natsuki said in unison while the others shook their heads.**

"**Don't look like that, I trust Nao!" still optimistic as always, the Hime Unit leader gave them a goofy smile.**

"**I still don't think that was very wise…Midori." Yohko commented but let it go, knowing it was useless by now.**

* * *

**The Hime Unit leader watched as everyone slept peacefully around the underground cave like place having exhausted themselves trying to find an exit. She then settled herself away from the group after giving a light kiss to her girlfriend. **

**Midori sighed and cursed herself, realizing the mistakes she had made so far. She was too careless this time and it was still a surprise her companions or Yohko could stay by her side. She sighed again, sleep was futile with all the guilt she was currently feeling.**

"**I knew you weren't going to sleep." Natsuki's quiet voice startled the redhead.**

"**Natsuki…" Midori whispered, her eyes widened as she saw how the Ice princess flinched when her right foot accentuated too much on the ground. "Your foot!"**

"**Will you quiet down? I don't want Shizuru to wake up." The younger Hime grumbled and sat next to the now really worried redhead. Natsuki waved off, dismissing the injury. "Geez…really."**

**Midori sighed, seeing the stubbornness from her companion and chose to change topic. "Say, is the Kaichou really your Key?"**

"**Yeah, she is." Natsuki visibly brightened and a warm smile graced her lips, oblivious of the detailed staring from the older woman. **

"**Do you love her?" The Hime Unit leader asked at last.**

**Clearly startled, the raven haired Hime retorted, "What kind of question is that?"**

"**It just…back then you reminded me of Yohko and myself." The redhead pointed out, tilting her head to the side questionably. **

"**Sometimes you can be totally weird," Natsuki ruffled her black locks, gave a sigh and then smiled "but you are right about something."**

"**I am?"**

"**Shizuru…she is a very special person to me," she began saying, half of herself unsure of the words to use and the other wanting to express her bottled up feelings since she and her Key had gotten closer. "Now she is even more special than before." Natsuki bit her lip nervously, faintly blushing as she began playing with hair. "I suppose, this is the first time I have thought about my feelings."**

"**It's good…for you." Midori said gently which prompted a curious glance from her younger companion. "She makes you smile."**

"**I did smile before…"**

**The redhead chuckled at the pouting face of Natsuki and explained. "But this smile is much better! It's like you really mean it." She put one arm around the raven haired girl's shoulder, "You have found someone really wonderful Natsuki. I'm glad someone has broken that icy shield."**

"**Yeah..." the Ice princess glanced at the sleeping figure of Shizuru and whispered, "She is worth it all."**

"**Don't let her go, Natsuki. Someone like her is only one of millions, cherish her."**

"**I will."**

"**So when are you going to confess?" Midori teased with a cat grin on her face which only caused Natsuki to become one red tomato. **

"**Why you!" **

**Even so as Midori teased the Ice princess further, they did not notice wide crimson eyes staring at the cave ceiling. Shizuru had heard everything and right now her heart was beating so hard she prayed that it couldn't be heard. "Please don't let it be a dream, please let it be real. Please, give me hope," the brunette thought, steadying her breath and heart before faking unconsciousness again. **

* * *

**A couple of hours later on Midori, during her search for an exit, found a small hole with light coming out of it and rapidly started digging. In the end, after being scolded by Yohko, Midori gulped as she stared at the strange yet mysterious place she had guided her comrades to. Around twelve or more crystals floated by the center of the place and were glowing like the ground beneath them. **

**Natsuki marched toward the various floating crystals and jerked her hands away when she tried to touch them. Yohko then stated that the crystals might be the cause of their inability to summon their elements. Then Shizuru's soft gasp caught everyone attention. The brunette instead of saying anything pointed at the ground below the crystals.**

"**A Hime crest?" Natsuki whispered, confused and suspicious at the same time. **

"**Why do I have such bad luck, sheesh!" Above, the high pitched and clearly annoyed voice of Nagi exclaimed. "However for that place to be stumbled upon by them…" He growled and stumped his right feet on the ground. "It's still too soon!"**

**Soon the Hime Unit members trapped beneath ran for their lives when the cave's ceiling around them started to crumble. By the end just one voice was heard and it was the Ice princess calling forth her Child. **

"**Kiyohime!"**

**-End of Flashback-**

The brunette smirked at the soft gasp that escaped Natsuki's lips as she seductively caressed the other woman's leg with her own.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered trying to suppress a shiver and a moan from the tender attention her right leg was receiving.

"How is your ankle?" Shizuru asked innocently and playfully, clearly enjoying the reactions she was getting from the raven haired woman.

"Don't worry, I am a Hime," the younger of them stated stubbornly and sighed between disappointment and relief when the caressing stopped.

"It still makes me worry," the Key said still concerned about the damage on her beloved foot. However her worries soon vanished and a faint blush graced her face when she felt their hands intertwine in an intimate fashion. "Na…tsuki?" she asked, her voice rendered shaky by the tumult of emotions attacking her heart.

Natsuki was too worried about her own thoughts on the conversation with Midori that she hardly registered the change on her friend. "Just…be by my side," she said quietly while leaning her head on Shizuru's neck. "That's all I ask from you, Shizuru."

"I promise," the Key swore, at last taking control of her breathing and realizing it was time to take matters on her own. "Say, I heard your conversation with Midori-san."

"What?" Natsuki asked, backing away from the other woman and visibly tensing up. Another gasp escaped her lips when Shizuru leaned forward.

The Ice Princess tried to retreat from the intense look coming from those cherry blood eyes only to find herself trapped by two arms at her face sides and the solid wall of the hot tub against her back. Her faint blush intensified along with her breathing when the older woman straddled Natsuki to stop any possible escape. The Hime was sure that the both of them could hear their rapid heart beatings.

"Why are you looking at me like that…" the raven haired blurted out, not really knowing what else to say.

"It is true?" Shizuru demanded, leaning even closer to the woman who had taken her heart from their first meeting at that fateful place.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki played dumb for as long as she could and gasped a third time when she felt her companion press herself against her stomach.

"Does Natsuki have feelings for me?" Shizuru finally asked the question.

"I…"

"Do you?"

Shizuru demanded, pushing her beloved for an answer and very aware of the effect their intimate position was provoking for the two of them. She needed to hear it or something close. She had waited too long and after eavesdropping on the conversation between Natsuki and Midori she was even more determined to get the long awaited answer.

"Give me some hope, give us a try Natsuki." Shizuru pleaded in her mind as she maintained her face just inches away from the inviting lips of the raven haired Hime. She was even more pleased when she noticed the darker jade eyes staring at her.

"I…"

* * *

**Omake:**

**Natsuki:** -blush- I…

**Shizuru: **-catgrin- hmm?

**Natsuki:** I lo… -faints-

**Shizuru:** Ara?

* * *

Ah now, I demand a good amount of reviews –wink- if you want the next chapter –evil laugh- and I really didn't mean to leave such cliffhanger….really xD Really…I am greedy –shrug- so pretty please –puppy eyes- -pout- Pwease?


	10. Vol2 Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Wow, that shows begging DOES do something. Anyway, enjoy it since this was brought by myself, rainee-chan, and CrazyNinjaPenguin's great effort of betaing! Happy Valentine day!

**Kiyohime and Mistress of The Dark: **I know! LOL I was laughing too, specially the Midori's scenes xD. And thanks for the compliments! I feel the work I have achieved so far is just getting better –if you compare it from the beginning- Also, yeah who will be such a dumb to do that kind of thing xD? That will just be completely utterly stupid and its death. Hope you enjoy the update! Happy Valentine day! Oh and thanks for reviewing too xD.**  
Aquamarine:** Yeah, that's what I hate the most of the manga –besides several other things- Dx hate such lack of shiznat interactions! Anyway, its great thing to see that another person is enjoying this manga version. Well why don't you read and find out? –nervous laugh- Thanks for reviewing and it's a honor to be one of your favorites writers –it really boost my ego xD-**  
catco: **Thanks for the compliment, hope you keep enjoying the fic and thanks for reviewing x3.**  
kits:** LOL, sorry about the cliffhanger but it was necessary. I mean, it was needed –shrug-. And who doesn't want that? I mean, everyone wants to see them already over each other xD. Well, I can say this was a fast update compared to my other times. So, thanks for reviewing and enjoy the fic. P.S. I will try my best with Midori xD but I have other plans for her. **  
Mimi:** Ugh! I know! I hate the idea of 'that-person' being 'that' and I will care less who he is with while he leaves the obvious not to be involved pairs xD and yeah –nods- many readers are hating the hanger…but I updated right? xD thanks for reviewing, please enjoy the fic.

**Disclaimer:** -sticks tongue to Sunrise- My manga version is better! Ha! Take this Sunrise! I own this Mai Hime Manga as long as I keep changing it! –evil laugh- ok…I don't own it entirely but –shrug- but still –sticks tongue to Sunrise- a few quotes are taken from the manga.

**

* * *

Chapter 10: An Early Valentine Gift**

"I…" Natsuki gulped; her now dark eyes stared expectantly into the endless cherry ones. She raised her hand to caress Shizuru's faintly red cheek and opened her mouth to speak again as she leaned even closer to the inviting lips ahead of her. "I lo…"

Unfortunately a loud slam of the door and the ever cheerful voice of Midori interrupted the Ice princess. "Na-chan!"

Abruptly the supposed seventeen years old stopped further advance into the room. Her smile froze while her eyes blinked at the sight in front of her. One naked President of the Student Council straddling an equally naked Ice princess, both blushing so furiously as to prompt Midori to mumble "Tomatoes". Still unable to leave the room, Natsuki growled and did what she did best during this kind of situation.

"MIDORI, OUT!"

Midori, finally realizing what she had done, rapidly ran from the room. "SORRY!" she yelled in a childish tone and slammed the door shut.

"That woman…" Natsuki growled while still glaring at the closed door.

"She even killed the mood," Shizuru sighed, clearly disappointed. "And here I had hoped things would advance even further between us."

The raven haired Hime chuckled nervously, seeing how her companion's eyes darkened and a small wicked smile adorned that smooth face of hers. "Really, sometimes you can scare the hell out of me." Natsuki thought and slowly got out of the hot tub, "Well, must make my escape now before she decides to tease me... or worse," she chuckled, taking a towel nearby and glancing at the still oblivious brunette, "although with that look, I might not have minded whatever she had planned." a small frown started to form on her face at her last thought, "Oh god, I am becoming a pervert!" she smacked herself with her hand and that small sound was enough to stop Shizuru's creative imagination.

"Oh my, and where does Natsuki think she is going?" Shizuru demanded with an elegant eyebrow raised as she freely stared at her beloved's naked body.

"Midori, as annoying as she is, might have something important to discuss," Natsuki answered as she dried her hair with the towel, presenting her back to her friend. "Would you mind not staring at my butt?" she turned her head and could only groan, as the brunette's eyes were firmly on her lower half. "Haven't you had enough of these two last years... or at least a few weeks?"

"Natsuki's beauty is too perfect to get tired of," Shizuru stated with a cat grin and wink to the now blushing Ice princess. "Aw, not nice spoiling my fun," The brunette pouted when her companion took her clean clothes from a basket and began dressing.

"You will get wrinkled if you stay in the tub," Natsuki said once she finished dressing. "Hurry up, I don't like my girl looking like a dried grape," she teased and smirked, leaving a speechless brunette behind. "Yes! I got to be the one on top this time!" she thought and laughed joyfully in her mind at the tiny victory she had obtained.

"Oh my…" was all Shizuru could mutter as she got out from the tub and thought, "Natsuki is getting bolder." Then a disappointing sigh left her lips, remembering how the Hime Unit Leader had interrupted them, "This is so not fair," she thought childishly, "I was about to get a kiss from Natsuki!"

* * *

"Ah, damn it." Midori complained, her eyes firmly on the carpet floor. "Natsuki is definitely going to kill me! And all the work I did to get her trust!"

**-Flashback-**

"**You do know, right?" Natsuki asked with a grin on her face as she sat next to Midori after escaping the horrible incident in the cave.**

"**Know what?"**

"**That you are the ultimate fool." **

**Midori gave a toothy grin to the Ice princess accompanied by her victory sign. "Then I will do my best to maintain that position!"**

"**Really…" Natsuki shook her head but her grin was yet to disappear, "Sometimes I wonder if you act so childish just to fool all of us."**

"**But that isn't what you came to find out, is it?" Midori laughed freely as the younger woman huffed. "Curious of why I saved Nao, aren't you?" **

"**She is a selfish kid, she almost killed Mai…you don't know the things she has done…" Natsuki whispered angrily while looking away from the inquiring eyes of the older woman.**

"**Everyone gets to have a second chance, Natsuki." Midori ruffled her friend's hair, "Now I see why you despise her so much."**

"**Don't you dare say it!"**

**Unfazed by the warning growl of the younger woman, Midori only chuckled. "Alright, alright. But you know, Nao is really trying."**

"**I will only believe it because you say so." Natsuki stood up, signaling that their conversation was over. "She is like me, and though Shizuru was the one to help me become a better person…" she glanced at the wide eyed redhead, "I trust you enough, to at least help her. For your sake, she better be reformed."**

**Midori's eyes clearly shined with joy and couldn't help but give a squeal before engulfing Natsuki in a tight hug. "Aw! Thank you so much Na-chan!"**

"**Augh, Midori get off!" **

**-End of Flashback-**

"I took a rock for Nao!" she now whined, "My back still hurts for doing that! And what do I get repaid with? Interrupting Na-chan in her obviously not-to-interrupt time with her Key, nonetheless!" Midori shook her head furiously and whimpered, "I am going to die…I am going die a slow, horrible death!"

"Geez with that way of thinking one would think someone was out for your head," Natsuki said from behind the now startled redhead. The Hime raised an eyebrow questioningly at the strange behavior of her friend. "What's the matter Midori?"

"I'm so sorry Na-chan! Please don't kill me!" the redhead pleaded as she turned completely around, her hands gripping the couch's top border as she gave her best puppy eyes to the younger Hime. "Have some mercy on me!"

An awkward smile started to form on Natsuki's face as one of her hands rubbed her temples. "Really…to think such bad things about me…" her left eye began twitching at the continuous babble coming from the supposedly seventeen year old girl; nevertheless, it immediately stopped when a soft click was heard.

Midori along with Natsuki shuddered at the sudden drop of temperature and merely gulped as Shizuru walked toward them gracefully as ever. However, the two Himes could feel a very angered aura around the brunette and dared not to speak…yet.

"Hello, Sugiura-san." Shizuru greeted politely and gave a dangerous smile to the very scared redhead. "What brings you to our sweet home on such day as today?"

"Ah…" was all Midori could say, too frightened to do anymore. Thankfully, Natsuki felt merciful enough to help her.

"Shizuru, I think you are scaring Midori." Natsuki softly whispered and entwined their hands, praying it would be enough to calm her enraged partner. "It's not her fault, she helped remember?"

The President of the Student Council kept silence for a while and the two other occupants sighed, relieved once the temperature of the room seemed back to normal.

"Now, really, what did you want with us Midori?" the Ice princess asked when everyone was comfortably sitting on couch.

"I want to know everything you two have found out about Homura Nagi."

* * *

Steadily a dark blue Ducati DRIII stopped at the parking lot of an average Hospital building. Both occupants took off their helmets, revealing Natsuki as the driver and her companion to be Mai. Hastily the younger woman hurried into the gates of the Hospital while her raven haired companion only sighed, observing how her friend had forgotten her small package.

"Takumi, I brought your change of clothes!" Mai cheerfully burst in and hugged her younger brother affectionately.

"Ah…you are killing me here sister," Takumi mumbled as his face was crushed by the gifted size of his sister's breasts.

"Oh, sorry!" the redhead apologized and rubbed the back of her neck as she gave a sheepishly grin. "I might have been too over excited."

"That's an understatement," Natsuki said from the door with her arms crossed while leaning on the wall near the door. "Tell me, where's this supposed change of clothes, Tokiha?"

Mai blinked and turned to her sides but found no bag near her. "Oh god! I forgot them on the parking lot!" she exclaimed and was about to run back if said bag hadn't been thrown into her arms. "Natsuki…"

"You got one weird sister there, Takumi," Natsuki commented, "Hope you get better too, Tokiha is getting on my nerves already."

"Thank you very much, Natsuki-san," the boy said with a warm smile which prompted a shrug from the Ice Hime.

"Just get better, both you have to repay me for a lot of things." Natsuki then went to the boxes at the far corner of Takumi's hospital room. "Ah, it seems nothing was damage."

"Thank you for the PC," Mai said and helped her companion with the computer.

"Again, it was Shizuru's doing, not mine," she grumbled and poked the redhead's forehead, "What do you think you are doing?"

Mai blinked and answered, "helping you assemble the PC?"

Natsuki sighed and shook her head as she forcefully poked the other Hime's forehead, "You have work, idiot. I will handle this."

"But –!"

"You need to work to get money to pay for this." She pointed around the room and glared at the shocked redhead. "Leave already, I can do this myself Tokiha."

"It's alright, sister. Let Natsuki-san handle it," Takumi said and reluctantly; Mai left after hugging her brother one more time.

Natsuki and Takumi watched the redhead walk away silently before the Hime went back to assembling the computer.

"Sorry…for being a burden…"

The young woman shook her head and said, "you are not, don't even think of that Takumi."

"But I heard it from my sister, that you and Fujino-san…" the boy soon trailed off when the older of them glared dangerously at him, yet after a few seconds he finished the sentence. "I know you were planning to finish your Valentine plans with Fujino-san today and now instead of doing that you are stuck with a sick boy."

"What I do is my problem, Takumi," Natsuki groaned, stood up and rubbed her temples, "I accepted this because Shizuru wanted me out of the house. So don't think I am doing this because I want to. I am only doing this because I was forced into it."

"You are such a bad liar, Natsuki-san." Takumi thought with a smile on his face, knowing full well the truth by how his sister spoke about the raven haired Hime's way of doing things.

Natsuki's left eye twitched for a second time at the bright and content look of the boy; somehow she knew that the brunette would just find a newer way to show his gratitude. Thankfully, or maybe not, a pleasant as well as familiar voice caught their attention.

"Ah how sweet for Natsuki to be so thoughtful."

"Shizuru…" Natsuki mumbled while gazing at the brunette standing at the door in front of her.

"Good afternoon, Tokiha-san." Shizuru greeted with a smile but did nothing to get further inside the room. "I hope you don't mind me taking Natsuki away?"

"Of course not…" Takumi said and grinned when another figure became more visible. "especially since Akira-kun has come to visit me!"

"Akira-kun", wearing Fuuka's boy uniform, marched into the room, carefully avoiding Natsuki's curious stare. He quietly sat on the chair next to Takumi and took several notebooks from his bag. The raven haired Hime, at last, recognized the familiarity of the boy, or maybe girl, once she thought about it; yet Shizuru's firm grasp over her hand and hasty retreat didn't allow her to prove her discovery.

"Goodbye Tokiha-san, Akira-kun!" Shizuru bid her farewells as she dragged Natsuki away, leaving a blushing Akira and confused Takumi behind.

* * *

"Geez, what is the rush for?" Natsuki asked, dropping her keys and following her companion into her room. "I mean, the way we got out people might think…" a blush started to spread on her face as she expected a taunt or giggle from the other woman yet it never came, "Shizuru?"

The brunette was currently mumbling incoherent words as she lay on her stomach on the bed. Natsuki, still confused, raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior. Seeing as an explanation did not seem to be coming anytime soon, the raven haired sat next to her friend. Tenderly, she began caressing the chestnut locks and chuckled once the other woman gave a pleasant purr.

"One will think that, after today, the two of us might be acting kind of awkward. Really, we are kind of strange, don't you agree?" Natsuki giggled at the soft groan coming from Shizuru. She smiled warmly once she felt the brunette's head resting on her lap. "You look so cute right now…"

Shizuru only snuggled closer with her eyes closed and repositioned herself so Natsuki could lean on the headboard of the bed while she went for a horizontal position. Once again, a soft purr escaped her lips as she felt the soft abdomen of her Hime. This of course prompted another set of giggles from Natsuki who was still confused about such behavior.

"I wonder what's up with you," the Ice princess asked to herself, noting a peculiar heat coming from her friend's forehead, "don't tell me you got yourself sick now…"

Yet again, no response was given except the occasional purr as the caressing didn't stop. Natsuki sighed, praying for the light heat to be gone by the next day.

"Natsuki…" a weak but commanding voice called for her, and the Hime was surprised to stare at half open clouded blood red eyes, "Natsuki…"

"Idiot, why didn't you tell me about this?" she poked the brunette's forehead, "we were at the Hospital and could have done something."

"It is okay…" Shizuru whispered back with a small smile.

"Idiot…" Natsuki whispered, watching Shizuru's eyes slowly closing. A sigh escaped the Hime's lips and she shook her head softly, "don't you dare get sick on me, Zuru." Natsuki, putting one loose black lock behind her ear, leaned closer to the now unconscious brunette and whispered. "Take this, as an early valentine gift."

It was a small, tender and warm kiss. That's what Natsuki thought as her lips touched Shizuru's. It was simple, lovely and enough for the time being. Nonetheless, the Hime never saw wide cherry eyes staring back at her during the time their lips were locked together. It took all of Shizuru's strength to not dare kiss back, fearing such a magical moment would disappear if she did so. By the time Natsuki let those inviting lips go, Shizuru was again sleeping peacefully.

"Beautiful…" Natsuki thought, caressing her companion's cheek, ignorant that she had been caught, for a second time, by her friend.

* * *

**Omake:**

Rainee-chan: there's no omake because of my lack of humor...

* * *

**Explanation:** Natsuki and Shizuru have a complex as well as long relationship between them –which i will explain later. They are in the state of "more than friends, less than lovers". Natsuki has realized her feelings but she still has her own fears like any normal teenager, that's why she tries to avoid further confrontation ex. going to the hospital, fleeing the hot tub. Yet she has no problem showing her feelings to Shizuru, especially when the other is 'unaware' of them ex. Kissing her. I will go in further explanation in the next chapter, since THAT one is the 'pre-climatic' one to their relationship –and i hate to repeat myself too xD. Besides that, Natsuki is more open in this version of the manga so don't think she is too out of character since she isn't if we compare her to the manga version (this is for those who have read the manga and still believe that Natsuki way of acting is OOC for those who haven't read it, just accept the first explanation xD).

Reviews will be gladly taken by I –i will even take your critics if you want- and it will just make me eager to write the next chapter and i do mean it xD.


	11. Vol2 Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Ah, its been what 19? 18? 20 days? Well, it is here isn't it? LOL, please enjoy this wonderful chapter betaed by **CrazyNinjaPenguin**. Ah yeah, it is also time to go back with the storyline and bring a few things before proceeding with the main plot. Pieces to the main plot are out and have done their part, it is now up to everyone else to guess what happens. Also since I didn't get ANY complain about how I have portrayed Natsuki or Shizuru, or critic at all at the last chapter. I will refrain from explaining things till at least two chapters later (also it will seem I have forgotten my explanation so –shrug-). P.S. This was suppose to come out yesterday but I was…distracted if you may say so –cough- is not what you think xD.

**Aquamarine: **LOL, I wouldn't kill Midori just yet xD some might not like it, especially my beta xD. I knew the kiss will offer mercy from my dear readers xD –blinks- what pic? Huh? O.O? And about Nao and Midori, bleh I will leave that for later x3. Thanks for reviewing aquamarine, please do enjoy this chater x3.**  
Silverwing:** Ah so that was his name, but then again aren't the people who helped do the manga part of sunrise too? –bad attempt of excuse- Ah anyway, I changed the disclaimer so thanks for pointing that out xD**  
To the no name person:** A shrine? Really? –sparkly eyes- -sniffs- almost? –cough- anyway, no problem, it is totally fun for me to write this manga version xD**  
Kiyohime:** I know! That's why we all love that little airhead redhead –LOL-. And pleaaaase, puff is my pleasure. All the compliments does wonders to my ego. Anyway, I am very much glad to hear how well I am doing it –for an instance I wish I could draw at least some scenes, then I again my drawing skills are to never to be used-. Midori is one of the characters I love to use for some humor xD. Well, to end this and allow you to enjoy the reading –even though I wonder if you aren't reading the chapter before reading the reply-I am just really happy you have come to like this manga version of mine so much and I thank you for each time you take the time to review.**  
Mistress of The Dark:** Well is not so much as bad, I mean –points at the otome version- that one is really serious but is still kind of cool. But most of the time I just want to use Midori for a little humor and leave the supposed seriousness to Haruka xD. You know, I still can't see how I have achieved to mix all the genres in this manga version but then again if it allows you to enjoy the story a lot more, I will be pleased. Its only been 19 days since my last chapter or so, hope you haven't suffered much withdraws from the lack of update? Anyway, thanks for reviewing and please enjoy the chapter.**  
kits:** -nervous laugh- will I still get a hug for updating even thought it wasn't so fast like last time? And well –shrug- Natsuki did stop Shizuru from doing something drastic. Also, I thought it was pretty clear who I was talking about when I wrote that sentence –scratches head- well anyway, who I meant was Shizuru since she 1. overheard Natsuki talking about her feelings with Midori and 2. briefly opened her eyes and saw Natsuki kissing her. I hope that clears it up x3? And yes! We got the date, lol, finally some might say. Believe me, I will tried to spare as much as I can for those who are enjoying this version of the manga. Thanks for reviewing kits.**  
catco:** I know, just 5 letters for god sake xD and POOF! Midori appeared. What a bad timing huh? xD. Glad you are enjoying the fic, it is my first try to really work on Natsuki and Shizuru's relationship development, so its good to hear I am doing well for now. Thanks for reviewing, I pray this chapter is good enough xD.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** -sticks tongue to the-so-called-author-of-the-manga- My manga version is better! Ha! Take this! I own this Mai Hime Manga as long as I keep changing it! –evil laugh- ok…I don't own it entirely but –shrug- but still –sticks tongue - Several quotes are taken from the Manga.

**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Date**

"You got to be kidding me!" Haruka shouted indignantly as she slammed both of her palms on Shizuru's desk. "There's no way you're it!"

At the other side of the desk of the Student Council President, Natsuki sat with her head leaning on the fist at the end of her arm, which was slightly raised upward. She sighed tiredly and lightly glared at the furious blonde while her free hand played with a small ball of paper.

"I kissed her…I kissed her…" Natsuki thought slowly, still processing the idea of what she had done only a couple of nights ago. "It's not like I regret it…no it's not that but…I kissed her! Gah!"

"Are you even listening to me Kuga!?" Haruka shouted again and the raven haired Hime only sighed for the reply. "Kuga!"

"It's Kuga-fuukukaichou to you, Suzushiro," the Ice princess said listlessly, sighing for the third time in the day, "and could you please lower your voice? It's giving me a headache." She rubbed her temples with her free hand and closed her eyes tiredly as she thought. "Must concentrate, must think about this first…must not go to her pretty, pouty lips…Gah!"

"Why you…" the blonde gritted her teeth but the arrival of Yukino, along with Midori, Fumi and Mashiro stopped her.

"It seems you are enjoying yourself, Na-chan," Midori teased with a grin and sat on Natsuki temporary desk. "See I told you it would be fun!"

"Please get your butt off of Shizuru's desk," Natsuki said once she opened her eyes, "and it's not fun at all. It's a lot of work, which is troublesome."

"That's why it should be left to Yukino and me!" Haruka stated and glanced at the Principal of Fuuka and the Hime Unit Leader for their approval.

"As an Executive member, even if you are the Director, there's a limit to the work you can do Suzushiro," Natsuki began explaining reluctantly. "For example, you can't assist to the social calls because you aren't the President. It would not look good. There was some other stuff that Shizuru tried to tell me but I couldn't really get it.

"The point is that you," she pointed at the irritated blonde, "manage things; supervise them and only do what the President wants outside that. But right now, Shizuru is in no position to act as the President of the Student Council. Leaving everything, and I mean everything, to the Vice-President of the Student Council." A small smirk spread across her face at the angered face of the blonde before pointing at herself, "me."

"I never heard of a Vice-president in the first place!" Haruka yelled and was only calmed by Yukino, "especially, you being the one!"

That was when Mashiro finally spoke, "Suzushiro-san you have never heard of Kuga-san being the Vice-president because she merely possesses the title. A year ago, when Fujino-san was elected President," her gaze fell upon a nervous Midori, "a certain woman did something similar, but with Kuga-san as target to the Vice-president position," a soft sigh left her lips, "but a couple of years ago Fuuka Gakuen had taken the liberty to not have a Vice-president for the Student Council since I thought the Executive board would have been enough. Of course, back then we didn't have problems like now.

"Still, getting a hundred voluntary signs from the students to make Kuga-san Vice-president…" Mashiro trailed off, watching an annoyed Natsuki glaring at the very guilty Midori. "To sum everything, Kuga-san didn't wish to be in charge of such position so Fujino-san tried helping her out of it. In the end we made a deal with Kuga-san so as she was free of her position's duty as long as she retained the face of the Vice-president for the Student Council if a situation called for her presence."

"I'm really grateful most student at Fuuka thought you were joking when you did that or else who knows what would have happened," Natsuki grumbled as she thought about the arrogant blonde, "and you were obviously too distressed about your defeat to pay attention to me back then," she glared at the redhead. "I really couldn't take another group of fans trailing after me…again."

"But Kuga-san…" Mashiro was soon cut off by Ice princess.

"I already know, Mashiro." She said softly, looking at the window instead of the inquiring gazes upon her. "It's alright, I will take the risk."

Natsuki stood up, sighed and patted Midori's tensed shoulder as she passed by her, "Chill out, already. It was you who made the meeting possible so…it is kind of okay." Her eyes then glanced at the blonde Hime. "I have finished most of the work and got the donations for today's reunion." She pointed at the manila folder on Yukino's hands, "there are some things I still need you to do; the details are in it."

"Kuga-san, are you sure about this?" Mashiro asked gently. "There's no way back."

"Yeah," Natsuki answered with a nod and finally left after saying, "It's time Fuuka knew their Vice-president anyway."

She sighed tiredly once the door was slipped close and began walking away. The Hime could still hear the loud murmurs and inquires from the other side but she ignored them all. Previous thoughts clouding her senses as she slipped a hand over her forehead.

"How…or what the hell was I thinking?" she thought a little distressed. "Do I love her? Yes, but am I in love with her?" abruptly she stopped and leaned on the wall nearby. "Shizuru…what is Shizuru to me? She is not only my Key or a previous acquaintance turned friend. She…" slowly a frown started to appear on her face, her eyes now half closing while a hand went to her rapid beating heart. "She is my precious person, my Ru-chan."

Natsuki smiled and gave a chuckle as she touched her lips, remembering the soft kiss with her sleepy beauty. "Good thing she didn't wake up after it." She thought nervously, knowing full well what her friend might do if she had been caught. However, Natsuki cursed as she glanced at her wrist watch. Soon after, she was dashing rapidly across Fuuka's campus. "She is going to kill me!"

The Hime immediately stopped once she arrived at Shizuru's, and now hers as well, dorm room. She gulped nervously, arranging her hair and uniform neatly, and took a deep breath. At last she took her copy of the keys and slowly opened the door. She poked her head inside first and glanced around the vacant, unchanged room. Natsuki sighed in relief when there was no sign of undesired company either. Afterwards she went straight to their bedroom after quietly closing the door.

"You are late," Shizuru's weak voice stated from the bed.

Natsuki merely shrugged sheepishly and mouthed 'sorry'. Then she took her vest off and sat next to the obviously sick brunette. Shizuru's face was not so pale, but still looked rather weak and her forehead was still a little too hot. She shook her head, reading the temperature of the thermometer.

"I told you to not dare get sick on me, idiot," she softly scolded while at the same time she caressed the heated cheek of her companion, "Do you know how much work I have to do?"

"I'm sorry."

"Idiot, I only want you to get better. So don't be sorry."

"Still…" Shizuru coughed a little and groaned in pain, "Still if I hadn't got sick Natsuki wouldn't have had to do all this."

The Hime playfully poked the brunette's forehead after offering a glass of water. "See, you are being an idiot. Do you really think I will allow you to do all the work in your physical state?" she poked her friend's forehead a second time, "writing your lectures notes, helping with your homework and doing the Student Council work is nothing," she smiled tenderly at the sick young woman, "because you are worth it, Shizuru."

"Natsuki…"

The Ice princess stood up and stretched her arms behind her, still widely grinning at her companion, "don't you dare cry now okay?" she teased while tears threatened to spill from Shizuru's cherry eyes, "Anyway, I'll make something to eat."

"Please don't burn down the kitchen," Shizuru teased weakly, prompting a faint blush and grumble of the Hime as she left.

On the other side of the door Natsuki sighed in relief as a soft smile graced her lips. "That's a good sign," she thought happily, "if things keep going she will definitely get better." Humming contently, she walked to the small kitchen and started their dinner.

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom Shizuru was caught in deep thoughts. She knew that it was strange for her to get sick so suddenly and thought about what might had been the cause. Only to realize that maybe Natsuki and Yohko-sensei were right. She had been over-stressed and barely eating these last few days.

"With the coming Festival, becoming Natsuki's Key and everything else…" she thought with a quiet groan, "it's no wonder I am being in bed." Her left arm rose slowly till it covered her forehead and she let a sigh, "Now that I think of…should I try pushing Natsuki again?"

Shizuru's heart began rapidly beating, a blush adorning her face as her eyes darkened. She only now remembered the kiss a couple of nights ago, as being sick had clouded most of her coherent thoughts. A moan left her mouth as she almost felt Natsuki's sweet lips on her again. It was not a dream, right?

"Does it mean, you love me as I do?" she wondered and gazed at the ceiling on top of her. "Are you going to give us a try, my love? Or am I just too desperate for the fantasy?"

In that instant, Natsuki walked in with a tray of food on her hand. The two of them smiled at each other pleasantly and almost instantly when their eyes locked. Natsuki cleared her throat and dramatically said, "Your dinner is ready, your majesty."

Shizuru giggled but it was soon stopped by the smirk plastered on her companion's face. She raised an eyebrow curiously and blushed when Natsuki lifted the fork with pasta to her mouth.

"Say 'ahh', Shizuru." Natsuki teased, enjoying being the one taunting this time. The brunette complied yet her eyes narrowed dangerously toward her beloved which in turn caused the other woman to laugh, "Oh come on, you are enjoying this as much as I!"

"Natsuki will pay for this." The brunette mumbled after munching a good portion of pasta, "Say, I won't die from eating this right?" she suddenly asked, remembering the other's complete lack of skill in cooking.

The Hime laughed again, this time a few tears even fell from her eyes. "Geez, do you doubt my cooking skills that much?"

"As far as I know, Natsuki almost failed..."

"That was an accident! It was all Mai's fault!" the Ice princess protested and kept feeding the other woman to prevent further teasing.

Things went easily soon after, a few taunts and giggles from each other but everything was joyful at the Fujino-Kuga home. Nevertheless, that night, the President of the Student Council did achieve one more thing. She slept pleasantly thinking of the date the next day she had got her beloved Hime to agree to. In the meantime, on her bed, an exhausted Natsuki could only sigh and slap herself on the face for accepting the said date.

"Then again, it might not be that bad…I hope," she thought and prayed the following day would be normal.

* * *

Normally, Shizuru and Natsuki wouldn't have chosen a forest for their picnic date. A park or garden will had been a much better choice. Nevertheless, the recent events, and Chie Harada's gossip had caused great trouble for the pair; they wanted to avoid the troubles of a bunch of insane, hormonal students following them. So now, on a blanket, and alone in the vast and private forest, they sat next to each other contently, forgetting about their duties for a moment and concentrating on one another other instead.

Shizuru inhaled the fresh air with ease and snuggled closer to her companion. "Thank you."

"It was nothing," Natsuki stuttered out with a cherry colored face, "with your current state, this might have been the best thing to do."

The brunette raised an eyebrow questionably, briefly wondering what the other woman was implying but received no answer. She let it go, for now, since she was enjoying herself too much. Her hand slowly found Natsuki's and they intertwined their fingers, at the same time, both smiled at each other tenderly.

"Happy belated Valentine day," the Ice princess whispered and kissed the brunette's cheek.

"You too," Shizuru whispered, blushing for the first time in the day.

"Your face is red, Zuru," Natsuki leaned in closer until their foreheads touched, "you are all hot, is your fever back?" she asked with a touch of concern. "Eh? Shizuru you just got hotter! Are you really ok?"

"I…uhh…" Shizuru couldn't form words, her heart beat faster with each past minute as her face became a red tomato.

The Hime couldn't help it, she grinned and giggled. Her Key blinked in confusion and only then did she get it. Natsuki merely laughed louder at the fuming expression of her friend.

"Ikezu!" the brunette complained with a small pout.

"Sorry, sorry!" Natsuki said between giggles. "Is just I never had the chance to tease you like this! Now I know why you like it so much!"

"Ikezu!"

"Will a kiss and hug do then?" the Ice princess teased playfully only to get a hard smack on her arm. "Ouch!"

"Natsuki will pay for all this."

"Yeah, maybe being in love is not so bad." Natsuki thought and then said, "Don't have to get all aggressive, do you?" rubbing her smacked arm and said, "besides I know something bad might happen, so at least, for now, I want to get the most out of it." Shizuru, speechless for a moment, huffed and crossed her arms indignantly. "You look so cute, right now." Natsuki grinned like a cat and avoided a second smack from her companion, "Oh come on! You are enjoying it as much as I!"

However the ever prideful President of the Student Council did not say anything, instead choosing to chase her Hime around the forest. Their matching laughs echoing around the place.

"God…" Natsuki huffed a breath as Shizuru fell almost on top of her, "I am no pillow, you know."

Shizuru only glared and snuggled on the Ice princess chest contentedly, "This is punishment." A smirk began forming on her lips as Natsuki blushed when she kept snuggling on her chest, "besides, you are comfy."

"You don't seem so sick right now…were you faking it?"

Innocently, the brunette smiled and looked away, "Maybe Natsuki is a really good doctor?"

"Why you little…"

"You are so lovely that it's disgusting me." Nagi stated from the top of one of the many trees in the forest, "I feel like strangling myself right now!"

Immediately Natsuki and Shizuru stood up and looked around for a sign of the white haired boy. Once located, the Hime summoned her elements and began shooting rapidly at him. She cursed, seeing that the only remains of the strange boy were a couple blood drops.

"Have fun, will you?" Nagi wicked laugh echoed everywhere as slowly, one by one, Orphans began taking form.

"What a way to ruin our date…" Natsuki muttered angrily and took Shizuru's hand, calling forth their Child at the same time, "Kiyohime get them all!"

The hydra-squid-like creature roared with pride and began attacking the Orphans while the Hime dragged her companion away from the fight. Nonetheless, a couple of Orphans escaped Kiyohime's attacks and went for the two young women. Natsuki glanced behind and cursed, seeing her Child occupied with various Orphans itself. The two approaching Orphans were then easily shot by her. However, Shizuru fell on her knees and coughed painfully, which distracted Natsuki enough to allow a third Orphan to attack her.

"Kiyohime…" the Hime whispered gratefully as one of the five heads of her Child shoved the Orphan away. Natsuki soon turned her gaze to Shizuru. "I know this is a stupid question but are you okay?"

"I will be fine." Shizuru whispered yet coughed a few times.

"We got to find a way to leave…"

"No…" the brunette steadily stood up, pushing Natsuki's arms away. "We must fight, we must…"

"Don't be an idiot! I won't let you get hurt for something stupid like this!"

"But Natsuki…!"

"No is a no!"

"I can't!" Shizuru yelled with all her strength; trembling and panting she walked over their Child, "I can't stand behind, I can't just depend on Natsuki! I am her Key!"

"Shizuru…"

"Please, let me do something!" she begged with tears on her face as her Hime embraced her, she tried pushing the other woman away but her physical state wouldn't allow it.

"You can't," Natsuki muttered, shooting a couple of Orphans getting near them, "You are too precious to let go."

"Cruel…Natsuki is truly cruel…" Shizuru said, sobbing from time to time and hitting the Hime's chest forcefully, "why do you keep doing this for? Why do you keep caring for me!?"

"It's not time for this…" the Ice princess said and pushed Shizuru away, "Leave this to me."

Natsuki hastily started shooting around her once she saw the tiny Orphans falling from the trees. From the corner of her eyes she saw her Child fighting with a bigger Orphan and cursed internally.

"Where are you when I need you!?" Natsuki demanded in her mind, "Come on, don't make me admit it! Mai! Midori! Mikoto! What the hell are you all waiting for!?" Suddenly she gave a cry of pain when an Orphan bit her arm. Almost immediately, she shook it off of her and shot it once it touched the ground.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru called and rushed to her Hime, who still kept shooting at the Orphans coming to them.

"Stay behind, damn it!" Natsuki demanded angrily, "Don't you get you can't do a thing right now!? I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I don't care!" Shizuru shouted back, anger rising with her voice. "I care too much about Natsuki! Do not think I will just stand –" She abruptly stopped speaking, her eyes widened in horror when one of the Orphans slashed the Ice princess abdomen. Natsuki fell on her knees and almost on top of Shizuru, who rushed to her and trembled, feeling blood rapidly flow onto her stomach. "Natsuki?" she called for her beloved frightfully.

"It's alright…" Natsuki hissed in pain but didn't stand up, "don't you dare say 'sorry'." she ordered and cursed at her carelessness, thankfully she got to shoot the damned creature.

"But…"

"Kiyohime!" the Hime commanded when she saw her Child finishing off the enormous Orphan. Her eyes then fell on Shizuru. "Come on, we got to stay near our Child and find a way out of this mess."

Unfortunately, it was at that instant that a second bigger Orphan appeared and took Kiyohime by surprise. Meanwhile, another Orphan slowly rose behind the pair, unknown by them. It growled loudly, causing the two Fuuka students to gasp in surprise. Natsuki hastily yet painfully stood up and started shooting with her elements; however, the Orphan was faster, avoiding the bullets as it got closer to the pair. Once at arm's reach, its sharp claw rose, ready to strike and kill Natsuki. For a second time, Shizuru rushed and embraced her beloved, hoping to protect her from the strike. But instead of a painful sensation, the brunette felt nothing. She turned around and stared at a strange figure standing over the now dead Orphan.

A long metallic sword, dripping with the creature's blood, hung from the right side of the newcomer's arm. Her feminine figure was hidden by a long, dark blue coat and hat while a short glimpse of light azure hair could be seen covering most of the stranger's pale face as it glanced at the fallen pair.

"Natsuki-sama…" she whispered, her violet eyes echoing her painful words, watching the deeply wounded Hime.

"You…at least came…" Natsuki whispered, too weak to say anything more as she slowly closed her eyes tiredly. Shizuru could only frown in confusion at the soft and strange smile on her companion's face.

* * *

**Author's note 2:** What? I couldn't help it. I mean, didn't ANY of you wonder why there wasn't a vice president there? I myself did wonder when I read the awful manga –shrug- besides I thought it was funny, may it more shoujo-ai if you could say xD.

I will love to hear what you thought about this chapter, so pretty please x3?


	12. Vol2 Extra 1

**Author's Note: **I did say the storyline was to continue right? LOL, well I lie. This is a lame attempt to explain why most people don't remember Natsuki being the Vice-president of the Student Council and my excuse to delay the incoming 'fighting scenes'. Also this is use to explain why even though they meet much earlier, that they still have an acquaintance relationship first instead of being friends. Please enjoy. This was betaed by my dear beta CrazyNinjaPenguin. Also, one could say this is my way to add more shiznat scenes.

I am really hoping some of you like this extra, it is half done just for myself and the other for the readers since I am trying to create a total new world (kinda) for this version of the manga. So…please do review or even pm to tell me I havent waste my time overworking self with this extra –and the second one I did to make everyone understand a bit more about Shizuru and Natsuki's complex relationship.

**Summary:** Natsuki and Shizuru meet once again and thus beginning their strange friendship. Natsuki's thought of the meeting as it progress.

**Reference:  
Time:** One year prior the manga current time. Natsuki is in her first year and Shizuru on her second one.**  
The Deal:** The deal Shizuru made with Mashiro simply consist with Natsuki maintaining her position but without duties or privilege and this will remain like this as long as Natsuki stayed unknown to the students and didn't actually state that she was the Vice-President. If she was to retake her position and make it official, the deal will had been broken (which happened in chapter 11).**  
**_Italic_: Natsuki's thoughts.

**catco:** yeah, I loooove to change their roles and it is in this few moments I can do it. Since as much as I enjoy Natsuki teasing Shizuru, I believe the teasing should be left for Shizuru most of the time xD or who knows what Shizuru could plan as payback for the teasing. Wow, you think the battle scene was good? Really? –blinks- -pinches cheek- huh, that's a first xD because I feel like I am not that good when writing them (they are also rather hard, it really is better to understand with images xD). Well, thanks for reviewing catco and enjoy this extra.**  
kits:** -hugs back- yay! xD. Also, yeah well –shrug- it was a last minute idea…I mean look at most shoujo ai animes, there's at least 3 of them that have a student council and are kind of centered in it. Also, I was getting kind of sick about Natsuki and Shizuru meeting at the garden (no offence to everyone who likes it, I myself do but it is really getting tired. Too cliché if I may say). So I thought about the student council and BEEM! Idea popping = Natsuki must be the vice president! –evil laugh- -cough. Anyway, it was time to change the roles for Natsuki and Shizuru, so I didn't mind doing that. It was kind of fun. I am a BIG tease, so Nagi had to do it (hint: there's a reason why I am delaying their progress) and interrupt, therefore I could continue the storyline AND introduce dear you-know-who. Thanks for the suggestion and reviewing x3.**  
Kiyohime: **of courseenjoy each time you review, it is good to read what you think so far about the fic. So it not only bust my ego but it also encourages me to write even more xD. Ah yes, I do remember that episode it was kind of funny. Again, as I told kits there's a reason why I am delaying their progress in their relationship. So be content with the small tease and interactions I give to our lovely pairing here. And oh my, will a hug and a bouquet of roses help with you withdraw this time? No need to be in denial, it is okay to admit it since it gives you spoiling bonus xD. –cough- back to track, I will not delay you more. Thanks for reviewing (hoping to hear about you again too xD) and please enjoy this chapter.**  
Mistress of the Dark: **I'm sorry for the withdraws, I didn't mean it but I do have my reasons. So please forgive me –puppy's eyes- I will give you many, many hugs if it helps x3? –cough- well, back to what I am suppose to be writing, like I said before yeah I do remember that episode and it was kind of funny especially when all the males characters (suppose main ones since they got more screen time than any other) suffered from the food. And again, there is a reason for delaying the progress –shrug- I can't help it. So be patient, alright x3? Well, to end this I will thank you for reviewing, and like Kiyohime, I hope to read more about what you think of this story. I wouldn't mind hearing what you think of this little extra too hehe.**  
pileoflettuce:** LOL, I am more surprised that my usual readers aren't a bit surprised about this interruption. I mean, they should at least know I am a bit of a tease from time to time xD. Anyway, yeah well Nagi will receive love sometime(maybe) but not during this version of the manga (not that I think of anyway). Ah, I also wanted to say thank you for reviewing especially when you were the one to give me my 160 xD I had been waiting for that a couple of days now xP. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** -sticks tongue to the-so-called-author-of-the-manga- My manga version is better! Ha! Take this! I own this Mai Hime Manga as long as I keep changing it! –evil laugh- ok…I don't own it entirely but –shrug- but still –sticks tongue - Several quotes are taken from the Manga.

**

* * *

My Hime extra 1: Strange Friendship**

_She was the first one to ever warm my heart, to sneak and peak inside.  
My first friend ever._

The newly elected President of the Student Council sighed, flipping her long and elegant chestnut locks to the side. Her smooth, half-Japanese face usually graced with a charming smile, was now taken by a displeasured frown. Steadily she stood up, unconsciously giving an air of maturity and serenity. As she rose, the female student revealed a red ribbon around her neck worn over a white blouse hidden by a light brown vest which hugged her slim figure. Leaving the comfortable chair at the desk of President of the Student Council, a gray skirt was revealed next, accompanied by plain black socks and brown shoes. Her unusual yet enigmatic blood red eyes narrowed at the great amount of papers and folders on the tables around the room. She walked over the nearest table and suppressed a sigh at the great amount of work. Briefly, she wondered where the Executive members had gone until she reminded herself about how she had been the one to tell them to solve a problem concerning a new group called 'Hime Unit'.

"Really, how troublesome," Shizuru grumbled, ready to start with her work. She pouted and played with her chestnut locks. "Now I have to do all this by myself."

A soft knock caught her attention, however. Shizuru frowned, wondering who it could be. She glanced at the window at her right side and saw the last students of Fuuka High leaving the school grounds.

"Don't tell me it's one of those girls?" the brunette wondered with distaste, "well, better prepare myself."

The knock became more insistent and forceful, making Shizuru doubt the person behind the door being one of those fragile, crazy fans of her. Yet the girl prepared a polite smile and calmly, with a small Kyoto-ben accent, said.

"Come in."

For a second, Shizuru's eyes widened considerably and a gasp threatened to escape her lips as she openly gazed at her new guest. "A goddess," was all the brunette thought of the student in front of her.

She wore a simple pair of sneakers, blue socks and slender legs beneath a gray skirt, a black, cotton shirt was worn underneath the bright orange Fuuka vest. Her young, athletic figure, very much like a model, was not missed by Shizuru's sharp eyes. The nameless student gave a strange air of a rebel being, an aura of being 'unapproachable' and 'untouchable' but the older girl sensed another thing she dared not to think. After taking her time gazing at her beautiful, average-sized chest, her eyes wandered to her pale, inviting neck before she went to light-pink, pouty lips. At last she met the sharp, cold jade green eyes which locked with her well masked ruby ones. Ignorant to her, the other girl had also openly stared at her. An eternity, that's how both students felt when they realized how long they had been locking eyes with each other.

The raven haired girl was the one who broke their spell as she bowed politely, "I'm Kuga Natsuki," her eyes then fell on Shizuru's face for a second time. "The Vice-president of the Student Council. Nice to meet you, Fujino-Kaichou."

"Oh my, I didn't know I had such a cute FuukuKaichou." Shizuru teased, finally regaining her composure.

_I thought, "What a beautiful yet strange person."  
She only laughed when I told Her about it._

"Ah…that…" Natsuki stuttered a few incoherent words as a faint soft strawberry coloring took over her usual light pastel face.

"How cute," the brunette muttered an almost inaudibly, joyfully with a tiny smirk on her face before speaking aloud. "Well, it seems you already know me but introductions are fun too." she giggled, watching the many hilarious expressions of the other student. "I'm Fujino Shizuru, President of the Student Council. It's my pleasure to meet you, Kuga-san."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow in response when she received the usual charming smile of Fujino Shizuru. The brunette almost frowned at the lack of reaction but shrugged internally, choosing to focus on the pile of paper instead. From the corner of her eyes she watched how the raven haired beauty closed the door and leaned on the wall nearest to her.

"Does Kuga-san not plan on helping me?" Shizuru asked with a small pout and pointed at the folders piled on the table ahead of her. Her left eye almost twitched when a raised eyebrow was given to her, again.

"Don't you ever get tired of smiling so much?" Natsuki asked in turn.

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked with her brightest smile she could give.

_I knew Her smiles were fake since I myself had used them.  
But there was something nagging me too.  
The familiar 'aloneness' both of us emitted with our words and actions._

"Never mind it." The smaller of them said, shaking her head a little, "and I really don't plan to help you."

"Why is that?"

Natsuki sighed and huffed, facing away from the curious stare of the brunette. She frowned when she still felt the cherry eyes on her. "I never wanted this." This time it was the taller girl who raised an eyebrow. Natsuki groaned and flipped a loose black lock away, now clearly showing her annoyance. "I was forced into this alright? I got sick for a week and just today was I informed of becoming the Vice-president by the Principal." Shizuru tilted her head and blinked in confusion, prompting her companion to look even more annoyed. "Look, can't something be done? I mean, this isn't fair! I didn't have a choice!"

"Ah, I see." The brunette muttered as she played with a chestnut lock, "that explains why no one said anything about the Vice-president at the official ceremony…" A wicked grin spread on her face as she looked at the other student, "but you know, Kuga-san. I really need help with all this and you are the Vice-president."

"That's why I am telling you! I want to quit! I don't want this job!"

_I was always, and still am, temperamental.  
But She was the first one,__  
To get that type of reaction from me, to break my shields of ice.__  
I, who was called the Ice Princess._

"That is impossible."

"What?! Why?!"

Shizuru gave her companion a gentle smile, her eyes glancing tenderly at the angered girl who glared at her. "Won't you reason a little? If someone put you in this position what stops that person from doing something like this again? At least, right now, you know what kind of position you are in. It could be worst next time, you know?"

Natsuki frowned, pausing to think about what had been just told and groaned when she realized how right her companion was. "Damn that woman." She cursed angrily, slapping a hand on her face. "What a bother…"

"Say, Kuga-san," the brunette spoke again, one wicked and marvelous idea formulating in her mind. "How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal are you talking about?"

"Target has taken the bait," Shizuru mumbled happily and said out loud. "Well, right now I need a lot of help as you see," she pointed at the pile of papers and folders over the desk, "and right now the Executive Board is a little busy with a bigger project I demanded them to take care of so…" Natsuki looked at her curiously. "How about if you help me for a couple of weeks and I will find a way to take the Vice-president charge off of you?"

Natsuki stared at the stretched hand for a second before taking it, sealing their deal. "Alright, Fujino-san."

Both girls smiled at each other and involuntarily felt a soft electric shock as their hands shook. Nonetheless, neither showed it and instead maintained their façade.

* * *

Natsuki glared hatefully at the laptop's screen as she, for the fifth time of the day, tried impatiently to access some page that was obviously forbidden to students. Thankfully, the Student Council Room was empty with the exception of herself and she was even more grateful for the small rest she had obtained after the constant work of the couple of weeks. Natsuki grumbled and gave up when she failed to access her desired web page.

"So much for being the Vice-President and not being able to access her damned records," She thought with annoyance and stretched her arms behind her before yawning. "How troublesome…" she tensed up when she heard the teasing voice of a certain brunette.

"Oh my, if you keep yawning like that a mosquito or some little insect might get in your mouth."

"Fujino!" the teenager shouted irately and glared at newcomer.

_Always sneaking on me, taunting me and warming my heart.  
All at the same time._

"Oh my, Natsuki just sounded like Suzushiro-san right now." Shizuru teased again, grinning like a cat at grumbling raven haired.

"You can be such a bother sometimes."

"Don't be so cold, I was only teasing."

"Which irritates me," Natsuki flipped a black lock and sighed. "Anyway, what did that little girl say?"

"That as an order of the Hime Unit Leader, I quote 'you can't abandon your position of Vice-president of the Student Council'."

"Are you kidding!?"

"I'm not."

"But I thought we had a deal!"

"We do."

"Then how –!?"

Shizuru grinned and waved her index finger in front of the confused girl, "you are so impatient sometimes," shaking her head in fake disappointment, her grin widened at the thought of what was about to happen, "I proposed your removal, saying it will complicate things since you are a Hime."

"But didn't you just say…?"

"You are right," Shizuru nodded and her companion could only frown in confusion, "what I am trying to say is that Natsuki will still be the Vice-president but without its duty or privilege."

"So…me being Vice-president will just be like a title and nothing more?"

"Well, it was never specified that you actually had to do what a Vice-president has to do. Only be it," the brunette shrugged as if nothing, "and what really bothers you is the extra work isn't it? Especially the social calls?" she laughed at the blushing stuttering Hime.

_It had been just two weeks or so, yet She knew more of myself than I.  
She knew where to push me and prompt a reaction.__  
It was both comforting and frightening._

"You are mean, Shizuru."

"It's because Natsuki is too cute."

"I'm not cute!"

"Then again it's because I like Natsuki too much to let go."

"Gah! Whatever!"

Shizuru laughed even harder at the pouting girl, which only reddened Natsuki's face more. The brunette was having a wonderful time and though her companion would never admit it aloud, she too was having fun. However a sudden dreadful thought crossed through Shizuru's mind. The Hime looked at her questionably and the brunette smiled at her sadly.

"It seems, Natsuki will no longer visit me or spend anymore time with me," she stated gently.

"Idiot…" Natsuki mumbled and stood in front of the brunette, "I still need you, so expect me at least a few more times." She used two fingers and poked her friend's forehead firmly.

_I was never good with expressing myself when it came to Her.  
She was always a mystery for me.__  
I never did knew how to act 'right' with Her.__  
Thought, it didnt make Her see me less just 'cuter'._

Shizuru stood stunned at the gesture, and only watched at the retreating figure of the first girl who had ever caught her attention and not been affected by her charming smiles. "Natsuki!" she called, stopping the raven haired immediately.

The Hime glanced at her questionably before her eyes widened as she received the first ever warm, real smile from Shizuru.

"Please come back as soon as you can."

It was in that instant, at that moment, that unconsciously both teenagers fell slowly in love with each other.

"What a strange person you are, Shizuru." Natsuki chuckled and left the room after giving her own, real smile to the beaming girl. "See you, later."

The Hime and future Key parted with promises of seeing each other again, nevertheless, fate did not allow their growing relationship just yet. Once Natsuki left she hardly ever saw Shizuru. It was the same, for when Shizuru went to see Natsuki, the Hime was nowhere to found. Soon their relationship grew distant.

The times they actually did see each other were brief and strictly for business, that's how Natsuki maintained it after they drifted apart. Although one thing did remain intact, the sole proof of the once existent friendship. Neither Natsuki nor Shizuru stopped calling each other by their first names.

_I regret our partings and my own foolishness.  
I truly, really do.__  
That's why, yeah, that's why I will always cherish my moments with you.__  
Shizuru, my most precious person._

* * *

So far I have at least around 4 or 5 extras more to add and they might be used for delays in fighting scenes and explain relationship things or if I can't update in the supposed time I am to. –points at this extra- see, this is used to attempt to explain my drastic change of Natsuki becoming Vice-president and give you, my dear readers, an idea of how did Natsuki and Shizuru kind of started their relationship only to end it abruptly. The extras will mostly be flashback centering on Shiznat/Natshiz, and sometimes: Harukino and Miuko/ (I am still kind of new to MidorixYouko and I don't even know if people have a better abbreviation for it so forgive me for using this. Future reference I will be using 'Miuko' –unless someone says there's another one- I tried Miyou but sounded too Miyu…).

Hmm...concerning the title thingy i will leave it to My Hime till I can think of something better. I am currently searching for another word for 'Key' or something to that since it's more focused in Shizuru being the Key and all.

**Continuation of Explanation of Chapter 10: **I will focus first on Natsuki since I have obviously pointed out how Shizuru is sure about her feelings and all that (she will have her explanation later). Take in mind first, that this Natsuki is more open and she actually did got help (hint-Chapter 10, I make it clear that Midori and Natsuki have a certain relationship as mentor-student). Now, I also did said that Natsuki has no problem showing her feelings from time to time and with this chapter I think it is clear. Natsuki acknowledges her feelings but still has her problems. She doesn't know the limits in their relationship, therefore she doesn't know how exactly she should act around Shizuru. Especially when Shizuru has constantly showed her affection, even though half of the time is out of teasing. She still unsure how much Shizuru feels for her and unconsciously fears rejection (but this doesn't stops her from agreeing and pleasing dear mighty Shizuru xD). There was more…and unless someone actually says something about their relationship, I won't remember it. Sorry xD.

Please do review! I love hearing what people think of this manga version and how much they like it (or not like it) xDD.

Preview: Shizuru reveals a secret about Natsuki and hers relationship, one that goes way back before Fuuka. It is also one that Shizuru believes Natsuki has long forgotten.

P.S. I wasn't intending to update so soon, really I didn't meant to but then again I received some extras reviews (more than I was expecting) and thought about updating for the sake of all my dear readers. **Pileoflettuce** was the one many of you should thank xD her/his review was the last motivation I needed to update this.


	13. Vol 3 Extra 2

**Author's Note:** Geez, really does no one actually read or took the hint of the summary on the extra 1? Well, some of you should have seen this coming. There's also a reasonable excuse for my delay. I was really pissed by some comments I read at some place in ffnet AND I was also sick and still am (ever try typing and working with sore nose and eyes?). That and ffnet being an annoyance didn't help at all. I will stop my rambling for now, so please enjoy the extra. I thank **CrazyNinjaPenguin** for this wonderful beta work. Oh yeah, I wanted to thank everyone for the encouragement on the extra 1 so please, enjoy this second one for now.

**Summary:** Shizuru and Natsuki fateful meeting. Shizuru's thought of it.

**Reference:**  
**bold:** Shizuru's thoughts.

**Warning: Slight angst.**

**Unregistered Reviews replies:**

**kits:** I so hope I do get another hugs –and future hugs- after this delay, especially since I might just need them xD. And thanks, it is really encouraging to see you enjoyed this extra. I actually, like I said before, am doing this half to the readers and the other half for myself since I feel that the readers should also see beyond the current storyline. That and it is a good excuse to add more shiznat scenes too it. Thanks for reviewing kits and I really hope –minus a part- that you enjoy this second extra. Especially when we see more 'deeply' in our dear girls relationship.**  
catco:** well written? Really? No kidding xD? And you might just be surprised by this chapter then. It really is kind of nice to hear that my writing is good xD and man, will I need it to stay good hehe. Anyway, thanks for reviewing catco and please enjoy this extra.

**yui1808:** Hey yui, well here's a second extra and I'm trying really hard to go for the third one thought that one will come later. I hope you enjoy this second extra and thanks for the encouragement of keeping these extras. LOL and maybe, just maybe shiznat/natshiz people will agree of you about this version of the manga being enjoyable since it seems others like it as it is.**  
Miko-chin:** LOL just that time since I am about to take a little bit longer in updating xD. And really pray I hadn't made you wait too much for this chapter –especially since it is just an extra too- thanks for reviewing.

**Kiyohime and Mistress of The Dark:** Ah, since the day I read both your reviews I have wanted to reply to you two so much. And my first reaction won't be a word but an action which is 'sweatdropping' LOL. I mean 'NO HUGS!' xD I really didn't know what exactly I should say about it especially after I read that it was okay to hug. LOL well, I can say I had a little laugh with your reviews. Also, I am really big really sorry about this delay which I hope that the wait was kind of worth it. It also won't help with what I will say at the end of this chapter. Well, please simply enjoy the second extra.

**Disclaimer:** -sticks tongue to the-so-called-author-of-the-manga- My manga version is better! Ha! Take this! I own this Mai Hime Manga as long as I keep changing it! –evil laugh- ok…I don't own it entirely but –shrug- but still –sticks tongue –

* * *

**My Hime Manga Extra 2: Fateful meeting**

**-Seven years ago-**

**Our encounter was simple, brief and unusual.  
And it happened much earlier; disregard what others believe in.**

The rain poured like there was no end. Loud thunders echoed loudly, accompanying the constant dropping sounds of the rain as well as the multiple foot steps of people on the streets. Nonetheless, it was hardly noticed by the angered child who was running like there was no tomorrow. Her young face was soaked along with her chestnut hair and clothes, but she paid no mind to it. Instead she hastened her pace and closed her eyes tightly, ignoring the various voices of obviously concerned adults. At last, breathing hard and falling on her knees, the small child stopped at the gates of an old memorial park. Her entire body trembled from the cold, soaked clothes yet she ignored it for a second time. The girl took a deep breath and marched until she stopped at recently taken tomb. It read:

Fujino Naomi  
December 5, 1965 –November 4, 2000.

"Lovely wife, wonderful mother," a ten old year Shizuru read aloud. Her eyes were hollow, red from crying and her tiny hands angrily gripped her dripping dress. "Why? Why did you leave me alone?" she cried out and fell on her knees. "Why did you leave us all alone!? Didn't you say it would be alright!? You promised mother! You promised!" she yelled, letting all of her emotions since the horrendous funeral day. "You said it! You promised to be here with me! We were all going to celebrate my birthday together! Why!?"

However, no matter how much she yelled, no answer was given. It was futile yet it didn't stop Shizuru's continuing furious shouts at the grave of her mother. It wasn't until she was out of voice and tears did she stop. Her breath was hard and she shuddered, feeling the cold from her soaked dress and the loud echo of thunder. Shizuru closed her eyes frightfully as another thunder echoed around her. Suddenly she opened her eyes, no longer feeling the harsh drops of rain on her. She blinked when she saw that it was still raining but she felt no more water on her. Cautiously, the brunette turned her head to the strange shadow that had unexpectedly come to her aid and was now standing next to her.

"It must hurt to lose someone you love," the stranger said and gave the mourning girl a sympathetically smile. "But it will hurt more, if that someone sees you like this."

**Like an angel, you came to my aid.  
To bring me comfort, to give me hope  
and curse me with this disease called love.**

"How do you know that?" Shizuru muttered harshly and stood up, glaring defiantly at the stranger.

The stranger, a shorter and younger girl than the brunette blinked. "You don't," she stated quietly and glanced at the clouded sky. "It's up to you, to believe." Then she extended her hand to Shizuru. "Come on, let's go to a dry place."

"I was told to not follow strangers," Shizuru protested but didn't back away from the safety that the umbrella provided nor did she dismiss the offered hand.

The girl laughed after getting her companion to take her hand. "Well then, I should tell you my name right?" the toothy, silly grin on the girl's face was enough to prompt a giggle from the brunette. "I'm Natsuki, nice to meet you."

"Shizuru, likewise," Shizuru said with a gentle smile as she followed her new friend to a crypt.

It was, however, an unpleasant surprise for the small brunette when they arrived. A couple of bats flew toward them when they tried to enter. Shizuru gave a loud cry and was ready to run away if it weren't for an arm flung firmly around her. She blinked and stared in awe as Natsuki used her body to cover them from the multiple bats. A few minutes later, the raven haired girl grinned at her new friend and dragged them further inside the abandoned crypt.

"It is okay, the bats won't return till we're gone," Natsuki assured Shizuru, seeing her friend glancing at the place frightfully. "I'll protect you, Shizuru-chan."

"I'm sorry," the brunette muttered shamefully.

"Hey now, it's okay to be scared about things," Natsuki reassured and took off her small jacket. "Come on, you should take off that dress or who knows what will happen to you." Shizuru suddenly blushed yet complied with the order and was grateful when she felt the warmer jacket around her and a pair of arms embracing her. "We must stay close so we will be warm, that's what mother once told me to do in this kind of situation."

It wasn't the future Hime's intention but the word 'mother' was enough to prompt a quiet sob from Shizuru as she was reminded of her loss. Natsuki panicked and tried to apologize. When it seemed to not work, the smaller girl did the only thing she could. She took Shizuru's teary face with her hands and leaned forward. Shizuru gasped as Natsuki kissed her tears away.

"Natsuki-chan…"

The younger girl grinned and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I panicked and well I didn't want you to cry so…" she looked at her friend sheepishly with a faint blush on her face. "Did it work?"

Shizuru gave her the warmest smile possible and tightly hugged the other girl, "Thank you." She whispered and the two of them enjoyed the feeling of being next to each other.

**I was still young but I recognized the signs.  
We fit like two pieces of a same puzzle.  
Was this what older people called 'being in love'?**

"Aw damn, the rain hasn't stopped one bit," Natsuki complained after a few minutes. "Father and Mother will be really mad at me now."

Her companion giggled at the whining face of the other girl before she stopped. "Oh my, Mama will be mad at me too."

"You talk funny too." The raven haired said and frowned. "Hey, wait a minute wasn't your mother grave you were shouting at a while ago?" Shizuru involuntarily flinched which only worried Natsuki even more. "Shizuru-chan is something wrong?" the older girl shook her head and muttered something inaudible. "Huh? What did you say?"

"I have two mothers."

"Oh…" Natsuki said and tilted her head. "Wait, how can you have two mothers?"

"Well mommy and mama went to a hospital and did some adults thing and had me." Shizuru explained, a little frightened about how her new friend might react if she kept saying more.

"Really?" Natsuki scratched her head and still looked confused but shrugged it off when she felt a small headache. "Alright."

"Al-alright?" Shizuru stuttered out in surprise.

"Huh?"

"You don't think it's weird, me having two mothers?"

"Should I?"

"Well…not really." Shizuru muttered, embarrassed at herself. Still, she couldn't help but give a silly grin. The brunette was thankful that her companion hadn't looked or acted any different after knowing her origins. "Thank you again." Natsuki, still confused, only scratched her cheek with her index finger and shrugged. "Say, what was Natsuki-chan doing in such horrible rain day like this?"

"I like the rain." She stated simply.

"So I was right! Natsuki-chan really is a strange person."

The younger girl merely grumbled and explained. "Mother hardly lets me play in the rain because she fears I will get sick. That's why decided just to take a walk around without her noticing."

"Natsuki-chan will get scolded when she returns," Shizuru teased and giggled at the huffing face of her friend.

"Be thankful I was out, if it weren't for me you might have died outside with the rain."

"You know, Mama might really be mad at me," Shizuru whispered with a touch of regret. "I was so mad at her and mother because we were supposed to celebrate my birthday but mother illness attacked her again. Then I say such hateful words to Mama…" she sobbed as Natsuki firmly embraced her, offering her comfort. "I knew Mama was hurting more than I was, but I couldn't help it. I suppose, I am too much of a cry-baby."

"It's okay," Natsuki hushed gently and guided the other girl's head on her shoulder. "Your Mama will understand. Surely, she will forgive you."

"How do you know?"

"Because she has a wonderful daughter and that's why you will do your best to help her." Then the younger girl took off something from her neck and showed it to Shizuru.

It was a silver chain necklace with two silver crescent moons hanging at one side. Natsuki smiled before she offered it to her new friend, taking with her one of the two half moons. Shizuru seemed unsure about the gift but accepted it after seeing the look of her younger companion.

"Happy birthday," Natsuki said once Shizuru was wearing the necklace. "A token of our friendship."

"Thank you."

The brunette brushed off a happy tear from her face and in that instant as they were contentedly snuggled next to each other a desperate yell was heard from outside. Shizuru's eyes widened immediately when she recognized the voice. Natsuki smiled tenderly at her and stood up, dragging Shizuru with her.

"Let's go." Natsuki said and they left the old, dusty crypt to face the rain.

It was not too long after as an older blonde woman rushed to them and took Shizuru between her arms. Together they cried, apologized and called one another affectionate names. Natsuki smiled at the scene and glanced behind, seeing her own family not too far away. They were waiting for her. The raven haired girl locked eyes with teary, grateful cherry ones as Shizuru mother kept crying on her daughter's neck.

"See you later, Ru-chan." Natsuki bid her farewell with a smile before rushing to her family.

**'Ru-chan'.  
It felt so right, so warm and I cherished it from that day on.  
Always and Forever.**

--

**-Six years later-**

**Where were you, My Natsuki-chan?**

Months turned to years and Shizuru couldn't help but be disappointed at not being able to meet Natsuki again. She, complying with the promise of changing, had become a new person the day after their meeting and she wished her friend to see it. She was no longer a cry-baby and had become a confident, sometimes manipulating, woman. However she couldn't help but lose hope as time closed her heart to the world, with the exception of her Mama. Six years and a month later from their fateful meeting, Shizuru, now enrolled at the private Fuuka Academy High School, was no longer waiting. She doubted the possibility of meeting Natsuki here since Fuuka was rather too expensive for common persons. She herself had only achieved entering by a scholarship given by the Principal of Fuuka.

Shizuru sighed, thinking how enthusiastic her mother seemed about such honor. Of course she had accepted the mysterious scholarship like the obedient and lovely daughter she was. Because she knew her mother wanted the best for her even if it meant their painful separation. It, however, didn't prevent the older woman to call every morning and ask how she had been.

So how was Shizuru to react or even realize her luck when another month later her 'Natsuki-chan' appeared right in front of her at the Student Council room? It had been a shock to say at least, if it weren't for the way she had acted. Shizuru couldn't help it, really she couldn't, especially when it seemed that no recognition was given after she said her name. So, losing even more hope, she acted with her usual façade. Surprised by a second time when her charming smiles didn't affect the first year. By the end of that day she was too exhausted to even do anything else but sleep.

A few days after, curiosity taking better of her, she started her research about Natsuki and had found that her once time friend was actually enrolled in Fuuka because she had received a scholarship. It was the same as her but the word 'HIME' had been typed next to Natsuki. She was now even more curious, nonetheless, her research had ended right there as her Vice-President came in.

**She dared to break it.  
My mask, my façade and I let Her.  
I was simply, absolutely in love with Her.**

"Oh my, someone looks grumpy." Shizuru teased with one of her charming smiles, prompting further annoyance to the other girl.

"Quiet you." Natsuki ordered and sighed before sitting on a vacant chair near Shizuru's desk. "I had a horrible day, alright?"

"It seems you didn't enjoy the party at all."

"Party? Please!" the Hime threw her arms in an exaggerated manner and continued explaining, "You call being around so many old, bored adults a party?"

"Kuga-san was the one who chose to assist," Shizuru reminded her, giggling at the fuming and pouting expression of her companion.

"It was better than being on my knees and preparing tea for those women." Natsuki glanced at the brunette for an instant and muttered. "And call me Natsuki." Shizuru's eyes widened in surprise for an instant before a wicked smile spread across her face. "What's with that face?" Shizuru kept silence and instead took Natsuki's hand, dragging her up. "Wha…Ah!" the Hime gasped and a faint blush spread across her face. "Fujino-san?" she stuttered out.

"Shizuru is fine." Shizuru teased while tightening her hold on the slender figure of the younger woman. Her head snuggled closer to the Hime's neck and was glad when Natsuki didn't break apart of their embrace. From the corner of her eyes she saw a familiar half moon dangling from the silver chain of her friend's neck.

The raven haired glanced at the pair of arms around her waist before watching the content and now closed eye face of Shizuru. Her hands, unconscious, covered the brunette's own and she let herself enjoy the warm feeling of Shizuru behind her.

"Why are you doing this?" Natsuki wondered quietly.

"Oh my, haven't I told Natsuki already?" she giggled, feeling the Hime shake her head. "Because I like you."

"You…like me?" the Hime wondered and blushed immediately after Shizuru's reply.

"I like Natsuki because she is my friend."

"Thank you…" the raven haired whispered gratefully, at last. "You are my friend too, Shizuru."

"How cute!" Shizuru teased and disengaged from her friend.

"You are impossible!" Natsuki shouted at the giggling brunette.

"Oh, my Natsuki face is so red." Shizuru teased again with a wide grin on her face. "Is she having naughty thoughts?"

"Shizuru!"

**At that time, in those days  
I was content for as long as you were nearby,  
my dear Summer Princess.**

--

**One year later -when Shizuru awakes as Natsuki's Key-**

"Kiyohime, that tickles!" Shizuru giggled as one of many snakes heads of her Child continued to nuzzle around her neck. "My, my aren't you spoiled?" she teased and patted the head, finally understanding her Child. "There, there." Kiyohime hissed happily and Shizuru couldn't help but to giggle again. Her gaze then fell upon the unconscious Natsuki lying on the ground. The Child, feeling the Key's concern, nuzzled affectionately against her cheek. "Thank you, Kiyohime." Shizuru giggled one more time and then spoke again. "You know, my not so little Child. Once upon a time I heard that Hime and Key were connected to their Child. However, I can't help but think we might be a little closer than my Natsuki will ever be to you." As if understanding her, Kiyohime hissed happily.

**The cursed fate of a Hime was the one that brought Natsuki to me.  
The cruel joke of Destiny was the other one who knew I was Natsuki's Key.  
And the well made up lie of Kazahana Mashiro was the same one who knew the truth all along.  
The three of them are at fault.  
They made me watch, day by day  
helpless, useless and alone  
as you went through Heaven and Hell.**

"That's why we must stay together and become the strongest," Shizuru whispered to her Child. "We must protect Natsuki, no matter what. We will not be a burden, we will not be weak."

**Kiyohime could feel it, she could understand me.  
She knew my fears, my pain, all secretly hidden on my heart.  
I, who always thought of being a burden to Natsuki.  
I, who couldn't help but wish to be stronger and fight next to Her.  
I was weak.  
I was no Hime.  
I was just Shizuru.****But that was going to change.**

**I am, after all, Her Key.**

--

**Author's Note 2:** I was sick about Shizuru and Natsuki meeting at the garden (it was getting cliché) and I thought about this. ChieH actually scolded me about killing Shizuru's mother and wanted me to kill a snake instead of it. But, nah xD I needed some angst in this after all the fluffy-ness I used in the last couple of chapters. And it might sound mean but she still got another mother and it is my fanfiction –shrug. Explanation for this extra will come in the next chapter and yes! We go back to the storyline in the next chapter.

**Hint Hint:** Natsuki has already called Shizuru 'Ru-chan' DUN DUN DUN what the hell does that mean? Geez, no offence but that is obvious.

**WARNING:** Due to certain circumstance of this year I will only update monthly and will neglect any other work for the exception of this story. So bear with a monthly update till November please. For those who wonder why? Well it is the same answer as many for some: school, it is my senior year and I also have to start preparing for college stuff.

That aside, please do review? Thought I will take a month to update it will also help me keep writing in my hard times as I read what you have to say about the story.

P.S. FOR THE SAKE OF SANITY GET A BETA! YES! YOU and all those with that awful grammar so called authors! That's why beta finder was 'supposed' to be created for, you know!? Please do as a favor! I really appreciate your hard work and the want to show the world your fanfics but your spelling is making some people criticize shiznat/natshiz pairing! AND THAT I really don't want to see! And yes I will even beta your work even if it just make it a little bit better readable (But I warn you, English is not even my first language).

-sigh- sorry…for those who are reading this p.s. but I really fucking had to get this out. So if I have any writer reading my work who wishes beta help or you know someone, I am here to help even if it is a little. Please do something about it (I'm also too shy/prideful to be the one going after you so you are the one to make the first move).


	14. Vol 3 Chapter 12

**Unregistered Reviews replies:**

**kits:** -cough- uhm…thanks for…tackling me? xDD lol. I know! I just love that chapter, is just give it more meaning than the first extra xD if you kill the slight emoish Shizuru that is. But it is one of my favorites chapters so far. Natsuki is kind hearted, she just got bad things happening to her in the not so right moments –which I will make an extra of it to explain it-. Yeah, I might just explain about Kiyohime later. You know she actually appears in the manga…it was interesting to say so. And Duran will have its spotlight soon enough give it ermm 3 or so chapters depending of the circumstances. How? That's a secret for now xD. And nope, I am firmly leaving Shizuru as a Key and nothing else…she might get a element but she will stay hime-less. Aww why didn't you say earlier? –bear hugs!- xD, well I can't say that you should enjoy the chapter I just hope you don't kill me at the end of it –nervous laugh-. Thanks for reviewing kits!**  
catco:** that's the only thing you can say? From the entire chapter xD? I mean, wont you comment about the kiss tears thing? LOL but I must say your review made me laugh, loved it. Thanks for reviewing and please ermm don't kill me?  
**bigtomato:** LOL, you are the first one to ask for maikoto and I can't say anything about it. You will just have to find out. Thanks for reviewing bigtomato x3.

**Reference: **  
**Princess:** These are artificial HiMEs made by the Searrs Foundation. This acronym stands for **P**erfect **r**ealization of **in**dependent ac**cess**. They can summon Childs without a Key but lack Elements. Their powers come from fragments of the HiME Star worn on their left ears as earrings.  
**The ****Hime Star: **In the manga, the HiME Star is visible by all. The HiME Star is a glowing red object in the sky, located to the lower-right of the moon. It is encircled by a rocky structure similar in shape to the HiME symbol. The HiMEs' powers originate from the Star.  
**Searrs Foundation:** In the manga, Searrs owns a private school, the Searrs Female Institute and funds Fuuka Gakuen.

**Warning: Slight angst.**

**Disclaimer:** -sticks tongue to the-so-called-author-of-the-manga- My manga version is better! Ha! Take this! I own this Mai Hime Manga as long as I keep changing it! –evil laugh- ok…I don't own it entirely but –shrug- but still –sticks tongue - Several quotes are taken from the Manga.

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Princess**

A plain black blouse, skirt and shoes accompanied by a small white ribbon on the chest and a similar black jacket with thin white lines: that was what the young women wore as they followed an older woman wearing nun's clothes. The curious teenagers glanced around them, some giggled while others talked to each other as all of them walked around Fuuka Academy campus. From the inside of one of many classrooms at the High School building, two students watched with interest at the newcomers.

"…So that's the bunch of exchange program students from Searrs Girls Academy," Aoi muttered, her eyes still on the students.

At the other side of her seat, Chie munched a pocky stick and informed, "The teacher in charge of them is Sister Yukariko. Their academy, like ours, has the backing of Searrs Foundation. It seems it is some sort of place for research on Himes."

"So they might be Himes?" Aoi inquired, a little too excited.

Chie blinked and shrugged, lamenting on her lack of information about the new girls. "Who knows…?" she glanced around and frowned seeing the vacant desk of Natsuki.

Meanwhile, the young Principal of Fuuka Academy contemplated her surroundings, silently enjoying the nice breeze in her 'small' office. She thought about her actions so far and couldn't help but frown when something unpleasant was remembered. It was soon dismissed as Mashiro, hearing a quiet click ahead of her, glanced up and blinked in surprise when she saw her two new guests behind her ever faithful Fumi.

A small child, maybe around twelve or so with a similar stature as her, walked in and toward Mashiro. Her bright blonde hair made her stand out even more with the black and white dress she wore. Her vivid sapphire eyes stared straightly at the wheelchair bound girl. However, what truly caught Mashiro's attention was the azure haired woman at the young girl's side, the same woman who had saved Natsuki two days ago. Ignoring the Principal's thoughts about her, Miyu held her little companion tenderly and protectively around the shoulders.

"The exchange program's representatives from Searrs Girls Academy," Fumi informed Mashiro as she took her stance behind the wheelchair. "Alyssa Searrs," she nodded at the blonde girl, "and Miyu Greer."

"Welcome to Fuuka Academy," Mashiro said with a soft smile while her other guests nodded and sat near a coffee table.

Afterwards a soft beep was heard, reminding Fumi of her tea. In only a few minutes the four occupants were quietly enjoying themselves.

"This is Margaret's Hope, isn't it?" Alyssa said gently, clearly showing her approval of such tea. "It smells nice." She took a sip and suppressed a chuckle when her older companion politely refused her cup.

"And now, Alyssa-sama. Pardon me but I have some other thing to ask of you…"

"'Alyssa-sama' is such a reserved term to use." The blonde girl interrupted and smiled. "Please, just call me Alyssa-chan."

"Well then, Alyssa-chan." Mashiro complied before asking. "The students coming on the exchange program…they are all Himes aren't they?"

"No." She slowly turned her gaze to the wide window nearby and a pleasant smile spread across her face. "We are Himes and yet not Himes. We're the realization of Searrs's scientific prowess to something that exceeds the Himes." Alyssa explained, flipping one of her golden locks behind her ear and showing an unusual earring on it. "We are Perfect Realization of indepenent access." Then she stood up, Miyu soon by her side. "Princess for short, a being who can summon her Child without the need of a Key."

"I see," Mashiro said indifferently though her eyes seemed troubled when she heard the last sentence.

"From now on, we must cooperate and fight against our mutual enemy do you not agree?" she titled her head to a side, an aura of serenity and power surrounding the small child. "The Hime Star."

* * *

"Thank you, Yohko-sensei," Shizuru said before sipping the glass of water offered.

The older woman shook her head, signaling that there was no need for gratitude. Shortly after, their eyes fell upon the unconscious figure next to the brunette and on one of many of the infirmary beds. Natsuki's face seemed serene and pale, her left arm was half bandaged and the bed sheets covering from her chest down did not allow further inspection. Nonetheless, glimpses of even more bandages could be seen through the V-neck gown worn by the Hime.

Yohko, suddenly feeling awkward, left the room quietly. Shizuru hardly noticed it as she slipped one of her hands on top of Natsuki's own. Her eyes were redder than usual, her face a little paler than normal but she didn't seem to be aware of it. The brunette was too worried to care about herself when the love of her life was yet to awake.

"Please, please Natsuki open your eyes." She pleaded almost desperately. "Let me see your wonderful eyes, that adorable blush of yours or the cute grumbling face you do."

Yet the Hime didn't awake. Her pleas had fallen on deaf ears and Shizuru felt like crying. She shook hear head and took a deep breath, hoping to calm herself enough to not cry.

"No need for Natsuki to see me crying when she wakes up," she thought but a bitter part of her mind said. "If she does wake up that is." Shizuru shook her head again, trying to dismiss the cruel thoughts. But her doubts and fears started to attack her in full force again. "And what will you when she wakes up? Will you pour your heart out to her? Maybe you will just some high school experiment for her? Really, why would she love such a weakling like you, Shizuru?"

"Stop!" she shouted in her mind but the taunts kept going.

"You are burden to her! Look at what you did! She is on that bed because of you! Because you were too stubborn and weak! She is lying there, unconscious and might never wake up because of you! It's all your fault!"

"Stop! Be gone already!" she commanded this time, tears already dropping on the white sheets of the bed. Her whole body trembled in anger but she didn't have the courage to say anything more in her mind. She knew that to some extent, it was her fault. It was she who had put Natsuki in that bed. That recognition was enough to make the voice in her mind stop.

"Please forgive me, my love." Shizuru thought after a few minutes. "Please forgive me, for I will be selfish again."

Slowly she stood up and leaned closer to the unconscious Hime. One hand held Natsuki's cheek while the other was used to steady her current position. The brunette gulped nervously and leaned forward until she touched Natsuki's forehead. She flipped off one chestnut lock behind her ear and descended to her desired target: the lips.

There were no words enough to express Shizuru's feeling as she kissed Natsuki. Her heart beat so fast and loud she was afraid of waking her beloved. However in that instant she merely enjoyed the feeling of Natsuki's lips against her own. It was slow, warm and tender that the brunette wished she could prolong it but she was human. Air was required and she broke apart. Still her face wasn't that far away.

Suddenly like a fairy tale, the sleeping beauty woke up. Her face once adorned with a peaceful look changed to a tiny frown. Steadily, Natsuki opened her eyes and was greeted with tearful eyes.

"Shizuru?" she muttered quietly, dismissing the pain in her throat or how close their faces where. Her only worry was the tearful woman in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"Silly Natsuki," Shizuru said instead and leaned closer to her companion, noses touching each other. "Here I was worried sick about you and the moment you wake up, instead of seeing yourself, you worry about me."

"Shizuru…" the younger companion muttered again and blushed as her friend affectionately rubbed her nose against her own.

"I missed your adorable cherry face, my Natsuki," the brunette stated, too happy to notice her slip.

"Sorry for worrying you so much," Natsuki whispered a little tiredly as she too ignored the slip. She then closed her eyes and proceeded to play with Shizuru's loosened locks. "But I am okay now, so please be at ease."

"I'm relieved…" Shizuru whispered back. "I almost thought Natsuki wouldn't wake up."

"It's alright," her companion hushed, feeling the tears dropping on her face.

"But it was my fault."

Natsuki shook her head and used her hand so the other woman faced her. "It wasn't. I was the careless one."

"I was the one who distracted Natsuki!" she uncharacteristically shouted and abruptly stood up, missing immensely the warm touch of the Hime by doing so. Her fist clenched in anger and guilt while she turned away from the concerned eyes of her beloved. Shizuru knew she didn't have the right to be comforted. "Because of my selfishness, because I am a burden…it cost Natsuki her well being!" she shook her head violently, her fears and doubts taking over her. "If I hadn't been too stubborn, if I didn't feel the need to protect Natsuki…"

"Shizuru…"

"It was my fault because I felt weak and my pride wouldn't let me…" Shizuru continued speaking but by now she was whispering so low that her companion had a hard time understanding them.

"Idiot," Natsuki stated, surprising the brunette in return.

The Hime had heard every word of her friend self-loathing speech but during a in between time she had sat up. Forcing her body and arms, it had taken all of her strength to ignore the unspeakable pain but it was worth it. She had managed to reach out for her Key who was still too guilty and on her own to notice the Hime's action. Suppressing an agonizing groan, Natsuki stood on her knees and forcefully embraced Shizuru between her arms. In response, the brunette weakly struggled against her beloved arms but in the end gave up.

"You are not weak." Natsuki firmly stated and guided Shizuru's head on her neck as a gesture of comfort. "You are strong in your own way. Remember, you are the one who broke my shields. You are the only one who gets to truly know me."

"Natsuki…" Shizuru cried out and soaked the other woman's neck with her tears. "Natsuki too, she too is the only one who gets to see me too."

"That's good," The Hime said, tenderly caressing Shizuru's hair. "That's really good."

Hime and Key continue their embrace, together like two pieces of a puzzle fitting one another perfectly. Their intimate moment, unfortunately, didn't last long enough because Natsuki's body demanded rest. They reluctantly separated. Shizuru carefully helped her Hime back to the bed and the two of them smiled warmly at each other as they found one another's hand.

"Say Shizuru…" the raven haired muttered after taking a glass of water she was offered. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days."

"What!?" the sudden shout not only increased the soaring feeling in her throat but she, too, had involuntary tried to stand up from her sitting position. An action she greatly regretted. Almost immediately Shizuru helped her settle back, very slowly, and rearranged the pillow on her back. She forcefully gripped the bed sheets with her free hand and let a loud groan of pain. "Remind me not to do that."

"I'm sorry I can't do anything regarding the pain you are feeling," the brunette said, remembering that every injury on her beloved was her fault. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from Natsuki.

"Hey, what did I say about feeling guilty?"

"I'm sorry."

Natsuki shook her head gently but Shizuru was still not looking at her. She sighed and lifted their united hands. Braving herself, she kissed the top of her companion's hand as her eyes locked with Shizuru's.

"Don't be 'sorry' because there's nothing to be sorry about," she commanded and the resolution reflected on her eyes was enough to stop further guilty speeches from her friend. The Hime beamed considerably when Shizuru nodded. "That's the Shizuru I know and love!"

"Thank you, Natsuki," the brunette mumbled and smiled gratefully at Natsuki who responded with a toothy grin.

"Sister!" a loud, energetic voice called and simultaneous Hime and Key turned toward the source of the voice.

Natsuki gave a soft gasp once she felt a pair of tiny arms around her. She gasped again, recognizing the familiar blonde hair that was soon replaced by an innocent and warm face.

"I'm very happy Miyu rescued you, sister," Alyssa said joyfully and scurried next to the still bewildered Hime.

"Alyssa…" Natsuki could only grin and affectionately hugged the small girl. "You little brat!"

"Please refrain from using such words with Alyssa-sama, Natsuki-sama," Miyu said, arriving at last. Though her voice sounded void of emotions, a smile on her face was enough to tell Hime how the azure haired one felt.

"Miyu you are here!" Natsuki said, stating the obvious and getting scolded by her sister. "Thank you for rescuing Shizuru and I."

"As your guardian, it was the most obvious thing to do."

The Hime laughed again before cringing in pain. She had almost forgotten how fun it was to hear Miyu's strange ways to show modesty. In an instant her eyes fell upon Shizuru as she firmly gripped their united hands together when she felt the other woman trying to break apart. For a moment, the Hime forgot about the other occupants of the room and gave a curious look to her Key. Shizuru, to say that she was surprised would had been an understatement, only smiled sheepishly. At last, understanding Natsuki's action.

"Sister?" Shizuru teased playfully with an eyebrow arched as she pointed at Alyssa.

"Ah well…" Natsuki chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "It's a long story, you know."

Alyssa and Shizuru, seeing such expression coming from the Hime, giggled together. The Ice Princess sighed and glanced at the smiling face of Miyu who soon after felt merciful enough for her charge.

"Natsuki-sama is my charge," the azure haired said. "I became her guardian until a year ago, when it was obvious I was not really needed and Natsuki-sama wished me to focus on Alyssa-sama instead."

Natsuki sighed and further explained, "After the death of my mother, my father fell suddenly ill. Soon after he passed away, leaving me alone and with no one to take care of me as it was apparent I had no relatives left. However some lawyers came one day at the orphanage I was staying and showed me my mother's will.

"It said a lot of things I didn't understand at my age but I was sure of two things: I would leave the orphanage and my mother had left me a great amount of money to survive. That's how I first met Miyu who became my guardian and then Alyssa."

"I had completely lost my home because of a fire and Natsuki found me wandering on the streets," this time the small blonde spoke and told her part of the story. "Sister here found out that I had no family left and demanded Miyu to take care of me too," she suddenly giggled remembering her past. "It was so fun to see sister convincing Miyu back then."

After her shock of how open the blonde girl was with her beloved, Natsuki grumbled. "It was not fun. If I had known Miyu wouldn't have minded one bit, I would had been spared of all the trouble."

"It wasn't my fault; Natsuki-sama got overworked first," Miyu said and even giggled a little.

"Whatever," the Hime huffed and the rest of the occupants giggled at the pout appearing on her face. "Anyway, how come you are here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

Alyssa gave her an innocent look and glanced at Shizuru. "I think Shizuru-san knows enough."

"Huh?"

"Silly Natsuki," Shizuru teased, "Does she not remember? Fuuka Academy and Searrs Girls Academy have a transfer program which is taking place right now." She glanced at Alyssa and the two of them smirked at the still confused Hime. "Alyssa-chan and Miyu-san are the chosen representatives of the other school."

"Eh!?" Natsuki looked bewildered at her two most important persons. "What? But I didn't hear that when I was filling in for you!"

"Do you think I would have left such important work like that for the last moment?" her Key said. "Things like this are done a month prior, at least." She then tilted her head, blinked and stared at Alyssa. "However, I didn't know you were related to Alyssa-chan or Miyu-san with their different last names and all."

"I wanted a sense of independence…" Natsuki mumbled, still angry she had been tricked. "Anyway, enough teasing."

"Alright," Shizuru agreed and only shrugged when she glanced at the shocked expression of her Hime. "I'm rather curious about what exactly Miyu-san is."

Natsuki groaned at the explanation given, wondering why she even bothered. "She is an android, okay? That's all that there is it to it, besides her being built by my mother that is." Natsuki tightly gripped their united hands and at the same time glared at the android that looked indignantly at such description of herself. "I have more important questions I need Miyu to answer." Questions she didn't get to ask thanks to a certain white haired boy.

"Such an impatient girl, aren't you Natsuki-chan?" the well known taunting voice of Nagi echoed around the infirmary room.

"Come out, you little coward!" Natsuki demanded but groaned in pain as her body reminded her of her current physical state.

Nagi laughed and calmly came out of one the many walls in the infirmary. He was wearing his usual school attire, book in hand and taunting smirk plastered on his face. "Maybe I should teach you some lessons?" He challenged, creating a claw-like hand and launched to attack Natsuki.

Shizuru rapidly threw herself, once again, on Natsuki to protect her Hime. However Nagi was forced to retreat as he was confronted by the sharp sword of Miyu. He sneered and was about to attack for a second time before he halted and evaded Mikoto's and Midori's sudden attack. The white haired boy glared at the two Himes and scolded himself, as one by one, the rest of the Hime Unit revealed themselves surrounding him completely.

"We lured you out, Homura Nagi!" Midori said with her element pointing dangerously at the boy. "We knew that sooner or later you will try attacking Natsuki again! You can't escape Yukino's Child Diana's detection capabilities, and surrounding everything is Nao's Child's spider web," Nao shrugged at the mention on her help. "Furthermore on the outside is Gakutendaiou!"

"What a bother…" Nagi said, unfazed by the threats.

"Now tell me, where is the 'Obsidian Prince!'" Midori demanded, her cheerful act now gone.

"So I was allowed to remain free in order to investigate that eh," the boy chuckled before staring at the now roaring Kiyohime who strangely seemed smaller than usual.

"Just tell us, you can't escape!"

Clearly ignoring the redhead, Nagi gaze turned to Shizuru who still had her arms wrapped protectively around Natsuki. He chuckled again and taunted wickedly, seeing his way out. "Tell me, Shizuru-chan how does it feel to be a useless being? To being the burden and obsolete one?" He grinned madly at the trembling figure of Shizuru; his words reminding her of undesirable thoughts. "How does it feel to be just a mere weak little girl!?"

Nagi shouted and dashed to attack Shizuru. His hand turning into a claw like soon after the abrupt disappearance of Kiyohime, leaving both Key and Hime vulnerable to his attack. Yet, he failed for a second time as Miyu had in that instant launched to attack the white haired boy. The rest of the Hime Unit stared in awe at how Miyu slashed Nagi in pieces and brought him to death.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki called, feeling the trembling from her friend's body.

"Why? Why did Kiyohime disappear?" Shizuru questioned, confused and hurt at the same time. She tightly gripped Natsuki's shoulder and stared at her Hime's eyes as she once again questioned. "Why?"

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, you got your continuation as I promised. But yes, if you are suspicious about my early update then you should be. Depending of how things will go, I might just take a two months to update but that might come till way later. So you will still see the update on **June 1th**. For those who have read the manga, many scenes might just be familiar to you and if you believe the words don't fit Nagi's taunts. Well you are right, they don't but I couldn't think of anything. I had to do that scene, I HAD to make Kiyohime disappear for now. Oh, and I am just over-killing the characters. I mean, Natsuki will had normally be alright, I am just wanting her more injured for now (just like I exaggerated Shizuru's sickness).

Hmm, there was much more things I wanted to say, however, my laptop died with most of my information and the recent changes I did to this chapter so I kind of forgot them and I will go to **Kiyohime's disappearance explanation**:

First of all, remember that Shizuru is not a **Hime**. She doesn't have the power to protect Natsuki from Orphans or those kinds of dangers. Even if she is Natsuki's Key, she is just that. A Key, which only summons a Child (I got to be harsh, sorry). So, as Shizuru meets Natsuki again and learns more about her she gets the inferiority kind of complex. I mean, she is totally in love with Natsuki but can't do anything because she isn't a Hime. She doesn't have super powers to protect the only person she actually really cares about -try remembering KnM and Chikane if you want. And then boom! She becomes Natsuki's Key, which is kind of big deal for her. She can actually DO something for her beloved. However, after last chapter –no, not the extras, the other chapter- we see that being a Key is not enough.

REMEMBER I made Kiyohime first appearance WHEN and only WHEN Shizuru was the one rushing and trying to protect Natsuki. **Kiyohime was 'born' from Shizuru's desire to protect Natsuki** –or that's how I have put it. But now, Kiyohime couldn't protect Natsuki, therefore meaning that Shizuru couldn't protect her. In turn this makes Shizuru realize that being a Key is not enough, that she still is a burden. Her desire to protect Natsuki is not enough and Nagi just make it worst pointing it out to Shizuru. Kiyohime disappears because Shizuru no longer believes that her Child can help, Kiyohime disappears solemnly because unconsciously Shizuru has made her disappear, believing that Kiyohime is actually a danger, a burden to Natsuki more than being helpful –which was shown during their date attack.

For those who are confused, I am sorry. If you have any questions go ahead and ask. I just can't remember much of what else I wanted to say in the explanation.

I feel like I shouldn't demand for a review, however, I wouldn't mind hearing from you my dear readers. It took me a great effort to write it and well, I wouldn't mind hearing what you think of this chapter even if it's a pm. Thought, I might be more grateful if I hear a constructive critic, especially by the end of the chapter.

P.S. Blame ChieH for any delay or things, she keeps sidetracking me.


	15. Vol 3 Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I swear I have a bad thing with chapter 13…seriously this is the second "13" chapter and it somehow either I don't like it or things take a nasty turn –you will get it after reading the chapter. Thanks **CrazyNinjaPenguin** for betaing me this chapter even thought both he and I are this busy these days. Also check out my photobucket site for the official manga's picture of this and the chapter before to get a picture of what the hell is happening –to some extent that is. Also, thanks to everyone who helped me get the 200 reviews! Especial thanks to: Regret13, Hime Budosen, **kikyo4ever**, Chill37. They heard my pleas and got me to the 200, so thank you all! And yes, everyone else, thanks to you too. A reward will come...give it a few more chapters and I swear it will had been all in vain. Did I mention I hate ffnet new changes to reply to people? Argh.

**Unregistered Reviews replies:**

**kits:**-nervous laugh- heh..I...I don't even know where I should begin...-prepares to hide- -cough- Anyway, first of all. Thanks for reviewing Kits, I always appreaciate your time to review this fic and your funny comments...even thought the last one sounded a bit scary at the start. Usually I don't get any feeling of reading my own stuff...I try hard to get the the same "fuzzy" feeling and "real" feeling when I write and 1/10 I get it so its good I have done something good with last chapter xD. The brief action scene here should satisfy you, I am still solemny in denial to do too much of a battle scene -I hate them and if we think about the manga then I will really REALLY have a hard time in the future. Good thing I am not doing any bleach type battle...those are worst battle scenes xD. That aside, not till its really necessary I won't write much of battle scenes and just build up stuff since the "real" battles will begin soon enough. You are right with the inspiration, that part was one of the things I liked because of what it did with the characters and it gave me an idea of how I could progress Natsuki's and Shizuru's relationship as well as you know what xD Yes that is how Duran might just come out or when it will come out. The realization and all will come in a few, first of all I will concentrate a bit more in the plot before going back to their relationship again. But I promise things will get to the better in the next few chapters. This one and next are the really kind building up points. Try enjoying the chapter Kits.  
**catco:**Oh, I see. LOL at least you got to write that sentence xD. It is good that you enjoyed the chapter -phew- I hope you kind of like this one too and the following next. Those two are the ones I am must worry of all. You don't like Alyssa? Aww I am sorry -and i might not be helping with what I am doing to that hate- but Alyssa is quite enjoyable in the manga with her sister-bond thing. She is actually really cute, more in the otome manga too. You really think that? xD I am bit rusty with that so I was kind of worry about that too hehe. And well, they kissed -shrug- and that's like their kind of third kiss so far, that and you know that I can't haste things...not yet anyway. Thanks for reviewing catco and yes, I promise Shizuru will have her shining moments but first she got to overcome her fears.  
**pileoflettuce:**LOL. No problem, even I am lazy from time to time. Ah, yes maybe to some extent she is but I will give you a reason to show you why Natsuki is "dense Shizuru-wise" that's an extra for a future time too. Ah but we all know that Alyssa is not THAT cute little kid right xD? And yes...god was that cheesy but I had to do it. It had to be done somehow, one way or another to tease some of my readers xD and so they wouldn't kill me either. -shrug- both Shizuru and Natsuki have done the same, is just building stuff and don't worry their official kiss will come..eventually. Honestly, when I began this I wasn't planning to include Kiyohime or if I was then Duran wouldn't have any appearance but now? Well with the idea of letting Kiyohime coming from Shizuru's desire, I thought that something like that could be do if I decided to get Duran appearing too -especially with how things are going throught the manga. And yes, that is the whole point of this mess too. Shizuru has always being portrayed to have some sort of overpower and I actually wanted her to stay weak this time. I love Shizuru but this time, at least in this fic, I will make her the most powerless possible but at the same time she WILL be powerful but not too much. This powerless stuff is to make Natsuki realize the importance of Shizuru to her and make Shizuru progress with her own self fears and that stuff. Midori's speech...ermm I am no good for that xD the last one was because of the manga, so far a bit here and there about Midori are taken of the original manga so that's why I didn't add up any speech...maybe I will watch mai hime or something to find good speeches. LOL -raises eyebrow- seriously? Do you think someone as Nagi is really dead? Please enjoy the chapter or at least try xD.

**IMPORTANT:** This PLOT is NOT the same as the ANIME. It is DIFFERENT, not the same to it so things ARE and WILL be different from the ANIME. Take that in mind please.

**Warning: ANGST! NOT EVEN A PIECE OF HAPPY STUFF AT ALL…not the kind you want anyway.**

**Disclaimer:** -sticks tongue to the-so-called-author-of-the-manga- My manga version is better! Ha! Take this! I own this Mai Hime Manga as long as I keep changing it! –evil laugh- ok…I don't own it entirely but –shrug- but still –sticks tongue - Several quotes are taken from the Manga.

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Troubles in Paradise**

"That was rather mean of you," Midori said seriously. "You could have said something about Miyu Greer. How many more secrets are you keeping from me?"

Mashiro didn't say anything at first, even though she could feel the piercing gaze of the older woman on her back. Instead, the Principal of Fuuka chose to pleasantly gaze at the campus from her window. Fumi, who was next to her, nervously glanced behind her and looked worry at the shadowy figure of Midori. Sensing this, Mashiro lifted her own hand and took her maid's. She smiled at the older woman and squeezed their united hands. In return Fumi smiled and nodded, understanding the girl.

"I'm waiting for answers!" Midori demanded from her place at the corner of the office after watching the interaction between the two of them.

"I'm sorry," was the only answer provided.

"Don't play with me," the redhead warned, a little angry, her labrys pointing at the pair dangerously. "The death of Nagi signals many things, including my cooperation with you."

"Are you threatening me?" Mashiro challenged, wheeling herself to face the sharp end of the labrys and giving her back to the beautiful day behind. She squeezed Fumi's hand again, reassuring her that everything would be alright.

"I want answers," Midori repeated and lowered her weapon. "I don't care much for my life, but you are playing with those children's lives and that of the love of my life. That's enough reason for me."

"I didn't mean it to end like this…" the small girl said regretfully and looked away.

"Nagi's defeat means that no more Orphans will come, you have plenty of time to explain."

"Our true battle begins after this, the real thing and our real enemy as I told you." Mashiro sighed, rubbing her temples tiredly. "But with the death of Nagi, we lose a piece of information."

"The Obsidian Prince."

"That's right." She nodded and stared at Midori soberly. "Alyssa Searrs and I have a mutual understanding but I fear that our goals are a little too different even if she offered to help us find him." The redhead raised an eyebrow curiously. "I don't know much but you must be careful."

"I must not trust them, huh?"

Noticing the usual playful tone of the other woman, Mashiro warned her for a second time. "Don't take them lightly. They are very strong, everyone must be careful."

"It's the first time you've sounded so serious," Midori teased lightly and laughed at the exasperated look of the child. "I can't help it, it's funny."

"Protect them, Midori," the Principal of Fuuka ordered and began heading away with Fumi wheeling her. The two of them smiled at the redhead's reply.

"Heh, I wasn't appointed the Leader of the Hime Unit for nothing."

Once outside, however, Mashiro's smile dropped almost immediately at the sight of Miyu and Alyssa, apparently, waiting for her. The older girl observed how Alyssa was constantly shifting her gaze between her guardian and them. It was strange and somehow pitiful but she didn't comment on it. Then her eyes went to the emotionless android and shuddered, feeling the cold-hearted girl's eyes upon her.

"It is time." Miyu stated and led the duo to the vast forest residing in Fuuka.

As they obediently complied, Fumi couldn't help but nervously glanced at Mashiro for some sort of guidance. The small child gave her a gentle smile and shrugged, almost helplessly. It didn't reassure the older woman one bit, hence the defeated sigh leaving her lips. In the end, the two kept silence and merely admired the endlessness of nature around them until they stopped at the deepest part of the forest.

"It's a true pity things had to turn out like this," Mashiro expressed her disappointment, hoping to avoid the inevitable end.

"You are the last obstacle Kazahana-san," the android said with slight regret. "Searrs Chairwoman wishes to take the Hime Star's power, it can't be helped."

"Is that the name which she goes by now?" Miyu narrowed her eyes dangerously but said nothing. "You are breaking Natsuki-san's trust once again."

"Natsuki-sama will come to understand, just like she did the first time," the android stated firmly and Mashiro couldn't help but give them a sorrowful smile. "We are her family, after all."

Mashiro was about to reason with the android again but stopped. Her eyes widened as she watched Alyssa step closer to them. "Forgive me, Mashiro-chan." Alyssa mumbled with her hair and the strange earring hanging from her ear starting to glow.

A cross-like symbol with a circle at the middle suddenly appeared behind Alyssa's tiny body. It started to grow until it was five times bigger than the girl. The strange sign glowed bright gold and its light was steadily expanding while Alyssa's usual blonde hair turned black. Neither Mashiro nor Fumi retreated from the light as they were engulfed by it. After all, they knew they were being led to a trap from the beginning.

"I forgive you, Alyssa-chan," with those words, the blinding light quickly disappeared.

In a matter of seconds, Miyu rushed to the now blonde girl and held Alyssa between her arms. Gently soothing her and providing the much needed comfort. "It's already over, you can rest now."

Alyssa shuddered but did not cry and simply allowed her eyes to show how sorrowful she felt at what she had done. "She will be happy, right?" Alyssa mumbled, finally able to enjoy the comfortable safety Miyu provided with her embrace.

"Yes and very proud," the android assured kindly and lifted her, wanting to take her small companion out of the place the fastest she could. "Everything will be alright, in no time." For an instant, her eyes showed a hint of regret but it flashed away in a wink.

Alyssa, still an emotional wreck herself, didn't notice it and only rested her head on the android's strangely warm chest. Right now she only wanted some silence and peace, like her guardian. However, shortly after they arrived back to school ground, they heard Yukariko's voice echoing all over Fuuka Academy.

The Princess frowned, listening at the nun's word carefully and glanced at her protector curiously. Miyu, understanding the unspoken question, nodded. After a few minutes, Alyssa did the same, understanding that the plan was already starting. They would soon be a complete family.

"Everyone of Fuuka Academy," Yukariko began saying from the broadcasting room. "I'm Sanada Yukariko, a teacher at Searrs Girls Academy. I'm to inform you all that current Principal, Kazahana Mashiro-sama has resigned from her position."

Not too far away, Mai and Yuuichi stopped walking as they listened to the news. The redhead looked bewildered and glanced at her Key with worry. Nearby, students stopped their current activities and listened curiously to what the nun had to say.

"The reason for her resignation is a simple one, because peace has arrived at this Academy. Due to Searrs' scientific prowess the Orphans won't be appearing anymore."

At the High school building many Fuuka students chatted excitedly at the news of no more danger. Some were confused, others curious but many were still trying to process the implications of the nun's words. Somewhere in the classrooms at that section of Fuuka, Kazuya and Akane celebrated their 'victory' prompting Chie and Aoi to stare at them intriguingly. In the meantime, at the middle school section Mikoto was peacefully sleeping, unaware of what was happening.

"So due to this, Kazahana Mashiro-sama has stepped down from the responsibility of being the Principal. The Academy shall be entrusted totally to the 'Searrs Foundation'."

Midori hummed contently with her hands behind her head as she marched to the infirmary, dismissing the looks she received from the students around her as Yukariko's voice kept echoing around Fuuka. She blinked as she arrived and saw Nao glaring at her while Yohko gave her a stern look. The older redhead tilted her head in confusion.

"Idiot! We want to know what you know about this!" Nao said at last and waved her hands around her.

"Ah, that." Midori shrugged and grinned playfully. "I don't really know, Mashiro-chan was too mean and barely said anything."

"Midori…" Yohko said, now really worried.

The Hime Unit Leader walked toward her girlfriend until she was next to her. "Don't worry about it," she whispered softly, wrapping an arm around the other woman's shoulder as she rested her head on said woman's neck. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

Yohko seemed unwilling but the gentle and confident smile of the redhead was enough reassurance. Meanwhile Nao sighed reluctantly and ruffled her hair, knowing she had no choice but to trust Midori. Seconds later, her eyes twitched and she hastily left when she heard a small moan and others sounds she did not wish to ever hear again.

"Searrs' scientific powers are to be entrusted with the future of Fuuka Academy. We, Searrs, solemnly accept this and it was agreed that Searrs is to form a new Academy Organization. Moreover it was decided that we will administer it."

Yukariko then took a pause before continuing with her speech, however, it slowly faded away somewhere in the Executive Board Office.

"Haruka-chan?" Yukino called to her girlfriend who had suddenly gone silent.

"This is suspicious," Haruka said at last, glancing at Fuuka from the window at the room. "I think we should investigate them."

"Shouldn't we go and talk with Sugiura-sensei first? She is the Hime Unit leader, after all."

Haruka grumbled, cursed and ruffled her hair in annoyance. "Alright, alright we will go talk to that stupid woman. Still, I bet I could do a better job than her."

* * *

For the time being as many celebrated the new changes or plainly ignored them, a confused Ice princess stood alone at the rooftop of the High School building. A few tears threatened to escape her eyes but were forcefully rubbed off by her arm. Her mind was too preoccupied with a certain brunette to pay any attention to her surroundings.

"This is so messed up," Natsuki thought, leaning on the railings and starting to recall yesterday's event after a regretful sigh.

Miyu had, apparently, killed Nagi with her sword and slashed him in so many pieces that the boy was no longer identifiable. Nonetheless, Natsuki had hardly paid mind to Nagi's death. She was more worried about the catatonic state of her Key at that time. No one knew exactly what had happened but one thing seemed clear. Neither Shizuru nor Natsuki could call forth their Child. Lots of attempts had been made by a desperate Shizuru, who had uncharacteristically forgotten her mask and showed everyone her anguish at not being able to call Kiyohime. But no matter how much she tried, she kept being repelled by Natsuki's elements each time she tried touching them.

"**Why? Why won't Kiyohime come?" Shizuru had asked back then. "Why?" **

Little by little, the Hime Unit members left, not bearing to watch the heartbroken Shizuru falling apart as she continued failing. By the end, Shizuru gave one last frustrated shout before falling on her knees. Natsuki rushed and almost automatically embraced her, hoping the gesture would be of some help. She gave her best to calm and reassure Shizuru but it seemed that Nagi's words had affected her too much. The brunette cried constantly, asking for their Child and begging forgiveness from her Hime. The Ice princess had swallowed her tears and then glanced at Midori and Yohko. Silently asking them help when the two had come back to check for them.

"Why, damn it!?" Natsuki shouted furiously, slamming the railings with her clenched fist. "Why us!? Why does every time she and I seem happy, something have to happen!? Is this a sick joke for You?!" she glared at the sky, some part scolding her for her silliness. "Why do you keep separating us!? Wasn't the first two times enough!?"

Natsuki slammed the railings again, cursing herself for how useless she felt, and marched away, ready to leave the awful place. Nevertheless, as she was inches apart from the rooftop's entry door, said door abruptly slammed open and a small body jumped on her.

"Sister!" the blonde girl greeted cheerfully once she had safely landed on Natsuki's stomach.

It wasn't the same for the Hime who had painfully fallen on her back. "Alyssa!" Natsuki stuttered out, finding her recent wounds had not fully recovered. "Gah, little brat are you trying to kill me?" she questioned as her companion got off her.

"You are so mean! I just came here to visit you!"

The Ice princess giggled at the pouting face of the girl as she slowly rubbed her tender abdomen. "Aw, you know I love you!" she teased and was rewarded with a blushing face before being mercifully tickled by her 'sister'.

Natsuki laughed like there was no end, rolling from side to side as Alyssa continued her attack. "Please no more! I surrender!" she shouted between giggles. The blonde girl then stopped. "Geez you are so energetic!"

"Is that a bad thing, sister?" Alyssa inquired innocently and sniggered as the older girl ruffled her hair playfully.

"Nah, is not." Natsuki said and tightly hugged her 'sister'.

They stayed like that, Natsuki playfully hugging and tickling the smaller girl as her companion laughed and tried in vain to escape her. And it was then when the Ice princess saw the peculiar earring Alyssa wore. It had two purple scalene triangle metal shape, one higher than the other, between a small, red sphere. The Hime almost frowned, recognizing the Hime crest in the sphere.

"Say, what's that thing on your ear?" she asked pointing at the earring.

"Didn't you know?" Alyssa teased and squirmed out of Natsuki's embrace. "I am a Princess, silly!" she proudly stated. "This earring is the proof of it!"

"What?" Natsuki wondered not really catching the meaning of what she had been told.

However it wasn't pretty when she did get it. The small blonde eyes widened between fear and shock as Natsuki gripped her shoulders and narrowed her eyes dangerously at her. "Why did you do that!?" she demanded angrily. "Does Miyu know!? What the hell where you thinking!?"

"Because I care a lot about you!" Alyssa yelled, angered and confused at how her sister acted at the news of what she had become. She shoved the older girl's arm away. "I don't want you risking you life anymore!" Natsuki, for a second, seemed taken aback by the girl's word. "I can protect you like this!"

"But you are risking your own life like this too!" Natsuki yelled back, overcoming her shock to try reasoning with her sister. "I am the Hime! I was born for this! You weren't! You don't have to do this! Why don't you get it!?"

"Because I care about sister too much to let her die!" the Princess shouted with equal defiance and strength. "I am not a weak girl! You can't protect me forever and I won't just stay behind!"

"Why don't you get it!? Why are you so stubborn…!" Natsuki trailed off as similar words flashed across her mind.

"I can't stay behind, I can't just depend on Natsuki! I am her Key too!" Shizuru's voice echoed on her mind.

"Because of my selfishness, because I am a burden…it cost Natsuki's well being!"

"Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered sorrowfully, lowering her head shamefully. "Was this what you really meant?"

Alyssa eyes briefly flashed with a glint of resent, hearing Natsuki muttering her Key's name, but it soon disappeared. She then kneeled in front of her sister and affectionately hugged her. "I'm sorry about being a bad replacement for her." she said, knowing in her heart that she was no longer the most important person to the Hime.

"Don't say that…" Natsuki protested weakly yet couldn't come with anything else to say.

"Its okay, I am a big girl." Alyssa reassured her and gasped when the Hime lifted her up. "Sister!"

"Thank you." Natsuki sincerely said and hugged her small companion. "Now let's go, I will personally give you a tour around Fuuka!" she laughed as the blonde girl protested and tried to get down. "Come on, Miyu will kill me if I let you fall and get hurt."

"Then let me down!"

"No way!" the Ice princess laughed freely, seeing the expression of her 'sister' was just priceless. "For Alyssa's sake I will try my best." She thought and tried suppressing previous thoughts. "Just wait a little more, I will come for you soon Shizuru."

* * *

"Do you know who the Obsidian Prince is, Shizuru-san?" Miyu asked in her usual indifferent voice.

"Obsidian Prince?" Shizuru blinked and tilted her head while at the same time she lifted her index finger to her chin. Her eyes became unfocused after a few seconds. Yet her mind couldn't find any information regarding this 'Obsidian Prince'.

"It is the reason why Searrs Chairwoman created the Princess, to be able to summon a Child without the need of Keys." Miyu informed as she held Shizuru who had just tripped over one of the many tree roots around the vast forest. The brunette smiled gratefully and proceeded back to her stance next to Miyu, who spoke again. "For a very long time, Natsuki-sama has been threatened by the low lives called Orphans and all because she is a Hime."

Shizuru noted the small hint of anger from the azure haired girl but kept quiet. She didn't want to risk herself or Natsuki. However it didn't stop her from wondering what Miyu wanted with her. After her breakdown the other day, Shizuru had strictly demanded to be left alone. She also knew this had pained Natsuki a lot but it couldn't be helped. She still had a many fears and doubts, especially now that she was no longer capable of calling Kiyohime.

"Will it mean we will drift apart again?" she thought painfully, unconsciously touching her bandaged left hand. "No matter how many times I tried, it never allowed me to touch her element."

Back then, if it wasn't because she had been physically and mentally drained; maybe she might have kept trying. Shizuru suppressed a sigh, remembering how she got scolded by Yohko as the woman bandaged her injured hand. Not only that, but also, after a good couple of hours of sleep, she had remembered how she had acted in front of the entire Hime Unit group. She was ashamed to say the least. "But that is nothing compared to the pain I will feel if Natsuki decides to leave me behind, again."

The President of the Student Council had woken up a bit early, to avoid the crowd or any undesired company. But, by doing so, she had also left Natsuki on her own. Then, following her success in avoiding Suzushiro or any extra company, she had found herself confronted by Midori coming out of Mashiro's office. The Hime Unit Leader had hardly said anything except a warning about Searrs. Midori then gave her a shoulder hug, a gesture that had surprised the brunette immensely. Afterwards, with a new found determination, she had gone searching for her raven-haired beauty, hoping to apologize and amend things. Nonetheless, she was surprised when all of a sudden, Miyu appeared and almost ordered Shizuru to follow her. Remembering Midori's words, the brunette complied reluctantly and the two of them soon disappeared into the forest.

"You should know better than I with your time at Fuuka and how close you are with Natsuki-sama. She is the type of person who will fight for her friends even at the cost of her life and will stubbornly do all she can no matter what."

"Natsuki is strong too, she can handle herself." Shizuru stated as she was reminded of the company she had.

"Yes, even if I hate to admit it, Natsuki-sama is truly a powerful Hime." Miyu agreed, amused at how much passion she could hear in the way the brunette spoke. However she soon dismissed it and stopped walking. "But you aren't," she coldly reminded the ex-Key and watched the troubled face of the young woman from the corner of her eyes, "especially since you no longer seem to be able to call forth your Child." Miyu knew by Shizuru's facial expression that it would be a matter of time before she broke her apart; after all, the mental damage was already done. Though, the android couldn't help but think, "yet Natsuki-sama wouldn't care and would still have you by her side."

Shizuru tried not to frown or grit her teeth. She had learned to mask her emotions very well through the previous years. Nevertheless, Miyu knew where to push her and she didn't know if she could help another breakdown if the android tried attacking her with that reminder again.

"This place…" she muttered, unconsciously changing the subject but at the same time surprised at where her companion had brought her to.

Miyu took a few steps closer to the deserted, dried location and scanned around. The entire area seemed dead, it was like this section of the forest had gone infertile and not even the grass dared to grow. Still, the place wasn't what she searched for. No, Miyu's true target was the ground a couple of meters away from her. Differing from the entire place where they stood, that certain place had a few ground levels of distinction. Also if one flew above it, the Hime Crest would have been easily recognized in the cuts on the soil.

"That's right, it was here where Homura Nagi provoked the earthquake when your small group found those ruins." Miyu said at last, her eyes flashing bright as they scanned the ground. "It is also an access to that place, where neither elements nor Child's can be called forth."

Shizuru eyes widened in surprise, briefly wondering how much Natsuki had told the android and how much more the android knew about them, about Fuuka and its mysteries. It was suspicious and frightening.

Unbeknownst to the pair, a certain redhead had taken the time to follow them and was ready to make her presence known. Her emerald eyes glared at the android before she slowly emerged from the shadows provided by the forest.

"What do we have here, hmm?" Nao licked her claws like a cat and raised an eyebrow at the pair from the other side. "Shizuru-chan was so mean, leaving like that and now playing naughty girl with another," she taunted but her gaze was firmly on the azure haired girl all along. She hoped to collect some information about this unusual being by fighting her and in turn to compensate the help Midori and Yohko with it. "Why don't you tell me what you are doing here?"

"I have no obligation to answer your question."

"Is that so?"

Nao chuckled, already expecting the blank answer from the android. She dragged something behind the tree and revealed her Key. Answering the unspoken challenge, Miyu changed her arm into the well known, sharp sword. Hime and android began approaching each other, slowly.

"Miyu-san maybe it isn't really good…" Shizuru tried to protest and stop the inevitable battle but she was clearly ignored.

"Julia!" Nao called forth her Child and made the first move.

"Natsuki-sama won't approve if I tell her that she shouldn't have you by her side any longer." Miyu began saying, knowing that she was heard by Shizuru. Then she smoothly avoided the continuous strikes of spider web being shot at her as well as Nao's lethal strings. "However, I believe this will be motivation enough for you to understand."

"What do you mean?" Shizuru demanded, her eyes locked on the running android who suddenly seemed to have forgotten about her or what she had just told her. "Miyu!?"

The android disregarded her and focused on Nao's Child, Julia. Once again, she avoided contact with the spider web shots. And as soon as she was at arm reach, Miyu slashed off Julia's leg. Nao, furious at what happened, tried in vain to attack the almost indestructible android with her claws but she failed. The android had incapacitated Julia, making the redhead an easy target without Miyu having to worry about unexpected obstacles. She easily took the Hime by the neck and harshly threw her away yet not too far away to cause Julia to disappear. From the corner of the eye she saw Nao's Key trying to escape. She effortlessly stopped him with her sword provoking the boy to fearfully retreat back to barely moving Child.

"When the Child of the Hime dies so does the Key of such Hime," Alyssa's voice said from behind Shizuru, startling the young woman.

"What?" Shizuru asked, not really believing the blonde girl.

"If the Child of the Hime dies, so does the Key of the Hime." The Princess observed the disbelief in the brunette's eyes and chose to point at the end of the fight to prove her point. "See for yourself then."

Shizuru gasped as her eyes fell upon the scene played. "Impossible…"

Shizuru couldn't believe what she was seeing. During her small distraction with Alyssa, Miyu had apparently decided to end things for good. She had slashed Julia in a half, killing the Child in the process. Her eyes hastily glanced at the speechless and incredulous face of Nao before switching to the redhead's Key. The sight of the fading boy was enough to make her fall to her knees. She trembled, seeing the small green particles coming off from both Child and Key as they slowly disappeared.

"Won't you spare Natsuki the pain of losing you? It would be logical, right? If you leave and let her become a Princess it will be okay." Alyssa whispered softly next to Shizuru's ear; if it weren't for the wicked glint on the girl's eyes, one will believe that she might have been trying to help the broken woman. "You would spare her the pain of your useless death, won't you?"

"Alyssa-sama…"

"I had trouble leaving my sister, that's why I took so long to arrive." The blonde Princess spared a glance at the wrecked Shizuru. "Let's go, that's just a broken doll." Miyu nodded and obediently followed her charge, not daring to glance at Shizuru.

"That's a lie…" Shizuru muttered desperately. "That can't be true…"

She gripped both sides of her head forcefully and began shaking it. But she still couldn't forget the horrendous sight of Nao's Key dying, the green particles floating toward the sky and with time fading away. It was something she was sure she didn't want to watch ever again. All of a sudden her eyes widened once she remembered that she wasn't the only one here. She wasn't the one who had just lost her Key and Child. Shizuru looked around, searching for a sign of Nao but found none. The redhead was nowhere to be seen. Her mind, then, reminded her of Alyssa's cruel words.

"No please, no!" she pleaded in mind and gripped her chest agonizingly but at the same time she rose up. She had a mission to accomplish. An unpleasant, undesired mission.

As she marched back to the school grounds, Shizuru couldn't help but despise herself. She hated what she had to do, hated how Alyssa's words stabbed her heart but most of all she hated herself. Because she wasn't a Hime, because she couldn't help Natsuki but above all because she was still just Shizuru. Weak, helpless and a burden to the person she said she loved.

* * *

In the meantime at Fuuka dorm's room, a nervous Natsuki paced from side to side outside of the building. She was, of course, oblivious to the multiple events taking place a few minutes ago. In any case, Natsuki had been there for a good while, so it was no surprise that she didn't realize the conspiracy of Alyssa and Miyu, or better yet, what was to soon happen.

"Should I?" she questioned in her mind. "I mean, I don't want to sleep on the couch again. But she obviously avoided me this morning and it doesn't help that I didn't see her today at all. Midori also said she wanted some time off but…" her eyes then gazed at the entrance to the dorm rooms. "I can't bear this separation, not for a third time." And with her mind set, she marched into the entrance only to stop dead in track when a familiar figure caught her eyes.

"Shizuru?" she whispered in disbelief at the sight present to her.

The ever elegant and prideful President of the Student Council looked like a tattered doll, a street child, a piece of, if allowed saying, crap. Her clothes were covered with dirt and branches, her hair was a mess with the small leaves and twigs sticking in between them. Also, there were a few bloody cuts on her knees and elbows. Nevertheless what caught Natsuki by surprise were Shizuru's eyes. Their brilliance was gone, there was no mischief, no joy, not even a sort of sign of the usual mask on them. It was all gone, poof. Instead it was replaced by a terrifying hollowness. It frightened her, their lifeless and void of emotion reflection.

Every part of her body screamed at her that the woman not far away from her was not, could not, be Shizuru. The defeated, slightly lowered back and head downcast wasn't characteristically of her. But at the same time, that woman was actually Shizuru. Her Shizuru. It wasn't any poor imitation, even with their spark gone, Natsuki still recognize those cherry eyes of her friend, the small unique nose on her face and the lovely chestnut hair. It didn't matter if she was a mess, the Hime could still easily recognize her. Of course, it also helped that as President of the Student Council, Shizuru wore a different vest from the students. So there was no doubt that it was her. Her friend, her Key and her most important person was standing like a lost, hurt kitten not mere meters away.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered back, very weakly.

Then her eyes widened as she glanced at herself. She hadn't noticed, she was in too much pain to do so. But now she did and just couldn't believe how blind and mindless she was during her trip back that it caused such extreme changes on her. Suddenly feeling ashamed, she ran rapidly into the dorms. The brunette hastened her pace, hearing the other woman calling after her, running after her and failing to reach for her.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki called, quickly chasing after her Key. Not even once did Shizuru stop or glance back. This just increased her worries about the state of her friend.

"Shizuru stop, come on!" Natsuki shouted once she overcame her shock of having their dorm room door slammed in her face. She was now really worried, especially when she heard the locks being added. "Shizuru!" she slammed the doors.

"Please…"

"What?" Natsuki asked and stopped from slamming the door for a second time to confirm if her ears had heard right.

From the other side Shizuru breathed irregularly, her heart beat painful hard as her hand clenched against the wooden door. Her head and whole body leaned on the door.

"Please," she swallowed her sob and tried to stop the already falling tears. Her legs trembled; she wasn't ready for this. That didn't mean she wouldn't go on with it. "leave..." Shizuru agonizingly whispered, bracing herself for what she was about to do. "me alone..." she tried again and only succeeded to fall completely on her knees.

"Please leave me alone, Kuga-san," she said at last.

A small, weak whimper was the last sound Natsuki heard.

"Shizu…ru?"

* * *

Please feel free to comment, critic, ask "what the hell just happened" or threaten the author for this. See you all on July 1th –depending on all your reactions I swear I will update even earlier.


	16. Vol 3 Chapter 14

**Unregistered Reviews replies:**

**Kits:** LOL really? Hmm it did seem like cut off if one re-read is –hugs back- thanks for the warm welcoming! At least you have yet to want me dead xD. Oh yeah, sure I wouldn't want to see someone dying like that either –nods- pretty traumatic –Mai was spared from the horror in the manga, she got Shiho annoying her instead- And yeah! I just love that line. I mean it IS sad but god…it's just THAT much powerful –the only reason I used the honorifics. And yeah, both Shizuru and Natsuki go it hard…good thing they are just anime characters and not real people who could come chasing me after what I did xD. Anyway, I needed a few "soft" scenes to get the others scenes prepared and give the chapter a more light toning –or something like that…Oh and you know, I have yet to think if I should even make Natsuki find out about that, she is going to have more important things to worry in the future hehe. Ha, I got it worst don't you think? Since I have to re-read the manga again and again to take some scenes and change them if necessary. Well, thanks for the compliments, I hope to be able to keep this up. Hmm I suppose this is a bit faster? Please forgive me if I took too long. Please just enjoy the fic now Kits and thanks for taking the time to review.  
**catco:** Hehe, you are now making me blush. God too much compliments will make my ego explode in a fit of arrogance –but mind you, I do love all the compliments given. Hmm, does promising you that Yohko gets to shine in this chapter and Haruka in the other be enough? Also…if you wait just a few more chapters you will get more shining moments for both Yohko and Haruka so please wait patiently if you can. I am doing my best xD. Anyway, thanks for reviewing catco, please enjoy the chapter as much as you can.  
mya suzuki**:** good question xD, he might pop out soon enough. That's all I can promise. Thanks for reviewing mya and please enjoy the chapter.

**Warning: ANGST! But it is the last chapter with angst! So beware!**

Disclaimer: -sticks tongue to the-so-called-author-of-the-manga- My manga version is better! Ha! Take this! I own this Mai Hime Manga as long as I keep changing it! –evil laugh- ok…I don't own it entirely but –shrug- but still –sticks tongue - Several quotes are taken from the Manga.

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Welcome back and Farewell**

The sky was clear; the sun was shining like any other day and there was a gentle breezes from time to time. Families of birds nearby chirped happily; the squirrels and other animals likewise seemed to be enjoying the pleasant day. The Fuuka students weren't far behind the wildlife as they too enjoyed the daily festivity. Everything was peaceful, calm and perfect, and it was all because the awaited day had finally arrived. The Festival in honor of the Searrs Foundation was finally taking place. Of course, it was also a way to celebrate the new changes at Fuuka Academy.

There were many stands around the campus, each different from the other. Some were for games, others sold food and another was something strange. It didn't matter though, the perfect peace Fuuka had achieved blinded the students of the evil schemes of Searrs. It blinded everyone except a certain person inhabiting the Hime Unit Headquarter.

"What a mess…" Yohko thought absently munching her fried fish and watching the oblivious students enjoying their fun. At least in most cases; a certain Ice princess wasn't even aware of her whereabouts or the enjoyment of the other students. "I wish I could help you."

Things hadn't been easy the past few days, especially for the young Hime. Yohko knew because she was the one who had found the empty shell of Kuga Natsuki walking aimlessly around the campus and had brought her back to her home. She had tried helping Natsuki but failed every attempt, even making fun of Midori or her partner's taunts to the raven haired were futile. By the end of the night, the only thing she had achieved was to physically secure the woman from malnutrition or any other possible physical illness. But she also knew that it wouldn't help at all. Natsuki was heartbroken and nothing but a certain brunette would be able to heal her.

"But it won't happen anytime soon," Yohko sighed and threw her hardly eaten fish to the trash can before walking to the couch, where the still heartbroken Natsuki rested.

The young Hime had her knees pulled up against her chest and her arms were securely wrapped around her legs. Half of her face rested on top of her knees while her long black hair fell on them, covering most of her lower body. However that was just the superficial part. If one took their time examining Natsuki, they would easily notice the miserable, loathing, confusing and lost aura surrounding the young woman. It was completely opposite the wonderful day out.

Yohko sighed again and sat next to Natsuki. She stared at her for a few minutes and observed the immobile figure. "How long are you planning to stay like that?" she softly asked.

"Until it stops hurting," Natsuki barely whispered back and faced the older woman with her hollow eyes. The older woman tried hard to suppress her shudder at such a stare. "It hurts…it hurts a lot."

"I am here," she tried to sooth the other, and was surprised when she leaned closer to her and rested her head on her chest.

"Why? Why is she doing this?" she asked and lifted her hands to rest them at the older woman's shoulder. "I just don't understand, why would she do that? Does she hate me? I…just don't understand."

Yohko blinked her tears away and tenderly embraced Natsuki, soothing her until she fell asleep. It was the only thing she could do for now. The only thing she could offer. She wasn't the Hime's mother or Shizuru but she tried her best. Simply because she deeply cared for Natsuki.

Unbeknown to her, the door quietly had opened. A familiar shadow sneaked in, cautiously avoiding detection and going through the shadowy parts of the room. It slowly advanced behind the unaware pair.

"That's a bit more progress than last time." Midori whispered, clearly relieved by the peaceful smile on Natsuki's face. She grinned and covered Yohko's mouth with one hand to avoid undesired noise. "I wanted to scare you without waking Na-chan." She winked at the startled, now fuming woman.

"How can you think of pulling jokes like this at a time like now?" Yohko whispered back harshly, glaring at her lover while covering the exposed ear of the sleeping girl.

"I suppose it helps me relax," she replied with a simple shrug.

"Anyway, did you find Nao?"

Midori sadly shook her head, "I'm sorry. I tried my best but it seems she has just disappeared. She wasn't with that boy either. So I am out of ideas."

"I see…" the older woman sighed and rubbed her temples. "It is not fair for all these children to suffer."

"That's why we will protect them, do our best for their sake." The two of them smiled at each other and shared a quick kiss. "Hmm did I mention how much I love you?"

"I don't think so…" Yohko teased innocently and leaned in for second kiss.

"Please not with me here." Natsuki's deadpan voice startled the two women, causing Yohko to fall completely on the couch while both Midori and Natsuki fell to the floor. "Ouch."

"Na-chan you are no fun!" Midori childish complained once she stood up and leaned against the couch borders. "You ruined the mood!"

"Midori!" a blushing Yohko tried protesting but was ignored. So she merely smacked her lover's head.

"Ouch!" the redhead whined, rubbing her now sore head. Yohko only crossed her arms and glared.

However the sudden laughter from Natsuki startled both women yet again. Simultaneously, they looked down, dumbfounded, at the raven haired girl. This, of course, only prompted another set of loud laughing from their youngest partner who was now sort of rolling on the floor and laughing a lot. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she stopped and raised her hands in surrender. Midori and Yohko were between glaring at her and frowning out of confusion.

"Sorry, its just you two looked really funny," Natsuki said at last, giggling a little before being able to take a deep breath and relax. "It was kind of relieving."

"Na-chan…" Midori whispered in awe and concern.

The Ice princess shook her head and gently smiled at the two women. "You two have done enough, it's alright. Please don't over do it." She paused, feeling the gazes of said women. "I'm really okay, you know."

"Really?" Midori challenged, watching the Ice princess stand up and begin stretching her arms.

"Yeah," she nodded to emphasize her point yet her eyes were firmly looking away.

"You know, it is okay to let us help you," Yohko said and tried reaching for the young woman.

"I said it was okay!" Natsuki yelled and backed away from both Himes. "I don't want any help," she said, this time quieter. "So please just let me be."

"Natsuki!" Midori called as Natsuki slowly began walking away. "Natsuki what the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"I am handling this myself," The woman in question stated with determination. "So let it go, at least for now."

"Don't just shut me off like that!"

"I am not," Natsuki slid the door open after glancing at the two other occupants of the room. "I just need to handle this by myself." Then she was gone, leaving Midori and Yohko alone to their own thoughts.

"Damn it!" the redhead cursed indignantly, slamming the top of the couch with her clenched fist. "God damn it!"

Yohko, not able to bear watching her love in pain, stood up and went behind her. She gently guided Midori's head to her chest with one hand while the other firmly held the redhead's shoulder. "You know her better than I, she is doing this to protect us. Natsuki doesn't wish us to be worried about her."

"She doesn't have to be so stubborn either," Midori mumbled and snuggled closer to her lover as she slipped her arms around Yohko's waist. "And don't you dare giggle." She warned her but the older woman sniggered anyway. "Yohko! You are so mean!"

"I'm sorry, I am sorry!" Yohko said between giggles, showing how not sorry she was.

"You are truly mean!" Midori whined and pouted childishly, this only encouraged further laughter from her lover.

From the other side of the door, leaning against it, was Natsuki. She hadn't left just yet since she was still mentally drained. But now, with the small break she had allowed herself to do so, her thoughts went back to none other than Shizuru.

"You and I know it very well," she thought sorrowfully. "You know how many things have happened and even with all that…why damn it!? Why are you doing this!?" Natsuki slowly disengaged herself from the door and began walking away. Her mind tormented by her most important person recent actions. "Shizuru why are doing this to us? Why are you the one letting go this time?" tears filled her vision, nonetheless, it didn't stop her from listlessly strolling around Fuuka. "You said you like me but you are the one abandoning me, you are the one leaving me… Don't you see it? I am…fucking in love with you.

"I…" Natsuki stopped, shocked at her own thoughts and admission. "I am in love with Shizuru? In love…with Shizuru…" she mumbled it very slowly, questioning the words and testing how her heart beat a little faster when she said the last words. "I am in love with Shizuru…"

A loud shriek echoed all over Fuuka Academy, soon followed by loud gunshots and then finally a small amount of snowfall began falling for a few seconds. Whatever words used to explain what had just happened were all an understatement for things were only to get worse.

* * *

"Na…tsuki?" Shizuru mumbled, hearing a familiar shriek. The events after only confirmed her worries. "What are you doing, silly girl?"

A gentle, small smile graced her face as she thought of the Hime. But it was soon gone, replaced by a troubled frown. Her heart protested, cried and longed to go back and ask for forgiveness from her most loved person. Yet her mind countered, reasoned with her heart and thus her body didn't dare to move from her spot. Shizuru knew that at least this time it was her fault. She was the one to blame their parting ways but she couldn't help it.

"I will never forgive myself, if something like that ever happened," she thought, gripping her chest with a hand.

Shizuru knew, some part of her mind screamed that it was all a lie. It told her that Alyssa and Miyu were only trying to separate her from Natsuki. But it was undeniable. It was, like it or not, the truth. She knew it, she saw it and still was trying to find a way to prove it wrong. Yet, her eyes wouldn't allow her so. They were firm in what they had seen. They saw Julia and Nao's Key disappear, become green floating particles.

Shizuru shuddered, the mere memory of such awful thing still clear and fresh on her mind. Though, that was nothing compared to how she had ended things with Natsuki. Not only had she requested Natsuki to leave but she had also tried so sever their relationship by going back to honorifics. 'Kuga-san' it felt so unfamiliar, so hollow and Shizuru didn't like it one bit. Nonetheless, it was the only way. It was the 'perfect' way to make Natsuki realize how much Shizuru was giving up, making her realize how necessary their separation was. And now it was done, her point had been clearly stated and Natsuki complied with her wish. But it didn't mean that either of them liked it, it didn't mean Shizuru didn't feel the pain afterwards. It also didn't mean that Natsuki was giving up so easily.

"Shizuru…" a soft, husky voice called from behind the still deep in thought brunette.

Shizuru abruptly turned half of her body, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open as she watched Natsuki walking closer to her. Each step the younger woman took, closer to her, closer to break her resolve prompted Shizuru to back away. Noticing this, Natsuki stopped and tried to look at her Key. But Shizuru was trying her best to avoid her gaze.

"Shizuru," she called again, hating the distance between them.

"It's Fujino-san," Shizuru stated harshly, almost regretting her words when she saw her beloved flinching at her tone. From the corner of her eyes she could see those beautiful emerald eyes now reflecting pain and confusion.

Shizuru dared not to move, dared not to stare at Natsuki's eyes anymore because her resolve will just crumble if she did so. Hearing the hurtful tone was already taking a lot from her, Shizuru didn't know if she could last until the end. But she had to, no matter what. That was what she had decided when she started this and it was she who would end it.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Whatever does Kuga-san mean?"

Natsuki frowned, staring at Shizuru's face for any sign or anything that would help her understand what the older woman was doing. She wanted to know, needed to know what the hell had happened or what was happening to make her most important person act like this. She also hated hearing "Kuga-san" from Shizuru's lips. Especially, when it was void of emotions, when it was used in such manner and most of all when it was used to remind her how serious Shizuru was taking this separation.

"Why are you acting like this? Is this payback for all those times? Is it?"

"You are wrong."

"Then why damn it? Why do you want to separate us after we have become so close?" Natsuki demanded angrily, her voice rising with her emotions. "I know that between us, you were the one hating us separating back then. That's why I don't understand why you want this!"

"For the same reason Kuga-san did it a year ago, perhaps?"

Natsuki narrowed her eyes, now faced with Shizuru well known mask. "Is this how you want things to be?" she retorted.

"If it gets the results I want, then yes."

"You might be the best liar ever in Fuuka but you can't lie to me," For an instant, Shizuru's mask broke and allowed a glimpse of how she felt. However it soon disappeared and Natsuki cursed. She still had far to go. "Do you think you can lie to me Shizuru? To your friend, to your Hime?" her eyes softened and she extended her hand to the brunette. "Come on, dummy. It will be alright, just trust me."

"I can't," Shizuru silently thought as her body trembled. She hugged herself and backed away. Her heart screaming to take the hand, her body eagerly agreeing with it but, thankfully, her mind didn't allow it. However, it wouldn't last long. She knew things had to end fast and prepared herself for the next critical hit. Her heart yelled and cursed at her and all Shizuru could think was, "Please don't forgive me for this, my Natsuki."

Natsuki's eyes widened a little and her stretched hand soon returned next to her body as she saw Shizuru. The cruel, hollow smile gracing the woman's beautiful face along with those empty, masked eyes only sent shudders to her body. Never in her life had Natsuki saw such a thing, especially coming from the kind heart of the teasing woman in front of her. It was both frightening and concerning.

"'To your Hime', you say?" Shizuru chuckled, seeing that unfortunately her plan was succeeding. "And who says you are my Hime? After all, if Kuga-san doesn't remember I will remind her. I can no longer call forth Kiyohime, which naturally means I am not your Key anymore."

"That doesn't mean you have to do this! Doesn't mean –"

"Ah, but Kuga-san do you think that is all?" Shizuru chuckled again, cutting Natsuki's protest at the same time. "Kuga-san should let go, you and I have no ties uniting us."

"You are still my friend, damn it! Do you not care about my feelings!? Who says you can just do this on your own!?"

"You did the same a year ago," and quietly whispered. "you were the one who left me, twice."

"What?"

"This conversation is over, Kuga-san." Shizuru stated, scolding for her slip and thankful that Natsuki had not heard it.

"Wait!"

Natsuki rushed forward and grabbed Shizuru's arm, she tried to turn the older woman but it was futile. Shizuru was stronger than she seemed to be and was fighting against Natsuki's grip.

"Let go," Shizuru demanded angrily, struggling against the woman's hold on her.

"I need you," Natsuki whispered, hoping it to be enough to make the brunette turn and face her. "You are my most important person, please don't leave me."

"You are wrong, you don't need me Natsuki. I am the one who needs you, I am the one who has always depended on you." Shizuru thought regretfully and said aloud. "Let go, now."

"Do my words, do my feelings mean nothing to you?" Natsuki tried again, stubbornly fighting this unspoken battle. "I really need you, Shizuru. Please."

"You have friends besides me, reliable mentors and you are a powerful Hime even without a Child. You don't need me."

"You are wrong! I have always needed you!"

At last, Shizuru turned and faced Natsuki. Her face, full of tears, smiled gratefully at the younger woman. "That's not true," She then used her free hand and caressed Natsuki's soft cheek. "You are a very strong person, I am the one who has always need you."

"Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered before thinking. "I...love you, please don't leave me."

"Please let go, I beg you."

"Is this, what you really want?"

"No, but I must," she thought in her mind and said aloud. "Yes."

Natsuki slowly let go, allowing Shizuru to go and leave her. Shizuru quietly yet hastily dashed away, feeling her resolve crumbling each second she saw the effects of her departure on her beloved. The Hime, complying with the brunette's request, didn't attempt to stop her for a second time. No matter how much her heart, mind and body demanded her to.

* * *

Alyssa carelessly ran around the now empty halls of Fuuka's High School building. Her face no longer showed any sign of malice seen from a day ago when she had cruelly left Shizuru on her own. After a few turns here and there, Alyssa stopped at a door with the sign 'Chairman's office'. Miyu smiled and nodded in approval at her. The blonde child carefully turned the doorknob and poked her head inside.

"How was your day Alyssa-chan?" the shadow hidden near the desk asked.

The Princess immediately beamed and rushed in. "It was very fun! Sister was really nice and we had lots of fun!" she then hugged the mysterious figure.

"I am glad to hear that." It said with a slightly feminine tone. "Miyu told me what you did, I am very proud of you."

"Thank you mother!" Alyssa grinned joyfully, feeling her "mother's" arms around her and lifting her. However it didn't last long as the shadow let go.

"How about bringing your sister now, Alyssa-chan?"

"Really?" the shadow nodded and the blond child beamed visibly. "Okay, be right back!"

"Be safe," The mysterious woman chuckled, waving goodbye to the girl. "Don't look at me like that Miyu," she warned, feeling the not very pleased stare of the android once Alyssa had left them alone. "In the end it is for Natsuki's and Alyssa's future." The woman gave one last chuckle and asked. "So did you do it? Did you break her?"

"Yes, Saeko-sama." Miyu reluctantly bowed as the shadowy woman revealed herself to be none other than Natsuki supposed dead mother.

Looking almost identical to an older version of Natsuki with the only difference being the glasses she wore. Add a few centimeters to her stature but the resemblance was undeniable. Kuga Saeko, Natsuki's deceased mother, was proudly standing by the desk. A wicked smile adorned her face and as she flipped her black, long hair the unmistakable Princess earring hung on her ear. For a supposedly dead woman she looked very much alive.

"A pity, really." Saeko said and shook her head to emphasize her disappointment. "Then again I can't do anything. Alyssa-chan will really hate it if you were to become…incapacitated."

Miyu tried hard not glare at the woman in front of her. She really tried and maybe, if it weren't for the small noises from outside she would had done more than glare. Saeko grinned and gave the android a playful wink before disappearing into the shadows. Miyu took her place next to the door. It was time, they were just about to finish the last piece of their secondary plan.

In a few minutes, as the voices grew louder, the door slammed open and presented a smaller figure dragging an older one by the arm. "Hurry sister, hurry up!" Alyssa said, pushing the Hime inside and further into the room.

"Alyssa, I really don't think…" Natsuki tried protesting but stopped when she saw the teary face of the smaller girl. "Alright, I give up. You win, at least this time."

"But she always wins, Natsuki-sama." Miyu commented from behind the two now startled girls. Seeing this, the android chuckled. "I am sorry if I startled you two."

"I swear, sometimes it looks like you just do it on purpose," Natsuki said with a small smile on her face.

"Nonsense, I wouldn't do that."

However the secret, glint flashing on the androids eyes said otherwise. The Hime choose to pay no mind to it, letting it go for now. "Anyway, is there a reason why you wanted to speak with me?"

"Ah yes," Miyu nodded and proceeded to explain as soon as Alyssa was by her side. "I suppose Natsuki-sama has heard about the recent changes at Fuuka?" the android chuckled when the Hime looked away sheepishly. "At least you know the basics, right?" she continued after an affirmative nod. "Then you must be aware that peace has yet to be achieved. Homura Nagi's death was just the beginning of this war. To proclaim our complete victory we must win the incoming battle. The True Battle and obtain 'His' power."

"What do you mean by True Battle and 'His'?"

"The Obsidian Prince," Alyssa said and firmly gripped the android's leg.

Miyu nodded and further explained, "Nagi was just a servant of his, like an Orphan or Child, you could say. He, along with the Obsidian Prince, existed in another place. Their birth place and the opponent whom we must fight is the shining red star at the side of the moon," she walked toward curtains and slowly opened them to reveal the said object. "The Hime Star." she stated before continuing her explanation. "It is where Orphans and Childs are born. It also holds inexhaustible energy and if that is handled poorly, this Earth will surely be burnt to a cinder as if struck by 'God's thunder'. So we must obtain that power, for the sake of the existence of mankind and even more so for the building of its prosperity. And the one who controls it, is none other than the Obsidian Prince."

"I don't understand this…" Natsuki said at last, confused by the actions of the android. "How far have you been researching? What's your purpose in telling me this? I…just don't understand."

"It is because I wished for it," slowly a pair of arms slipped around Natsuki's shoulders. A few locks of black hair fell along but the Hime didn't notice any of it. "We finally meet, dear."

Natsuki knew that voice, she knew that warm feeling from the body behind her and she also knew those arms around her. However her mind was a chaos at the moment, feelings and thoughts were mixed and all she could do was succumb around those arms. Those arms which made her feel safe, cared for and loved so long ago. It had been too long.

"Mother…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** What can I say? I did fulfill my promise however my beta has been a bit busy that's why I had to delay it a bit. Anyway, thanks **CrazyNinjaPenguin** for betaing me this chapter. Also, I don't feel this is a cliffhanger I seriously don't. But for the bright side? You get the next chapter within two weeks or less but I am free from blame xD since Crazy is the one who has the chapter now. However, please refrain from demanding him to haste his work, he is quite the busy guy and does his best to get back to me the fastest he can. The wait is worth so please be patient with him.

Now, hmm for those who got confused about Miyu's explanation I can't help you there. Crazy hasn't read the manga and I haven't been able to buy it –even wonder if I should- so when I work with the "original manga" dialogue, it is to take in notice that the dialogues are from the fans translation so please forgive me if it is confusing. **So if anyone has the manga with the "professional translation" and could help me to get a better understanding of stuff, I would be eternally grateful.**

Please review but must of all, I just hope you enjoyed the chapter –or at least found something positive- Remember, at least we got "I am in love with Shizuru" that's gotta count right?


	17. Vol 3 Chapter 15

**Reference: **  
**Issac:** Alyssa's Child has the power of gravity. It is a floating orb-like machine.

**Unregistered Reviews replies:**

**Kits:** LOL, then I suppose this one can't be considered fast right? I should have warned people about "if you want early…it means you have to wait more for the third one" or something like that xD. Augh –stumbles around- you shouldn't make me dance…It is something I am not good at all. Well –shifts eyes- if you consider…what happens later on as brief angst…yeah, you could say that it was the end of the "official" heartbreaking type of angst. –nervous chuckle- sure…Natsuki will be pain free…right…-cough- -looks away- Aaanyway, Shizuru is too busy thinking too much stuff before realizing the conspiracy…or maybe not hehe. –nods- you are right –nods more- bad mother, evil searrs and the yet to be known obsidian prince –nods- Hurry up, Shizuru! Natsuki might be in trouble! –chuckles- -cough- You know, I actually loved the conversation, it was one of the best three I have ever written in this fic and I am proud of it –not about how I treated my characters but…you know(shrug)- Ah yes, it does seem you are one big Natsuki fangirl. Midori and Yohko are the only adults I can use without adding new characters…I am too lazy to add the others but I also thought it might be cute to have them together and helping Natsuki –which will give me a very good excuse to add another extra with them and the relationship they have with Natsuki. I think the action scene is coming soon enough next or next next chapter who knows –shrug-… wait I know… xD LOL. Well please enjoy the new chapter Kits! It has great moments! Thanks for the review! P.S. Too lazy to separate the stuff into paragraphs so my reply could make more sense to you, sorry xD.  
**catco:** Are you really sure you want to do that catco? You can go ahead and slap Shizuru but it won't be my fault when angry fangirls come after you or Kiyohime xD. LOL. Anyway, I really don't know how to portray Yohko but if you liked how I did it then I am glad of it. And you know, like I said last chapter, I don't consider what happened in the end as a cliffhanger…not really –shrug-. I mean, it was and needed to happen xD. Oh, you can try reading other fanfics too catco, there are some great ones hidden in the 5x or now 6x pages of ffnet? LOL. Thanks for reviewing please enjoy the chapter.  
**anonymous:** Uhm.. to my anonymous reviewer who reviewed four times continuously–just in case you get confused- for the fear that something might go wrong if I were to write your "name", I decided to leave it as anonymous if you don't mind. Firstly, I want to thank you. Not many people will review like you did –even I rarely do it-,…so thank you. I apologize if you find it hard to see Shizuru in pain but I promise things bright up and there won't be more sad chapters…not exactly anyway. So thank you for reviewing and please enjoy the chapter.

**Warning: Take-Charge Shizuru! Insane Alyssa! And what some might consider a bit of angst or maybe not…nah, just read it.**

**Disclaimer:** -sticks tongue to the-so-called-author-of-the-manga- My manga version is better! Ha! Take this! I own this Mai Hime Manga as long as I keep changing it! –evil laugh- ok…I don't own it entirely but –shrug- but still –sticks tongue - Several quotes are taken from the Manga.

**

* * *

Chapter 15: What is it that you want?**

"Such carelessness," Shizuru scolded at herself while faking a few smiles to many of the fans surrounding her. "Why of all days must they annoy me like this…?" She sighed internally, forcing herself to keep her façade around these common students. She was now cursing herself for her foolishness, for the brief instant she had allowed her mask to break.

After leaving an obviously heartbroken Natsuki, yet again, she began her march back to her dorm room. However, without noticing, her mask was slowly breaking to the point of allowing a few tears to escape from her eyes. This, of course, prompted unwanted attention from her ever faithful fans. They had immediately come to 'aid' their 'Fujino-sama', doing more damage than help. Shizuru was now trapped in between various students, who were unsuccessfully trying to comfort her.

"Fujino-san," a voice called from afar and for an instant Shizuru thought that it was her beloved.

"Kikukawa-san…" she absently mumbled and strolled toward Yukino. Behind them, envious glares hit the redhead.

"May I speak with you in private?" Yukino requested quietly, ignoring the spiteful eyes upon her. She blinked, surprised that after a few words from Shizuru the crowd behind them disappeared.

"Is this private enough?" Shizuru teased, a soft smile finally gracing her face.

"I'm surprised you can tease at times like this."

"Whatever do you mean?"

Yukino narrowed her eyes at Shizuru, knowing full well that the other woman was avoiding her gaze. "Are you going to lie to me too, Shizuru?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Is this what you told her?"

"That's none of your business."

"Is that true?" Yukino's eyes softened, sympathy reflecting on her eyes. "We used to be best friends. For what we had, won't you at least tell me?"

"That was many years ago."

"So our friendship means nothing to you? Are you going to leave things like this, just like years ago but this time with her?"

"What Natsuki and I have or do is not your business!"

"So I was right."

"Shut up!" Shizuru knew she was overreacting; it was a little irrational, maybe, but her mask was slipping bit by bit and she was angry for being played by the other woman. She took a deep breath, calming herself. "You wouldn't understand."

"You are right, I don't." Yukino sighed and adjusted her glasses. "But I won't force you to tell me either even if you wish I did." Shizuru briefly glanced at the redhead and that was enough to make up her mind. Yukino didn't like what she saw. "Don't you dare walk away!"

"You have changed a lot," Shizuru tried saying, hoping to change the subject. She knew, sooner or later, Yukino would find out more than she wished for. "Long ago, you wouldn't have confronted me like this."

"God damn it, Shizuru!" Yukino finally snapped and forced the other woman to face her. "Stop being the martyr here!" Shizuru tried to protest, to defend herself but she was too slow. "She is your dream! She has always been the one you were searching for! Don't you just give up on her!"

"Yu…kino."

"It doesn't matter if you can't call your Child," Yukino tried again, seeing the mask breaking with her words. "Do you think she is the type to leave someone for no reason? Do you think this will change your relationship?"

"What is done, is done." Shizuru said at last and turned away, ready to go back to the comfort of her so called home. "But…I am grateful for your kind words."

"Turn your eyes away from reality, block off your ears and forget your friends and love. Is that the way you want to live?" Yukino demanded, her hands firmly on one of Shizuru's arm and successfully stopping her long time friend from walking away.

"I…"

"Are you going to surrender so easily?" a second voice intervened. This time it was none other than Haruka. "You who have defeated me countless times, you, who even though aren't a Hime, can do things I can't. Are you really going to give up so easily?"

"Haruka…" both Yukino and Shizuru whispered at the same time, shocked at her presence.

"Let me rephrase the question," Haruka stepped closer to the pair but her eyes were defiantly upon Shizuru. "What is it that you want?"

"I…"

"Are you going to give up so easily? Won't you even fight for the love you have waited so long for? Is this how you really want to end things!?" Haruka pushed again. "What is it that you want?"

"I want her to forgive me. I want her by my side," Shizuru thought silently and finally came to a realization. "I want her…I want Natsuki." Yukino and Haruka visibly backed away from the older woman in front of them as they felt an intense and strange aura coming off from the said woman. "Thank you very much, Yukino, Haruka." Shizuru said with a soft, gentle and grateful smile.

"You…" Haruka barely mumbled out, too shocked by her long time friend and rival's expression to say anything else. However the brunette didn't stay much longer. She was gone in a blink of an eye after muttering her farewells, leaving two stunned women behind.

"Are you alright, Haruka-chan?" Yukino asked at last, concerned about the silence from her girlfriend.

"It is…been a long time since she's had such expression," the blonde retorted instead, taking Yukino between her arms and engulfing her in a tender embrace. "I kind of missed that part of her, that old childish part. I did the right thing, right? That's what I was suppose to say, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Yukino's eyes looked at her lover's softly before resting her head on the older women chest. "You did very well."

"I…just hope it was enough."

"It was," Yukino reassured again, this time kissing Haruka's lip to emphasize her point. "Now it is up to you, Shizuru. Don't let her get away." She silently thought while disengaging from her embrace with her partner. "Let's go, Midori has some important news for us."

"Alright."

* * *

"You're late."

Haruka stared at the playful Midori in front of her; however, her gaze soon switched to the rest of the Hime Unit members in the room. Almost everyone was staring at them but the only ones who were playfully gazing at her with that teasing glint were Mai and Yuuichi. Akane and Kazuya were still in their little world while Yohko scolded her lover again and again. The only one plainly ignoring the newcomers was Mikoto who was lazily lying on the couch next to the fire Hime. Suddenly she felt herself being dragged away as Yukino mumbled an apology and motioned her to take a seat next to Mikoto.

"I was busy," Haruka mumbled and glared at the older redhead when she saw the toothy grin on her face. "I was with Fujino, idiot."

"Oh really?" the blonde's eyes began twitching in annoyance at the suggestive tone of Midori. Thankfully, Yohko was there to stop the redhead from further teasing act.

"We don't have time to play! Get on with what you have to tell us!" To emphasize her point she pinched her lover's cheek.

"So mean…" Midori mumbled with a pout and rubbed her now sore cheek. She was rewarded with a dangerous glare upon her. "Alright, alright. Spoilsport." The redhead sighed and lifted her palms in surrender.

"What is that you wanted to talk about anyway?" Mai asked curiously from her seat as Midori began pacing from side to side.

"I suppose most of you have received your own invitations from Searrs right?" everyone else nodded, knowing that Midori meant the offer to become a Princess.

"Kazu-kun and I believe that we must treasure the bond that is between the Hime and Key." Akane added unnecessarily and soon after Kazuya and she were ogling each other lovingly. Everyone else gave an awkward chuckle at the couple's interaction.

"Anyway," Midori cleared her throat to get everyone attention. "I had finally contacted Mashiro, just around an hour ago or so. What she had informed me of wasn't nice, to say at least." The atmosphere soon grew tense and somber, even Mikoto had awoke and was paying attention to what was being said. "It seems Alyssa Searrs has captured both Mashiro and Fumi inside her Child. How, I still wonder but that also proves the fact she is a Princess and Searrs are not to be trusted."

"There's more isn't there?" Haruka inquired, glancing to look up at their Leader.

Midori nodded at the blonde and continued her not so pleasant explanation, "Mashiro has also told me something none us were aware of," she paused and glanced at Yohko, then stared back at her comrades and friends. "She said, I quote, 'when the Child of a Hime dies, so does the Key of that Hime'."

An outburst of demands, questions and senseless yells followed next. Mai and Akane leading the shouting contest. Midori along with Yohko, Yukino and Haruka were the only ones staying quiet. The older redhead had had time to process this information and to a point she accepted it, after all it somehow didn't matter because Yohko and she were each other's Keys. Dying with her lover at the same time was something she accepted. In the meantime, Yukino wasn't surprised with the information since she had been spying on Searrs a little longer and had found out about Shizuru, Nao, Miyu and Alyssa's encounter the day before. Therefore, Haruka was prepared for such a statement. They, like Midori and Yohko, would die together if anything happened and as selfish as that thought was, it was comforting. It was relieving.

"Aren't you going to say anything?!" Mai demanded, observing that she was clearly ignored.

"What do you want me to say, Mai?" Midori inquired gently. "That Mashiro has been lying us all this time? That she has made us fight Orphans with the risk of losing our Keys? That the true target of the Orphans isn't the students but the Himes?"

"Mai…" Mikoto called, dragging the older woman back to her sit on the couch. "It is okay, Mikoto will protect you. So please don't be angry." She tried soothing and embracing the redhead to bring her more comfort.

"This is not fair," Mai said, still angry and glaring at the older redhead. "Are we her toys to play with?"

"That's the fate of a Hime," Haruka stated and shook her head. "I am not defending this airhead, but you should remember that Mashiro warned us. We accepted it at our own risk."

"There's still one more thing." Midori added reluctantly and was greeted by both hateful and fearful gazes. "Searrs wants to get the power of the Hime Star. For the first stage of their plan, they plan to open the gate which the Hime Star is heading to. The same gate that is on those underground ruins."

"What's the Hime Star for?" Akane asked, tightening her hold around her boyfriend's hand, almost fearing the answer.

"The Hime star is the source of Childs and Orphans, it also possesses a form of energy. An energy that is beyond all expectations, which is what Mashiro said."

"Should we even trust that what she is saying is the truth?" Mai demanded, still angry and with a malefic tone. "Besides, why don't we just allow Searrs to do as they like, it won't affect us anyway."

Midori shook her head and stated, "Supposing the Gate for the Hime Star is opened the energy will pour out like a geyser destroying Fuuka completely."

"No way…" Mai and Yuuichi whispered at the same time while others merely gasped in shock.

"What will we do now?" Akane quietly wondered but no answer was given, yet.

The short silence filling the room was soon cut off by the abrupt slam of the door. Everyone turned their eyes to stare at the once again prideful and graceful President of the Student Council standing at the other side with Akira next to her. Shizuru, aware of the eyes upon her, ignored them until she stood at Midori's side. The Hime Unit leader raised one of her eyebrows curiously, seeing a new determination shining on the younger woman's face. Shizuru then gazed at each member of the Hime Unit until she glanced up at Midori for a second time.

"We are going to stop Searrs." Shizuru firmly stated.

"Wait a minute!" Yuuichi tried protesting, "We don't even know if we can defeat them! Look at what that android did to Nagi! And you can't even call your Child!" The blonde boy visibly flinched at the harsh glare he received from most of the Himes.

"Boy's got a point though," Midori point out and looked at the brunette for an answer. She almost regretted her words when a charming, frightful smile was given to her.

"Oh my, does Sugiura-san think so badly of me?" Shizuru taunted, effectively getting everyone's attention and their silence. "Miyu won't be a problem according to a certain friend who wishes to be anonymous for the time being. Besides that, I believe there's one main goal we should focus on."

"And what will that be?" Haruka dared to challenge, already curious and impatient.

"The puppet Master, the one who is pulling the strings around here now," everyone suddenly shuddered at the wicked, dangerous aura surrounding Shizuru. "We must go and defeat Searrs Chairman first, of course." It wasn't a request or a statement, it was, without a doubt, a frightening command.

* * *

In the meantime, at the 'Chairman's office', a still bemused Natsuki stood dumbfounded at the news of her now, very much, alive mother. However her shock was soon to be broken.

"Isn't it great?" Alyssa asked cheerfully, childish and innocently as ever. She had her arms now wrapped Natsuki's leg and was staring at her expectantly. "We are going to be one big family now!"

"What?" was the only thing the Hime could stutter out. Slowly she felt her mother's arms moving away, disengaging their one sided hug. "What's the meaning of this?" she asked, turning around to look at her still smiling mother.

"On the day that I was attacked by a mysterious Hime in the lab, I was mortally wounded," Saeko began explaining while taking her coat then shirt off. "However I was saved by Searrs," Natsuki's eyes widened, shocked at the mechanic device inserted at the left, side of her mother's body, above the hips.

"Then why didn't you come…!?" she soon trailed off, feeling the warm hand of her mother wiping her fresh tears. "Mother…"

"Even though I was separated from you, I was always thinking about you," Saeko tried to calm her obviously confused daughter. "I'm very sorry if I couldn't come to you but Miyu did, didn't she?" she nodded at the immobile android. "Besides, at the end you also had the comfort of a little sister, a real blood related kind of sister."

"What?" Natsuki stuttered out once again, now even more confused than a moment ago.

"Alyssa has your DNA, I made her to be your companion."

"After all this time, waiting patiently till the day. We are a real family now!" Alyssa stated again, not the least uncomfortable with her true origins. "We are true sisters!"

"Alyssa…"

"The preparations for opening the Door to the Future are almost done. It will begin soon," Saeko said, leaning on her desk and gazing lovingly at both of her daughters. "In order to open the Gate, the seal must be broken by destroying the columns surrounding the Crest. But it is impossible to summon Childs or Elements in the underground ruins because of the influence of the columns." Her grin grew wider and her eyes shined with an unknown glint. "That's why for the sake of this battle, I have brought Miyu along. From the moment the Gate opens, the future of Humanity will begin."

In that instant, something clicked on Natsuki's mind. Brief flashes of her life, from the moment she last saw her mother to her encounters with everyone else in her life that had changed her, went across her mind. "She is not my mother." She thought at last, her confusion and shock long gone.

Natsuki hardly heard Saeko's words as her gaze went solemnly to Miyu. The android, indifferent like always, showed her emotions to the Hime with her eyes. Natsuki could see it, almost understood what was going on just looking at those violet, usually void of emotion, eyes. Her eyes widened and she snapped once she saw the Princess earring approaching her.

"What the hell?" she demanded angrily, glaring at her supposed mother who looked slightly surprised at the rejection.

Saeko, simply ignoring the gun pointed at her, smiled at her daughter. "What do you think you are doing Natsuki-chan? Pointing a gun at me, your mother?" she then extended her hand with the earring on her palm. "Come on, put it on and help your mother by becoming a Princess."

"My mother is dead," Natsuki said, this time shooting the earring and breaking it into pieces. "Don't you dare taint the image of the dear mother I have!"

"Sister wait!" Alyssa pleaded, gripping the Hime's skirt. "Mother is just trying to help! Be reasonable! You can't call your Child either, becoming a Princess will allow it!"

Almost reluctantly, she shoved Alyssa away from her. "This doesn't concern you. Let it go, Alyssa." As her words left her mouth, Natsuki was thrown and disarmed by her once guardian. "Miyu…"

"I won't let you hurt Alyssa-sama, no matter what," the android said, blade in hand and ready to strike again if necessary.

But it seemed it wasn't going to be necessary at all.

"Alyssa, I think your sister needs a lesson about discipline, don't you agree?" Saeko nonchalantly said, flipping a black lock.

"Yes, mother," the blonde girl whispered, her hair shimmering once again while at the same time, a familiar glow engulfed the child.

As soon as the light was gone, Natsuki gave a cry. A mysterious, unknown force pushed her to the wall and then caused her to fall on all fours. The heavy force pushed her further onto the floor again. "What…the hell?" she demanded, fighting against the mysterious strength.

"The ability of Alyssa's Child, 'Issac' is gravity control," Saeko explained and winked at her still struggling daughter. "This is what you get for disobeying your mother, my dear daughter."

"Damn…it," Natsuki cursed, feeling the pressure on her back. "At this rate, I might break my back and knees." She silently thought, tears of pain spilling from her eyes. "Shizuru...please forgive me."

Natsuki's eyes began closing, her arms cut by the now crumbling floor as she finally admitted defeat. Her strength was long gone, her mind was steadily going blank and the only thing she could feel was the painful throbbing of her entire body. It was so agonizing that she thought she might be dead when the pressure was gone and replaced by a pair of warm arms. Natsuki dared to open her eyes, at least a little.

"Fuuka Academy's Hime Unit is here!" Midori's voice echoed in the background but she was too tired to tried paying attention to her.

Her small strength left was used to focus in that soft, beautiful face. She knew it, she had seen it many times. Those unique eyes, that peculiar nose and those pouty lips, it couldn't be could it?

"Shizuru…" she muttered, still weak from the attack of Alyssa's Child.

"It is okay, I am here my Natsuki." Shizuru soothed, tenderly embracing her beloved. "I'm never leaving you ever again."

"I love you, I am in love with you." Natsuki wanted to say but couldn't. Her body had used all her strength. The last thing she felt was a warm feeling all over her. But a small smile adorned her face as she heard the melodic voice of Shizuru before going unconscious.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Midori:** Way to go me!

**Yohko****:** -sigh- -takes Midori's ear and takes her somewhere else-

**Midori:** Ouch! Ouch! Yohkoooo!

**Natsuki:** -blinks-

**Shizuru:** -sips tea-

**Natsuki:** -glances at Shizuru- You know...this chapter actually taught me something.

**Shizuru:** -blinks- Ara?

**Natsuki: **-deadpanned- you are really hot when taking charge.

**Shizuru: **-blinks- -blood drips- A...ra...-faints-

**Natsuki:** Shizuru?! –totally oblivious and innocent-

* * *

Hmm –shrug- nothing else to say besides "I dont believe that this was a cliffhanger either –evil laugh-" Anyway, I hope that everyone –or most of you- enjoyed this chapter or the omake. Feel free to review or something.


	18. Vol 3 Chapter 16

**Unregistered Reviews replies:**

**kits:** -looks away nervously- hehe…maybe I should hide? And lol, no problem. I am not abandoning fics and I know what you mean. –sigh- really –shakes head- fics this days –sigh- -cough-. LOL, you really want to slap Shizuru? I think she was better here than in chapter 16…kind of. Well, I was thinking between Yukino or Haruka and then I thought "Haruka might as well be too prideful to do so, bleh, come on Yukino you do the job". LOL, rival wouldn't be the right word…the three of them have more of like a very complex relationship xD that I might work…eventually. Don't worry, extra 4 will be about this three –already over excited about what to write just have to find time to do it- Well…-shrug- it was time to make Shizuru shine a bit before someone else takes her spot light besides –dreamy eyes- I can't help but like the idea of a Shizuru like that –cough- its rather funny and…interesting –right…- -cough-Now, I believe this is an action –half- filled chapter. You must bear with me for the moment since writing fighting scenes really take a lot from me. Thanks for reviewing kits, please enjoy the chapter!**  
catco: -**gasp!- you knew?! What else do you know!? –panics- catco is reading my mind! –runs around in panic way- -stops- -blinks- -thinks…?- oh…-blinks more- -cough- anyway…LOL. Saeko is not a terrible mother, more like hmm "crazy" right now fits her –explained in this chapter…I think?- and besides things will look better…eventually. Thanks for reviewing catco! Please enjoy this chapter as much as you can x3.

**Reference: **  
**Miroku****: **Mikoto's sword.  
**White Rabbit****: **Although it is suppose to be just one Child, it actually manifest into five.

**Warning: Scary and kicking ppl butt Shizuru! Take-charge Yukino! Submissive Haruka! A dog Child! Evil mother! Oh, and did I mention Cliffhanger…?**

**Disclaimer:** -sticks tongue to the-so-called-author-of-the-manga- My manga version is better! Ha! Take this! I own this Mai Hime Manga as long as I keep changing it! –evil laugh- ok…I don't own it entirely but –shrug- but still –sticks tongue - Several quotes are taken from the Manga. Oh, I also don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Dreadful battles at Fuuka Gakuen**

Natsuki felt numb. Her entire body was purely, simply numb. It was strange, if she thought about it. Since the last time she was conscious her last feeling was completely unspeakable pain. Her back, knees and arms had hurt like hell until…

"Shizu…ru." Natsuki muttered quietly, slowly opening her eyes only to painfully close them back when the sunlight struck them.

"Relax, take it easy," Shizuru soothed, gently caressing her companion's cheek.

It took a few minutes for Natsuki's eyes to adjust to the light but when she did, a faint blush adorned her face. Shizuru merely chuckled, realizing the cause of the cute color on the face of Natsuki, who by now was relaxing and enjoying their closeness.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki muttered affectionately while resting her head on the older woman's shoulder. She was really pleased to have woken between her friend's arms, the other embracing her and making her feel safe. But that feeling didn't stay long as her memories flooded back. "Alyssa!" she shouted and tried to stand up, only to end up being helped by her friend.

"Take it easy, Yohko-sensei healed most of your injuries but you're still weak," Shizuru said, slipping an arm around Natsuki's waist to support her. She frowned, watching a slight sweat drip off from the woman's neck. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'll take the risk," Natsuki said instead, not wanting to lie but not giving up just yet, "please don't worry about me. I need to get to Alyssa." Shizuru sighed and nodded in defeat. "So what happened?"

Shizuru began recounting the recent events to Natsuki as they left the Chairman's office in search of their fellow comrades. She told her how Mashiro had contacted Midori and told her where she and Fumi were trapped as well as Searrs' scheme. She also explained that afterwards Midori had contacted most of the Hime Unit and called Shizuru along to formulate a plan while Akira went in search of the still missing Nao. Then, as Natsuki remembered, she had been saved by the Hime Unit just in time when she was attacked by Alyssa's Child. Shizuru squeezed their now united hands and continued her explanation.

Apparently, Saeko, Miyu and Alyssa had chosen to flee and finish their plans when the Hime Unit arrived, ready to fight with them. At that moment, Midori guessed that their time was shortening and ordered everyone after the trio while she waited for Yohko to finish healing the unconscious Natsuki. In the end, everyone separated and was on their own as Shizuru stayed and waited for her Hime to awake.

"I need to find Alyssa." Natsuki said, now feeling much better and standing on her own.

"Alright, but we must be careful. Yukino called a few minutes ago and told us that a few Searrs girls were currently fighting us too," Shizuru warned and pointed at their right, where the underground ruins were. "Midori-san went for Alyssa-chan and knowing them they might as well had gone to the ruins. Let's hurry."

Natsuki nodded and followed her companion, "Just wait a little more, I swear I will rescue you, all of you," she silently thought. "Everything will be alright soon enough."

* * *

In the meantime, Mai and Yuuichi were on their own way in search for the undergrounds ruins but had apparently got lost themselves.

"You got to be kidding me!" Mai cried out, ruffling her hair in exasperation.

"We are back at the start, you really have a bad sense of direction," Yuuichi, who was just a few feet away from her, complained with his arm crossed once he saw the same tree they had passed by minutes ago. "Great job, Tokiha."

"Why you…" the redhead soon trailed off when they heard a loud cry, accompanied by a crash. "What was that?"

"How the hell would I know!?"

Mai glared at her Key once again before focusing on the sound, "That's Akane!" she recognized the cry this time and dashed toward the clear sounds of fighting coming not far away from them. "Come on, hurry up! We need to help them!" Yuuichi sighed and followed the Hime reluctantly.

However, neither of them was prepared for the sight which they were greeted with. The area had been totally destroyed; trees were scattered and broken but the ground was the one that took the most damage. It seemed the battle had been so intense that holes had been made all over the area. A little farther ahead of them, two figures lay motionless as a third, smaller one, stood in front of them. Mai let out an almost unheard gasp when she recognized the third figure. Yuuichi, unaware of the Hime's discovery, rapidly rushed toward the lying figures who were none other than Akane and Kazuya.

"Come on, Akane wake up," the blond guy pleaded, gently holding the young woman between his arms. Noticing the lack of his other half, Yuuichi glanced at the still stunned redhead behind him. "Tokiha! Come on, we got to help them! Maybe we –"

"Tate!" Mai cut him off and dashed to the trio. A loud clash, of two elements connecting was the next thing the blond heard. Yuuichi's eyes widened and he swore he had seen his life flashing across his mind. "Take them away idiot!" she ordered and her Key dumbly nodded before hastily retreating with both Akane and Kazuya in his arms. Her eyes soon fell upon the figure in front of her.

The first time, when they had arrived, Mai wasn't sure if her eyes had been lying to her. The sword hanging on that mysterious shadow was too familiar for her and it even was worse when she could sense that familiar presence. She was still doubtful of the identity of the third figure until it had chosen to launch and attack her friends. But now, there was no mistake.

"Mikoto…" she called affectionately once she was able to push the young girl back. Her wrist and elements around it trembled from the residual of the impact with Miroku, yet she did not care. All her focus was directed to the girl in front of her. "Mikoto!" she tried again, this time with much more force. However, Mikoto merely growled and glared with impassive eyes. "I won't fight you! Not like this! You hear me!?" The younger Hime dashed toward Mai, ignoring her once time beloved friend's words. "Mikoto!"

The two elements once again clashed against each other. The impact, however, was much stronger and caused both Himes to be thrown back by the force. But this didn't stop Mikoto from rushing and violently swinging her sword against Mai, who still was only defending herself. Unbeknownst to either fighters, a Princess was hidden between the shadows. An old yet simple flute was in her hands but no sound came of it as she kept 'playing' it.

"Mikoto, please stop this!" Mai begged but it was futile, whatever was controlling Mikoto wouldn't allow the girl to escape it. In a desperate attempt, the redhead flew behind her friend and knocked Miroku away. Almost immediately she took both of Mikoto's wrists when the girl turned around. "Please turn back to your usual self!" she tried once more. The younger Hime struggled, growling angrily at Mai. But the redhead kept a firm hold on her friend, neither of them wanted to give up.

"Tokiha…" Yuuichi muttered, seeing the two Himes struggling. For an instant he thought about going to help but something at the other side caught his eyes. With a nod to himself, the blonde boy left the unconscious couple.

"Don't you remember? We are friends, please Mikoto." Mai pleaded but was only rewarded by a forceful and abrupt bite on her neck. The redhead gave out a painful cry but didn't lose her hold on the younger Hime. "No matter what…I will always like you, Mikoto." She muttered weakly, flames slowly embracing the pair. "No matter what…"

Slowly, as the flames intensified, Mai wrapped her arms around Mikoto and closed her eyes. A soft smile graced her face while a few tears dropped on top of the spell bound girl's head. The last thing the redhead heard was the familiar, tender and warm voice of the younger girl.

"Mai…"

* * *

"Yukino…" Haruka whispered quietly as she felt her companion pressing her against the desk edge. Her knees trembled along with her body.

Yukino grinned, hearing a soft gasp after her name had been whispered. Her grin grew wider as Haruka blushed even further, "So cute," she complimented, lifting her right hand and caressing the reddened cheek. "Have I told you, how much I love you?" she didn't let the older woman finish her sentence as she roughly took Haruka's lip against hers. "I love you very much, my little Haru-chan." Yukino teased, lightly biting her girlfriend's ear while her hands roamed all over Haruka still clothed body.

"We…should stop." Haruka said between pants and gasp, her hands stopping her companion's further exploration of her body. Yukino growled in annoyance and bit her ear. Hard. "Yukino!"

The redhead grinned at her handy work. Haruka, after receiving that hard bite and then a soft lick on her ear, fell to her knees once her companion was no longer pressing against her. Her eyes were unusually darker and her body was still shivering from her partner's touch. Especially it was somewhere downward that was currently demanding attention.

Yukino raised an eyebrow, seeing a slight purple color on her Hime's face, "Having a hard time to control yourself, love?" she teased and laughed at the pouting face of the blonde. "You asked for it."

"I swear, you spend too much time with that woman." Haruka crossed her arms and huffed indignantly.

"Oh my, are you talking about me?" Shizuru teased from the door with her usual charming smile on her face. "You know it's not polite to talk behind one's back, especially your friends."

"Shut up!" Haruka ordered and was satisfied when the other woman raised her hands in surrender. "Anyway, what do you want?"

Shizuru only smiled for a second time and disappeared from the couple's view. Once she returned, a large box was present. Haruka glanced at her curiously before looking at the box and was surprised to see a bunch of letters in it.

"Silly Haruka, I am here to give you your daily mail," Shizuru stated and glanced behind, where Natsuki, Mai and Mikoto had their hands full with various boxes. "It seems the mighty President of the Student Council has a lot of things to do today."

However, the blonde Hime had long since been ignoring her friend. Instead, Haruka's eyes were solemnly focused on the various, pink letters and cards she had received. She gulped when she saw a few of them actually were confession letters. The blonde didn't have to glance behind to see the hateful glare her lover was giving her. To make matter worse, a strangely familiar figure rushed to the room.

"Haruka-sempai!" Nao called, kneeling in front of a startled blonde. "Please, accept my feelings! I love you! You are my hero!"

"I…"

"Hey! Back off!" Mikoto and Mai shouted at the same time and grabbed the redhead by the arms. "Leave Haruka-sempai alone!"

"Haruka-sempai!" A couple of squeals were soon heard next.

Mai, Mikoto and Natsuki rushed outside to stop the incoming battalion of hormonal, crazy fans. Shizuru waved at them before closing the door and grinned at the relieved blonde.

"I'm jealous. Haruka has so many fans since becoming the new President of the Student Council." Shizuru said nonchalantly and chose to lean against the wall next to the door, giggling as she heard the struggles outside. "But it is expected, after all, you are a Suzushiro. The eldest daughter of that great family and the one who has helped my family so many times." Haruka only huffed, shrugged indifferently and for an instant forgot about the still angered lover behind her. "I am almost ashamed of all those time I tried competing against you. But you shouldn't worry, I have no desire to fight against you any longer." With that said, she left the room.

"You…" however Haruka didn't have time to finish whatever she planned as she felt soft lips kissing around her neck. "Yu…kino."

"You are so mean," Yukino whispered playfully on Haruka's ear, "having those girls all over you, allowing them to fantasize about you even though you are all mine." She growled and again bit her lover's ear. "You are mine, all mine my Haru-chan."

Haruka only moaned in agreement, feeling slightly lightheaded thanks to Yukino's touch. Nonetheless, this didn't stop her from having one last thought before giving in to her desires, "Why…does this feel so surreal?"

Unknown to the blonde, a wicked grin spread across a figure that was hiding in the shadows. Next to it, a horse like creature stood with its eyes glowing red.

* * *

Natsuki ran as fast as she could, her elements were in her hands and her eyes firmly ahead of her. The encounter with Yohko along the way had reinforced her determination to fight against Alyssa and the others. Especially when she had found out that Mashiro was hidden inside Alyssa's Child. She briefly glanced behind and was glad that Shizuru could still maintain her pace. A loud crash was soon heard, it was the third time since they had been rushing to the underground ruins entrance. She looked at Shizuru again and both of them sped up, recalling Yohko-sensei words.

"You must be careful," Yohko's voice weakly echoed in their mind, warning them of the battle ahead. "It seems that those earrings, the ones that allow them to summon their Child, were made from a piece of the Hime Star. Right now, the Hime Star is coming and it is influencing those who wear the earring. It drives them crazy, mad with power and is making them act like that…you must destroy…the Child to…save them…" she gasped painfully. "Please, save her." she begged.

Natsuki shook her head, trying to forget the image of the nurse lying with multiple injuries to her body made by the android, no doubt. That triggered another painful reality to the Hime. Both her mother and sister were now being controlled by the damned Hime Star and Miyu most likely had tried to help them, but failed in the attempt. She only prayed that she wasn't late to rescue them, not now that she knew she had a family. It was just a few seconds later that Hime and Key finally arrived near the entrance of the ruins. Saying that it wasn't a nice sight, would had been an understatement.

Midori lay on the center of the area around them, crushed trees and ground could be seen all around the place. Not far away from the unconscious and obviously injured woman, stood Saeko, Miyu and Alyssa with her Child. The robotic, sphere creature looked more hideous than the last time she saw it. Its single eye flashed and locked gaze with Natsuki and Shizuru.

"Midori!" Natsuki shouted and rushed to her comrade and mentor, Shizuru right behind her. However, Natsuki wasn't able to get near the redhead as she fell completely on her knees. The familiar gravitational force attacked her once more, reminding her body of their last encounter. "Damn it…" she muttered, glaring at Alyssa's Child. A second cry snapped Natsuki from her anger and made her glance at a struggling, on all fours, young woman. "Shizuru!"

"I will…be okay." Shizuru said and smiled at her Hime, trying to reassure her.

"Yes, but for how long?" Alyssa taunted, reminding the two of them of their other companions.

"Miyu, let's go ahead. I will leave this battle for Alyssa." Saeko ordered and began walking away, ignoring the protest of the android.

"I will be alright, don't worry," Alyssa assured her guardian with a gentle, strange smile. Miyu had no choice but to agree and follow Saeko. Once out of sight, the blonde girl turned and glared at the struggling pair. "Let's play a game, my dear sister." She said nonchalantly. "I will give you a chance to proof that you are really my sister and not a fake being, if you answer these simple questions. We might even trust you and welcome you back!" by now the small child was beaming with joy but it was abruptly replaced by a grim look. "However, things won't be nice if you fail to answer correctly."

"What…the hell?" was all Natsuki could stutter out.

"First question! Will you become a Princess for mother's sake?"

"And become a crazy –GAAHHHHHH!"

Alyssa giggled wickedly, shaking her index finger toward her sister. "Bad choice of answer and with that you have been punished. How does 4G feels?" she didn't wait for an answer, instead went for the second question. "Alright, will dear sister fight against the others Hime if mother asked for it?"

"That's madness!" Natsuki shouted and was rewarded with another gravitational pull. "GAAAH!"

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered weakly, tears streaming from her face as she watched her Hime struggle.

"Ah, it seems you really won't listen to reason." Alyssa said and shook her head, apparently disappointed at her sister's behavior. "Such a pity."

"That's enough!" Shizuru demanded, struggling as she slowly stood up and glared at the girl. "Are you trying to kill her!?"

"Your words do not affect me." Alyssa said with indifference. "What can you do? You who aren't a Hime, you who can't even call your Child and have even been abandoned by your own Hime," She smiled, seeing Shizuru flinch at her words. "But you still fight back, right? You oppose us, like my sister, because of love. In the end, that love has become your downfall and cursed you. Differing from you, I was brought in a world by cruel people who looked at me like guinea pig. I only knew true love from my sister, then Miyu, and at last my mother. My loved ones haven't abandoned me like you. But you have also blinded my sister! Turned her into a fake being and destroyed my perfect dream of a complete family!"

"Are you that frightened of being abandoned?" Shizuru asked, at last, speaking. She smiled, a cruel wicked one when it was Alyssa who flinched. "You are right, I am no one. I am only Shizuru but if you think I will give up that easily…" she glared at girl, "How long, do you think it will take for that woman to abandon you too?"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Alyssa yelled, angrily and commanded her Child to increase the gravitational force. "What!?" she was shocked as million of tiny bullets dropped and attacked her Child. Alyssa glanced at the half standing Natsuki, who had a small grin plastered on her face.

"Natsuki took a second too long," Shizuru stuttered out, panting slightly. "A little more and all my bones would had been crushed."

"I am sorry, it seems my body isn't that cooperative lately," Natsuki said, she too was panting from the exhaustive battle.

It had taken a lot from her to stand up with that gravitational force upon her and then shoot at the sky, hoping that the bullets would fall back to Alyssa's Child. She was glad about her success, after all, the real target hadn't really been Issac.

"Ahh as expected, the air out side smells sweet." Mashiro said once she and Fumi had gotten out from Alyssa's Child. "Thank you for your help, Kuga-san and Fujino-san."

Natsuki just huffed and helped Shizuru stand up. "It will be the last time," she said and smiled at her friend. "Let's go, we have still a little more to go on."

"Wait!" Alyssa tried stopping the pair but her body wasn't moving. "What…"

Five small, stuffed doll rabbits-like creatures had suddenly appeared. Two of them danced around Alyssa, one was between Mashiro's arm and the other three held a more than average sized pocket watch.

"You can't move because of my Element, the 'Golden Timer' and my cute Childs, the White Rabbits. Well then," she began saying while moving around her wheelchair, "I should be your opponent now." She smiled and at last, stood up.

* * *

"I feel the flow of the energy. Indeed as the numbers of 'columns' drop, the strength of the seal seems to weaken as well." Saeko commented, watching Miyu's continuous strikes at the pillars and how the gigantic glowing ball at the center of the pillars cracked each time one pillar was destroyed. "Hurry up and destroy the remaining pieces Miyu." Suddenly a bullet was shot near her, causing a tiny cut on her cheek. "Oh?" she wondered, nonchalantly touching the now bleeding cut. "It seems I underestimated you."

Natsuki, breathing a little harder than normal, stood with Shizuru at her side. Both of them were standing mere meters away from Saeko. Natsuki's Elements aimed dangerously at her mother. "Yes you did and thanks to you, I can also summon my Elements."

"Miyu!" Saeko commanded but noticed no movement. "What the hell!?" Metallic, red wired strings covered Miyu's upper body, stopping her from any movement. "What's the meaning of this!?"

"You are late," Shizuru said instead, smiling at the figure that had been hiding on the shadows all this time.

The figure chuckled and revealed herself to be none other than Nao, "I had to find my Key first. It couldn't be helped." She grinned and tightened her grip on Miyu. "I will be your opponent insolent android, so don't even think about running away."

Miyu glared at the young Hime, "So be it!" she said, dashing to the surface with Nao following closely.

The last thing Natsuki and Shizuru heard from the duo was Nao's Child name being called before it was replaced by clashing sounds of sword against Element.

The Ice princess stared at her mother and finally said, "You can't win, give up already."

"Is that what you really think?" Saeko taunted and flipped her hair to reveal a Princess earring on her ear. "I call forth you! Yafusa!"

An enormous, metallic wolf with two heads appeared as the mist around Natsuki's mother disappeared. Its red eyes seemed more frightful with its black covered body. The Child growled, stomping its metallic paw on ground while its canons on top of it started to glow. Natsuki was a second too late to realize what the glow meant and who had it been charged for.

"Look out!"

* * *

**Omake:**

**Midori:** -rolling on the floor- HAHAHAHAHA!

**Haruka:** -too shocked and indignant to say anything- -blushing furiously-

**Yukino:** -blushing furiously but seriously liking the scene-

**Nao:** -holding rainee-chan by the neck- You insolent idiot! How dare you! –shakes rainee-chan furiously-

**Rainee-chan:** ..." –I thought I did a good thing…-

**Alyssa:** Miyu, I still don't understand the point of my Child.

**Miyu:** Well, Alyssa-sama…I believe the author didn't like the idea of an overpowered Child flying over the space and preferred to let you play with a child that had an equal overpowering strength that just stayed on Earth.

**Saeko:** I have a kick butting Child! –squeals- -everyone else's sweatdrop- -blinks- what?...-grumbles-

-back to the main characters…-

**Natsuki:** -blinks- Shizuru…

**Shizuru:** Ara, yes my Natsuki?

**Natsuki:** -turns into puppy Natsuki- -tails slowly wiggling from one side to the other- -teary eyes- it was scary…

**Shizuru:** -blinks- Ara…-tries hard not to nosebleed- what was scary Natsuki?

-suddenly everything goes dark- -Natsuki appears with a electrical guitar around her arms- -hard-rock beat-

**Natsuki: **Bunnies! -cricked chirping- -starts singing- Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes! They've got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses! And what's with all the carrots? What do they need such good eyesight for anyway!? BUNNIES! BUNNIES! IT must be bunnies!

**Shizuru:** -internal sigh- now, now –hugs Natsuki's trembling body- I will take care of my cute, little puppy now.

**Natsuki:** -tails wiggling faster- yay! –suddenly shy- can we cuddle now?

**Shizuru: **-squeals internally: YES!- -takes a deep breath- of course, my dear Natsuki.

-end…-

**Natsuki:** Hey! What the hell was that!?

**Shizuru:** Ara, I thought it was funny –grin-

**Natsuki:** The Hell?!

**Rainee-chan:** -hiding over a bunch of bunnies- you can't see me…you can't see me…you fear me…you can't see me…

* * *

God…that was a hard chapter. No offense but I really…really hate hime's fight since they involve fighting –duh!- but…you know what I mean. It gets me bored –looks at the outline and incoming things- and it just gets better…I really hate writing fighting scene unless it involves swords, fists and legs…its easier to read and think of it –shrug- I mean, seriously how can you write about a fight between Childs? Like Kiyohime…-grumbles- no offense, I like her, but it just not easy to picture it moving a lot and I like moving a lot…

Anyway, let's see hmm. Some might wonder why I updated later than usual but –points at the hanger- that's the reason. I plan to update within two or next week depending on your reactions xD and let's say the "extra" chapters are coming soon enough –chuckles- anyway for some who might be curious:

**Explanations: Originally, "Duran Duran" is the name of Saeko's child but seriously… "Duran Duran"!? Saeko's child is like a bloody Cerberus with two heads and robotic! And all does dude could think of was "Duran Duran"! Grr, for the first time I don't care about my lack of inaccuracy but I am sticking with Yafusa –it sounds waaaaay better-, that and I couldn't find a name for a two headed dog…-shrug- oh well.**

Hmm by the way, Haruka's fantasy was waaay more hmm "flashy" or something like that –shrug- but I thought this was better –hope someone agrees? Hehe- and regarding flute girl…yeah that Shiho, just didn't want to name her. Oh and Nao's Key? New Key? Its not Takeda…seriously, not putting that guy after reading a few fics that made me hate him –which if one thinks about it, it is a little strange how people hate Takeda more than Yuuichi…oh well-

Also about Issac's power (Alyssa's Child), the number-G thing? It just meant gravitational force –or something like that- -don't pay mind to it…much.

So please review, make my day happier (and maybe yours too) and lets see if we see each other next week x3 Hope you enjoyed it. (loaded new pics so people get an idea of just what is happening, go to my photobucket site if you want x3)

P.S. If someone has a complaint do ask me, because I do put original stuff from the manga in this fic –I just twist it in so many ways people don't see it xD- (but I find myself hating some parts of the manga…doesn't someone sees that some things just don't make sense sometimes? Or maybe is just me…oh well)


	19. Vol 3 Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **I am happy that most of you got the Buffy the Vampire Slayer omake, hehe, didn't know how much fans of that I had. But I knew I had some! There is like a law that should! LOL. Because CrazyNinjaPenguin was busy with school -like any of us, since we do have other things to do...I think xD?- he did take a bit longer to check this chapter but here it is nonetheless! Please enjoy and thank Crazy for this chapter xD.

**Unregistered review's reply:  
Milus:** Well...I am glad to liked the chapter and hope that 7 days wasn't that much. LOL, however, I still prefer talking since unless I am the one writing it, I wouldnt normally get the picture of the fighting scene -that and I am lazy to read all the too detailed description of it xD no matter how good the fic is. Thanks for reviewing and please enjoy the chapter.**  
catco:** LOL, you have yet to see the best chapter of all -grins- I am going to show every Hime the right definition of POWERFUL. LOL. Well, after all the pain they went through I had to do it...one way or another xD. And, nope, actually -or maybe it is...- the Childs, they are all original from the manga. I don't really know if it has any connection but it wasn't my idea to give Mashiro rabbits as her Childs xD. Thanks for reviewing catco, please enjoy this chapter x3.**  
Anonymous:** Yeah! LOL, I laughed at the idea too. The pic in my head was just too hilarious x3. Except for the sad ending, that episode was one of the best from season 6. I loved Anya's song, plus Tara's one too. Thanks for reviewing Anonymous, please enjoy the chapter x3.

**References:  
Duran:** Duran is Natsuki's child but also Shizuru's. However, like Shizuru with Kiyohime, Duran is born from Natsuki's feeling; therefore making Duran more of Natsuki's Child instead. His attacks include: Diamond Cartridge, Flash Cartridge, Chrome Cartridge and Silver Cartridge.**  
Yafusa:** Originally, known as Duran Duran. He is Saeko's Child, very much similar to Duran however he has two heads and is black. He is also able to shoot plutonium cartridge.**  
Hime's connection to Child disappearance:** Because they are tired or in a bad physical condition, the Himes don't have the energy necessary to call and maintain their Childs out.**  
Injuries:** I am obviously exaggerating in some cases with the injuries of people. In some cases I make the injuries look fatal and long lasting, in others, like this chapter, I don't.**  
Princess Earring:** because it comes from the Hime star, and said stars is coming toward Earth, those who are Princess are being affected by the Star. How? Just remember Mai Hime Anime Carnival…that should explain it all. Briefly? They are insane because the star is coming closer…that's all you need to know.**  
Julia's rebirth:** I never said Nao or any Hime couldn't just find a new Key and have their Child back xD.

**Disclaimer:** -sticks tongue to the-so-called-author-of-the-manga- My manga version is better! Ha! Take this! I own this Mai Hime Manga as long as I keep changing it! –evil laugh- ok…I don't own it entirely but –shrug- but still –sticks tongue - Several quotes are taken from the Manga. Neither do I own Sailor Moon or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Duran! Load Diamond Cartridge! Fire!**

_"I am, you know"  
"What?"  
"Yours." Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Four, Who are You?_

One step, two step. Midori steadied herself with her labrys as she strolled back to the place she had left her lover. Her body trembled from the wear left by her fight with Alyssa's Child and she was still panting, the only good thing was that the small cuts she had around her body had finally stopped bleeding. She stopped again and took a deep breath while leaning against a tree. Yohko wasn't far away, just a few more steps and she would be able to be back to her lover.

It might have been foolish, a little arrogant and selfish for Midori to have chosen to fight Alyssa on her own. But she didn't want to risk her lover's life, not after Yohko had received such damage to her body. So she had used Gakutenou to distract the trio while she hid Yohko behind some bushes and hoped her companion would heal in her own with time.

"Midori…" it was weak call but there was no doubt to whom the voice belonged.

The woman gave a toothy grin and her victorious sign, "I came back."

Yohko, who by now was fully healed thanks to her element, merely shook her head and hugged her lover. To Midori's surprise, Yohko had been careful to not use too much force when she embraced her. A familiar warm feeling soon took over her body and she smiled, knowing that her lover was going to take care of her now.

"You thought I wouldn't come back, didn't you?" she teased after finally being able to sit and rest her head on her partner's neck. "For a second there you doubted me, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, I am human silly. But I also knew you wouldn't die so easily."

"Heh, I wish Gakutenou would come out…too bad I'm so tired."

"Rest now," Midori smiled, hearing Yohko's reassuring words. "I love you." Yohko smiled too when a muffled replied was given a second later.

"Yohko-sensei…" Yohko looked up when she heard her name being call and her eyes widening at the usual sight ahead of her. She first chose to look up at the redhead, who was the one calling for her and the one who seemed to be the worst.

Mai had half of her Fuuka uniform battered with cuts, blood and one part looked to have been burnt. Still it was her wrist that had taken the most damage, red ugly markings visible around it. Next to it, there were her arms and face, covered with small cuts and burn marks that were already started healing on their own. However her face was still adorned with her usual cheerful smile, contradicting her current state. Yohko then stared at Mikoto who was protectively being held between Mai's arms.

The youngest Hime was still unconscious and the only remains of her battle with the redhead was some small cuts and burnt marks on her uniform and arms. She was the second worst as Yuuichi seemed free from injuries and was the one who had carried the unconscious Akane along with Kazuya. The couple hardly had anything on them except for dirt and barely visible cuts.

"It's only Mikoto and I, don't worry." Mai reassured the older Hime, noticing the detailed scan. "Akane and Kazuya had worse but they healed. The Princess that attacked us seemed to be able to control people with her flute, she took over Mikoto and I had to fight her. At the end it was Yuuichi who found the Princess and took care of her before things got worse."

"Mai…"

The redhead shook her head slowly and tenderly put Mikoto to the floor, "I'm sorry but I don't think I can stay awake anymore…" she trailed off as exhaustion took over her body and ended up lying next to the younger girl.

"She really overdid herself, like always." Yuuichi commented quietly, putting Akane and Kazuya on the ground and near the other pair. "She tried her best to summon Kagutsuchi but it was taking too much from her. In the end we had to walk here, hoping to find you."

"I will try my best," she said, gently laying the sleeping Midori on the ground. "But you will have to help too, Tate-kun." The blond nodded and attentively listened to Yohko's instructions.

Meanwhile somewhere farther away, back at Fuuka's campus, another battle was coming to its own end. It began with a blinding light that soon faded away and was replaced by a well known shriek.

"Impossible…"

The mist was slowly dissipating, leaving only two human figures and a fish like creature shadow to be seen. Nearby, a Knight Chess piece like figure lay broken in a half. Yukariko fell on her butt, trying to retreat from the incoming figure in front of her. Fear radiated from her widened eyes.

"How could…its impossible! You couldn't have broken my illusion so easily!" the nun rambled, stubborn about her defeat. "No! No Vlas don't go!" she shouted seconds after, seeing her Child vanish. "Vlas!"

Haruka ignored the continuous cries of despair from the older woman, instead she glanced at her lover who remained unconscious. Her eyes switched to her Child, that by now was also disappearing, but for other reasons. She enforced her hold around Yukino's waist and the arm that was around her shoulder but it was futile. Her body was too drained, breaking Yukariko's illusion had taken a lot from her. However, she forced her body to take another step, her mind already set to one destination.

"I must…go," she muttered, dragging Yukino with her and leaving the mad nun behind. "This time, I won't fail."

* * *

"Aren't you going to attack me?"

Mashiro giggled, petting one of her five rabbits and obviously ignoring the other girl. Alyssa glared at her but it seemed she was doomed to stay trapped in Mashiro's Element ability. She sighed in defeat and decided on the only thing she could do was talk.

"Why did you stop me? Don't you understand that I must help mother?" she questioned for a second time.

"If you had continued on like this, sooner or later the Hime Star would have taken over you. I don't think Kuga-san or Miyu-san wishes to see that." Mashiro tried reasoning and continued speaking once she noticed that the blonde was about to protest. "I know you believe your mother did us a favor. She created the Princess so 'Keys' wouldn't be necessary, therefore not risking their lives. Indeed, one can likely be comfortable with a solitary existence; it is alright to think about one's self, but if one becomes part of a pair, then one must also think about one's partner. Likely, there will be times of misunderstandings and times of quarrels. But if you hold tender feelings towards your partner…" she smiled, the type of smile that told you she knew something the other didn't, "that is the very thing I believe to be the key to opening the door to our future."

"You…" she didn't finish her sentence, seeing that it was useless. However the incoming rapid foot steps caught her attention. She gasped once she recognized one of the three figures.

"Come back you coward!" Nao demanded as she chased Miyu from her Child. "Don't you dare back away!"

"Are you that foolish to try fighting against me again?" the android said, avoiding the constant shots of web from Julia as she dashed through the forest. "Are you that desperate to lose a comrade?"

"Oh Shut up! I won't lose this time!" Nao retorted angrily, only sparing a glance at the silent, cloaked figure at the other side of Julia's head.

Nao smirked, she had caught Miyu off guard by making Julia shoot another attack while she used her strings to trap the android. For an instant, Miyu seemed surprised but it was soon hidden and replaced with a hateful glare toward the redhead. Nao grinned victoriously and tightened her grip on her enemy while walking closer to her at the same time.

"You will look great in tiny pieces, a useless broken doll." Miyu ignored the taunt and continued to struggle against the strings. "You might as well do the job yourself if you keep that up."

"Miyu!" Alyssa cried out, she too fought against Mashiro's hold on her once again so she could rescue her guardian. "Miyu!"

"Alyssa-sama…"

"Yuuki-san stop! She is not your enemy!" Mashiro ordered, afraid of what might happen if Alyssa saw the android's death. "Yuuki-san!"

"Why should I listen to you, huh!?" Nao demanded with a cruelty and fierceness that hadn't been there before. She was just aware of her surroundings and the change of scenario but she didn't care, her mind was on revenge. She was here to avenge the first death of her Julia. "You lied to me! I almost thought I had lost Julia thanks to you!"

"Do something! She is going to kill Miyu!" Alyssa begged desperately, her eyes pleading at Mashiro. "Please! I am begging you!"

Fumi glanced at the young girl, waiting for an instruction or something but it never came. It wasn't necessary. The relief on Mashiro's eyes told her that no action was needed. And she was right, things were settling on their own.

"Nao stop," the cloaked figure ordered, leaving the safety of Julia and standing next to redhead. "Mashiro is right, this isn't necessary."

"This insolent killed Julia!" Nao protested stubbornly, tightening the strings for a second time. "She will die!"

"Julia is back, you are endangering her life and mine like this." Her Key said, still with indifference in her voice. "If we kill her, that girl over there will try doing the same. She won't be the only one after your head. Come on, let it go. You have obviously won, Julia will understand."

"You…are such an annoying Key," Nao muttered, angrily at herself for finding her companion's words reasonable, "aren't you, Akira?"

The cloaked figure chuckled and took her hood off, "Maybe that's because I have an equal annoying Hime?" Nao chuckled too and let the android go, at last.

Miyu set off running almost immediately toward Alyssa once freed. At arm reach, the android took the blonde girl between her arms in a desperate embrace.

"Hime Unit leader, Sugiura Midori reporting to duty!" the ever cheerful redhead strolled playfully toward the group.

A loud screech was heard a minute after, revealing a high speed car with 'school infirmary mobile' plate on a side of it. Yohko grinned and waved at Mashiro from the drivers seat. From the other side, the bushes started moving and soon after revealed Yukino and Haruka. The two young women half grinned at the group as they supported each other so they wouldn't fall.

"It seems everyone has arrived." Mashiro commented and playfully winked at Alyssa. "This is the power of two people's heart in one." She glanced at the car and chuckled at the dizzy faces of Mai and the others. "I believe, Kuga-san is waiting for all of you."

Mai, once recovered from her first experience with Yohko as driver, nodded and took off with Yuuichi and Mikoto close to her. Akane and Kazuya, shyly glanced at each other before calling forth their Child and followed the trio. Midori gave one loud victorious squeal and happily dragged a still reluctant and very stubborn Nao to the underground ruins. Yohko and Akira soon followed them, an awkward smile gracing both of their faces. In a matter of minutes, the only ones left were Mashiro, Fumi, Alyssa and Miyu.

"I suppose you still don't trust me," Alyssa stated, still feeling the effects of Mashiro's Child. "Then again, that's understandable."

Mashiro's and Miyu's soothing replied was cut short by a loud explosion coming from the underground ruins. None of the four of them was comforted by the implications of it.

* * *

"Shizuru! Shizuru please don't die! Shizuru!" Natsuki begged and pleaded as she tenderly embraced the other woman. "Please, don't leave me alone. Not you too." Her face was now full of tears, tears of despair and fear. "Shizuru!"

However, Shizuru didn't respond. Her eyes, half open tried to focus on Natsuki's tearful face but it was getting harder the longer she tried. Unconsciously, she lifted her hand to her wounded side. It was strange, the warm liquid that was now slowly bleeding from her wound. It somehow didn't hurt and it wasn't that she didn't feel it. She did, really did but what hurt her was another thing. The pained face of her beloved crying for her.

"Natsuki…" she called weakly, lifting her hand to touch her Hime's cheek. "Please don't cry."

"Idiot! In times like this, what the hell are you thinking? Look at you and worry for yourself and not me!"

"Natsuki is too sweet." Shizuru whispered in replied, not caring about the scolding she was getting from her companion. She was only glad that the tears had stopped falling.

"Ah yes, I realize it now." Saeko began saying nonchalantly, oblivious of the state of the two. "On that fateful day, it happened while in the middle of an experiment to find out how to use fragment of the Hime Star that I had obtained. Somehow, I had even succeeded in opening a Gate with the Hime Star. However because of a mysterious Hime who suddenly appeared from the Gate I died once." She no longer seemed affected by her near death experience. "The one that brought me back from that was the Searrs Foundation. They even gave me the funding and facilities to carry out my research. And imagine if I were to open the Gate once again. But no matter how many times I tried, I kept failing. I finally comprehended why, as expected, we can only open the original Gate of the Hime Star." She laughed wickedly, raising her arms to the sky and pointing their surroundings.

"You…"

"How I wish to devote myself to studying it! The secret behind the energy of the mighty Himes! Everything regarding the existence of the Himes! The power originating from the Hime Star! That's why I am opening the Gate and going to the other side!" Saeko continue her mad rambling, now already consumed by the Hime Star's power.

"Have you not noticed, love?" Shizuru silently thought, her hands firmly grasping Natsuki's element. "I have been touching it yet Kiyohime doesn't come…in the end I am of no use…"

"You are mad!" Natsuki yelled having avoided another shot from her mother's Child.

"Then you are the fool, my dear daughter." Saeko replied, not one bit affected by Natsuki's insult. "How can you care about the life of such woman? She is such a useless being and if my memory serves me right, she was the one who abandoned you. Really, how can you like someone as her?"

"You are wrong…" Natsuki muttered and glared furiously at her mother. "Don't you dare talk about Shizuru when you know nothing about her!" Saeko, still unimpressed with her daughter's action, let her continue. "Shizuru was the one there for me when I came here! She was the one who constantly protected me! She was one who took care of me!"

"Those kind of feelings will always be your curse, dear daughter."

"No they won't," Saeko raised an eyebrow, now suspicious of the strange smile spreading across her daughter's face. Natsuki chuckled, finally realizing something she should have long ago known. "What an idiot I am." Her eyes fell upon cherry curious one, wondering what that statement had meant. She chuckled again and leaned closer to Shizuru's face. "Please accept my feelings, Ru-chan." Shizuru let out a small gasp before it was covered by Natsuki's lip on hers.

Saying it was heaven would have been close to what the brunette was currently thinking, especially when she got to kiss back this time. "At last," she would had thought if she could. Too bad the kiss had been too short for either of their liking, but what happened next was worth it.

"I love you." Natsuki stated, a mere whisper so soft but at the same time full of passion, leaving no doubt about what type of 'love' the Hime spoke of. However Shizuru never got to reciprocate her feelings.

A dazzling sapphire light engulfed them along with a cold yet warm feeling that went through the Hime and Key. Saeko's attack was a second too late to get the pair.

With a new confidence Natsuki spoke words that were unknown to her yet at the same time were somehow familiar, "Duran! Load Silver Cartridge! Fire!" A loud blast was followed next.

The mist created thanks to the collision of both Childs' attacks was now disappearing. But that wasn't all. Little by little, pillars of ice and a frosty ground were revealed near where Natsuki and Shizuru were supposed to be. Yet again, that wasn't what mattered to Saeko. Her eyes were dangerously narrowed at the strange figure covering her daughter and object of affection from said daughter. The mist now completely gone, allowing Saeko a full view of what she was confronted with now. A Child similar to hers stood proudly in front of Natsuki and Shizuru.

One long metallic tail, immobile and sharp as its own claws coming off from the beast paws. Two cannons mounted on each side of his back, almost connecting to his two front legs. The metallic wolf-like beast growled, his sharp fangs coming out while his cold, blood hard eyes glared and shined at the same time.

"Duran…" Natsuki muttered absently, a part of her mind wondering what had just happened. Wasn't a Hime supposed to only have one Child? If so, then why had Kiyohime not appeared? Instead she had found herself with a strangely familiar wolf-like metallic beast as her Child.

"Such an unusual turn of events, it seems I have underestimated a Hime's power." Saeko said nonchalantly. "To find myself fighting against something resembling my Child, it is kind of pitiful. But do you think you can win like that? You can't win against me, my dear daughter."

"What?" Natsuki stuttered out. She was almost too late to counter attack because of her continuing thoughts. "Duran! Load Chrome cartridges! Fire!" Another loud explosion took place, however, Saeko didn't stop there. The Princess commanded Yafusa to tackle Duran, separating both Childs from their Mistresses. "Duran!"

Yafusa, having the advantage of a second head, bit Duran's neck with one while the other prevented the one-headed wolf to do the same. Duran cried aloud, whimpering from the harsh fangs around his neck and tried shaking the head off. But Yafusa was stronger and bigger. In the end, Duran began tackling itself onto the cave's ceiling to get the other Child off itself.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru muttered quietly, glad when seconds later her Hime looked at her. "Order Duran to use the third cartridge."

"How…" Natsuki trailed off, feeling that neither of them knew what was happening but she was thankful for the knowledge she was giving to her new Child. "Duran! Use Flash cartridge!" As ordered, Duran stopped struggling and fired the flash cartridge. Seconds later a blinding light surrounded the two Childs.

"Do you think that is enough!?" Saeko shouted angrily and ordered Yafusa to shoot at Duran this time. The explosion caused both Natsuki and Shizuru to be thrown backwards.

"Na…tsuki." Shizuru mumbled in between the fierce, protective embrace of her Hime. From the corner of her eyes she could only watch Duran being constantly attacked by Yafusa.

"What? No last words my dear daughter?" Saeko taunted as her Child threw Duran toward the pair. "Ah such a weak daughter I have, it is truly a pity." She adjusted her glasses, ignoring Natsuki's one eye glare. "Now, me? I hate weak beings. It means they are useless things. On top of this don't make me spend time on useless weaklings!" Saeko raised her hand and pointed at the pair before commanding her Child for the next attack. "Yafusa! Load Plutonium Cartridge! Fire!"

"Duran! Fire Diamond Cartridge!" Hime and Key shouted in unison.

A loud explosion soon followed after both commands, leaving the place blinded by an intense light and an unusual outcome.

"You…are kidding me…" Saeko muttered in astonish, backing away slightly at what had just happened. "To have frozen even the molecules movements with absolute zero degrees temperature and stop the explosion of the plutonium cartridge…impossible." But her eyes weren't lying to her.

Duran growled and shook his body while his two cannons were drawing steam out. He was oblivious to state of mind his Mistresses were in, he was just proud about being able to save them. The Child then blinked, tilting his head to a side as he stared at the frozen bullets just inches away from his Mistresses and himself. Natsuki and Shizuru, like Saeko, were still too shocked to say or do anything. They were merely staring at the ice shield that was supposed to be the intense wind movement created by Yafusa's attack and had been frozen thanks to Duran's rapid attack. Something suddenly snapped Natsuki's shock as she realized that she had to end the battle now.

"It is time for me to end this." Natsuki whispered to Shizuru. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to me." She reassured and glanced at her Child. "Duran! We are ending this now!" the wolf-like creature growled in agreement and rushed to Yafusa.

"Do you think this will end so easily!?" Saeko demanded, ordering her Child to fight back. However this time Duran avoided the multiple shots of Yafusa and was rapidly dashing toward his target. "Why is he so fast?" she muttered and watched how Duran jumped over Yafusa and fired at him. The bigger Child was a second too late to react; he had just received a critical hit. "Yafusa!" that was the last thing Saeko said as she felt something sharp pass her. The next she heard was her earring shattering into millions of pieces by one of Natsuki's bullet.

"Like this, you will be worthy of being called mother…" Natsuki muttered, her arm slowly going back around Shizuru.

"Natsuki…" Saeko and Shizuru called in unison but the Hime only responded to her Key's call.

"Let's go," Natsuki said, lifting Shizuru in bridal style. "We got to see Yohko now."

"Natsuki are you sure?" Shizuru whispered, her concern for her companion clouded her thoughts of how cute the other woman looked with her head nuzzling on her hair.

"Right now, all I care about is you," she stated kissing the brunette's cheek to silence further protest. "Duran!" she called forth, ready to order him to get them out of the damned ruins. However, it seemed fate wanted to stop her for a few more minutes.

"Na-chan!" Midori cheerful voice called from above, her toothy grin prompting the Ice Princess to glare at her. "We are here to rescue you!"

"Natsuki!" Mai's voice was heard next and Natsuki blinked as one by one the Hime Unit members appeared.

"Ah, I knew you were too damned to be dead Kuga." Nao teased with a smirk that only annoyed Natsuki even more. However, that wasn't the worst.

"FUJINO! What the hell are you doing!?" Haruka demanded angrily, her voice so loud it echoed around the ruins.

"Oh my, someone is mad." Shizuru giggled, for a moment, forgetting about her injury. Natsuki smiled and began ignoring the world around her. Her sole focus was that beautiful face of her Key. She blushed when Shizuru turned and smirked at her. She had been caught. "Does Natsuki see something she likes?"

"I do." she said, proud of herself as Shizuru blushed this time. However it didn't last long. "Wha..!?" she was efficiently cut off by a pair lips. It didn't take much after for a blush to appear all over Natsuki's face. "You…"

Shizuru giggled and smirked in victory, "Did you know?"

"Hmm?" her Hime absently mumbled.

"I love Natsuki too." Shizuru said and kissed her beloved again. This time Natsuki's face turned purple and almost lost hold of the brunette. "You are so cute when you blush!" For a supposed seriously injured woman, Shizuru looked rather too healthy for her own good.

"Shizuru!"

Everything was back to normal…well almost.

_"I want you to touch me gently."  
"Later when we're alone"_

* * *

**Omake (also a hint for my the upcoming extra):**

**Natsuki: **No candles? Well, I brought one. It's extra flammey. Shizuru, I have to tell you...  
**Shizuru:** No, I understand. You have to be with the person you l-love.  
**Natsuki: **I am.  
**Shizuru:** You mean...?  
**Natsuki:** I mean. OK?  
**Shizuru:** Oh yes.  
**Natsuki:** I feel horrible about everything I put you through. And I'm gonna make it up to you. Starting right now.  
**Shizuru:** Right now?

**

* * *

Author's note:** Well, the first thing I want to state is: NO NAO AND AKIRA WON'T BE A PAIRING…they are Keys and although all my Himes-Keys are in a relationship, it doesn't implies that this two are. Akira will…eventually be with Takumi. Another point, MaixMikoto or MaixYuuichi is nonexistent, you can take all the hints you want but neither couple is confirmed…I am so not getting in that ground xD

Now, onto more important things…I think…-cough- This chapter signals the end of the Princess Arc, therefore, it means that it is time for the last Arc. **The Obsidian Prince Arc. HOWEVER, I will take a break for these two months AND by the end of December or November I might start updating again. BUT, I will begin with Extra chapters first before going into the last Arc. **So…because I have to think about college stuff and get good grades to graduate…I won't update, alright? I at least gave you some conclusion for now.

You can go ahead and check my photobucket for new photos to get an idea of what is happening (and the hella job Duran did with the Diamond thing) since I am taking them off the manga –of course, assuring myself that I am not putting Yuuichi anywhere in the pics.

Please review! Well…I am not forcing you but it will be nice to read what you guys think about…-grins- pretty please?

P.S. There are a few infos in my profile if you want to check it out about the **incoming chapters.**


	20. Vol 3 Extra 3

**Author's note:** Happy Birthday Shizuru! Kya~ -cough- what a better way of coming back and remind people of my existence but in Shizuru's birthday? xD Anyway, as the summary says, is a future glimpse of ShizuNatsu future lives. So please bear with this cute, fluffy extra until we go back to the plot.

P.S. If anyone wants to know my progress, please go ahead and check my profile. You might just find something really good –winks-

**Unregistered review's reply:  
Anonymous:** I know! LOL, she finally got it. And what it took? A fight, her family going crazy and an almost dying Shizuru...almost nothing right? LOL. Well, that aside. I am glad you enjoyed the chapter and hope you can bear with this sucession of extras until we go back to the main storyline. Also, -shrug- Buffy the Vampire was one my first shows I completely fell in love with -rewatched season 1-3 like 4 times and bought seasons 4-7 for my collection- and TaraxWillow was something that got me really into all this -Utena and Sailor Moon being anime-related ones- xD. Thanks for reviewing and please enjoy this Act I.**  
Ryuu:** LOL, thanks. BtVS and SM are one of the oldest and best shows I ever truly love, aside from Utena and Mai Hime that is xD. Thanks for reviewing Ryuu, hope you enjoy this extra.**  
Catco:** I know! But now that I think about it...only Anya from BtVS might be taking them seriously. I just love that girl and her bunny fear xD. There is going to be an extra about them along with their meeting with Natsuki aka Fuuka Ice Princess, so I hope you like it hehe. And yes! LOL I bet there were many go went between "FINALLY!" and "OMG! SHE SAID IT! -FAINTS-" LOL, after re-reading this story, I realized that I was really being mean and teasing a lot of people xP. -grins- I am so evil xD. Well, it also depends of what you mean by problems to the Himes. I am trying to finish the last arc in five chapters -half of the stuff fully based in the manga- but you can expect lots of action and drama. Especially Drama and unexpected characters returning, some hints: I used Prince not Lord, every character I have so far used has its important role -except Fumi...she is fine being a maid or whatever xD- there won't be anymore new characters so be prepare to have a big shock xD. Thanks for reviewing Catco and please enjoy this extra, I hope I make you happy again with my writting.  
**Milus:** Even if I wanted to focus fully on ShizuruxNatsuki, I wouldnt be able to. Why? Simply because every character -the most used ones- all have connections to the couple so I have to give them spotlight one way or another. Besides, I don't think people want to see ShizuNatsu fighting all the fights xD and I did promise to give spotlight to each character. Also, thank you. I am glad that you will still support my work and continue reading. It really encourages me to keep going. Thanks Milus, I hope that the wait was worth it and please do enjoy this extra.  
**Rika23onROOF:** Will you believe me if I told you that at first I just didn't know how to go on? Part me wanted to just replace Yuichi and put either Shizuru or Natsuki instead but that involved, part of it, to do the whole love triangle thing...and I am not really good with that. I am much better at just causing angst between the two characters xD. But, as time went, I actually got lots of idea which some backfired to me. For example, Haruka and Yukino, they weren't meant to have a past with Shizuru. They WERE going to be a comic relief, just like their manga counterparts, but then I thought about something and had to make some major changes. Still, I love how I have changed things and enjoy it when people are like "Your manga is the best!" and "Its incrediable! Its cool!". Also, I believe that if whatever name was the manga guy author, had given Natsuki another Key -perphaps if he had noticed the amount of shiznat fans out there- then people would not be hating Yuichi or the manga. I don't really know the reason why he did such drastic changes to the manga -and lets not even talk about Otome, that's just somewhere I am never going EVER- but part of me believes that he could had gotten more money making Shizuru Natsuki's Key or make the fans hate less the manga if Yuichi wasn't Natsuki's Key. Let's face it, Natsuki and Yuichi? Besides being weird and awkward is just kind bad combination. Two dense together? Nu uh. But, the thing is done so I can't complain. I am doing this version of the manga for my own pleasure and sharing it with each other. I think that is enough. So, thanks for reviewing and please enjoy the extra.  
**Uhh:** LOL, that is what I asked myself when I saw that part in the original manga. The only thing I use as an explanation is: there was no rule, as far as I am concerned with the manga, that a person who lost their Key and Child could not get a new Key and have her Child back. Besides, you have all this situations like Haruka and Yukino [each being a Hime and Key to each other], Midori and Youko [Himes and Key to each other but only One Child instead of two, unlike Haruka and Yukino] and Shizuru and Natsuki [Key and Hime who actually have two Child]. So, I don't think Nao getting Akira as her new Key be a surprise. I believe that Mai and Akane are the only real 'normal' Hime -somehow...-. Thanks for reviewing and I hope this explanation is enough. This Nao thing was not my idea, blame the author of My Hime manga not me xD.

**Summary: A possible future glimpse of Shizuru and Natsuki's lives.**

**Warning: cuteness, cuteness, and did I mention cuteness? Its just fluff with a touch of near smut, so please enjoy x3**

**Disclaimer:** I would be rich, if I got a penny for every time I get a hit in this fic and if I got a dollar for every time someone saying "Your manga is so cool!" or "It is so much better than the original!" or "You should be Mai Hime's manga author."

* * *

**My Hime Manga Extra 3 Act I:**

**Naughty tease**

A pair of eyes blinked, amused as they stared at a sleeping figure inside an apartment. The small shadow then left the window and went back to her partner in crime.

"Golden Angel here, target has been located."

"Understood Golden Angel, prepare for a quick assault."

The two strangers looked at one other and nodded before quietly opening the door. The smaller of them was the first one to take action.

"Clear, everything is clear commander!" Golden Angel informed.

Cautiously, the two of them took off their shoes once the door was close. They looked at each other once again; a silent and mutual agreement was understood between them.

"Remember, be quick and careful. Kruger must not see us or be aware of anything. Viola out."

"Operation Naughty initiated."

Viola was the first one to move closer to the unaware young woman lying unconscious on the couch. Her grin grew wider as she approached her prey. Behind her, Golden Angel was already finishing the last preparations for their mission.

Viola, now mere inches from her objective, paused as the woman moved.

"Hmm…Zuru…" Natsuki mumbled and snuggled closer to the peculiar purple pillow. Unaware of what was to come.

The hunter sighed in relief. Golden Angel covered her mouth, trying her best to suppress her giggles after what had just happened. Viola glared at her and the younger woman went back to her work.

"Now, Natsuki it is time for my revenge," Shizuru thought with a malevolent glint shining in her eyes. She inched closer to her lover's head.

"Wake up, my precious Hime," she whispered into Natsuki's ear, taking the time to bite and lick her lover's earlobe.

The ex-Hime moaned and mumbled something incoherent yet she did not wake up. Shizuru raised an eyebrow wondering if she had to go much further to wake up her beloved. She glanced behind and noticed that Alyssa was sitting cross-legged with her back to them. However, Shizuru's sharp eyes were able to catch a familiar crimson on the blonde's face. She then looked at the camera and was glad that it was still filming. Shizuru winked at it before returning to her task.

"Na-tsu-ki," Shizuru whispered again, once again taking her time as she worked on Natsuki's collarbone. She knew sooner or later that her actions would eventually wake her sleepy beauty.

Natsuki moaned once again, wondering what the hell was happening. Her body wanted to wake up but her mind refused. She was too tired after spending a significant time working on the newest model for her project. She gasped. This was the final straw.

"Zuru…"

"Ara? Is my lovely beauty awake already?" Shizuru teased, her hands still playing with her lover's breast.

"You…idiot," Natsuki mumbled, her face adorned with a light strawberry color.

Shizuru giggled and inched closer, her lips were against Natsuki's yet she did nothing else but look at her lover expectantly. The ex-Hime understood what her companion wanted. She was teasing her yet again, just like all those years the two of them have been together, and just like every time she gave in. However a flashing red and gold stopped her.

"Shizuru!" The ex-Hime shouted, sat up and covered her breast as she readjusted her T-shirt. Her whole body was soon in full blush-mode. Her eyes were now glaring at her lover.

"Mou, Natsuki Ikezu." Shizuru complained, having fallen on her butt because of her lover's antics.

"Me?! You are the one who suddenly started with the touching while I was asleep!" Then her eyes blinked, she noticed a second figure and what was next to her. The ex-Hime growled and shouted, "Alyssa!"

"I didn't do it!" the 'Golden Angel' shouted, her hands up as if in surrender.

"What's –" Natsuki never finished her second outburst as a pair of lips covered hers.

Shizuru knew that the most effective way to calm her lover, and perhaps stop her from murdering her sister, was to kiss her. Her many years with Natsuki had taught her how much her lover loved to have the control taken from her. It didn't take long before Natsuki succumbed to Shizuru's control. She soon forgot about the still filming camera. It was in that moment that Alyssa saw her chance and ran away, grateful for the needed distraction.

"Zuru…" the ex-Hime mumbled, her eyes slightly darker and her breath a bit shortened, all thanks to the effect of Shizuru's kiss.

"Yes my darling?" Shizuru smirked and played with Natsuki's hair, raising an eyebrow when her companion didn't answer, "Is something wrong?"

"I…Ikezu…"

Shizuru giggled and repositioned herself until she was straddling her lover with both arms securely around her neck. She then chuckled once again as Natsuki blushed. She knew very well how aroused the raven haired woman was by now.

"What…what are you trying to do?" Natsuki demanded weakly she as tried to stop her urge of wrapping her arms around Shizuru's waist and snuggle closer to her. "I will not lose! I will not!" she thought, the effects of the kiss fading away. It was in that moment that her mind reminded her of the camera. "And shut that damn camera off before I decide to break it."

Shizuru gasped in horror and dramatically put one hand on her chest, "You wouldn't!"

Natsuki grumbled and rolled her eyes, "Yes I will. I didn't just give you that camera so you could play with it and use me as your test subject!"

"Mou, but Natsuki was enjoying it too!"

"I was not!" She glared at her lover, however her tomato-like face said otherwise.

Shizuru smirked, knowing full well she was winning, "Then why is Natsuki blushing?" she giggled as Natsuki tried to defend herself, but it was futile. Her body had long rebelled against her ever since the day she had met the mighty Fujino Shizuru. "Natsuki is too cute for words."

"Hmph!" was the only reply from the ex-Hime. Her multiple experiences dealing with Shizuru had taught her that this battle would be futile. She had to wait for the right moment to strike.

"Ara? Is my Natsuki giving up so fast?"

"Quiet you," Natsuki ordered and tried to change the subject, "and will you mind telling me why Alyssa and you keep teaming up against me?"

Shizuru once against gasped dramatically, "Natsuki! That is such an outrageous accusation!"

"Is that so?" the ex-Hime raised an eyebrow expectantly and continued once it seemed that her companion would not confess, "This is what? The fifth time this month? And don't make me remind you about that time at dinner! You even made Miyu go against me! I swear I felt my head explode with all the blood rushing to my face!"

"But Natsuki was so beautiful," Shizuru purred, snuggling closer to her lover as she felt a pair of arms around her waist, "It was the first time I had seen a full body blush from her," she smirked and stared at Natsuki's face, pleased when the other stared back, "that is, out of the bedroom of course."

"I-Idiot!" Shizuru merely giggled and snuggled back on Natsuki's neck, sending slight shudders to her beloved.

"I love you."

Natsuki blinked, no matter how long the two of them had been together, she had yet to get used to Shizuru's sudden mood changes. It was strange, sometimes frightening and other times frustrating but usually she couldn't help but love her companion a bit more each day. She blinked once again, finally understanding the change of mood this time. It did take her a bit longer to realize what this change meant sometimes, especially when one of the involved a crying or angry Shizuru.

"I love you too." Natsuki then kissed the top of her lover's head before using one of her hands to stroke the chestnut locks, "and I am sorry. It was never my intention to take so long with this new project. I suppose…I got a bit sidetracked."

"I understand."

"But it still hurts doesn't it?" She felt her companion nod, "I know it's not a good excuse but you were so busy with your own work that I felt left out. That's why I took the project. It was never meant to take too long. But it happens, doesn't it?"

"Yes…but I don't like it," Shizuru gripped her hands around Natsuki's shoulders. "I don't like all those women staring at my Natsuki."

"Jealous, aren't you?" she teased.

"Ara? What if I am?" the brunette countered, somehow daring her lover to do something.

Natsuki chuckled and lovely caressed Shizuru's cheek, "Silly, how many times must I tell you? I am yours."

"Always?"

"Always and forever."

Shizuru smiled and leaned in for a kiss, however, she was stopped by Natsuki's index finger when she was just mere inches from her objective. The ex-Key frowned and Natsuki pointed at the still filming camera. The brunette pouted which in turn prompted her companion to raise an eyebrow. A silent debate between them started with Natsuki being victorious this time. Shizuru sighed and stood up before going to the camera and shutting it off.

"Be glad that I might just let you have the video, Ru-chan," Natsuki teased, a mischievous plan already forming in her mind.

"Really?" Shizuru's eyes widened between shock and joy before she squealed and jumped on Natsuki, showering her with kisses all around her face.

"I said might, you know." Natsuki reminded to her overjoyed lover.

"Natsuki, Ikezu," Shizuru pouted and smirked as she thought of a way to get an upper hand on her lover, "Did you know Natsuki, Alyssa has been spending a lot of time with Mikoto-chin."

"What?!"

Shizuru giggled, knowing full well, that even though Natsuki liked Mikoto, the stubborn woman would not allow the former ex-Hime companion to date her sister, "Such an overprotective big sister," she then thought about Miyu and the constant threats the poor teenager had received, "correction, sisters." The brunette blinked as she felt her lover standing up but she was faster, "where does Natsuki think she's going hmm?"

"To teach the damn cat a lesson! I will not let her take advantage of my little innocent and oblivious sister! I –" Natsuki gasped once again, finally realizing the small pressure between her legs, "Shizu…ru."

"Now, now Natsuki should not worry. Mikoto-chin is a very reliable person, after all, Midori-han is the one taking care of her."

"The more reason I should worry! You don't know how that crazy redhead can be!"

Shizuru sighed, maybe this wasn't the right choice of subject to talk with Natsuki. Suddenly, an idea came to the brunette. "Natsuki, Mama called yesterday."

Natsuki flinched just as the word 'Mama' left the other woman's lips. Anh Lu Fujino, Shizuru's mother, was very much like her daughter. Even if she had a darker shade of hair and cerulean eyes, there was no doubt in Natsuki that Anh was Shizuru's mother. After all, most of the way Shizuru acted was taken from her mother. But there was one thing and only one that caused fear in Natsuki. Anh was the second woman who could not only drive her mad but prompt a full blush from her; mind you Shizuru did not enjoy finding her mother to poses that ability and Natsuki had paid the price when it had happened.

"She…did?" Natsuki finally stuttered out and Shizuru could feel how stiff her lover was, probably because of the millions of possible things that could be implied by her Mama's call.

"Yes, it seems that Saeko-han stayed the night at her house."

"Oh, I see." Shizuru smirked and counted three before a second outburst took place, "Wait, what!?" Shizuru giggled, she couldn't help it, "Mou, Shizuru! I am being serious here!"

Natsuki's mind was panicking now. The implications of both of their mothers growing relationship perturbed her. On the other hand she was glad that they had become friends, especially after her mother had told Anh about how much suffering she had caused to both Shizuru and Natsuki. However, much like her daughter, Anh had constantly, shamelessly flirted with both raven-haired women. At first it was only teasing and testing Natsuki's fidelity but now, the ex-Hime wondered the woman's intention. Mind you, she didn't mind a possible relationship between her mother and Anh but the idea of Shizuru and her becoming sisters wasn't appealing at all. Not with how society was and how disturbing the scenario might become. Maybe in another world, where Shizuru wasn't Anh's daughter the relationship could take place.

"Argh! But not in this one!" she thought with frustration.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called her lover, trying very hard not to laugh anymore. She knew what her ex-Hime might be thinking.

"Huh?" Natsuki blinked, her mind taking a rest after all the over thinking she had done.

"Is Natsuki worry that Mama might steal your mother?" Shizuru teased and grinned when the other woman blushed.

"It's…not exactly…that," the ex-Hime mumbled out and looked away.

"Tsk, tsk Natsuki," the ex-Key scolded with a smile on her face, "Didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That she should not worry, Mama wouldn't do something like that."

"How do you know?"

"Silly Natsuki," Shizuru leaned closer to her lover's face, "didn't I tell you once? Redheads aren't my type…"

"But that's you…"

"And it's the same for Mama, she prefers them blonde my darling," Shizuru finished, barely paying to the brief interruption from her companion.

"Oh…" Natsuki mumbled and was quiet for a few minutes before staring at the still grinning brunette, "You did that on purpose," She pointed out and received a wink as a reply.

"You didn't let me finish," Shizuru countered and continued what she initially planned to say, "Mama also said that she wants to see us again. She knows we both have next week free so she expects us there."

"We have to go to…that place again?"

"It's not that bad, love."

"Says you," Natsuki groaned, recalling the last time she was there, "Not only did your mother insist that we shouldn't have sex, even though she implied that as long as we were quiet she wouldn't mind, but that damn Arika kept annoying me with her rants! Oh and lets not forget Erstin! Argh, I swear we have the weirdest family!"

Shizuru giggled, it had been rather a fun week with a few exception, "But Natsuki, you did have fun in the end."

"It was worth it…" she stated and looked at her lover, "only because you were there." Natsuki finished with one of her charming smiles, one that she knew would make Shizuru blush. It did. "Got you!" she thought wickedly.

All the sudden, Shizuru found herself with her back against the couch, her arms held by Natsuki's owns while Natsuki straddled her. She blushed at the ex-Hime's boldness. After all these years it still had the same intense effect on her.

"You know," Natsuki began whispering against Shizuru's ear, purposely taking her time to say each word which prompted either a gasp or a shudder from the other woman, "I did think of a way to make you pay for earlier."

"Na…tsuki…" Shizuru gasped once again, feeling her lover's lips on her sensitive neck.

"Did you really think I would let you have your way so easily, love?"

"It…was…Suki's fault…"

"Ah, you mean what happened with Aoi?"

"Yes!" Shizuru half-growled, half hissed as her eyes glared at the ceiling.

"Should I punish you for thinking such shameful thoughts about me?" Natsuki questioned and chuckled internally, knowing full well how jealous Shizuru was about what had happened with Aoi. She continued her teasing, "You do realize that I was just acting…right? After all, Aoi was the one who asked me to help her make Chie jealous," she chuckled and nuzzled around Shizuru's neck, "Perhaps the next time you flirt too much with your own co-worker I might ask Aoi for help."

"Ikezu…"

"Me? Innocent, oblivious and cute me?" Natsuki chuckled, enjoying being the one in control and knowing full well that Shizuru was enjoying this too, "Ah I know, maybe I should remind my beautiful Ru-chan that she is mine."

"Natsuki…" Shizuru moaned, her eyes taking a much darker shade of red as her mind began to feel fuzzy. She was barely aware of the light touches around her body by her lover's talented hands.

"Let's go, my darling." In one rapid movement, Natsuki had Shizuru between her arms and was holding her bridal style, "I believe someone just has to be reminded who belongs to who."

* * *

**Omake:**

**Natsuki:** Wa-ait! Does that mean I should worry about Miyu!?

**Shizuru:** Ara…

-somewhere else-

**Miyu: **-searching for Mikoto and Alyssa.

**Anh:** Hello Miyu-chin!

**Miyu: **-blinks- Yes?

**Anh:** -grins- I am here to kidnap you! –kidnaps-

* * *

Well, that is all for now. Thanks **CrazyNinjaPenguin** for betaing my work and bear with my grammar and bad English xD. Anyway, hope you liked it!

Oh and one might ask, "Where is Act II?". It will be out…eventually xD

Don't worry is just not in this fic, I have decided to separate it instead of having to change the rating in this fic. So, go ahead and enjoy Act II but please do leave a review before you go.

Pretty please? –puppy eyes- if not for me, for puppy Natsuki?

**Edit:** To respect Japanese language, I decided to change "Zuru-chan" to "Ru-chan". -Hmm...that was the correct way...right?"


	21. Vol 4 Extra 4

**Author's note:** Oh, yeah -shrug- I changed my username for a bit. It was fun. Not much difference right? Also, I was ALMOST disappointed about the lack of reviews at the start xD lucky me, you guys did review in the end so big thanks.

I am sorry if some think it's a bit too long. But **CrazyNinjaPenguin** was enjoying his holidays –as I did and others might too- and then was sick for another week. But, in the bright side, this chapter is very long. There were also many good lines I wanted to make fun of, lets see if anyone finds them funny too. Please enjoy it. Oh, and please remember, this is a fanfiction that takes the exaggerations of the anime/manga world. So...if there is something like 'wtf!?' moment, don't kill me. I am not the only one doing that. Happy New Year, let it be full of fun! -God that was cheesy-

**Milus:** Hey Milus, thanks for the motivation. I am glad that you are reviewing and supporting me. It is good to know that people still took the time to read this fic after so long. Anyway, thanks for the compliments and I hope this extra is also worth the wait. It is 22 pages according to my Microsoft Word! xD

**Summary:** Haruka, Yukino and Shizuru so complex yet so simple.

**Reference: Read it! Seriously or else I will kill you!  
Yukino's apartment backyard:** It is obviously exaggerated for the sake of the fic. So if anyone need a mental picture, just think of Kiddy Grade –And scene with Dia, Ascour and Q-feullie playing on the field.  
**Timeline and ages:** just…try not to think too much about it. Time…has become a very complicated thing right now…  
**Shizuru's crimson eyes:** There is a saying about whoever has red eyes is a cursed being. It brings just chaos to those around them.  
**Haruka's parent situation: **Many tend to believe in a foursome when Haruka says that she has two mothers and fathers.  
**Shizuru's parent situation:** The time is actually around the present. Homophobia ang Ignorance still exist. It is no surprise if there are some people who can't just accept two woman together.  
**Haru-chan: To** respect Japanese language, since I do know the feeling when this kind of stuff happens, I changed Haruka's nickname to Haru-chan. It is kind of weird...Ruka sounds much better and I thought it was correct to use it. I mean, look at those sailor moon fics! "Ruka" all over them! But, bleh, I never was one to understand much about this stuff. **Oh, also, is Ruru-chan wrong? It was random...**  
**Ru-chan:** I blame leebot -who he doesn't read this- for the Zuru nickname xD. I never really tried it until I saw him using it on his fic, made me think it was alright to use that form of shortening name. But seriously, Zuru is really a much better nickname. Yet again, we got to respect Japanese language. So, please accept the change and don't get confused. Please, authors -if I have any reading this- change this too. For the sake of Japanese language.

**Warning:** language, hmm dog fight, hmm bad boys…and I don't intend to offend anyone with the Shizuru situation thing. **For those who care only about ShizuruxNatsuki then you might just want to skip it until the middle.**

**Disclaimer:** Pfft, if I had owned the manga do you really think I would be writing this?

* * *

**My Hime Manga Extra 4: One for all and all for one**

_If you believe in fate, believe in it, at least, for your good.  
-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

_**Say, Haruka-chan.  
Do you remember?  
That special day.**_

**-Seven Years Ago-**

"But daddy…" the nine-year old girl frowned and stared at her father, "I thought you said that the Suzushiro's had lost their heir?"

The older man chuckled nervously and scratched his head, wondering how to explain things to his little girl, "Well…yes and…no."

"I don't understand…" Yukino pouted as she readjusted her glasses, "…and I don't like that."

"Having troubles, my dear?" A soft voice teased from behind the man.

"Well…"

"Mommy, will you explain me? I don't like it when I don't understand," Yukino requested quietly then squealed when her father picked her up, "Daddy!"

"What? Am I not good enough?" The man teased, playing with her daughter's hair and tickling her at the same time.

"Darling, please do stop doing that to our daughter." Yukino's mother ordered, which in turn caused the man to chuckle nervously as the little girl was put down.

"Daddy is in trouble," Yukino teased and giggled when her father stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Darling?"

"Oh look!" The man pointed at his wristwatch, "I am late for work! I must rush out! Good bye!" with a quick kiss to his daughter and wife, he was out in a blink.

The woman shook her head, her own watch telling her that her husband might be an hour earlier to work. She then glanced at the still giggling girl, "Enjoying the fun aren't you sweetie?"

"Daddy is so funny!" Yukino stated and squealed once again when her mother lifted her up, "are we going somewhere mommy?"

"Why, yes we are….to your bed that is," Mamiko chuckled, seeing the frown upon her daughter's face.

"Is mommy going to explain this to me?" Yukino asked once they were settled on her bed.

The woman nodded and began explaining, "You remember when we told you about your engagement with the Suzushiro's heir?" Yukino nodded, listening careful not to miss any detail, "but then I told you about their accident and how they lost their baby?" the little redhead nodded again, "Well, it seems that they found their baby."

"How?"

"Well, Haruka-chan –Suzushiro's heir– had a very good family. It seems that they were trying to help find Haruka's real family and well," the woman shrugged, "after all this time, they finally did it."

Mamiko grinned seeing the far away look of her daughter. It was the same look her husband always had when he was focused on some new project for his work. She chuckled, knowing full well that the little girl's brain might be working at full speed.

"So…I have to marry Haruka-san now?" Yukino wondered with mixed feelings.

The woman merely smiled at her little girl, "Not right now sweetie, and not necessarily. Remember, we did say that if either of you found someone else then the engagement would be annulled."

"Oh…" Yukino frowned, her mind back at working with what she had been told.

From very early her mother had told her about the engagement between the Suzushiro's and Kikukawa's and didn't think much about it. After all, she was a five year old kid back then. However, part of her was relieved when the accident had happened. She knew that even though the choice was with the engaged couple, part of her did not want to disappoint her family. Yukino was aware of her family's relationship with the Suzushiro's. So much that they still proceeded with their initial plans when they had found out that both future heirs were girls. But now? Everything changed, she was back to where she was four years ago. Stuck with this stupid engagement. Her best choice? Hope that either the Suzushiro's heir found someone else or that they actually fell in love with each other.

"The probability of that happening is too small…" Yukino thought, her mind processing all the possible scenarios. "Not only that, we have never seen each other, which makes it even smaller a chance."

The sudden sound of the doorbell snapped the little girl from her thoughts, "Is Daddy back so soon?"

The woman chuckled, "No sweetie, Ko-chan is here."

"Oh…" was the last thing Yukino's mother heard as she went to receive her guest.

"So they are here…" Yukino mumbled between joy and bitterness.

* * *

**-A Month Earlier-**

"I don't accept this!"

"Haruka, baby girl…"

"No!" the blonde girl shouted, stomping her foot to emphasize her displeasure, "I will not!"

The blonde man sighed and looked at the other three adults at his side. They were all looking at each other with sympathetically looks.

Haruka's eyes twitched in annoyance and pointed at the brunette man, "Oi! Stop with the staring!"

"We are having no conversation, dear," the redhead woman giggled and explained to the other couple, "Little Haruka believes we are having a secret conversation because we are looking at each other silently."

"Oh…" the blonde woman mumbled and kneeled in front of the younger blonde, "Baby girl…"

"I am not your baby girl!" Haruka shouted, immediately regretting her words when she saw the other woman flinch, "I am sorry…but I am not your daughter."

"Haruka…" the redhead gave the couple an apologetic smile as the small girl rushed between her legs and hugged her, "We have already talk about this, Ruru-chan."

"But I am your daughter! I don't want to leave you or Papa!" Haruka insisted childishly, tears threatening to spill.

She knew that it wasn't exactly the truth. She knew that her memories of the last four years were mixed. But, she was also scared. Haruka didn't want to lose her adoptive parents, not to a pair of strangers. Or so she thought.

"Haruka, you won't leave us," the blonde man insisted, trying to reassure their ten year old girl, "We promise to visit you, so much that you will get sick of us."

"But…"

"Haruka-chan," Naoko called, glad when the little girl glanced at her, "I am not asking you to leave your other family," she kneeled in front of the girl for a second time, "I…we just miss you…" Tears began falling off from the woman's face. She smiled when Haruka let her stroke her cheek, "You don't how much I have searched for you. In all these years," she gulped trying to suppress her emotions, "I thought that my little baby girl was lost after the accident. I was desperate, almost went mad," she took a deep breath before continuing, "then, one day, all of a sudden Ryoka-san appeared at my doorsteps and told me she had found you…"

"You don't have to come to live with us, just let us be part of your life. That is the least we ask from you." the brunette, Ren, pleaded as he kneeled next to his wife, "We have missed your first four years, we don't want to miss anymore."

"Mama…" the girl called unconsciously, the few tears had fallen already, "I don't know what to do…"

Ryoka smiled and stroked her adoptive daughter's hair, "Do what you must, no matter what, everything will be alright."

"You promise?" she asked to both her adoptive parents and grinned when she heard their reply.

"We promise."

"Alright!" Haruka then left her safety zone and hugged the blonde woman, "Now I have two Mamas and two Papas!" The four adults grinned, overjoyed at how the events had been play.

But it was far from the end. Haruka had made sure of it. Everything was to get much more complicated now.

"Say…when will I meet my fiancé?" Haruka asked after a few moments, remembering the secret conversation between her parents. She frowned when no answer was given, "Mama? Papa?"

* * *

_**Sometimes, I wondered.  
Did you pick on me on purpose?  
Because I was so shy and easily embarrassed?**_

Yukino looked around nervously. She wondered for an instant how she got here then remembered that she had just escaped from her house. In the last moment, Yukino had chickened out. She couldn't take it and decided for a walk without anyone noticing. However, as she wandered, the little girl found herself completely lost.

"This is what I get for not getting out…" Yukino pouted, trying her best to recognize her surroundings. All the time she had spent reading her books had never taught her what to do in a situation like this, "Well, besides staying in the same place." She sighed and looked around, trying to recognize her surroundings, "Mommy won't be happy about this…"

A sudden growl behind her snapped the little girl from her thoughts. Yukino closed her eyes and counted five, hoping that her mind was just playing tricks with her. It clearly didn't succeed, as a second growl was heard and this time it was much closer to her. The redhead girl glanced behind her, taking the time to turn her head and still praying that it was nothing. Yet the two black dogs behind her seemed too real to be just a figment of her imagination. The dogs growled once again, their brown eyes glaring at the defenseless girl as they approached her. Yukino gulped and tried to give them a friendly smile. It, however, proved to be fatal as the dogs seemed to get angrier.

"Oh…god…" Yukino thought, starting to panic, the books she had read about dogs had taught her that running might be the best choice if she was noticed by the dogs, "And, by the way they are leaning their paws, it could only mean that…" the little girl didn't finish her thought as she started to run, the two dogs rapidly following behind her.

Yukino ran the fastest she could but no matter how hard she tried, the dogs were always just a few steps from her. To make matter worst? There was not a single person around the area, which was rather suspicious.

"I shouldn't have run like that!" Yukino cried in her mind, "Why? Why me?" The redhead suddenly stopped as she was met with a dead end, "Oh…god…no, please no! God no!" she tried hitting the wall, somehow hoping that it might collapse but it was futile. She was trapped.

Behind her the dogs had stopped a few feet away from her. They were panting but still had the energy to growl. Briefly, Yukino wondered what she had done to deserve this.

"Please…someone, someone save me!" Yukino begged, tears already streaming from her delicate face, "Someone please save me!"

The dogs growled one last time before jumping on the girl. Yukino closed her eyes, her arms held up protectively as she prepared herself for the vicious attack. But nothing happen. The attack never took place.

**_Just like any fairy tale,  
I was the princess and you,  
you were my knight in shiny armor._**

"Get out! Shush!" Haruka ordered, a stick in her hand which she waved around the dogs, "Leave!"

The dogs growled, not backing away. They approached the blonde, angrier than before. For a moment, Haruka hesitated but one glance at Yukino was enough to make her mind up. The blonde gave her own cry of fight and tackled one of the dogs while using the stick to defend herself from the second one. Haruka and the dog struggled for control. Nonetheless, in the end, the first dog got to bite Haruka's shoulder who in return did the same. The dog gave a whimper and retreated. With one dog less, the blonde girl used her free hand and punched the second dog. However the animal only stood up once again and tackled the girl for a second time.

"Why you little…" Haruka muttered, her hands holding the dog's jaw. She flinched. Her body had finally registered the pain in her shoulder and the little girl's hands were slowly giving up.

"Leave her alone!" Yukino shouted as she threw another rock on the dog, "I said leave her alone!" This time, the rock landed on the dog's eye.

The animal glared at the child and chose to change target, "Uh oh…" the redhead thought and noticed that she was short of rocks, "Double uh oh…"

"Gakutenou!"

A third dog, this one with red fur, tackled the black one. The two struggled for a while, biting and scratching each other but Gakutenou had the advantage. He was the one who won in the end.

"That's my little boy!" Gakutenou's owner praised her dog for a good job and for a second, she forgot the two girls her pet had saved.

"Are you alright?" Yukino asked, gulping at sight of the bloody shoulder from her savior.

"Huh?" Haruka blinked for a second, "Oh this?" she pointed at her injury and gave the girl a bright grin, "Don't be silly, this is nothing."

"But…there's so much blood…"

"Midori!" a new voice called and the three girls glanced at the newcomer, "You gave me a scare!"

"Ah, sorry," the redhead apologized and then remembered why she had run off like this, "Oh shit!"

"Midori!" Youko scolded, pointing at the children and noticed Haruka's bleeding shoulder. She immediately rushed to the girl and examined her, "What happened?"

"A dog…" Yukino mumbled timidly as Haruka tried to get Youko's hand off her.

"Little girl, you are not okay! Not with that bleeding!" Youko scolded once again, a little irritated at the stubbornness of her patient.

"I am fine!" the blonde protested before winced when the redhead poked her shoulder.

"You are not! That wound could get infected. We have to take you to the hospital." Midori pointed out, trying to help her lover.

"Hmph," was the only reply the blonde gave, "I am not going anywhere with a pair of strangers."

"You are one hardheaded girl," Midori mumbled, ruffling her hair in annoyance.

"I am not a hardheaded girl! I am Yuzuki Haruka!" the girl stated with a hint of pride, "and I don't…"

"Haruka-chan!" Yukino called, just in time to stop her savior from falling, "Haruka-chan?"

"I…feel dizzy…" Haruka mumbled and suddenly giggled, "I see two yous, its funny."

"This is bad, the blood loss is affecting her!" Youko glanced at her lover, "Don't you have some something?" Midori shook her head, "Damn it!"

"Will…will this help?" Yukino asked taking her own handkerchief, "I don't mind if its get dirty if it helps her." She mumbled when she noticed Youko's hesitation.

"Thank you," The future-doctor said and began her task to stop the bleeding.

"Hey," Haruka whispered to the redhead girl, "…you never told me your name…"

"Yukino. Kikukawa Yukino." she stated with a smile, unconsciously playing with the blonde's hair.

"Yukino…that's a pretty name," the blonde mumbled, "funny, you have the same name as my fiancé."

"Wha-at?" However, it was too late. Yukino never got her answer as Haruka lost consciousness.

"Midori, hurry! We have to take her to a hospital!"

"Yukino!"

"Haruka!"

New voices approached, some were recognized, others not. But Yukino didn't care, all she could think of was the blonde on her arms. She had finally found her fiancé. But above all, she could finally understood what her fairy tale books meant about love.

* * *

**-Three months later-**

"It's not funny!" Yukino shouted, her face red as a cherry. She glanced around and noticed people looking at them. This time her face resembled a tomato.

"I think it is," Haruka teased with the same bright smile that had made Yukino fall for the blonde girl, "Getting lost in your own backyard? That is very funny to me!"

"Haruka-chan stop teasing me!"

"Why?" It was such an innocent question. Yukino wondered if her fiancé was just joking but their months together had taught her otherwise. Haruka could be very dense sometimes.

"I think you are very cute when your face is all red," the ten year old stated, oblivious to the effect she was having on her companion, "Hmm what was it called? Ah, yes! Embarrassed! Yukino makes the cutest face when she is embarrassed!"

"Haruka-chan!" Yukino shouted once again, wondering if her head might explode with all the blood rushing to her face. "Don't say things so bluntly!"

"But…why?" Haruka questioned again, really not understanding what was so bad about saying what she thought about her future wife, "You are my fiancé."

"Yes…well…"

"Then I can say things like, 'Yukino makes cute noises when she sleeps. Yukino is very beautiful when reading her books.' Because I am your fiancé."

"Do…does Haruka-chan knows what fiancé means?"

The blonde frowned, wondering where this conversation was leading to, "It means we will marry and be like Mama and Papa." She blinked and tilted her head, "Are you trying to say that you don't want to marry me?"

"No! That's not it!"

"Then, does that mean Yukino doesn't love me?" Haruka frowned again, "Because I love Yukino."

_**It was then when I decided for myself,  
to stay by your side for as long as I could.  
Because I too, love you.**_

Yukino sighed and shook her head, "Maybe…just maybe you understand things your own way," she thought with a smile and squeezed Haruka's hand with her own, "I love you too Haru-chan."

For the first time, the blonde girl found herself blushing and speechless. It was just for a second before she gave her fiancé a smile, squeezing their hands once more. People around them frowned at their behavior, but the two girls did not care. They were in their own little world, oblivious to society's prejudice. That is, until something caught their eyes.

"Give it back!" the little girl ordered, trying to reach for her plushy doll, "Give it back!"

"Shut up, freak!" One of the boys shouted and pushed the girl away.

Shizuru glared at her bullies but this only intensified their anger. Another boy decided to take the initiative and pulled Shizuru's hair.

"You should know your place, dyke!" the only girl besides Shizuru, perhaps the leader, stated and smirked at the teary face of her victim, "It wasn't enough that you had to be cursed with those red eyes and horrible accent, but you had to have two mothers too?!"

"Yeah!" her minions echoed.

"Give…it…back!" Shizuru struggled with her words, trying her best to not cry. It was, after all, not the first time she was treated like this.

The boys only laughed until their leader silenced them, "Now, you know what my father says about freaks like you? That we should just send you to hell!"

"To hell! To hell!" the others voiced chanted, mocking her as they surrounded her.

"Maybe I should take that demon off you?" the leader asked and smirked when she noticed how scared Shizuru was.

"Hey! Back off!"

Haruka had shouted, punching the boy who had pulled Shizuru's hair moments ago, "Aren't you ashamed of what you are doing!?" She directed her question to the leader.

"You don't know anything! She is a freak!" The girl shouted back and pointed at the trembling brunette, "Girls like her should go to hell!"

"Why? Because she has two mothers? That is just stupid!" Haruka stated, a few boys flinched and looked away, "I have two mothers and fathers! Do you have a problem with me too!?"

"You are a freak too!" the leader shouted and tackled the blonde.

It was almost a shame, little did she know that Haruka's adoptive father was a Master in the arts of Karate, therefore meaning that Haruka had been trained from an early age. In a quick swing, the bully girl found herself on her back with a pained shoulder.

"Anyone else?" Haruka half-taunted, cracking her knuckles to emphasize her point. In a blink of an eye the bullies were nowhere to be seen, "Try it again and I will kick your butts!" she shouted, hoping that she had scared the group enough that something like this wouldn't happen again.

"Is this yours?" Yukino asked as she kneeled next to the girl and held the plushy cat. She was surprised at how scared Shizuru seemed, "don't worry, we are friends." She smiled, thankful when the brunette seemed reassured.

"Those guys should be ashamed, bullying someone much younger…" Haruka grumbled.

"Thank…you." Shizuru mumbled, hugging her doll against herself.

Haruka blinked and looked away with a blush adorning her face, "It…it is okay! Don't worry!" she stuttered out, a bit embarrassed and caught off guard by such gentle smile of the girl.

"I'm Kikukawa Yukino, nice to meet you." The redhead then pointed at the still tomato faced blonde girl, "and she is my…friend, Suzushiro Haruka."

Haruka frowned, somehow wondering why Yukino had chosen those words to describe her.

"I am Fujino Shizuru, thank you for saving me." Shizuru said and bowed as a sign of gratitude.

"Hmph, it is a duty as the Suzushiro's heir to help people, so don't worry," Haruka stated with pride before narrowing her eyes at the startled brunette.

"Yes?" Shizuru wondered, a little nervous about the look she was given.

"Why didn't you defend yourself? You should have kicked their butts!"

"I…but…I," Shizuru try to find the words to express herself. In the end however, she couldn't help but cry.

Haruka flinched at the harsh glare she had just received from her fiancé and try apologizing to the crying girl, "I…I didn't mean it like that…I just was trying to say that you should not let bullies…bully you?" she frowned, finding it hard to use the appropriate words. Haruka was never good when it came to crying girls.

Yukino sighed and came to her future wife's rescue, "What Haruka-chan meant is why do you let them say things like that? You should not let them abuse you like that."

"Mother…says words don't hurt. That I should ignore them." Shizuru replied between small sob.

"Your mother must be nuts!" Haruka flinched once again when Yukino glared at her and Shizuru cried harder, "I mean no! I…Well…you see…words might not hurt but…"

"Sometimes they do and you can't ignore them, right?" Yukino finished, feeling merciful enough for a second time. The blonde gave her a thankful smile.

Ignoring the exchange, Shizuru mumbled out, "I…I am used to it. I don't care about what they say about me," she squeezed her doll, oblivious of the shock on the other girls' faces, "but…when they talk bad about Mama and Mother…it is then that it hurts. I know Mama and Mother suffer enough, I don't want to cause them more problems."

"Shizuru-chan, don't you think it will hurt them more if they knew that you were being bullied by people like them?" Yukino asked, finally understanding the situation.

"I…suppose…" Shizuru mumbled, her eyes not daring to meet the other two. The redhead was surprised at the degree of shyness from this girl. She was much worse than herself. Yukino could only hope that a 'Haruka-chan' would come to rescue her in the future.

"That's it!" Haruka suddenly said, startling her companions, "I am going to teach you the ways of Karate!"

Shizuru frowned, "But Mother says it is bad to hurt people…"

"They aren't people! People don't call you freak because you have two mothers! People don't get together to bully someone who can't defend themselves!" Haruka stated, half angry, half irritated. This little girl, she reminded her too much of how Yukino was at the start. It was frustrating to say at least.

"Haruka-chan…" Yukino whispered with affection and smiled at her fiancé, "That is very sweet of you."

The blonde just looked away with another blush on her face, "Well…they are not people if they do that…" she mumbled, not used to the attention.

"Haruka-chin!" Shizuru called and jumped on Haruka, causing the two of them to fall on the floor.

"What!?"

Shizuru giggled, oblivious that she was on top of blonde, "Ookini Haruka-chin!"

"What!?" Haruka stuttered out once again, not knowing what else to say at the sudden change of mood from the new girl.

For an instant, Yukino's heart ached. The look of her beloved, the way Shizuru hugged her Haruka-chan. It was just for a moment but it still hurt. It was the first time Yukino ever felt jealousy and fear at the same time.

_**You didn't know it,  
it was only between Shizuru and I.  
But deep inside me, I was afraid,  
afraid that someday, you might leave  
afraid that you will no longer be mine.  
It was this same fear which eventually broke us apart.**_

* * *

**New Year Eve -A few weeks after Shizuru's encounter with Natsuki-**

_**It wouldn't be until later,  
until you dared to remind yourself of that day.  
That the truth of what had happened was told.**_

"Shizuru! Shizuru!" Haruka's voice echoed around the halls of the Fujino household, "Shizuru!" she called once again, slamming the brunette's bedroom door.

"Hello, Haruka-chin." Shizuru greeted from the end of her bed, her little legs swinging back and forth as her kitty stayed securely between her arms. Suddenly, a pair of arms around the child's neck engulfed the girl in a hug, "Haruka?"

"I am sorry." Haruka mumbled, somehow embarrassed by her sudden action. After a couple minutes she let go and blinked the unshed tears off her eyes, "I am sorry for not being here earlier."

"It is okay, I had company," the brunette reassured with a small smile. The pain of her mother's death was still fresh in her mind. However, had Haruka seen Shizuru a few weeks earlier, she would have realized that something was different about her friend now. Those ruby eyes no longer held the unbearable pain they had from that time.

Misunderstanding what the other girl had said, Haruka pointed at the doll, "That kitty is not good company Shizuru."

Shizuru giggled, "Silly Haruka, I didn't mean Juliet." The blonde frowned, now more confused than ever, "I met someone."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Shizuru squealed, squeezing Juliet around her, "She is Natsuki-chan! She helped me understand that Mother is in a nice place and that I should be stronger for Mama."

Haruka blinked wondering about the change of honorifics her friend had used. She knew Shizuru was still uncomfortable with her Kyoto-accent. So it was strange for her to use 'chan' instead of 'chin' if she really cared for this girl.

"Damn you all, damn you for all you have done to my friend," she thought before asking, "And where is this Natsuki-chan?" However her question was not heard, not yet.

Shizuru was in her own world, squealing and walking around her room in circles. She giggled and for a moment, one could question if she was even grieving. She then stopped and stared at her friend with a bright smile, "Did you know? Natsuki-chan gave me a nickname. She called me 'Ru-chan'. It is almost like yours, Ruru-chan."

Haruka frowned, not liking how this conversation was going. For a moment ignoring the embarrassing nickname her family had given her and how Yukino with Shizuru liked to tease her with.

Shizuru was acting too strange, more than usual that is. "Well, at least she is not crying." She thought but still, she wondered who this 'Natsuki-chan' was as it seemed her friend had become very love-struck by her.

"Natsuki-chan was so cool! She picked me up and protected me from the mean bats! She even said 'Happy Birthday' to me!" Shizuru giggled, oblivious of her friend's thoughts, "I think I will marry her, Haruka-chin! Just like you and Yukino!"

"But…where is she, Shizuru?" Haruka asked for a second time and noticed the slumped shoulders.

"I don't know…" Shizuru mumbled with sadness.

Her new friend had never said goodbye, which meant that the two of them were supposed to meet again. However, no matter how many times she went back to the cemetery, Natsuki was nowhere to be seen. There were times when she wondered if their encounter had just been caused by her grieving self.

"But that can't be true," Shizuru stood firm in what she had experienced that day, "Natsuki-chan is real! I know it!"

"You don't know?" Haruka's voice snapped the little girl from her thoughts.

"I…the day after we met I tried finding her. But…with school and everything I wasn't able to go back and search for her. I don't really know where she is."

"And when and where did you meet her?" The blonde kept pressing for details and Shizuru complied.

The brunette told every detail from her fateful meeting with Natsuki, constantly repeating how cool and brave the mysterious girl had been and how she wanted to marry her. There was no denying that little Shizuru was stricken with love for her savior.

"Haruka-chin?" Shizuru called after a few moments of silence, a little afraid of what her friend will say about Natsuki. After all, she had told her Mama about this and the reaction had been particularly strange. She had felt that her Mama didn't believe her at all. Her mind was playing tricks on her, she had told her. It was disappointing.

"How can you love someone that isn't here with you?" Haruka finally asked.

Shizuru blinked, of all the things her friend could have asked her she had chosen the strangest question. Then again, she wouldn't be Haruka if she hadn't. The blonde was simple-minded, it was not part of her to question the reality of her encounter. Instead, she had chosen something that could be questioned and answered much easier. That is what Shizuru had thought that day. Boy, was she wrong.

"How?"

"Yeah! How?"

"I don't really understand what you mean Haruka-chin…"

"I love Yukino because she is kind, pretty and makes cute faces when she is being shy. I can love her because she is here with me. We are always together. But this Natsuki and you, you aren't together. How can you love her like that?"

Shizuru frowned, part of her was amused by Haruka's logic. "You don't have to be together, to love someone."

"Of course you have to!" the blonde girl defended, "How can you tell the one you love anything if she is not next to you? How can you show her love if she is not here with you? You can't kiss this Natsuki if she is not with you."

"I…"

"Maybe…its better if you forget her…forget her before you get hurt." Haruka said with only good intentions.

"What?"

"You…you don't even know if you will see her ever again…" Haruka mumbled as she looked away, "You don't even know if she is…real."

"She is real! Natsuki is real!" Shizuru protested angrily and loudly.

"How do you know!?" The blonde finally snapped and glared at her friend, "You met her under the rain! A few weeks after your mother's death, at a cemetery of all places! She can't be real, Shizuru!"

"She is! Natsuki-chan likes to walk around cemeteries!"

"That is just crazy!" Haruka could see how agitated her friend was becoming and for a moment hesitated. It was just a second, before it was gone, "Shizuru you were sad! Your head was making you see this Natsuki! She is not real!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Shizuru screamed as she tackled the other girl, her tiny fists hitting Haruka's chest. "Natsuki is real! She is real! She came to me when no one did! She protected me! You didn't! You didn't keep your promise! She did!"

"Shizu…"

Haruka was too shocked to finish whatever she had planned to say. The truth of her guilt and bitterness was now out. She had broken her promise to protect her friend. She had been enjoying herself with Yukino and forgotten Shizuru. She had left the girl alone after promising to be there for her. Haruka broke her promise and she was now paying the price.

"Leave…" Shizuru finally uttered out, her fist painfully crimson as it matched her teary eyes and cheeks, "Just…leave."

"Shizuru…"

But, Shizuru was no longer paying attention to her. She had turned away from the other girl.

"Shizuru?"

Shizuru reached for her fallen doll and squeezed it. A tiny sob escaped from her lips. She quickly wiped the tears away, reminding herself of what she had promised to Natsuki. Shizuru was not planning to break her promise anytime soon, not after witnessing how the blonde had broken her own. It was not until the third time that Haruka called her, did she answer.

"I didn't think…" Shizuru began saying quietly, her voice echoing around the room, "I really didn't think that Haruka-chin would be so mean. That she wouldn't believe me, her friend." She gave a forced chuckle, prompting a shudder of fear from the blonde girl. It was frightening to watch the mighty and dark aura slowly surrounding the brunette. "Haruka-chin is very cruel…very cruel…"

Haruka's eyes were wide open as she locked her gaze upon the necklace that her friend had taken off the plushy doll. She didn't move. She was frozen in place. However, one thing was for sure. Whoever this Natsuki was, she was real. That necklace and Shizuru's look was proof enough.

"I wanted…I wanted all of you to believe me," Shizuru said with a small smile, one that felt frightening and awkward, "But…in the end, not even Haruka-chin believed me." She played with the necklace, caressing it with such tenderness and love, "I don't want people to think I am crazy. I have watched a lot of television to know what to expect. So please, Haruka-chin," Shizuru grinned wickedly, her crimson eyes taking a darker brightness, "Please tell everyone, that I am not crazy." She ordered with such power that the blonde couldn't help but nod and leave.

Haruka didn't realize what she had done until Shizuru had closed the door of her room. She blinked and was about to knock the door when her friend's bitter and painful words echoed in her mind.

"You didn't keep your promise!"

Haruka looked away, ashamed of herself before walking back to her family, to her Yukino. Her shoulders were slumped, her head down and her eyes had lost that prideful brightness of it.

"Sweetie?"

"Haru-chin?"

"Haruka?"

Three voices had called her but she just dared to look at one of them. She gazed at her fiancé, her future Key, her Yukino. "Am…am I a bad person?"

"Haruka?" Yukino said after a few seconds. She had been too shocked to say anything else by her girlfriend's sudden question.

"Am I a bad person, Yukino?" Haruka asked for a second time.

Yukino swallowed her tears, the defeated figure of Suzushiro Haruka was something she never expected to see. "Why would you say that?" she finally asked.

"I broke my promise," Haruka mumbled, almost too quietly to be heard. Yukino was thankful that they were so close to each other. "I promised to protect her and I didn't. The time she needed me the most…when she really needed me, I was not there. I broke our promise."

"Haru-chan…" Yukino did the only thing she could, she hugged the other girl, "That's not true, Haruka. You did your best to come."

"But it was not enough!" the future Hime whispered harshly to herself, "I should have been here earlier!"

Yukino knew she had to do something. A self-hating Haruka was never a good sign, "Haruka look at me." she ordered, "Haruka, look at me."

"Yukino I…" Haruka never finished her sentence as a pair of lips covered hers.

"It was not your fault." Yukino stated after their brief kiss. She stroked one golden lock of her fiancé's hair, "You did your best Haruka-chan. Sometimes we just have to be happy with that." She then smiled, "Its not end. Such silly thing won't end our friendship with Shizuru. So please, please don't be sad my Haruka."

"Okay…"

Further away from them, Shizuru's mother, Haruka's and Yukino's parents stood. Their faces were between a mix of love, relief, and an undertone of sadness very well hidden in their respective eyes. But all of them, at that instant, thought that it was alright. That in the end, everything would be back as before. How wrong, they were. How wrong everyone had been. Everything, absolutely everything was going to change for the three girls.

_**You gave me everything,  
Yet I could not give you what you needed  
I could not give you back your friend.  
I am sorry, my Haruka-chan.**_

* * *

**Five years later -The week Shizuru arrived to Fuuka-**

The day after the incident, Shizuru had severed all ties with Haruka and Yukino. Their friendship had broken. Haruka was never given the chance to repair it. Shizuru no longer desired having anything to do with the two girls. And Yukino? Yukino was still too afraid back then to do anything. Although the girls no longer spoke to each other, their parents did. Yukino's parents had been of great help to Anh, who had been consumed with guilt that she had neglected her daughter much more than she was supposed to do so. In the end, mother and daughter had reestablished their relationship, even though Anh still felt guilty for not believing her daughter. It was then, when the bullies came back, when the offensive words attacked her again, that Shizuru proposed to be schooled from home. A wise decision for both of them since it strengthened their relationship. It was in seclusion, hidden from the world where little Shizuru slowly developed her almost perfect mask for the world.

Meanwhile, Haruka and Yukino found themselves enrolled at Fuuka Academy. It was, after all, their fathers' united work that had repaired this great school. However, they had found more than they had bargained for.

"Run Yukino! Run!" Haruka shouted as she glanced behind and saw the horrendous monster rapidly following behind them.

"Wha…what is that, Haruka-chan?" Yukino asked, a bit breathless. She was never one for long distance racing.

"I don't know, but I am so kicking that old man for getting us here…Gah!" Haruka shouted, almost getting smacked by a tree, "This place sucks!"

"Haruka-chan!" Yukino pointed at the cave and both nodded before hiding inside, "I am scared…" she mumbled once they were inside.

"Don't worry, I will protect you." Haruka assured with a confident grin until a growl was once heard. She glanced around and noticed a pair of red eyes staring at them from the darker part of the cave. She gulped and stood in front of Yukino, "I will protect you, no matter what."

Haruka prepared herself for the incoming attack. The Orphan growled for a second time and positioned itself to attack. The beast rapidly approached the couple and was the first one to strike. Its claws clashed with Haruka's arms that had held up to defense herself. The soon to be Hime did not give up, not even at all odds. She pushed her lover away as she gave a kick to the beast. In a blink of an eye, the bear-like Orphan was once again standing and approaching her. The second strike took place. The beast had its claws inches away from Haruka's face. The only things separating them were the now bloodied hands of the blonde.

"I am Suzushiro Haruka! Sole heir of the Suzushiros! Do not underestimate me you damned beast!" Haruka growled, using all her strength to push the Orphan back and give it a second kick. "I won't let you hurt my Yukino!"

The bear-like creature had learned it lesson last time. One of its arms had quickly intercepted the incoming kick, giving it the advantage. It, however, didn't stop Haruka to use her second leg and kick the beast's face.

"I will never lose to things like you!" Haruka shouted as her hands glowed with a golden light. Her element, a massive mace, had finally materialized. The blonde smirked, almost unconscious of what she was doing, and smashed the incoming Orphan. She had won her first battle as a Hime.

"Haruka-chan…that mace…"

"Oh…wow…" was the only thing Haruka could think of saying. She was too fascinated with the mace to say anything else. It didn't last long, thought. A certain, gigantic Orphan was making sure of it.

"Look out Haruka-chan!"

It was Yukino's time to push her lover away and protect her when the Orphan had used one of its paws to try and catch the blonde girl.

"Yukino!" Haruka rushed to reach for her lover, not planning to give up anytime soon. "I will protect you! I will not break another promise!" she vowed as her element touched Yukino's hand.

It was a matter of seconds before a mix of green and golden light engulfed the girls' surroundings. A pair of golden and sea green eyes blinked. They stared at the unconscious couple, wondering why their Mistresses were in such state.

* * *

"Yuki…no"

"Haruka…"

The two young women called for each other, their gazes solemnly between them as they stood side by side. Behind them, Mashiro and Fumi smiled secretly. They understood, to some extend, the effect of the news they had just told to the couple. It was not the first time. Quietly, the two soon disappeared from the infirmary, leaving the girls on their own.

"We are HiMEs…"

"…and each other Keys…" Yukino finished, still too shocked for further thoughts, "Is…"

"Hard to believe?" Haruka inquired, half-joking as she knew what might be going on in her lover's little scientific head.

Yukino just frowned, "It too unrealistic. The probability that creatures called Orphans exist or that we have superpowers is just too unreal."

"Wasn't that what you said about us falling for each other?" The blonde Hime teased, prompting a scold from her lover, "I am just saying, sometimes science is not the answer for everything."

"You are just saying that because you believe in your instincts, in your guts before anything else." Yukino stated, crossing her arms with a pout on her face.

Haruka chuckled, knowing full well what she was expected to do in situations like this. It was not the first time it had happened.

"Is Princess Yukino angry at her Knight?" The blonde Hime smirked when she saw her companion flinch. "Is she?" But no answer was given, not yet. "Princess Yukino should know better before questioning her Knight's beliefs." Haruka teased once again, "There is something else that she believes in more than her guts," She kneeled in front of her beloved and took her hands, with a gentle smile and light blush she stated, "Above everything else, I believe in our love, Yuki-chan."

"Haruka you…" It was Yukino's turn to blush. A soft pink color covered her face.

"No matter what happens, you and I will always be forever." Haruka finished by kissing Yukino's hand before standing up and kissing her lips too.

Yukino grinned, a silly grin on her face as she snuggled her lover's neck. "I love you."

"I love you back," Haruka replied, her cheek nuzzling on Yukino's soft hair.

Hime and Key to one another. It was fate. It was just something else that Haruka could proudly use to show them. To show to the world that Yukino and her were meant to be. That there was nothing wrong between women loving each other.

"Youko-sensei…" a soft, familiar voice called.

Shizuru looked around and noticed the empty place, that is, until her eyes stared at a well known couple.

"Shizuru…" Haruka whispered, her eyes wide open and disbelieve written all over her face.

However, Shizuru did not say anything. She had barely registered her name being called. Instead, she chose to look around once more before walking away. Not even given the couple a second glance.

"Shizuru!" Haruka shouted this time, rushing toward her old friend. She grabbed the other girl's wrist.

She might have not seen Shizuru for a couple years but she still knew when she was being ignored and had to bring attention to herself. "Hey, won't you even say hi?"

Shizuru chuckled and gave her once friend a smile. A beautiful and frightening smile. "Should I?" Her eyes then narrowed dangerously as she whispered to the blonde girl, "Suzushiro-san should let go, she is hurting me," She lifted at her still held wrist and smirked when the other let go. Shizuru knew how much pain and shock her act was inflicting to her long time friend.

"Shizuru…I…"

"Fujino-san," Shizuru interrupted, harshly and coldly. Haruka flinched, finding it hard to stare at the brunette's eyes. She suddenly felt little and awkward.

"I…" Haruka tried again and failed for a second time.

"You and I have nothing to discuss." Shizuru stated, her voice once again covered by her almost mastered mask, "Whatever relation we had years ago, no longer exist. So leave me on my own, Suzushiro-san." with those words, the future President of the Student Council walked away.

_**Six years ago, I made a vow.  
I made a promise to myself,  
and I plan to fulfill it.  
I will get your friend back,  
My dear Haruka-chan.**_

* * *

**Note #1: Skip this if you don't care about Haruka and Yukino. Its just a brief summary with a bit more information.  
**

**Explanation of the engagement: **-besides the part of I didn't know what else to think about to get them together?- In the manga, there is a very heavy implication of the bond between Haruka's and Yukino's family. And I thought that this bonding might lead to a possible engagement between these two families, just with a few tricks and ways out. After all, their parents do consider the possibility that their respective daughters might not fall in love with each other.

**Yukino's 'profile':** From a very young age, Yukino tended to pass the majority of time inside the public library. Hence, her understanding of her current situation and much mature acting. But it had a side-effect: her shyness around people. She is normally considered a science type of person. She has to see to believe. Yukino also knows the importance of her relationship with Suzushiro, but she still is a child. She doesn't want to displease her parents and goes along with the engagement but feels relieved when Haruka's accident occurs. She is scared until the day she actually meets Haruka. After having Haruka rescue her, she is more than determined to marry her and make her happy, just like the other girl does.

Yukino also has her share of doubts and insecurities, especially regarding Shizuru. She sees how both Haruka and Shizuru bond quite fast, which makes her feel threatened. Shizuru knows this and tries to reassure her but Yukino still has a hard time believing it. It is this doubt she has that doesn't allow her to help Haruka rebuild their friendship. Instead, she lets it go until the three of them meet once again.

A few years later, Yukino and Haruka enroll in Fuuka academy in their first and second year of high school respectively. In their first day, they get attacked by Orphans and find out they are Himes and Keys to each other. Also, there they meet Shizuru again who now is a bit colder and has masked her feelings. Haruka then tells Yukino about what happened on New Year eve. This prompts Yukino to make a vow to rebuild their friendship, however things get nastier as Haruka and Shizuru develop a rivalry. But this event just makes her more determined to fulfill her promise. This leads to the creation of the Executive section when Haruka loses the elections for President of the Student Council. Once Yukino finds out that Natsuki is also in Fuuka, she begins to make plans for the creation of the Ori-Hime group. Partially because she knows Natsuki is searching for her mother's murderer and because she wants to know who might pose a danger to Haruka or Shizuru. Like this, slowly and secretly Yukino guides Haruka into rebuilding their friendship until the events of Chapter 15. She has done the most she could and realizes that its Shizuru's doing if she wants to start their friendship again. Yukino now understand that Haruka is hers alone and she no longer needs to worry.

**Haruka's 'profile':** A stubborn, sometimes dense, hardheaded and prideful girl. She is Suzushiro's heir and Yukino's fiancé. That is Haruka. Initially, she was thought dead after an unknown accident when she was five years old. But she wasn't and was found and then adopted by Yuzuki Ryoka. Unfortunately, Yuzuki Haruka suffered a temporal amnesia and until now has but a few glimpse of her first five years of life. During her brief years with the Yuzuki, Haruka learns Karate and receives the love her younger twin sisters. Because of the amnesia, neither adoptive parent had anyway to find Haruka's real parents, not until years later. The moment the Suzushiro's come, Haruka acts hostile and angry at them. She is a child who is afraid. Haruka doesn't want to leave her adoptive parents, thinking that it means that she wouldn't see them again. However, she welcomes her real parents the moment she realizes she doesn't have to lose either parental figure. After all, Haruka is a very simple minded person.

But it is also this which makes her confused about the way Yukino acts. She likes Yukino, she doesn't mind marrying her and eventually finds herself loving her too –which in turns make the other girl realize her feelings too. Haruka also doesn't have problem showing her affection toward Yukino but can't understand why her partner shy away. Later on, she meets Shizuru who just confuses her much more. She doesn't understand why Shizuru lets people bully her and decides to teach her self-defense. There's also her situation of having two mothers and fathers that make her bond with Shizuru much stronger, especially when people get mislead by the way Haruka talks about her family.

After Shizuru's mother death, Haruka returns to Kyoto for New Year holidays. There, she is told by Anh about Shizuru's encounter with Natsuki. Anh fears that her daughter might be having hallucinations because of her lover's death. Haruka is then given the task to 'help' Shizuru. At first, she is confused about the way Shizuru express her love for Natsuki and it is her misunderstanding that leads to their separation. When the three of them meet again, Haruka tries once again but fails. It is obvious that Shizuru no longer cares for them. Afterwards, Haruka decides that she should move on and forgets her past with Shizuru after telling Yukino what happened in New Years Eve day. This leads to the rivalry between Haruka and Shizuru and the events of the story (inconsistent here? Haruka's attempt to kill Shizuru…that might have been a bit of mistake but…let's all let it go for now, alright? Hehe…). In the end, Yukino makes Haruka understand that she should still try (this leads to Chapter 15 events).

**Explanation of Shizuru's situation (profile will come later on):** She is originally from Kyoto, when she meets Haruka, Yukino and Natsuki, they are all in Kyoto. In this case, Haruka and Yukino, much like Natsuki, are there because of vacations. However as you noticed, there is a bit of inconsistent –which I don't think I can fix just yet…but oh well. Okay, so Haruka and Yukino meet shy, cry-baby Shizuru during the middle of the summer break, then Shizuru's mother dies and she meets Natsuki during the winter break –or around some of that time. Afterwards, for New Year Haruka and Yukino come back for Shizuru. It is by this time when their friendship breaks up. Shizuru is left heartbroken, the bullies are back and she decides to be tutored at home, which her mother agrees to. The bullies are a reason why Shizuru doesn't use her Kyoto accent until extra 3 and here with Yukino and Haruka, or why she has created a mask for herself. That is also a reason why she is one of the last Keys to arrive to Fuuka since after her comes Mai's Key (you know, the guy most people don't necessarily like). Then the rivalry and awkwardness begins between the three girls which in turns makes the events of the first chapters of this manga version.

**Explanation for Midori and Youko:** Fate! Fate! Its FATE! –evil laugh-. I will just explain this in the next extra –still trying hard to find a way to settle things.

* * *

For anyone who actually took the time to read all that above, wow thanks. For those who felt lack of shiznat, then I apologize. However, I did promise some harukino and midorixyohko to some who like it. Next chapter is the LAST extra. So bear with it a bit more.

Please feel free to review, favorite it, alert it. Whatever you like. I just hope you enjoyed it.

--

**Preview: My Hime Manga Extra 5: The Mentor and its Apprentice -Unbetaed-  
**

_"Is this what you really want Natsuki?" she pointed back to their home, "A warm home and a wonderful woman are waiting for you back there. We know, Yohko and I, that we can't replace your family. That we aren't the perfect couple or the right people to take care of you. But, the least you could do is try because we are trying too!"_

_"You don't understand a thing!"_

_"Then tell me until I do!" Midori snapped back. "Tell me why from the first day we met did your eyes asked for our help! Tell me why you think you have to fight alone! Tell why the hell you are hurting so much! Just tell me so I can help you because is hurting us too!"_

_"I…I didn't meant to be a burden…" Natsuki looked away, suddenly feeling ashamed and small._

_Midori growled and approached the slightly frightened child. "Look at me!" when Natsuki didn't complied she took the teenager's arm with a hand while the other took her face, "I said look at me!"_

--

**Note #2: Officially, there are 1 Extra and 6 chapters to go for the end of this manga version. Unofficially, there is 1 more chapter to write before I finish with all the semi-finals chapters of this version. The end is soon! Yes! Updates in my profile.**

**Note #3:** I know it might happen. I know it could happen. So I will say it now before someone shoots me or bashes me or whatever. I love Shizuru and Natsuki. I am not kidding, I see myself in them sometimes. I respect and admire them. I find it fascinating how Shizuru, from her calm and elegant exterior, turns into the 'normal' human being. She loves Natsuki, she did everything for her. Wrong or Right, I could kind of careless about it. She just showed us that she IS a human. Showed how we humans act when we are in love and really desperate to save it. Of course, for some it might just be too psychotic for their taste. Meanwhile, Natsuki is another great character. She knows how cruel the world is. She has suffered a lot but yet, during her loneliness, she was able to find someone to help her. She found Shizuru and was saved to turn herself like Nao. Also, during the Hime Carnival she is the one who doesn't really loses it. Not really. She is THAT great for me. They both are. **So, before anyone complains about all the pain, misery, suffering I have caused to them -especially to Shizuru-, think about what I just said. It is not because I hate them. But, lets face it. Shizuru AND Natsuki have already their own struggles. Making the Carnival, making them struggle much more, is for the greater sake. It is so when they are together, NOTHING will get in their way. That is what I am aiming for.**


	22. Vol 4 Extra 5

**Author's note:** It is me, or doesn't anyone think is a bit strange that a new My Hime manga came out this year? –maybe is my ego, I can't help but hope I had something do with it xD yeah, right (rolls eyes)- By the way, I like the new manga so far. Is not bad –if you don't count the panties shots. But poor Akane, first she is not a very interesting side-character, in otome she was sexually frustrated and in destiny she was insane. I think death was the only "new" thing they could do with her xD Thanks **CrazyNinjaPenguin** for betaing the chapter. **Also, a timeline has been created. Go ahead and check my profile to have a better idea of how the stuff happening are connecting.**

**catco:** catco! Its good to hear(?) from you! One bad thing about anonymous reviewers is that I never know if they are still reading my fics after they have review xD –especially if they are ones that have done a couple of times. I am glad to see that you reviewed this time. It makes me very happy x3 And thanks for all the compliments. Also, hell yeah! I know. I love the ending of that extra. Shizuru is so Shizuru in there xDD Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy it.

**Summary:** Midori and Yohko, how they began and eventually met Fuuka's Ice Princess. A hidden relationship between the three of them.

**Warning:** Sorry, no shizunatsu. Just Midori, Yohko and Natsuki.

**Reference:**  
**Gakutenou:** The original manga never explained why it had a second transformation…or why the hell it turned into a gigantic robot. However, because I wanted Yohko as Midori's Key and I actually made her a Hime, I had to think of something without creating a new Child on my own.  
**Umbrella reference: **The Japanese say is that when two people share an umbrella it means romance. It sometimes means "coming together under an umbrella" or "love meets under an umbrella". I thought it was something cute and wanted to add it here –even though I already did it with my second extra xD-  
**Natsuki's situation with Miyu: **It will explained when I end the manga. Hopefully. If not, I will find a way to do it.

**Disclaimer:** if for each time someone said 'your version of the manga is way much better than the original', I bet this could actually exist and I wouldn't be stuck writing this fics...right? I could even get rich –rolls eyes-

* * *

**My Hime Manga Extra 5:  
The Mentor and its Apprentice**

**-Eight Years ago-**

_When you are seventeen you aren't really serious.  
– Arthur Rimbaud_

**My first thoughts on Midori were a bit silly.  
It is something she always uses to tease me,  
but there is no denying that I felt the connection between us.  
That the two of us were meant for each other,  
one way or the other.**

"What the hell is her deal?" Yohko thought with annoyance, ruffling her head in hopes that her irritation might leave her. She sped up her pace, wanting to leave the campus already. Young women and men hastily retreated from the obviously angry woman as they feared for the murderous aura she was giving around herself.

It was just her first week. The beginning of her university life and trouble had already come to her. "Trouble…hmph, more like a 5.7 foot hyperactive redhead," Yohko thought bitterly and recalled what the 'hyperactive redhead' had told her earlier, "Hi! I am Sugiura Midori! How are you? What do you like? Did you know that today it's going to rain?"

The redhead woman had confidently sat next to her and begun a conversation with such a carefree attitude that many around the pair had thought they were high school friends. However, the only thing that kept going around Yohko's head was how weird the woman was being. Yet another part of her was jealous. Yohko was jealous of how simple and carefree this new stranger was. She wished, just for an instant, to be able to let loose like that. To, not care what others said or thought about the way she acted.

She was about to get out from the science building when a familiar dripping noise was heard, "…what the hell?" she mumbled as she watched the rain drops filling the campus grounds. "She…was right?"

"Of course I was!" Midori's voice was heard from behind the other woman. The redhead smiled when she saw Yohko turn around, "I am never wrong, you know. I can smell the rain very accurately," she pointed at her nose, "yet here you are, after I warned you, without an umbrella."

Yohko scolded, "It was a very sunny day, you know. Not my fault that the weather decided to change all the sudden."

Midori laughed, an innocent laugh. It was one that was never meant to hurt the other woman. But Yohko had misunderstood it either way. She glared at the oblivious redhead before turning around and preparing herself to walk on the rain. Without a second thought, Midori rushed and took Yohko's wrist with the hope to stop the woman.

"What the hell?" Yohko demanded, trying to shake off the other woman's hold on her.

Midori grinned and answered, "My, my you do like saying that don't you?" she sighed when she noticed that Yohko was still struggling to get her wrist off her hand, "Will you stop it? I am trying to help."

"Really?" the younger woman hissed, already tired of trying to get her wrist free from the strange woman.

"Yes, I am." Midori sighed before showing the umbrella on her other hand, "Do you really want to walk in the rain like you are now?"

Yohko blinked and stared at the heavy raining, "Well…"

"Come on, I will take you to wherever you need to go." Midori said as she opened the umbrella.

"Thank…thank you," Yohko mumbled, a bit embarrassed somehow about standing next to the other woman.

Midori laughed for a second time, "Well, it is not everyday I get to have a beautiful young woman next to me and under my umbrella."

Yohko stopped. Her eyes wide open at her companion's confession. A full body blush soon took over her body. No words dared to leave her mouth.

"Yohko?" Midori blinked as she tried to read the other woman. She was a bit worried about what Yohko might think about her after her bold statement. "Yohko-san?" she called for a second time and was shocked this time when she noticed the other woman's full body flush. She grinned, while she gave a sigh of relief in her mind, "Did I break you, Yohko-chan?"

The woman in question blinked, her shock finally gone but her face still covered with a bright strawberry color. "Shut up," was the last thing she said as she took the redhead woman's umbrella and began walking away.

"Hey! Hey!" Midori complained, rushing to the rapidly retreating woman, "Yohko! I am getting wet!"

Yohko smirked at her companion's predicament and hastened her pace. Just for fun, just to tease the redhead a bit more. It was, after all, her time to tease. Her time to be the one in charge.

**What it is that people say?  
Ah yes, it was the beginning  
the beginning of a blossoming friendship  
one that opened the doors to love.**

* * *

**-Four years later-**

Mashiro waited for the answer as she looked at the young couple in front of her. She had put almost everything at stake. But it was essential, necessary. She needed them to succeed and so she waited. Mashiro had given everything she could, it was time to see if the couple would do the same. She hoped they did, for everyone's sake.

"You are saying that we are…what?" Yohko asked, still processing everything she had been told. If it hadn't been for her life with Midori she might have never consider the things Mashiro had told her.

"Highly-advanced Materializing Equipment," Fuuka Academy Chairwoman explained, "HiME for short."

"And the monster that attacked us was an…Orphan?" Mashiro nodded as Yohko kept her questioning. Part of her believed that this was the best way to understand things better, "And the other monster is Midori's and my Child?" she frowned when another nod was given.

Yohko could not believe that the beast was their Child. The thing that had saved her life was something so gigantic and frightening. However, she couldn't help but admit a connection with the beast. She felt safe just by being near it. Still, part of her mind always pictured a little version of herself or Midori when the words 'child' were used. Not that armadillo-lion like creature. She sighed, her mind might be finally at her limit.

She blinked, feeling her lover's hand stroking hers, "Midori?"

"It is alright, no matter what happens," Midori assured before glancing at the wheelchair-bound girl, "You said that Hime's have Keys which in turn create a Child right? But how come Yohko doesn't have a Child of her own? Does it mean that I am not her Key?"

Yohko looked away, hearing the unspoken question 'Why am I not her most important person?'

Mashiro tilted her head and blinked before she frowned, "I thought you saw it, Sugiura-san."

"Huh?" The two young woman muttered, obviously confused.

"Ah, I see," the girl nodded as she finally understood what was happening. She smiled at the couple, "Sugiura-san, your Child is Gatukenou. However, during the battle you noticed, didn't you? The second transformation that took place."

"You…you mean that my Child is that gigantic robot!?" Yohko didn't know if she should be overjoyed or terrified. Either way, this whole Hime and Key thing was taking a lot from her.

"Each Hime is unique in her own way," Mashiro began explaining as part of her wondered if the couple had actually heard a word of what she had said minutes before, "Just like they have their own elements, they have their own Childs too. Their Child depends a lot on what the relationship between the Hime and Key is. The stronger their bond, the stronger their Child will be. In your case, both of you are Himes and each others Keys. However, your Child has decided to manifest in a different way. It has chosen a second stage instead of another being."

For a few minutes, no one said anything. That is, until Midori spoke.

"Ah, this is so complicated," the redhead Hime whined. She put both her hands behind her head and started strolling around the room, "Here I thought that Yohko and I would be able to have so much fun," she sighed, "and now I find myself getting into some real complicated stuff. How troublesome."

"Midori!" the redhead only shrugged when her lover scolded her.

"Does…does that mean you won't accept the job?" Mashiro inquired, for the first time her façade of calmness broken.

"Did I say that?" Midori chuckled, she then stared at the other Hime, "It is true, what you are proposing is a bit troublesome but," she glanced at her lover and gave her a cheeky grin, "I don't think it would be easy to find another job where I can do what I want and still be with Yohko. Right now, what matters to me is her. What are a few beasties if I get to have her?"

"You…silly girl," Yohko mumbled, a faint crimson taking over her face.

"Does that mean you agree too, Sagisawa-san?"

"There's no way," the Hime grinned as she wrapped her arms around her partner's, "that I am letting Midori have all the fun."

**I knew we were risking our lives,  
I knew that we could die anytime  
but the mere thought of being with you  
staying with you, was enough for me.**

* * *

**-A month later-**

**Natsuki,  
never in my life had I seen someone in such pain,  
never in my life had I seen those eyes,  
Ones that begged to be rescued,  
rescued from the unbearable burden you had been given.**

"Excuse me," a voice called from outside the infirmary door before it slid open.

A younger version of Natsuki walked in. Her eyes, much colder than those years in the past and future. The aura around her, much terrifying than the one Shizuru would eventually meet.

"Ah, you must be Kuga-san right?" Yohko gave a small smile to the teenager, blinking when the other girl merely nodded. "Huh, interesting," she thought, noticing the aura that the new Hime emitted. She raised an eyebrow when a familiar redhead approached the unaware teenager.

Natsuki opened her mouth, planning to question why she was sent here. However, the only thing that had left her lips was a shriek.

"Hmm, rather stiff aren't you?" Midori teased with a wicked grin, her hands cupping the teenager's breast, "rather big for a girl of your age but still…Ahh!"

Natsuki's cold façade was gone, leaving just a fuming Hime behind. Her hands glowed with cobalt light as a pair of pistols materialized in her hands. She didn't waste a second, as soon as she had her element; she had begun shooting the perverted woman who had touched her.

"What the hell are you doing idiot!?" she angrily demanded, never stopping her rapid shooting.

"Obviously, trying not to get shot!?" Midori replied, moving from one side to another as she did her best to avoid the bullets, "Yohko! Do something please!" she begged, feeling a couple of bullets gracing past her.

Yohko only sighed, sometimes feeling like Midori's mother instead of her lover. "Kuga-san, please do stop shooting at my partner. Otherwise, I will make you pay for all the damage you have caused."

Natsuki glared at the redhead one more time before dematerializing her elements. She wasn't liking how things had turned so far, but she had no choice. Not with her current economic state.

"Now, lets play civil alright?" Yohko requested and pointed at the two chairs in front of her. "For each of our sakes at least…" she muttered as she noticed how Natsuki was keeping her distance from her lover.

"Sagisawa-san, won't you mind telling me what am I doing here?" Natsuki inquired once she remembered her earlier question.

"Ah didn't Mashiro-san explain?"

The teenager scowled, "That girl was too cryptic. It took me a good while before I understood that I had to come here."

The woman next to her giggled, which in turn caused Natsuki's left eye to twitch in annoyance, "I am more surprised that you did get her message."

"Why you!" Natsuki growled her elements materializing once again.

Midori smirked, materializing her own labrys, "Want a second round?"

"Midori, darling," Yohko called, her eyes narrowed dangerously at her lover, "do you wish to sleep outside for a second time?" she then glanced at the teenager, "and Kuga-san I thought I had warned you already?"

Natsuki scowled and looked away, her arms crossed over her chest in defiance. She wasn't planning to give up, not that easily yet. Meanwhile, the woman next to her was already panicking. It seemed that Midori's experience outside hadn't been pleasant at all. After all, the woman was practically on her knees, begging for forgiveness.

"The crazy things love makes you do," Natsuki thought with bittersweet feeling, "I wish, for as silly as it is, that I never meet you again. Not if I have to be like them. Not if I have to become a slave to this wicked curse called love."

"Kuga-san," Yohko called once again when she noticed how deep in thought the other girl was. For a brief moment she had seen a flash of unspoken pain in those pair of jade eyes.

"Yes?"

"Mashiro-san told you to come here for a specific reason," she finally explained, hushing her lover's overreacting mind, "Because you decided to transfer so suddenly, she did not have time enough to find you an available dorm."

"Wait, what!? But I am on a scholarship! I should have a dorm!"

"Yes…and no," Midori spoke as she was hushed back to her seat, "Last year, when Mashiro-chan asked you to come you rejected the offer," she noticed the sudden flinch and brief pained look, "However, here you are. Once again, in the middle of the school year asking for a transfer. For a chance to accept what you rejected before," she stopped, wondering if she had pushed too much when she saw the clenched fist, "Our middle school section is still under re-reconstruction by the Suzushiro and Kikukawa company, that's why Fuuka is on limited enrollment when it comes to their middle school students. Many of our students live in groups of fours because of this…"

"…Mashiro-san has made a system," Yohko continued explaining this time, "One that has allowed her an easy way to distribute the students into these groups of four. That is why you don't have an available room, Kuga-san. You were an unexpected addition to the group."

"But…can't I live with the high school students?" Natsuki tried once again, "This can't be happening. Not now. I can't go back," she thought with desperation, "I can't go back now."

Midori chuckled and slid one of her arms around Natsuki's shoulder, "You got an even a better deal," she smirked, glad that this time the teenager hadn't stiffened at her touch. The ice Hime stared at her, waiting for an explanation. "You get to live with us, Na-chan! Isn't that awesome?"

Natsuki's eyes widened before glancing at Yohko, who nodded to confirm her fears. She then stared at the grinning face of Midori and felt her right eye twitch in annoyance. God hated her. He definitely hated her. She wished she could strangle and rip off Midori's grin in that instant.

"Why? Why me?" she thought with dread and some part of her mind dared to reply with 'Why not?'.

* * *

**-Two weeks later-**

"Don't touch me!"

Midori flinched, her hand slowly retreating to her side. Her eyes shined with an intensity, one of worry, that is. However, as much as she wanted, Natsuki did not look at her. There were no signs of reassurance. Not even a single one. Midori was officially concerned, especially when it was the first time the teenager had reacted to her like this.

"Na-chan?" the redhead Hime called with uncertainty.

"Don't," Natsuki hissed, her arms protectively against her chest. Her whole body had instantly backed away when the other woman had tried to stop her from leaving. "I don't trust you, I never did and won't," she stated, glaring at the slightly frightened redhead, "Adults, you think you know everything when in reality you have no idea of what is going on around us. Don't try to get on my good side with your crap speech. The truth is, you are no better than any of us. You are all selfish, greedy and arrogant. Just like us, children.

"Just leave me alone," with those final words, the ice Princess was out of the apartment she shared with Yohko and Midori.

"Natsuki…" Midori mumbled as she slowly leaned back, until she was lying on the floor. Her eyes stared at the ceiling without really looking at it. "It…wasn't a lie…it really wasn't…"

"Then you should tell her, love," Yohko suggested as she sat next to her lover, "Maybe, what Natsuki really needs is someone to prove them that grownups are trustworthy. That she can trust us, don't you agree?"

"How?" the redhead asked, sounding so unsure for the third time in all her years with Yohko. The first two had been concerning their relationship. "How can I help a girl that has been broken like that?"

Yohko gave her a soft smile, "Perhaps, you should try finding the broken pieces and put them back together."

"That…that is going to be hard…"

"Midori, sweetie," she took her lover's hand and kissed it before giving another of her warm smiles to her companion, "You are a very smart woman. So rest assured, I believe in you."

"Yohko…"

"Go and repair that broken heart," Yohko encouraged, "Bring our Natsuki back." Midori didn't need to be told twice as she stood up and rushed to comply with her lover's request. "I really hope you get her back, love." Yohko sighed and used her hands to rub her temples as she looked around. She had finally noticed the mess that both Midori and Natsuki had caused during their argument. She sighed again, prepared to clean up.

Meanwhile, Natsuki ran. She ran the quickest she could with no destination in her mind. She was just doing what she had done a year ago. She was escaping, just like a coward. However, her mind wasn't going to let her escape that easily. Not without a fight. Natsuki was now beginning to recall the events that had made her create a façade. The event that had turned her live upside down. The one that had broken all her illusions, all her trust in the only person she ever believed in.

**-Flashback-**

"What is the meaning of this!?" Natsuki demanded, throwing the package of paper to the floor, "Tell me Miyu! What the hell is the meaning of this?!"

"Natsuki-sama…"

"I trusted you! I thought you of you like a sister and this is what I receive!?" Her eyes glared at the half human, half android. Miyu winced at the anger she saw at the usual passive, tender forest eyes of her guarded. "When were you going to tell me? Hmm? Were you even going to? Not only did you not tell me about yourself but to hide this from me?" she pointed at the papers, "How could you Miyu? After everything I had suffered at the orphanage, you lie to me!?"

"I did not mean harm, Natsuki-sama," Miyu said, trying to find a way to explain herself, "It was never my intention to lie to you. However, Saeko-san did make it quite explicit that nothing about my origin or mission should be told until you were eighteen."

"Don't you dare say my mother's name! You don't have that right!" Natsuki growled, her fist held tightly and now trembling. She had tried the hardest to not just punch and kick the woman that had, at one time, saved her from hell. "Here I thought that someone had come to rescue me. That there was a God out there. What a fool I was. I should have known better."

"Natsuki-sama I apologize if…"

"Shut up!" Miyu flinched, never in her short period with Natsuki had she heard such harsh words and seen that cold glare given to her. "Am I for your amusement, hmm? Am I? Do you laugh every night thinking of what a fool I make myself be? Did you take part of Alyssa's accident?" the future Hime taunted with bitterness.

She knew Miyu was hurting. She knew she was being cruel. But right now? At this very moment, she didn't care. Not for now, not after all the pain and lies she had been given.

Natsuki took a deep breath, trying hard to contain her anger. She had to stop or else Alyssa might awaken. "I am leaving."

"Natsuki-sama?"

"I am going to try and see if I get accepted back at Fuuka." Natsuki whispered quietly, her gaze was hollow. There was no light in those jade eyes as she continued to speak, "I don't want your support, I don't want anything from you. But above all, I don't want you coming after me."

"What about Alyssa-sama? Are you taking her with you?"

"No. She will be your responsibility. She is your redemption." Natsuki sighed once again before leaving the half android to her own, "Mark my words, Miyu. If I find out that Alyssa is suffering then you will pay. You will regret ever choosing to be alive," those were her last words to Miyu until the day Natsuki was finally able to forgive the other woman.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Natsuki! Natsuki!" Midori shouted, speeding up when she saw the fleeing ice Hime, "Natsuki stop running!"

However, no matter how hard Midori tried, Natsuki did not answer. Instead she just ran faster, hoping that the older woman would eventually give up. That was the only thing she had left. Hope. Yet, it was futile. In the end, Midori had caught up to her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Midori demanded almost breathless. Her feet hurt like hell, every single part of her body was in pain. But she didn't show it. She was on a mission. She had to take Natsuki back. "Do you really think you can leave Yohko and I that easily?" she taunted this time, glad that she had received an answer this time.

"I told you to leave me alone." Natsuki said with such a quiet voice that Midori had barely heard it.

The redhead Hime shrugged and pointed at the sea shore, "This is an island, you seriously weren't planning to swim your way out, right?"

"Of-of course not!" Natsuki said indignantly, crossing her arms and looking away from the inquiring eyes upon her. "I am not you…"

"Damn right!" Midori replied with one of her cheeky grins, "I don't think you have the strength to endure such a long distance challenge anyway."

"As if!"

The redhead woman grinned, she was glad that her fellow Hime was slowly going back to her old self. Now she just had to think of how to get her back home. Too late, though, Natsuki was not planning to give up so easily either.

"Just leave me alone, Midori." The teenager requested even though her eyes and body screamed otherwise.

"I can't just do that," the young woman countered.

"Why not? Is not like I will hate you if you do."

"Is this what you really want Natsuki?" she pointed back to their home, "A warm home and a wonderful woman are waiting for you back there. We know, Yohko and I, that we can't replace your family. That we aren't the perfect couple or the right people to take care of you. But, the least you could do is try because we are trying too!"

"You don't understand a thing!"

"Then tell me until I do!" Midori snapped back. "Tell me why from the first day we met did your eyes ask for our help! Tell me why you think you have to fight alone! Tell me why the hell you are hurting so much! Just tell me so I can help you because it's hurting us too!"

"I…I didn't meant to be a burden…" Natsuki looked away, suddenly feeling ashamed and small.

Midori growled and approached the slightly frightened child. "Look at me!" when Natsuki didn't comply she took the teenager's arm with a hand while the other took her face, "I said look at me!"

"Why…why are you doing this?" Natsuki whispered, tears already threatening to spill out.

"Because we care, idiot!" Midori then smiled, a tender smile when the girl looked up, "Do you really think I would run so far just for anyone?"

"Who knows?" Natsuki shrugged. She was still uncertain about the older woman's action.

"Why you…" the redhead Hime felt her right eye twitch in annoyance.

"But…I am glad," Natsuki said at last as she finally allowed herself a smile, "I am glad that I am not just anyone to Yohko or you."

"Alright! We are going back!"

Midori didn't care if things were still unresolved, she just dragged Natsuki back. Part of her was afraid to let the teenager think much further than she should. Meanwhile another part of her mind was overjoyed. She now knew, with completely certainty that everything was slowly going back to normal. Everything was going to be okay. She was sure of it. And this time, she was kind of right.

"Yohko!" Midori called once they had arrived back to their home.

The woman in question walked out from the kitchen and smiled when she saw her lover and Natsuki. Midori had her arms wrapped around Natsuki's shoulder and a silly grin adorning her face. Meanwhile, the teenager had a pout on her face and her arms crossed on her chest. However, it was the way both of them had stared at her. It had been then that she knew that things had gone well enough.

"We are back." Midori and Natsuki greeted in unison, their face now adorned with a soft smile.

"Welcome back," Yohko said at last, suddenly overjoyed as a few tears fell from her.

**It was just for a moment,  
perhaps it was my mind playing games with me  
but, I couldn't help it,  
in that moment, forgetting about everything but us,  
I truly believed we were a family, one real happy family.**

* * *

**-A year later-**

Midori grinned as she walked toward her destination. Her hands were behind her head as her head nodded slightly, matching her humming. She then stopped, her smiling face soon turned into a frowning one. Midori blinked and tilted her head, hoping that like this she would hear the noise that was supposed to be heard. However, nothing was heard. Not even a single noise.

"Maybe I'm getting a surprise party!?" she thought with sudden excitement before sliding the door and entering with her ever cheerful voice.

"Hello everyone!" Midori greeted but was welcomed with just silence. For a moment she might as well had heard the crickets' chirping.

"Must you be so loud everyday? I am surprised that you don't get a soar throat with all the noise you are making." Natsuki said once she felt Midori eyes upon her.

Natsuki sighed and left her cup of tea back to the small table in the room. Her eyes glared at the redhead woman when she felt that Midori was now sitting next to her. She felt her right eye twitch at the grinning face of the older woman. It was a mix of genuine innocence and mischief.

"What's the matter, Na-chan?" Midori asked with her innocent tone, but to Natsuki it just sounded like a taunt.

"You damn well know what the matter is," she stated so harshly and coldly that the room had dropped a few degrees itself. Maybe to just match her tone and to torture the redhead woman. Karma was always fun when it was not on you.

The redhead Hime chuckled nervously, one of her hands was already behind her head. Natsuki raised her eyebrow expectantly, now that she had succeed to scare the other woman, answers were definitely easier to get.

"I already said sorry, isn't that enough?" Midori tried again, part of her was still surprised at the anger she had seen in her 'daughter's' eyes. It didn't seem right. Natsuki was too angry for such an innocent prank.

"Do you know how many rabid fan girls might have chased me!?" Natsuki growled, her wrath at the situation the other woman had put her on was now completely out, "Do you even know what you have put me through!? Do you!? I could care less about the extra work but I am human! You can't expect me to be a Hime, an A-Student and the damn Vice-president of the Student Council! How the hell was I supposed to get my new apartment at this rate!?"

"You could always be a B-student…?" Midori quipped but instead of getting the mood to improve, she had just done the contrary. Natsuki had summoned her elements.

"I can't be that if I want a part-time job or be your stupid Vice-president!" she pointed her guns at the obviously very nervous woman.

"Come on, Natsuki," Midori said, trying to think of ways to get herself out of this situation. "Where the hell is everyone!?" she thought with annoyance.

"You want me to forgive you!? Are you nuts? I have had enough!"

"But! But! I thought I heard that Fujino-san had already undone it!?"

This was it. Midori's last hope. She closed her eyes waiting for the impeding doom. But it never came. After a few more minutes she dared to open one of her eyes. What she saw was rather worrisome.

"Natsuki?"

The ever prideful Ice Princess didn't make any sign of responding to her mentor and sometimes mother-sister-figure. Natsuki was now in her own world.

"Huh, did I say something wrong?" Midori thought with a frown adorning her face, "but I just said something about Fujino-san…hmph."

"Ru-chan…" Natsuki finally muttered as one her hand slowly covered her face. Her eyes widened when she had finally remembered one had happened all those years ago.

"Natsuki…?"

But, Natsuki didn't hear the call. She was still too shocked about what she had just discovered. She sat back on the couch, her shoulders now slumped and her two hands covering half of her face.

"How could I have forgotten her!?" she thought with a hint of irritation, "How!?"

However, deep inside her, Natsuki knew why and her mind scolded her for forgetting what had happened after her meeting with little Shizuru. Yet, part of Natsuki still felt guilty. She remembered the pain in the eyes of her friend. It was such a burden for her age. She now understood the pain.

"But mother's death is no excuse! Not when she still remembered me!" she thought. "Not when I promised myself to help her!" she gripped her chest, finding reassurance when she felt her single crescent moon. "She still has it hanging around her neck. She still has it and I didn't notice until now!"

Midori stared at the young woman. She wondered what was really going on in Natsuki's head. She sighed, enough was enough. Her eyes shined with a glint of mischief when an idea popped on her head. She grinned before finally striking.

"Na-chan!" Midori jumped on the unsuspecting Hime and grinned when Natsuki began struggling against her hold.

"Midori!"

"I am never letting you go!" she announced and startled tickling her 'daughter'.

"W-wait! Ah!" Natsuki tried protesting but her sensible body would not let her. Not when she couldn't stop laughing.

Midori grinned, glad that her plan was working, "Admit defeat and I will show you mercy!"

"Never!"

But that was exactly what Midori hoped for answer. She continued her assault, careful enough to tickle near Natsuki's back, where she was most sensitive.

"Kyah!"

"Is Na-chan going finally to admit defeat?" the redhead Hime asked for a second time.

"I…" but before the ever stubborn girl could reply, Midori's attack had already stopped.

"Yohko, love," Midori greeted nervously.

Yohko only raised an eyebrow and then pointed at the particular position her lover was currently in. Without either of them noticing, the redhead had ended straddling Natsuki. Midori gulped, slowly very slowly she backed away and sat on the couch. Her head down, afraid to look at her lover's face. If Natsuki was angry at her for the prank, then Yohko might as well be ten times madder with her. She then shuddered, her mind thinking of all the possible punishment she might receive. It seemed that sleeping on the couch was the least of her worries.

"Are you alright, Natsuki?" Fuuka's doctor gently asked, stroking her 'daughter' cheek with affection, "I am sorry if I took too long to arrive. I had to finish some last minute work thanks to a certain someone." Midori flinched, knowing who that someone was.

"It…its alright," Natsuki mumbled, a bit embarrassed at the special treatment she always received from Yohko. She might never admit it, but she liked being spoiled by her. Besides, Yohko always reminded her of her mother. It was a comforting thought.

"Good, now will you mind telling me why my idiotic lover was tickling you for?"

The ice Princess nodded, knowing better than doing something stupid to receive the rage of the older woman, "I…I remembered something. Something very important to me…" she began saying, her hand unconsciously going toward her chest and touching her crescent moon, "Someone I promised to protect and care about."

"It is Fujino-san?" Yohko inquired, having heard about the rumors that had spread around Fuuka about the Ice Princess and the Student Council President.

"Yes…" Natsuki mumbled as she looked away. She hated feeling like this. So weak, so vulnerable. But her mind scolded her once again. It was okay, it was alright if it was only her to parental figure who saw this side of her. "I…after Ru-chan and I met, my mother was murdered. My memories of that time are very vague. But, just today. I remembered..." a tear, then another, soon enough Natsuki's face was covered with trails of tears. "She is someone so important to me…someone I care so much, yet I forgot her. I know she remembers. I saw her necklace, the one I had given to her. I…"

At the first sob that escaped from the fragile woman, Midori had already taken Natsuki between her arms. Forgetting her fear about what Yohko might do, she did her best to comfort the younger woman.

"It is going to be alright, Natsuki," Midori reassured to her, already stroking Natsuki's hair. A gesture which the girl found comfort and assurance in it. "Everything will go alright, so please stop crying."

"Natsuki," Yohko called, a gentle smile adorning her face as her eyes stared at teary ones. "You just have to make up for it. That is all, so don't worry. Surely, Fujino-san forgives you. After all, isn't her necklace a proof that she still cherishes you?"

In the end, however, things didn't go as well as the trio had hoped. The sudden rivalry formed between Shizuru and Haruka, the tension between the long time friends had proven to be fatal. Not only that, without a Vice-president, Shizuru's work at the Student Council increased considerable. Meanwhile, as each chance had been taken from her, Natsuki found herself working extra hours to be able to get a new place and get enough money for a trip back home. She was planning to repair the relationship with Alyssa and Miyu she had broken a year ago. Within time, brief friends turned into acquaintance before they found themselves not really knowing what they were to each other. It seemed fate really didn't want either Shizuru or Natsuki to mend their relationship. Not just yet.

"E-excuse me," a new, shy voice said before sliding the door open.

Natsuki rapidly wiped her tears away and looked away. She hoped to maintain her reputation as Fuuka's Ice Princess. Yohko sighed before moving away and taking a seat next to her lover once she noticed that Natsuki was planning to just stand and lean on the wall by the corner of the room. Midori covered her mouth, trying hard not to laugh. It amused her how the younger woman could change so suddenly when others beside Yohko and herself were with her. However, a glare from her lover was enough to prevent any giggle from leaving her mouth.

Unaware of the exchange between the three Himes, the newcomers stepped inside.

"Ni-ice to meet you," the brunette girl mumbled out nervously, "I am Higurashi Akane and," she pointed at an equal brunette and shy boy, "he is my Key, Kurauchi Kazuya," she then pointed at the smaller figure behind them, "and she is Minagi Mikoto."

"I am hungry…" Mikoto mumbled tiredly before yawning.

"I am Sugiura Midori, the leader!" Midori squealed all of the sudden before jumping on the three newcomers, "Welcome to the Hime Unit!"

* * *

**-Six months before the start of the manga-**

Natsuki munched her sandwich listlessly, her eyes glancing between the two quiet women in front of her. "Hmph…something is definitely strange." she thought, wondering at the strange behavior of her companions.

"Yohko…" Midori started saying only to be interrupted by a loud slam.

She winced at the sound. Her eyes didn't have to look in front of her to notice the displeasure that her lover's body emitted. Meanwhile, the other Hime was just glad that the cup hadn't broken because of her use of unnecessary force.

"Natsuki, will you mind passing me the sugar?" Yohko asked her eyes closed as her breath seemed to be carefully controlled.

The ice Princess blinked noticing that the object in question was just by Midori's side. She raised an eyebrow when she felt a small pressure on her feet and stared at the redhead woman. She was now sure that something was definitely wrong.

"Ermm…Yohko, is something wrong?" the teenager dared to ask, observing how nervous the redhead Hime was becoming.

"Why do you ask my dear Natsuki? There's nothing wrong, of course. You must be paranoid."

Natsuki's right eye twitched before she thought, "Really? That's why you called me 'dear', made that scary and threatening smile to Midori and I, and called me paranoid? Yeah, right."

She scowled, surely Yohko didn't think she was that dumb. It would have been insulting. She then felt a second stomp on her feet and glared at the redhead. Still not understanding what she wanted or why she kept doing what she was doing. Yohko, seemingly unaware of the interaction between her companions, continued drinking her coffee as if nothing was wrong. Taking the chance, Midori began tapping Natsuki's foot. The ice Princess frowned, once again wondering what the hell was going. It wasn't until she noticed the repeated pattern of the stomping that she finally understood what the older woman was doing.

"Finally got it, dummy?" Midori taunted in Morse code. She was trying her best to suppress her grin. Especially since she was still afraid of what could happen if she wasn't careful. She briefly glanced at her cup of coffee and noticed the reflection of Yohko with her eyes still closed.

"What the hell happened?" Natsuki tapped Midori's foot this time as she drank her own cup of coffee.

"She is mad at me."

The teenager suppressed her urge to roll her eyes, "Obviously, what the hell did you do this time?"

"You won't like it."

"Are you avoiding the question now?"

"Well…"

Another slam on the table caused both Midori and Natsuki to jump almost off their seats. Their eyes stared frightfully at Yohko.

"I will appreciate it, if both of you stopped your little tapping game." Yohko then stared at her empty coffee before sighing, "and to answer your question, Natsuki. Midori has been sent on another mission to find a new Hime."

"Really? But I thought we had found all of them."

"No, we found those who had been very close to each other. There are still does who are unaware of their powers and are out there on their own."

"There is something more right?" Natsuki asked once again. After all, Midori had been sent to find a couple of Himes already but it had never taken more than a week before she was back.

Yohko didn't say anything more. She just raised an eyebrow at her lover, daring her to say the other part of the mission. Midori sighed and complied with the unspoken dare.

"I might…not come back for a while."

"How long is 'a while'?"

"A couple months…" Midori whispered the last word. She flinched at the intense glare that she was given by her lover.

"Oh…that explains why Yohko is mad at you then," Natsuki said, oblivious to the consequences of her words. She blinked when she noticed the redhead woman squirming on her seat.

"Natsuki, you are going to be late." Yohko pointed out after a minute of silence.

The ice Hime blinked once again and glanced at the clock. "Damn it!" with a quick goodbye the teenager was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Yohko…" Midori tried for a second time, just to be interrupted again.

"I don't want excuses," her reply much harsher now that Natsuki was no longer there.

"Please don't be mad."

"How do you expect me to not be mad!?" Yohko demanded, finally snapping. "You are leaving me for who knows how long!?" Midori was about to protest but stopped when she saw how upset her partner was. "And don't get me started with that damn mission! Who does Mashiro thinks she is!? Huh!? Sending you on this blind quest! Do you have any idea of the danger you could be!?"

"Yohko…"

At last, the younger woman let out a sob as her tears were able to fall, "I don't want you to get hurt finding this Nagi guy. I don't want something to happen to you…"

"It's going to be alright, I promise." Midori tried reassuring her lover as she took her between her arms. One hand already stroking Yohko's hair, knowing that the gesture will bring comfort to both of them. "I will come back, don't worry."

"I hate it…I hate everything…" Yohko mumbled childish, her head resting on the other woman's shoulder.

"You aren't alone. You have Natsuki and all those other kids. They will help, they will take care of you, especially Natsuki. You will be in good hands. That's why I created the Hime Unit."

"Wasn't it so you could fulfill your childish fantasy of having a group of girls fighting for justice?" Yohko teased, prompting a brief giggle between them. That is, until she remembered her fears, "And what about you, who will take care of you?"

Midori chuckled as she dragged her lover away, "I have my own little companion, don't worry. I promise, everything will be fine." She gave Yohko a wink, her mind already formulating a wicked idea to make her partner forget her worries.

**The first night, I cried  
it didn't matter if you had spend the day reassuring me  
it still hurt too much  
but I waited, I waited until you came back to me.**

A single letter lay alone, near the coffee table as the two lovers entered their bedroom. The name 'Tokiha Mai' was written on it.

* * *

**Authors note #2: Skip it if you don't want to know more about Yohko or Midori.**

**Sagisawa Yohko's "profile":**

Yohko is first introduced as Fuuka's doctor who is also a Hime. She is usually calm and quiet, but Midori has the ability to crumble that demeanor. Yohko also serves as the mother figure for the Hime Unit, mainly for Natsuki. During the first chapters, there are small hints about the relationship she bears with the Ice Princess and the Hime Unit Leader. However, it not is until Extra 5 that the said relation is fully revealed.

Yohko meets Midori on her first week of university and is a bit taken aback by the woman's attitude. She can't help but feel slightly annoyed and surprised at how carefree the redhead is. Mostly, because of her family's expectation.

Yohko is the only daughter of Akiko Sagisawa, therefore, the sole heir to the Sagisawa Empire. She was expected to follow her mother path from early age, having learned the essential ways of the Company from the start. However, knowing her daughter's desire to follow his path in medicine, Yohko's father tried finding a way out for her. He didn't success and Yohko decided to take matter on her own. She ran away. Yohko had found the scholarship she needed to fulfill her dream.

After their rough start, Yohko warms up to Midori and soon they start a friendship that eventually blooms in love. However, Yohko can't help but tease Midori that she seemed more of mother than lover to her.

It isn't until later on, that Akiko finally finds her daughter. However, the older woman didn't confront her since she saw that her daughter was truly happy and enjoying her life at last. She leaves the couple alone, leaving just a letter of congratulation to them. Afterwards, Yohko and Midori find themselves hired by Fuuka Academy Chairwoman. There they find about the HiMEs, Keys and Orphans. They eventually accept the job, hoping that at least in Fuuka they wouldn't suffer much of society's prejudice.

A couple of weeks later, Natsuki arrives to Fuuka and Mashiro, noticing the girl's internal turmoil, sends her to live with Yohko and Midori. Yohko immediately sees Natsuki's pain and decides to help her. But is still hard, Natsuki has yet been able to trust anyone. In the end, however, everything settles back and Yohko tries to encourage Natsuki to reestablish her relationship with Alyssa and Miyu.

Yohko is very protective of Natsuki, to the point that she sides with her instead of her lover. She cares about the girl a lot, almost as if she was her own daughter. That is why when Natsuki decides to live on her own, she tries her best to at least have the girl for breakfast. But everything slowly turns for the worst when Mashiro plans to send Midori to a blind mission in search of Homura Nagi.

Yohko is upset, having heard that Nagi is dangerous and is afraid for her lover's life. Midori tries to assure her but is not enough. Yohko is left alone, for who knows how long, and Natsuki can't help at all. She has her own issues to deal with. Slowly, Yohko withdraws from the world until she receives a message from Midori (around the beginning of the story). She then starts to try again, hoping to save her relationship with Natsuki.

**Sugiura Midori's "profile":**

The self proclaimed 17 year old, Midori is known for her childish and hyperactive behavior. At the beginning of the manga, she is nowhere seen as she has been assigned on a mission to find Homura Nagi –who actually is in Fuuka. Midori returns to reveal that she is the Hime Unit Leader, mother/sister figure for Natsuki and Yohko's lover, HiME and Key. Although, she seems like an average girl, Midori is the type to surprise. She is very smart unlike what some might believe. Aside that, Midori has an infatuation for "Justice and Love", archeology and, at the start, the strange habit to touch the HiMEs chest.

Midori's carefree attitude has to do with her being the third and only daughter of the Sugiura family. Her love for Justice comes from her father, who is a famous judge, and mother, an equal famous lawyer, while archeology's love is taken from her grandmother. She is the little princess of her parents and has been spoiled to no end. Nonetheless, part of Midori is disappointed. Her family doesn't expect her to do much, especially when the redhead's two older brothers have already been following their parents' steps. This strains the relationship with them and is only half repaired when she comes out. While her oldest brother and father accept her, the other members of the family aren't. This is one of the reasons why Midori decides to accept Fuuka's job later on.

By the time she meets Yohko at the University, Midori has fully accepted her family's preference and decides to give themselves a much deserved space. Until now, Midori has but spoken a few words with her mother who is the only one still doubting her love for Yohko. It is this same situation that causes Yohko and Midori to help Natsuki into recovering her lost relationship with her family.

During her relationship with Yohko, Midori had three times when she hesitated. The first one was when she asked Yohko to become her girlfriend. The second was when the couple went to Kyoto and the redhead planned to propose to her. However, only a couple of people know about this. Also, it was around this time when the two of them met little Haruka and Yukino without realizing it.

Later on, having already decided to work at Fuuka Academy as the History Teacher, Midori forms the Hime Unit. Partially, to help Natsuki and Yohko while she was away and secretly to fulfill her dreams of a justice fighter group for her to order around. But the truth is that Fumi was the one who suggested such group once the older woman had found about what Yukino planned to do. Fumi was also the one who kept sending Midori to find and recruit the missing HiMEs. Some of them being Akane, Mikoto and eventually Mai and Takumi.

Before the start of the manga, Midori is sent to find Homura Nagi. The reason is unknown until later on, when the other HiMEs found about the Obsidian Prince. This mission also strains her relationship with Yohko and Natsuki, leaving the three in an awkward situation. But it is just for a while.

* * *

**Author's note # 3:** Okay, so that is all for all the extras. However, before we go back to the main plot –and eventual end of this fic- I have to some news.

**Bad news:** I will take a break of a month from updating. Why? For school and personal reasons. So…yeah, sorry for the wait –again…-

**Good news: **Unofficially, I have finished writing every chapter minus the epilogue of this fic. That means that they are un-betaed. And, during my lack of update, I will try to do some one-shots from time to time. Have two in mind already. All the while, I will also be working in "**From mother and daughter to lovers" **and **"Sometimes 'sorry' is not enough"**. _**In the meantime, I am sending all my last chapters to CrazyNinjaPenguin so he can check plot holes and beta it.**_

That's all, so please bear with me once again. I promise its worth it. I mean, as we wait, Crazy will be betaing –hopefully…- so yeah.

By the way, I am evil, very evil but also good. So enjoy the **preview** for the future chapters:

"_**Ah, Suzushiro-san couldn't keep your mouth shut could you. Yukino-chan, maybe you should watch that leash you have on your lioness. Who knows, something could happen to it eventually."**_

"_**They are QUEENs. Those girls, they are know as two of three members from the Royal Guard of the Obsidian Prince. They have the abbreviation 'QUEEN'. Quaint Elemental Enchantress. They serve and protect the Obsidian Prince. They were also once HiMEs." **_

"_**Show off…" Natsuki mumbled with a pout on her face. She watched their Child finish off the last of their enemies. **_

"_**Is that so?" Shizuru giggled as she walked toward their Child, "Let's hurry up, we don't want a certain someone scolding us now do we?" she said once she was mounted on her Duran.**_

"_**Is Natsuki alright?" she inquired innocently, feeling it was time for her revenge.**_

"_**No…" Natsuki pouted, her hand softly caressing her sore butt, "It hurts…"**_

"_**Want me to kiss it and make you feel better?" Shizuru teased, grinning when she saw the light blush on her companion's face intensify.**_

"_**Come kitten, come. Mommy wants you, my little kitten." the stranger called affectionately as she walked around the forest-like surroundings. **_

"_**Natsuki, you…" Shizuru trailed off, having just being able to hear the Hime's last three words.**_

"_**I didn't know if you really loved me…like that." Natsuki confessed and once again surprised the brunette with her words. "I know that you had said many times that you love me but…I was still afraid. Afraid that you might reject me. That in the end, it was all just a platonic love."**_

"_**Silly Natsuki." Shizuru said at last, stroking Natsuki's hair with a hand while the other held her closer. "Silly, dummy, Natsuki-chin."**_

"_**A world without Natsuki, is a world not worth to save."**_


	23. Vol 4 Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Its 5 am in the morning and there is only one thing I want to say...307! Yesh! LOL, I don't think we are getting the 400...but I hope I do! xD Anyway, I'm back people! And to be completely honest, my "break" wasn't much of a break…so I couldn't write much stuff at all. Try it with your family in the same room…-shakes head- a so big 'no' in that xD. Hope you like it! **CrazyNinjaPenguin** is really doing his best betaing my chapters.

Now, we are back to the main plotline and this time I promise, no more "fillers", no more "extras". Seriously, they are like gone now. I want to end all this already –I love this story but…I want to be freedom too. And…unlike the episodes of Bleach, I don't waste 15 min recapping what happened previously. And unlike Kubo –maybe is the money thing-, my fillers are more appreciated…usually. So please enjoy.

Oh and also, most –if not everything- about the **extras** are completely original. There is but really little bits from the original plot. Just thought I had to add it so people would know.

**Replies to anonymous reviews:**  
**Sakagami:** LOL, I think you are one -or the only one- who has say something about that quote. Good job! I love that quote from the series, that is why I wanted to use it xP Thanks for reviewing Sakagami, please enjoy the chapter.  
**kits:** Kits! -hugs- its okay! its okay T.T, at least I know you are still reading. And i know what you mean with traumatic fics. But, just remmeber! There is always this fic to read if you ever get traumatized again :3 and I hope your stuff in RL is now better too. It is good -nods- really good you enjoyed this chapter. Initially, I wasn't a YoukoxMidori shipper either, but somehow it grew to me -more than HarukaxYukino. And we all know that Midori is really whipped when it comes to Youko xD LOL, I also wonder about that. Maybe Natsuki's dense-ness is due to Midori? xD Thanks for reviewing Kits! And don't worry, I always like to read what my dear readers think about my chapters -especially the extras. Enjoy the chapter!  
**catco:** yeah! it is always like that for me xD my favorite characters are always kind of receiving less screen-time -ex. Tatsuki from Bleach- But that is fanfiction for, right? To have more fun with it xD Oh, well it is not my fault -innocent grin- I did warn you. But don't worry, CrazyNinjaPenguin is working on betaing. So hopefully, I can update weekly or so. Thanks for reviewing catco, please enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** -sticks tongue to the-so-called-author-of-the-manga- My manga version is better! Ha! Take this! I own this Mai Hime Manga as long as I keep changing it! –evil laugh- ok…I don't own it entirely but –shrug- but still –sticks tongue - Several quotes are taken from the Manga. I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer either.

**Chapter 18: QUEENs**

**Previously in My Hime:**

"**It must hurt to lose someone you love," the stranger said and gave the mourning girl a sympathetically smile. "But it will hurt more, if that someone sees you like this."**

"**Oh my, haven't I told Natsuki already?" she giggled, feeling the Hime shake her head. "It's because I like you."**

"**You…like me?" the Hime wondered and blushed immediately after Shizuru's reply.**

"**Hey Shizuru. Can I…uhm stay at your home?" she asked shyly, scratching her cheek sheepishly. "I mean I have to take some stuff from my apartment but…could I?"**

"**Oh my, so the rumors are true Kuga-san?" Chie inquired curiously with a smirk on her face and a hint of already knowing the answer.**

"**Did Kuga-san really give up her apartment to live with Kaichou-san?" Aoi continued along with her partner, doing her best to confirm what she knew was the truth.**

**Natsuki licked her lips and hesitated about her next words, just slightly, "Does telling you I was jealous of those stupid girls make it up?"**

"**His name is Duran." Natsuki stated quietly, almost too quietly. "He was the last gift from my mother." The Hime half turned and gazed directly at shocked crimsons eyes. "She was murdered."**

"**She…left…us?"**

"**You want this don't you?" Haruka's taunted with arrogance and a smug smirk.**

"**Homura Nagi," the white haired boy said before stating, "Himes don't need to think about unnecessary things. They just need to fight, that's all."**

"**Kiyo…hime…" Natsuki found herself enthralled by new ruby eyes, the eyes of her Child.**

"**You are my key, Shizuru! Hime and Key! We are supposed to have a special connection!"**

"**I will not forgive you Suzushiro Haruka," Natsuki stated, not concealing her anger toward the blonde.**

"**But you know…redheads are not my type, my dear Natsuki." Shizuru giggled, counting until three before she heard her Hime shouting her name.**

"**Do you love her?" Midori asked at last, partially concerned about the future relationship of both of the young women.**

"**Just…be by my side," she said quietly while leaning her head on Shizuru's neck. "That's all I ask from you, Shizuru."**

"**Does Natsuki have feelings for me?" Shizuru finally asked the question. Her eyes holding unrestrained hope as she stopped breathing at all. **

"**I…"**

"**Do you?"**

"**You can't," Natsuki muttered, shooting a couple of Orphans that were getting near them, "You are too precious to let go."**

"**Natsuki-sama…" **

"**Why? Why did Kiyohime disappear?"**

"**You will spare her the pain of your useless death, won't you?"**

"**Please leave me alone, Kuga-san,"**

"**Are you going to surrender so easily. You who have defeated me countless times, you, who even though aren't a Hime, can do things I can't. Are you really going to give up so easily?"**

"**We must go and defeat the Searrs Chairman first, of course." It wasn't a request or a statement, it was, without a doubt, a frightening command.**

"**Please accept my feelings, Ru-chan."**

**"I love you."**

**"Duran, Fire Diamond Cartridge!"**

* * *

"Kyaaah!" Alyssa cried out and fell on her knees. Her hands were already holding her head as her earring broke into a million pieces **(1)**. Isaac soon disappeared afterward.

"Alyssa-sama!"

Miyu rushed toward the blonde girl. The half android soothed the small child almost immediately once she was within reach and had her between her arms. She was silently wondering what was happening. Miyu glanced at Mashiro for a second. It was enough, she thought. The android believed that the other girl knew exactly what was going on, and somehow she was to find out soon enough.

Mashiro, feeling both Miyu and Fumi staring at her, decided to just ignore them. At least for the time being. Her eyes then were set upon the place where a sudden thunder-like light had struck at the underground ruins. Her normal, passive face was gone and replaced by a troubled frown. She glanced up and gasped. The Hime Star was now closer than the last time and it only meant one thing. Its seal was now gone. It was time. The Carnival was to begin. The Obsidian Prince was to be awakened.

"I failed…" Mashiro muttered and gave an apologetic look toward her faithful maid. "I'm sorry." Fumi shook her head and embraced the girl, hoping to comfort her. However their eyes, like Miyu's, were upon the underground ruins direction. The sudden cry and thunder had caught their attention this time.

Meanwhile, back at the ruins a worse fate had fallen upon another Kuga.

"Mother!" Saeko smiled, a weak smile; the best she could manage in her current state. She let out another cough as her daughter called for her once again. "Mother!" The Hime tried again, slightly shaking her mother in between her arms.

After their small group reunion, Natsuki had wanted nothing but to leave the place. After all, she was still too worried about Shizuru's wound and to an extent about her mother's too. But fate apparently hated her, or it really had a grudge against her. She was now sure of it as her eyes lay on the injured Saeko.

"I'm glad that you are alright," Saeko mumbled between coughs, blood trailing off from her mouth and wound.

Seven years ago, she wouldn't have thought this would happen. The Hime Star had consumed her sanity and driven her to where she was now. The worst of it? She didn't expect to jump and protect her daughter from the mysterious chain that had come out from central sphere. Saeko thought she had it all calculated, she knew the seal was to be broken but the extra things were unexpected. She never saw herself losing against her daughter, she never saw Miyu to be incapacitated, unable to help her, and, most of all, she didn't see the seal would break so easily, even if it was just half gone.

In the end, she was grateful for the miscalculation. At last, Saeko had managed to do something right. She had somehow atoned for all those years she had left her daughter. It had been painful but worthwhile. Unconsciously her hand moved to her ribs and winced as she felt the blood and pain from it. She smiled, trying to reassure her daughter once again while Shizuru soothed her from behind. But that wasn't going to last for too long, she thought for a moment. Her eyes scanned the ruins and went toward the culprit of her injuries and the Hime Unit that stood opposite to it.

"Who are you!?" Midori demanded with something between anger and fear while pointing her labrys toward the two new mysterious females who had just appeared on the center of the now destroyed pillars. The redhead woman wondered silently about the strange energy that surrounded these strangers.

The two newcomers merely chuckled before one of them took a step forward. The ground below her visibly shaking as she strode out of the confined place she had previously been. She gave them a wicked grin once she noticed Mai wincing slightly.

This new stranger wore a simple tuxedo; had the she not have her cuffs –along with her jacket- folded over a few times to reveal her feminine and slender arms, one could have mistaken her for a young man. After all, she did have a rather short hair cut. Yet, had someone too, taken the time, noticeable curves could be observed despite the straightness of the attire. The stranger chuckled once again as she took another step closer to the Hime Unit. Then she glanced behind, grinning again when she saw that her companion had followed her.

This second woman wore attire to complement her partner. A lengthy, white silk-made dress that for a second seemed to have a life of its own. Then again, it might have been the thin chains **(2)**, seemly holding an unspoken strength, around the woman's arms and shoulder that kept moving as she did. It was somehow befitting this stranger. A dress this elegant and lively but at the same time, so wickedly tempting.

"Who are you!?" Midori demanded once again seeing that neither stranger was moving any further.

The two newcomers now stood side by side, a dangerous and powerful aura surrounded them. It was, however, the taller one, the short haired one, who finally answered at the usually childish Hime. Or so, Midori had hoped.

"Don't you know? We have always been there, Midori-sensei," **(3)** she countered, a smirk adorning her young and smooth face.

"But if you must," the other woman said with a matching smirk, "Please consider us the Universe's two greatest young beauties." **(4)**

There was no denying how alluring and beautiful these two strangers looked. Their faces, even though half of either was covered by black or white mask respectively, revealing only their mouth, proved as much. But that was just a part of it. The way the short haired woman stood, her hands hidden in her pant's pockets or how her companion had her hands behind her back and had that secret smile adorning her face. It was a mix of mystery and beauty.

"Aren't you being a bit arrogant?" Haruka questioned, her element too pointed at newcomers.

"Ah, Suzushiro-san couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" the tuxedo woman taunted, chuckling when she got the reaction she wanted. But her enjoyment was cut short by Yukino who had stopped her lover, "Yukino-chan, maybe you should watch the leash you have on your lioness. Who knows, something could happen to it eventually."

"Is that a threat?" Yukino inquired, her face calm and serene. However, deep inside her heart, the Hime feared. She feared for the life of her beloved.

"A promise if you insist," was the only replied given before the first move was chosen.

The black masked woman lifted her hand toward her breast pocket. There, a blue rose rest in as if nothing was wrong. Calmly and gracefully, the woman took it out. She grinned as she played with her rose for a few moments before taking it closer to her to enjoy the unique aroma it emitted.

"You…" Natsuki barely muttered as her mind was reminded of that unique rose. She had seen it before. Back when she was a child, a foolish child. Back at that horrendous day when her mother had been murdered. Natsuki had finally found the long lost Hime that had heartlessly murdered her mother.

The tuxedo girl tilted her head curiously at Natsuki, "I wonder…" she mumbled and smirked when she saw the injured Saeko, "Ah that's right! You are that girl! The child of the woman I thought I had killed years ago."

The ice Hime snapped and commanded to her Child, "Duran! Load Silver Cartridge! Fire!" a huge explosion was followed next.

"Here I thought you were smarter than your mother, Natsuki-kun."

"What the hell!?"

The tuxedo girl chuckled as the fog around her partner and herself slowly dissipated. The Hime Unit members' eyes widened when they saw the result of Duran's attack. There was not a single scratch on either woman. As if the attack hadn't taken place.

"Have you played enough with these inferior beings, my love?" the white-masked woman asked with a hint of irritation.

The tuxedo girl shrugged before shaking her head, "That attack couldn't even be considered warm up. I am rather disappointed right now."

"I do hope that means we can leave now."

"Oh? Aren't you a bit too eager now, darling?"

However, further discussion was soon cut off by several Childs surrounding the pair. Yet the two women showed no sign of acknowledgement at all. They knew what kind of situation they were stuck with for now. But what the Himes and Keys didn't know was that the pair was equally determined to fight their way out.

"You are the real idiot if you even think we plan to let you leave this place so easily." Haruka announced, chuckling when she heard Midori complain about the Hime Unit Leader rights.

"I don't suggest you to get my lover mad, Suzushiro-san," the tuxedo woman warned as she pointed at the trembling chains on her beloved, "It will be troublesome for your comrades."

But neither the Hime nor the white-masked woman heard the warning. Instead, a sudden tremor from the ground and cave's wall signaled the beginning and the end of the battle. None of the Himes ever understood or saw what was happening, rather they found themselves attacked by a couple of rocks of different sizes. **(5)**

"Farewell, dear HiMEs," those were the last words the members of the Hime Unit group heard before they slipped to unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hmm…Shizu…ru…" Natsuki mumbled sleepily and affectionately as she snuggled closer to her partner. More precisely, closer to Shizuru's chest.

Shizuru purred in her sleep, her arms tightening their hold on her beloved before she mumbled back a reply, "Na…tsuki…"

Hime and Key lay peacefully between each other arms, unaware of the danger to come. Soon enough, Natsuki began regaining consciousness, or so it seemed.

"Ru…?" She blinked, wondering about the comfortable and warm feeling she was getting from her pillow. She blinked again and noticed a slight movement from her pillow. Natsuki pay no mind, instead, she snuggled closer and try falling asleep for a second time. She was too tired to question anything right now.

Meanwhile, as Natsuki tried going back to dream land, Shizuru was gradually waking up. She tried to move her right arm when she finally noticed a second weight over her. She blinked, trying her best to be fully awake by now. Her face was soon adorned with a light strawberry color when she noticed who was sleeping next to her, enjoying her chest as a pillow.

"Na…Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered and bit her lip when she felt a soft leg moving near her things and a hand around her breast. "Na…Natsuki…" she called a bit louder once she regained her self control.

"Hmm…comfy…Ru…" was Natsuki's reply as she squeezed Shizuru's left breast.

This was it. Shizuru finally let a loud moan out. Natsuki's touch driving her body to a state of arousal she never even dreamed of. In the end, however, it was Shizuru's moan that had finally awake Natsuki.

"Wha…what?" Natsuki mumbled and rubbed her eyes, "What a strange dream…"

"Natsuki…" it seemed Shizuru was doomed to only say her beloved name for the time being.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki blinked and soon enough noticed where her head was resting on and what her right hand was squeezing. "Ahh!" the ice Hime yelled, falling off the bed when she tried to get away from her partner.

"Oww…"

Shizuru blinked before moving to the other side of the bed. She stared at her beloved curiously, part of her couldn't help but want to squeal about how cute Natsuki was acting.

"Is Natsuki alright?" she inquired innocently, feeling it was time for her revenge.

"No…" Natsuki pouted, her hand softly caressing her sore butt, "It hurts…"

"Want me to kiss it and make you feel better?" Shizuru teased, grinning when she saw the light blush on her companion's face intensify.

"Shi-Shizuru!"

The brunette merely shrugged and answered, "It is not my fault that Natsuki found my chest such a comfortable pillow."

"Idiot!"

Shizuru giggled, part of her didn't want to remind her Hime where her leg had been. It might not be fair and she didn't want to scare her. Not in the state their relationship was in.

"You…are mean…" Natsuki sighed, knowing she was fighting an already lost battle. Instead she chose to go back to the bed to sit next to her partner.

"Is Natsuki still sleepy?" Shizuru teased, grinning again when she felt Natsuki's head leaning on her shoulder and a hand slipping around her own.

The Hime did not reply right away, instead, she decided to try her recent mischievous plan that had formulated in her mind. Shizuru's brow furrowed, confused at the other woman's action. But it didn't last long, after all, Natsuki had made sure of it.

"Is something wrong, my love?" Natsuki questioned innocently, a smirk adorning her face as she watched the light blush on her beloved. "My, my if one kiss does this, then I can't wait to see what other cute expressions you can make if I put my lips somewhere else," she chuckled, noticing that the blush was now taking a darker shade, "Perhaps your neck? Or you ear?" she whispered the last question against Shizuru's ear.

"Ikezu…"

Natsuki smirked again, proud of her handiwork. However, Shizuru's puppy eyes and pout were still her weakness. She couldn't help but kiss her beloved for a second time.

"Oh MY God!"

Natsuki body stiffened. Her lips frozen, still connected to Shizuru's. She closed her eyes, praying that what she had heard was but a figment of her mind. It was pointless, though, since Mai's voice was real. Her and another pair of eyes had been watching Shizuru and her for at least a minute.

"Mai…what is Natsuki doing?" Mikoto wondered innocently as she pointed at the couple. "Why is Natsuki's mouth on Fujino-san's mouth?"

However Mai didn't answer. Not because she didn't want to but because she couldn't. She was still too shocked at the display she had seen. Her face was slowly being adorned with a bright red shade, much like Yukino's.

"Na-chan! That was totally hot!" Midori cheered and soon enough was scolded by her lover.

"You should at least be quiet when doing things like this, Fujino," Haruka stated, her arms crossed over her chest as her eyes glared at the ice Hime.

"Haruka-chan!"

"Mai! Mai why are you red like a tomato? You look like Natsuki!"

The other Himes continued speaking, unaware that their subject of discussion wasn't paying attention to them.

"I can't believe it…" Natsuki groaned, hiding her strawberry face on Shizuru's neck, "I will never hear the end of this…"

"Is not that bad…" Shizuru tried reassuring her partner.

Natsuki groaned again, hearing a hint of enjoyment from her companion, "You aren't embarrassed at all, are you? You actually like the idea of them having watched us make out?"

"Well, at least they do know you are mine Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru giggled, hearing the 'damn right, they do.' reply from the other girl.

"Ah, Kuga-san, Fujino-san. I am glad that you two have already awakened."

A new voice said, receiving soft gasps of shock from everyone except Shizuru who glared at Fuuka Academy Chairwoman. She had not forgotten the lies she had been told by this girl.

Mashiro blinked and tilted her head before giving the brunette a sympathizing smile, "There are no words, Fujino-san, I could ever use to ask for your forgiveness. So I don't expect you to ever forgive me for the hardships I have placed upon you," **(6)** she then glanced at the other Himes, "or everyone else that has risked their lives for a mission they didn't fully know about." She bowed. It was the least she could do for them.

Everyone else looked away. The atmosphere was awkward. They didn't really know what to do now. But, Natsuki did. She needed answers. Now.

"Mashiro," Natsuki called, glad that her face was back to her usual color, "Who exactly were those girls?"

The lavender haired girl sighed and looked away this time. She seemed to be conflicted. Perhaps part of her didn't even know how to explain what was going.

"They are QUEENs." Fumi answered instead, giving the little girl a reassuring smile. She then continued explaining when she saw the questioning stares from the Himes, "Those girls, they are know as two of three members from the Royal Guard from the Obsidian Prince. They have the abbreviation 'QUEEN'. Quaint Elemental Enchantress." She sighed and then continued her explanation, "They serve and protect the Obsidian Prince. They were also once HiMEs." **(7)**

"HiMEs?"

"Wa-ait you mean there is one more!?"

But, Fumi ignored both Mai and Haruka's question. Instead, she continued speaking, remembering those long almost forgotten memories, "Both of them were trapped, their powers sealed inside that gate. However, with the Hime Star approaching and the destruction of the pillars. The two of them were able to release their full powers. They…like Homura Nagi, aren't from Earth. They were born in the Hime Star. They also have the mission to complete the Carnival. The QUEENs will soon start attacking us, but the awakening of the Obsidian Prince will take priority for them first."

"So they want to destroy the Earth?" Natsuki questioned, stroking her lover's hair with tenderness. "Just like the Orphans?" **(8)**

"No…" Mashiro finally spoke, "Nothing like the Orphans…" she then summoned her Child, "I will show you, what happened in the last Carnival. The last time they were here."

It was a matter of seconds before Himes and Keys found themselves shifting from time and disappearing from Fuuka infirmary.

* * *

**-300 years ago-**

Hunter and prey glared at each other. One out of hate, the other out of impatience. The Orphan growled. It was not happy. It had chased its prey for so long that its heavy legs were already hurting him. Likewise, could be said of the chased being. A young woman, perhaps two years older than the future Himes, glanced around her. She cursed, seeing nothing but fire and destruction surrounding her and the Orphan in front of her. The lion-like beast growled, wanting to remind her prey who was in charge.

The woman only glared back, clenching both her fist and teeth, "If only…if only I had taken Duran with me…"

The Orphan took a step toward her as her prey took a step backward. The pattern was repeated for a couple more times. That is, until the woman found herself at a dead end.

"Great…just great," she cursed, hating herself for being trapped. The creature's face shifted a bit, making the woman frown. "Is that a smirk? Can an Orphan even smirk?" she thought with annoyance.

The Orphan growled for the last time. It was ready. It was time to attack and Natsuki knew it. "Damn it, woman! What are you waiting for!? Shizuru!"

"Duran!" **(9)**

Natsuki covered her eyes, trying her best to avoid the dust of the explosion. Sometimes she really did hate Duran's attacks, especially its aftermath.

"Ara? Did you call, Na-tsu-ki?" Shizuru inquired with a soft smile adorning her face.

"Watch out you idiot!" Natsuki warned, pointing at the approaching Orphans.

Shizuru sighed before narrowing her eyes at the creatures, "You foolish things never learn, do you?"

Shizuru lifted her left arm, a low violet glow engulfing her hand. A black katana **(10)** soon materialized and with a quick slash, the first Orphan was no more. A second dared to attack from behind. The Hime chuckled before hastily delivering a frontal kick to it, sending it away. She then turned toward the third Orphan, a bear-like beast, and quickly used her katana to stop the incoming claw.

"Ara, aren't you a bit cocky now?" she taunted the creature before glancing at her Child that was fighting off another group Orphans.

She narrowed her eyes at the glaring creature in front of her. The second Orphan was slowly approaching back. She had to end this quickly enough. Shizuru smirked as her right hand began to glow once again.

"It is the end." The Hime stated, slashing the bear-like creature with her newly materialized kodachi. She then turned around just in time to stab the jumping Orphan on her. Shizuru smiled, pleased at her handiwork. "Ara, and I didn't even have to move at all. How considerate were these Orphans."

"Show off…" Natsuki mumbled with a pout on her face. She watched their Child finish off the last of their enemies.

"Is that so?" Shizuru giggled as she walked toward their Child, "Let's hurry up, we don't want a certain someone scolding us now do we?" she said once she was mounted on her Duran.

"You are an annoying Hime, did you know that?"

"Ara? Is my Key jealous now?" she glanced at her companion, "Natsuki should know better. I am all hers, just like she is mine. We are one and the same." She giggled at the scolding face of her lover.

* * *

**Omake:** It is a bit out of character…but is funny.

**Mai:** I'm sorry. Am I repeat-o-girl? I was just ... blown away.

**Yukino:** It's not that surprising.

**Mai:** I guess. Just - the way she said it, you know, I mean, she made it sound so...

**Shizuru:** Sexy? I bet she made it sound sexy –grinning- -Natsuki coming up behind her-

**Mai:** Kinda. She with her dark penetrating eyes and accent.

**Midori:** I wonder if he knows Frankenstein.

**Natsuki:** -frowns- You thought she (the tuxedo Queen) was sexy?

**Shizuru:** Oh! No. She was…interesting –nods- -Natsuki not really buying it-

**Haruka:** Right, except for the whole tall, dark, and handsome thing?

**Everyone: -**stares at Haruka-

**Haruka:** -blinks- What?

**Natsuki: **-glances at Yukino- She was right, you got to take care of that leash –Yukino blushes-.

**Haruka:** What?! –still oblivious of what she just did-

* * *

**References:**

**(1)** The Hime Star is coming. This is a sign of it and the power it might held.

**(2)** Anyone who has watched Saint Seiya can remember Andromeda/Shun right? This QUEEN is ability is kind of based off Andromeda. At least, the chain part thing.

**(3)** The Queens know them and the Himes know them too, they just haven't realize it. Besides, every character I created has a reason for its existence. They weren't added just because I wanted. There is a reason why I took characters already used to make them QUEEN instead of the Original Characters of the Original Manga Plot.

**(4)** This title is part of the Original Manga. I just took it because I thought it was nice thing to do -grins-. She is just messing with our girls x3

**(5)** What happened here was that white-masked Queen used her chains to 'destroy' part of the walls and make the ground crack while rocks fell from the top. Don't mind it much please.

**(6)** She is referring about all the lies she has made. Not telling the Himes that Orphans wanted them, not the students. Not telling them about the Hime Star or the Gate and not telling them about the Child dies equal Key dies.

**(7)** This explains why they know about the Himes. This also explains their powers and its a hint of what the next couple of chapters mean.

**(8)** Well, either their existence or what was the point of Orphans never explained or I forgot and I am adding a new one. The Orphans in my version of the manga were assumed to want to "destroy" Earth because they attacked people. Then explained to go after the Himes -but not why. They hold another meaning that will be revealed soon enough.

**(9)** Remember the territory thing I explained before? The reason why Duran appears is because it had been already summoned and Natsuki didn't exactly run off THAT far. She is still close but enough that Shizuru has Duran to rescue Natsuki.

**(10)** Inspiration taken after Mai Hime Destiny. I am still a bit confused in the way I should use the naginata so I will stick with something I know how to describe: swords. Besides, lets face it. There IS a reason why people loved Shizuru with a sword in that picture.

* * *

Well, that is for now. I really didn't want to update so earlier but RL just gave me this great gift so I am very, very happy xD Also, if you want to know about the status of my other current fics then go to my profile. You might want to know some of the stuff going with them xD

Please review and tell me what you thought! Feel free to guess who my Queens are and what the Carnival and Obsidian Prince means in this version of the manga. Until the next update!


	24. Vol 4 Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **I hate ffnet...and no, I am not mad at all. I am so happy that I am laughing like a maniac…Anyway, part of me is disappointed at the lack of reviews –sigh- but I hope that I get more this time with this quick update. Also, please do read this chapter carefully. There are many hints, enough to already know who the villains are. And please remember that this is a flashback until the end. So…yeah, don't kill me. Just remember, its in the past. Focus in the present.

**Fact about the original manga:** Originally, the flashback was but a brief piece of the manga –which, strangely, included Kiyohime there. Mai and Natsuki switched elements during the flashback. And believe me, Natsuki didn't look pretty at all with those "rings" around here. And Mai? Mai can't beat the ice Princess even with those guns. Doesn't help that they were in the verge to die either so…

**Warning:** Characters will die in this flashback. Be warned.

**Replies to anonymous reviewers:**

**catco:** really? No kidding? xD awww, thanks, I really appreciate your compliments. Hmm, in a way, Saeko is–if not the only- one of the few characters I wrote that resembles her original counterpart. Mostly because I believe that for the time being, I didn't need the caring mother but a mean and cruel one. The same that was portrayed until the scene of the Queens. LOL, who doesn't? It is a nice way of waking up. Regarding the Queens…well, they are Queens for a reason right? LOL, and they are evil. Being arrogant is a must in their personality xD Also, read very carefully the chapter of when they appeared again. There are many hints of who they are. Thanks for reviewing catco and I hope you enjoy this chapter :3

**Disclaimer:** -sticks tongue to the-so-called-author-of-the-manga- My manga version is better! Ha! Take this! I own this Mai Hime Manga as long as I keep changing it! –evil laugh- ok…I don't own it entirely but –shrug- but still –sticks tongue – (Several quotes are taken from the Manga. If something doesn't make sense might as well be the manga's fault and not me)

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Carnival, 300 years ago**

"Come kitten, come. Mommy wants you, my little kitten," the stranger called affectionately as she walked around the forest-like surroundings.

The female figure grinned having seen movement in the corner of her eyes. She stalked her prey, slowly and deliberately. A soft crack was heard next and the stranger couldn't help but chuckle. She decided to glance opposite from where the sound had come from to fool her prey, to give it a sense of hope. The same hope she planned to destroy.

"Oh, aren't we being a bit daring now?" the woman thought as she watched her prey summon a weapon. Things were going to turn for the better now.

Mikoto watched, knowing that this was her chance. She had to leave her hiding spot and attack the enemy. There was no other choice. She gripped her element and waited. She waited for a second, until the woman had lowered her guard and had her back toward her. She rushed toward her target and made a jump before striking the woman.

However, instead of slashing a body, the black, two-handed sword was met with a pair of fingers.

"Is that all?" the stranger taunted, holding Mikoto's sword between her index and middle finger with ease. "Are you that naïve, my little kitten?"

Mikoto growled and used her legs instead, effectively kicking the woman's face. The force of the attack sent the woman away, straight into a tree.

"Do…not," Mikoto growled again, her breathing strangely irregular and eyes glowing between red and gold, "…underestimate me."**(1)**

The stranger chuckled as she stood up while using her hands to wipe the dust off her pants, "But, my little Mikoto. I never did." She then gave a sweet, almost caring smile to the Hime, "Didn't I say it before? You are by far the strongest HiME even without a Child."

Mikoto flinched while her hands lost a bit of grip from her element. However, it was enough. The Hime had let her guard down and the enemy used it to her advantage.

The stranger's hand glowed and a white sword materialized. She wasted no time before rushing toward the girl. Mikoto, seeing the incoming attack, lifted Miroku to protect herself from it.

The two swords collided and with it a loud clash sounded between them. The impact itself had prompted a few trees to break while the floor crumbled at the immense power of the two young women.

"Can you?" the stranger taunted, her eyes glowing with a strange golden color. "Can you really kill your most important person, Mikoto?" The Hime hesitated, her determination to complete the mission wavering. "Will you be able to live with the reminder that you killed me?"

"You…" Mikoto growled and pushed back, remembering the last words her precious friend had told her, "are not her!"

For an instant, the cold and calculated face of the stranger showed surprise. But it was just a second. The woman had no time to think about anything else as Mikoto, in all fury, began slashing her sword against her.

"She was kind!" Mikoto shouted, never stopping her rapid attack now that her hesitation was gone, "She was selfless! She was the greatest woman in history!" Miroku glowed and a thunder stroke the stranger, "She was the woman I gave my heart to and that is not you!"

Mikoto panted, her shoulder slumped and her knees were bent a little. But, even though her body showed signs of fatigue, her eyes showed pain and regret. Unspeakable amounts of suffering were reflected in those eyes as they stared at the immobile figure that lay just a couple of feet away from her. But, it was too soon to claim victory and regret the death of her most precious person.

A soft, almost unheard sound, pierced by the Hime's sharp ears. Her hands gradually lost their grip on her sword. Miroku disappeared seconds before it touched the ground.

One drop, then a second one and the flow of blood continued until it slowly painted Mikoto's shirt. Her legs were slowly losing strength. It wasn't going to take too long before she found herself on her knees.

"Wha-at?" Mikoto stuttered out, finally seeing the white sword pierced through her heart. But the sword didn't allow further words out of the Hime as it forcefully slid out.

It was an instant death.

"I am sorry, Mikoto," the supposed dead woman whispered. It held regret and sorrow, almost as if she had really not wanted to kill the girl. But her body and eyes showed no sign of the pain her voice had revealed.

The woman stood up and dematerialized her bloody sword, knowing full well that the blood would be cleaned by itself.

"It is irony? I took your heart, then broke it and now I kill it. **(2)**" She stared at the laying figure. Part of her wanted the girl back alive, another just scolded herself for her weakness. For her feelings toward the Hime. "You should have just joined me when I told you to."

"That, she should have."

The woman didn't flinch, didn't move as she felt the presence of Homura Nagi moving toward her. She scoffed in disgust at the boy's face. Sometimes, he just had really bad timing.

"Weren't you supposed to do something else beside spying me, Nagi?" The woman demanded with authority.

Her hollow eyes held a strength that couldn't be opposed. Not even Nagi was immune to it.

"I apologize, for my foolish actions," Nagi said as he kneeled in front of the woman with his head bowed. His body was trembling slightly. "I did not mean to offend you."

"Is that so?" The woman glared at him, part of her didn't believe the boy. But, in the end, she was the one in control. It no longer mattered, the positions had been reversed. Nagi served and obeyed her. "Then enlighten me, please as to why you are here instead of finding my third Queen."

"Because he got his ass kicked by her," a new voice stated, not giving the white haired boy a chance to reply.

Nagi scoffed at the new comers, having thought that perhaps he had a chance to explain his defeat in a less embarrassing way.

"Is that so?" The woman raised an eyebrow, expecting an answer. But it seemed there wouldn't be one anytime soon. She sighed, seeing one of her Queens arguing with her servant.

The white masked woman giggled before speaking, "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," she looked at the still ongoing bickering, "except that I wish one of you acted at least a little more mature."

"But, where would the fun be if that happened?"

The woman stayed quiet, as if she was actually thinking about it. The black masked woman and Nagi blinked, stopping their argument when they heard the wicked laugh of the woman.

"I think she is broken," The tuxedo woman stated.

"I…" the woman chuckled once more before staring at her Queens and servant, "…was already broken, the day I awoke as a new being."**(3)**

Her companions didn't answer, instead they stayed silent. They were waiting for the new orders to be given. The woman smirked, feeling pleased with the power she had over them.

"Let's go, its time to retrieve my third Queen." **(4)**

The trio smirked and bowed before they all said in unison, "As you command, Obsidian Mistress **(5)**."

* * *

"What the hell did you just say!?" Natsuki demanded angrily as she pushed Nao against the wall, her hands gripping the younger woman's neck.

"You heard…me right, Kruger." the redhead Hime stuttered out.

"Why you…"

"Natsuki, please let go of Juliet. It is not wise to kill another companion as we need them for the time being," Shizuru said while drinking a cup of tea with Yohko at the other side of the room.

Natsuki growled, tightening her grip on the redhead once more before letting go, "You are lucky, Zhang. Damn lucky." She then went back to her lover, needing the comfort Shizuru's presence gave to her.

Yohko sighed and stared at the empty cup, "In the worst case scenario, it would be logical to assume that Mikoto is dead." **(6)**

"Are you serious?"

Yohko, along with Shizuru, nodded, "If the Obsidian Prince could defeat Haruka and Yukino, then Mikoto's defeat is also possible."

Natsuki looked away, her hands gripped the table's side, "Princess…it's not a Prince…its Obsidian Princess." **(7)**

"Natsuki…"

"No," the raven haired woman brushed off Shizuru's reassuring hand, "If we keep it up, then we aren't moving on. For her sake and everyone else we should accept that she died." She looked around the room, her eyes meeting the rest of the remaining Himes, "She is not a Hime anymore. She is not our friend. She is our enemy and we will treat her as such regardless of our relationship."

No one said anything. Words weren't needed. They knew what should be done, what was expected from them in times like this.

A soft creak was heard next and every Hime summoned their elements, believing that the enemy had arrived. But it wasn't. It was just Midori. A badly injured Midori with Akira between her arms.

"That…is good to hear…" the redhead Hime said, "…because they are here."

"Midori!" Yohko rushed toward her lover, hoping that she could use her healing powers to save her life.

"Juliet! Akane! Out! Let's go!" Natsuki ordered.

"Na…tsuki," Akira called, stopping the ice Princess just in time.

"You…shouldn't talk. Tried to recover, I will avenge Takumi."

"Be careful…she did defeat Mikoto…"

Natsuki nodded, not allowing her eyes to see the damage her fellow Hime had suffered. She didn't need distractions at this crucial time, not when the Earth's fate was in her hands. She glanced at her lover and saw the same conviction in her eyes. Together they left, ready to confront the Obsidian Princess and her minions.

However, they weren't prepare for the scene that greeted them once they were out of their headquarters.

"Ah, Natsuki! Here I thought you weren't planning to show up!" Mikoto's murderer greeted cheerfully, clapping her hands like an excited child.

Yet, Natsuki didn't respond. She couldn't. Not when her eyes were staring at the corpses of Nao and Akane.

The Obsidian Princess chuckled, realizing why the raven haired woman was so quiet, "Don't feel bad for them. I know, I don't."

"Its time, isn't it?" Natsuki ignored the wicked smile, the undeniable taunt. She ignored all but Shizuru.

"Are you sure?" Shizuru asked for one last time, summoning her elements. "There is no going back."

"I know," she said as her hand touched the katana. "I know."

This time however, was not only one Child but two that had appeared **(8)**. Duran growled as Kiyohime hissed, both ready to defend their respective Mistresses. The Obsidian Princess merely raised an eyebrow, wondering what her one time friend planned to do. She raised her hand, stopping Nagi or her Queens from interfering. After all, things seemed to turn for the better.

"I am sorry, Duran but not this time." Natsuki apologized, petting her Child before it started to glow with a light sapphire color. When the glow disappeared, a pair of pistols were left behind. **(9)**

Natsuki stared at the guns on her hands and then looked at the amused face of the Obsidian Princess. "I am going to defeat you," she thought, "For her sake, I will."

"I love you," Shizuru whispered and mounted Kiyohime. Her eyes now settled on the two Queens and Nagi.

"I love you too," Natsuki whispered back, already raising her hands to aim and shoot the woman in front of her.

The battle had officially started.

Natsuki began her rapid shooting while running toward the Obsidian Princess. Behind her, Kiyohime fought with Nagi and the white masked woman as Shizuru took care of the second Queen.

The Obsidian Princess chuckled, blocking the incoming bullets with ease. "Is that all you got, Natsuki?" she taunted.

But the ice Princess didn't respond, instead she just kept shooting until she was close to her target. With a quick movement, she ducked the slash from the sword and countered with a low reversed kick while using her fist to knock the sword away. Natsuki aimed once again at the woman as she lie below, ready to finish the job. But the Obsidian Princess was smarter and quicker. Her hand made a push up gesture and her sword lifted on its own, rapidly going toward the Key. Natsuki was just in time to jump away and avoid the strike. She glared at the now standing woman.

"Please, do you really think its going to be this easy?" the Obsidian Princess wondered, her hands on her hips, "Should I be offended that you think so little of me?"

Natsuki didn't respond, she just continued glaring at the other woman. "Think, idiot, think! She's got to have a weak point." She thought, trying to formulate a successful plan.

"You are the fool, if you think I am going to allow you such luxury, my future servant." the Obsidian Princess thought and tackled the Key with her sword between her hands.

Once again Natsuki avoided the strike, however, the other woman was just beginning her attack. The raven haired woman moved from side to side, trying her best to not get slashed by the sword. The positions were reversed. Natsuki was now on the defensive.

"Damn it!" the Key thought, this time using her small pistols to block the attack.

The Obsidian Princess smirked, that was what she was waiting for. With both her hands occupied, Natsuki couldn't defend herself from the incoming kick. She was thrown back as if she was a doll. The woman smirked and rushed toward her target, just in time to grab her by the neck before Natsuki's back touched the wall behind her. She wasn't done just yet.

"Now, let's play should we?" The Obsidian Princess taunted, tightening the grip on Natsuki enough to make the Key dematerialize the pair of guns. "I am not here to kill you, my dear friend."

"Well…that is hard to believe with your hands around my neck…" Natsuki stuttered out as she gasped when the other woman pushed her against the wall.

"Do not test my patience, insolent girl."

"Funny, weren't you a girl a couple of days ago too?"

Natsuki blinked her tears away, feeling an intense hot sensation around her neck. She tried to move her body but the sword close to her abdomen didn't allow it. She was trapped.

"You are a very lucky girl, Natsuki." The woman hissed, her eyes shining with a mix of wickedness and anger, "I could easily kill you, you know."

"Then do it!" Natsuki hissed back as her eyes glared at the other woman, "Just kill me already!"

"Tsk, tsk. You should know better than do that, my dear Natsuki." The Obsidian Princess then glanced at the battle between Shizuru and the tuxedo Queen. "Besides, there are better things than thinking about killing you. Like, Viola."

Natsuki imitated the woman's actions and stared at Shizuru. She was now afraid, for the life of her lover. "What…what are you planning to do?" she dared to ask.

"Oh, nothing. Just, maybe kill her," the Obsidian Princess said with indifference, "Its nothing personal, I just don't have a use for her."

Natsuki clenched her fists but didn't speak. She couldn't; not when she still felt the light burning sensation around her neck. But that didn't last long enough. Not when she saw Kiyohime disappear.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled, seeing her lover fall to the ground.

"Now, now please don't make me hurt you," the Obsidian Princess warned as she used both hands to stop the struggling young woman.

"Let go! Let me go!" Natsuki growled angrily.

Yet, the Obsidian Princess gave no sign of giving in. Instead, she only tightened her grip over the Key. Natsuki struggled, ignoring the suffocating heat around her body.

"Damn it! Why can't I summon Duran?! **(10)**" Natsuki thought with desperation, "Come on! Come on! I need to help Shizuru! Come on! Duran!"

However, no matter how many times she called for her Child. Nothing happened. There was no pistol. Still, that was the least of her worries. From the corner of her eyes, she had seen the tuxedo woman descending toward where her lover had fallen. Although she knew that Shizuru could easily fight on her own, she worried. She was worried because she couldn't hear anything coming off from where the Hime and Queen were suppose to be.

"You shouldn't look, Kruger," the white masked woman stated having finished her fight when Kiyohime disappeared.

Nagi, who was next to her, sniggered. "Because there's nothing to see any longer."

"Humans are such a fragile thing, don't you agree?" the Obsidian Princess asked, her voice softer, much tender than before.

The woman chuckled as Natsuki finally stopped struggling. The Key's body stayed immobile, almost lifeless. It seemed that the game was soon to be over. She smirked, feeling an icy cold around her hands.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki thought sorrowfully, "My Shizuru…"

Natsuki closed her eyes, trying in vain to stop the tears from falling. It was a lie, her Shizuru wasn't dead. But how else could she explain why Duran wasn't with her? Why she could sense a second Queen coming toward them? It was real. Shizuru was dead and she was still here. **(11)**

"I told you, didn't I?" The Obsidian Princess said, her voice close to Natsuki's ear. It was almost hypnotic. "That you couldn't defeat me. That she will die because of your foolishness. Because she was just another poor excuse of human."

"Shut…up."

The Obsidian Princess chuckled, watching as Natsuki struggled with her emotions. "Ah, its almost a shame I won't be able to play with your human self anymore." She thought before speaking again, "But its true, isn't it? I could have spared her life, you know. If you had just gave up on that day. If you had just…obeyed me."

"Shut up…"

"Let it go, already my little servant. Leave that old human shell now. **(12)**"

"Shut up!"

The Obsidian Princess chuckled, having been thrown away by Natsuki's newfound powers. "My, my she is a tough one."

"What…the hell?" She stared at her frozen hands. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, Natsuki felt a throbbing pain in her chest. It was cold and suffocating. She grabbed her shirt, near her chest, with one hand, as if trying to take the pain away. But it didn't help. She was still suffering. Her legs lost its strength and she fell on all fours. Natsuki panted, her chest raising on irregular patterns.

"What the hell is going!?" she thought, trying to suppress her cried of pain as her surroundings slowly covered itself on ice.

"The more you fight it, the more it hurts," the Obsidian Princess stated, unafraid of the icy atmosphere around Natsuki, "Give up, already. Your true destiny awaits," she lifted her hand toward the younger woman, "Now, awake my servant. Awake, my Ice Queen Natsuki Kruger."

Natsuki cried out. Her body gradually started being engulfed by the strange, cold ice. The Obsidian smirked as she felt her new servant's hand upon hers.

It was time to for her revenge.

* * *

The images faded away. Their surroundings returned to the very well known infirmary at Fuuka. The room succumbed in a frightening silence after seeing what had happened in the last Carnival.

"Are you able to understand with this?" Mashiro inquired, her voice empty and hollow, "Those girls' tremendous powers. They aren't anything like Orphans," she then glanced at each member of the Hime Unit present before choosing to stare at Natsuki, "Their goal is to purify the world, that is to say. To wipe out the entire human race. Last time, it took Midori's and Yohko's life to end it."

"So what? Do you expect me to give up so easily!?" Natsuki demanded, part of her was angry at her predecessor. "If you think I am going to become a Queen too, then you are wrong!"

"I didn't say anything, Natsuki-san," Mashiro stated quietly, "But you must understand…"

"The hell I have to!" the ice Hime snapped angrily, "I am the Hime this time! I am not going to lose so easily," she then stared at her fellow companions, "Don't you even for a second think I am going to betray any of you! Because I won't!"

"Really?" Haruka questioned indifferent, "Can we really trust that you won't betray us? That this time you will be able to protect her?" she pointed at the silent brunette.

"Of course I can! I will protect Shizuru with my life!"

"But that is the problem…" Shizuru finally spoke, her eyes not looking at anyone but the floor, "They might think the same," she shook her head, "no, they know for sure," she glanced at her beloved with teary faces, "Don't you see Natsuki? If you die, then I will take your place. I will become a Queen if you die."

"Shizuru…"

The brunette shook her head again, "Is true, I am not lying. If history were to repeat itself…I will definitely become a Queen and betray our friends." **(13)**

"Then I won't die! I won't let either us die!" Natsuki was panicking, Shizuru's words frightened her. "Don't you dare give up this easily! Don't let them win!"

"I…"

"No!" The Hime continued as the Hime Unit members silently watched the exchange. Somehow, they knew that Hime and Key needed to solve this to move on. It was essential if they didn't want to repeat history.

"You are strong, Shizuru. No matter what, you really are," Natsuki continued trying to reassure her partner's worries. "So stop it, stop disregarding yourself like this. Because…" she took a deep breath before continued, never letting her companion's eyes look away from her own, "The Shizuru I love, the one I have come to adore and need is more than that. You are beautiful, kind, gentle," she took Shizuru's hand and held it against her heart before giving a soft smile to the other woman, "and the owner of my heart."

"Natsuki…" another set of tears already was trailing from Shizuru's eyes. "I…"

"I am not letting you go, not this time or ever again" Natsuki's voice was cracking, the emotions she had tried to suppress already taking over her. "I…" she swallowed her own sob, not wanting to worry her beloved. Instead, she let her tears fall freely. "I want you to smile, to tease me again…because like this I am strong. Because like this, I know that I won't fail. So please, come back to me. Come back, my Ru-chan." Natsuki pleaded, her hand tenderly caressing Shizuru's wet cheek. "Please."

Shizuru nodded, taking her Hime's hands and intertwined them with her own. But the touch wasn't enough. She needed to feel the other woman closer to her. Natsuki gave the brunette a half-smile and as if reading her mind, slipped her arms around Shizuru's waist while her head snuggled on Shizuru's shoulder. The brunette woman grinned as she tightened her hold around her beloved's neck. She was clearly enjoying the feeling of Natsuki black mane around her cheek. The Hime didn't protest, believing that Shizuru needed whatever comfort she desired for the moment. Even if it meant showing this side of her to the other Himes.

"I love you."

Natsuki chuckled and replied, "I love you too and a bit more."

"Just a bit?" Shizuru teased, a cute pout adorning her lips.

"A big bit," she chuckled again when she noticed that shining glint around those crimson eyes again. Natsuki had really missed it, this childish part of her beloved.

"How big?" the brunette inquired innocently.

"As big as you could ever think of."

"Ookini, Natsuki."

For a second, the Hime was taken aback. It had been the first time she had heard Shizuru use her Kyoto-ben. But it soon disappeared, she was just overjoyed now. They have move on, a step further than those other times they have seen each other. Remembering what her beloved was saying, she replied.

"No, thank **you**, Shizuru."

The two of them grinned at each other. Their foreheads touching, their eyes just gazing at each other. It was perfect. Natsuki and Shizuru were in their own world where just the two of them existed. A place where they could be themselves and neglect life's hardships. But, duty called first. Saving the world was part of their priority now. They tore their eyes from each other and looked at the other Himes. They smiled, not one asking for forgiveness for how they have acted, rather, one that showed how happy they were right now.

"My Na-chan has finally grown up into a fine young woman," Midori said with over-exaggerated sadness. A tissue already at the corner of her right eye. She sniffed, wiping the non-existent tears off her eye. "I feel so proud and sad. Na-chan is going to leave us again."

"O-oi! What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" Natsuki demanded angrily, even though her smile said otherwise.

Shizuru giggled along with Yohko. The two of them looked at each other and grinned at the silly bicker between their respective partners.

"Hey, Mai why don't you tell this idiot that I am the mature one here?" Natsuki requested, her eyes still glaring at her mentor-figure.

"Nu uh! Mai-chan knows better! She will agree that Natsuki is still too childish!" Midori countered with confidence. She had a bright and wide grin adorning her face which only prompted the other Hime to get more annoyed.

However, Mai didn't voice her answer. Instead, silence was given as reply. Natsuki along with everyone else looked around. There was no sight of the redhead Hime. The others looked at Yuuichi and Mikoto. The two of them shook their heads, having no idea where Mai was.

"Where the hell did she go now?" Natsuki wondered aloud, not really expecting an answer.

In the meantime, the missing Hime was already far away from Fuuka Academy. Her body moved quietly and quickly through the town. Her face usually adorned with a bright smile was now covered with a mix of dried tears and sweat while her hand clenched her mobile phone as if her life depend it.

"Please wait, just wait a bit more Takumi!" she thought desperately, "Please don't give up! Please don't leave me too!"

Mai ran, she ran as if there was no tomorrow. She was afraid, afraid that if she stopped then she might as well be too late. She tried to run faster but her legs weren't obeying. So she tried her best, just like always.

"Trying my best won't save Takumi's life!" she scolded herself and wiped the fresh new tears that had once again show up.

Had the redhead Hime pay any attention to her surroundings, she might have seen a quiet figure following her. But Mai's state of mind didn't allow any reasoning to her. What mattered now was her little brother's life. So simple yet so complex at the same time.

"Please don't do anything you might regret, Tokiha-san." Akira pleaded as she followed the other Hime. She was careful to not be seen. "I doubt you are aware of your surroundings. I could just walk by your side and you wouldn't notice me."

However, Akira was not the only stalker Mai had after her. Above the two Himes, standing at the top of the highest building of the neighboring, the Queens watched the running redhead with mixture of amusement and excitement.

"Oh? I never expected to see sweet, little Mai-kun here," the tuxedo clad one commented, a wicked grin already showing on her face, "Are you sure we are going to the right direction, my love?"

"Of course," the other woman scolded, obviously not happy about being questioned about her abilities.

"Ah, I am sorry. Forgive me?"

"We will see," The white masked narrowed her eyes as she noticed Akira, "It seems we aren't the only ones going to the same place."

The tuxedo woman tilted her head, "Huh, it seems Mai-kun is quite popular today don't you agree?"

"Let's go, it is almost time. Tokiha-san should cease to exist."

"As you wish, my lady."

* * *

**Reference:**

**(1)** Remember how in the anime Mikoto's eyes changed to red? This change just means her connection to the Obsidian Princess. But, unlike her anime counterpart, I am making her fight it from the start.

**(2)** During the process of this manga, I have never stated or make it "official" who Mikoto is romantic involved. However, in this "flashback" I am confirming that at least, Mikoto was romantically involved with the Obsidian Princess.

**(3)** She means the process of her "awakening". She actually "destroys" the human she possesses and takes over her -but a few traits of the vessel does stay.

**(4)** Queens were Himes according to what Fumi said. They are just more powerful and "evil" now and serve the Obsidian Princess. When "retrieve" is said, it just means that a "Hime" will turn into a Queen. But Natsuki in this time is a Key –and no, she is not the Hime/Key type either. This means that there is something wrong with the information Fumi is saying and what Mashiro is showing.

**(5)** I am trying to find an appropriate title for the Obsidian Princess. Since you know, its sounds weird saying Princess when your servants are named Queens. So…Mistress was chosen instead of Lady.

**(6)** They know how strong the Obsidian Princess is, they also know Mikoto's relationship with her. So, since other Himes have already died too, Yohko takes this assumption too.

**(7)** In the original Manga and Anime, the Obsidian Prince/Lord is a guy. So, I thought. Let's make her a girl! That's why I stuck with Prince instead of Lord. To maintain the secret up until now. The Himes and Keys also assumed that the Obsidian person was a guy until it was actually revealed that it wasn't. This is also a hint, Mashiro hasn't exactly been telling the truth and there are still a few holes in all this.

**(8)** Shizuru and Natsuki having two Childs happened not in the present time but also in the last Carnival. So, Mashiro SHOULD have known that right? She could actually, I don't know. Actually helped the pair when Kiyohime disappeared perhaps? Suspicious, don't you agree?

**(9)** This is a hint for the rebirth of Kiyohime and next battles. Natsuki is a Key. Shizuru is the Hime this time. They still have two Childs. However, Duran can change into what is present time Natsuki's element.

**(10)** What she means is that there should be no reason why she can't summon Duran-guns after summoning him once. Besides, she just let her guns fall. That's all. But they disappeared and aren't coming back. Duran's function as "elements" instead of Child is a bit different (explained later). This means something happened to Shizuru.

**(11) **Just to clear things, Natsuki isn't vanishing into little green particles because she is suppose to become a Queen.

**(12)** You aren't considered human after turning into a Queen. But, here is the thing. If a Queen was a former Hime/Key then doesn't that mean Himes/Keys aren't really human either? Suspicious, right?

**(13)** Unconsciously, Shizuru knows that it is a Key who becomes a Queen and not a Hime. This is a hint of what is to come in the next two chapters.

* * *

In my defense, I don't believe that this is a cliffhanger and if it is, then I apologize. But I am updating as fast as I can. So, pretty please? Yes?


	25. Vol 4 Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **Well, I can't complain. There was an improvement –even if it was just 1 review difference…- But, enough of that. It is obvious who the Obsidian Princess is. I mean, seriously –rolls eyes- Anyway, if someone doesn't like the start, forgive me. I just don't like writing about Mai. I felt that the whole thing was a bit weird. Something you readers should know: Mai, Fumi, Mikoto and TakumixAkira fans should just put on a blindfold. HarukaxYukino and MidorixYohko fans should just skip it. NatsukixShizuru should sit and enjoy the second half and last part of this chapter. And for those who care about my Queens, its time for some evil stuff!

**catco:** LOL, it seems I messed up a bit on that stuff if you are confused about it. Let explain it all so you get the bigger picture of what is going on. The previous Carnival, Shizuru became the Hime this time with Natsuki as her Key. And like the present time, they had Duran and Kiyohime as their Childs. But the trick is -which I added for fun- is that Natsuki can turn Duran into pistols –which are present time Natsuki's elements. Why? Because I want to see Shizuru using a naginata later on xD So, yeah. Just don't think much about it. Also, nope. The Queens are not from 300 years ago. Rather, the current Queens are the reincarnation of the Queens 300 years ago. I will explain more at the end so you don't get spoiled by this chapter. Thanks for reviewing catco and enjoy the chapter for now xD

**Disclaimer:** -sticks tongue to the-so-called-author-of-the-manga- My manga version is better! Ha! Take this! I own this Mai Hime Manga as long as I keep changing it! –evil laugh- ok…I don't own it entirely but –shrug- but still –sticks tongue – (Several quotes are taken from the Manga. If something doesn't make sense might as well be the manga's fault and not me). I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer either.

**

* * *

Chapter 20: Obsidian Princess**

**-Fuuka Central Hospital-**

"Takumi…" Mai called for the eleventh time of the day but just like every call before it, no answer was given.

The Queens, hidden from the Hime's view, watched. They had been watching for a while. They had seen how Mai rushed into the room and begged for her little brother to wake up. They had also seen the doctors, the nurses, all coming and giving empty promises and reassurances to the young woman. The Queens now waited. They waited for the right time to make their presence known.

Unaware of her stalkers, Mai cried as she gripped the sheets of Takumi's bed.

"Please, please open your eyes."

It had happened three days ago. Takumi had just suffered a second attack and had yet to awaken. The doctors believed that it was going to be alright but they were worried too. That's when they had decided to call Mai. **(1)** The redhead Hime had answered it just before Mashiro's illusion started. She was oblivious to the threat the Queens posed or their future plans for her. She only cared for her brother, just like she always did.

"Takumi, do you remember how we fought for the first time?" Mai started saying as she stared at her sleeping sibling. "It was such a silly fight but we both cried. I…I couldn't stop thinking about it all day and I…"

She couldn't continue, instead of words, sobs left her mouth. Mai didn't know how long she could keep it up. The façade.**(2)** The smile. Everything was hurting and she was scared. She was scared of being left alone again.

"It's not fair!" she yelled, standing up and kicking the chair she had been sitting in moments ago. "What have I done to anyone!? All I have been doing is trying to live my life with ease, happily with my brother! Is that too much to ask!? Does God hate me that much?! He is too young! He is just too young to die!"

"Death does not care for age," a voice inside her mind stated.

"Shut up!" Mai replied, hating that secret and taunting voice that had haunted her since she had arrived to Fuuka. "Just, leave me alone."

"But how can I? I care for you, Tokiha Mai," the voice said softly yet mockingly at the same time. "This world has treated you unfairly, should we really let them continue?"

If Mai could glare at the entity, she would have. But all she did was close her eyes, trying her best to ignore the voice. "You are crazy, if you think I am doing it."

"Why?" the voice questioned with obvious confusion, "Why it is so hard for you? Just give up. Let me out and I will avenge you. I will show the world the pain you are suffering."

"I don't need your help! I can handle this on my own."

"Can you? How far can you truly go on, Tokiha Mai? How long until you are too weak to resist me and I take over you?"

Mai glared at the window in front of her. She could see it now. Her reflection. But it was not exactly her. No, the Mai reflected seemed older, with a darker aura around herself.

"I am giving you a choice," her reflection stated and pointed at Takumi, "He will eventually die. Kill him or I will."

"Don't you dare!"

For a moment, the reflection hesitated, seemingly unwilling. But it was just for a moment. The compassion, the regret was already gone.

"You are doing him a favor, Tokiha. He is suffering from a pain we can't even begin to comprehend. By killing him, we are sparing him of such pain."

"I am not like you! I will not turn into a murderer!"

"But you have already killed. Or do you not remember the many Orphans you have taken down?"

"That's different! They weren't humans!"

"Really?" the voice challenged, "They were living beings too. Not necessarily 'good' as you human say but, beings that still deserved to live."

"I was protecting people!"

"Then, I too was protecting myself when I killed them. I offered a fair deal and they attacked me. I am too offering to kill Takumi to spare him the pain he is suffering. I am 'protecting' him too. How it is different? You took their lives. Just like I did."

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

The reflection sighed and backed away. It had enough for the moment. Its job was done for now. It was her servants time to complete it.

"Give it up."

"Wha-at?" Mai stuttered out, spinning around when she heard another voice. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, seeing the Queens standing a couple feet away from her.

"Give it up," the tuxedo woman repeated, completely ignoring Mai's question.

"Give up or die, Tokiha Mai," the other Queen said as one of her chains pointed the Hime. "We will stop at nothing to awaken our Mistress."

"You guys…"

Mai fell on all four, a hand on her chest. A sudden throbbing on her chest paralyzed her body. She didn't know what was happening. All she felt was the pain, the unspeakable pain in her chest.

"What…what is happening…" she demanded between gritted teeth.

"The Hime Star," the tuxedo woman answered as she walked toward the window to glance at the sky. "It is getting closer and our Mistress feels it. The Obsidian Princess wants to be awaken."

"And…what does she wants with –Ahhh!"

Neither Queen seemed to have heard Mai's cries of pain. Perhaps, they just didn't care.

"The more you resist, the more painful it will be, **(3)**" the white masked woman stated, finally lowering her trembling chains.

She knew the process. She had experienced something quiet similar a couple of days ago. She glanced at her partner, knowing that the other woman was having similar thoughts.

"You are her vessel." The tuxedo Queen stated, part of her hoped that her words served to distract the Hime from her suffering. After all, Mai was once her friend. "You are the Obsidian Princess, Mai-kun."

"That…that is impossible!"

"Is it?" the voice was back, once again questioning the Hime. "Don't you understand? They weren't dreams, Mai. They were the last Carnival. We killed them all and enjoyed it."

"It…it's not true! Its all a lie!"

"Have you never found it strange? Why only you heard me? Why secretly, Nagi watched you until you found out? Why my Queens always stood by your side? This is destiny, Tokiha Mai! You are the Mistress of the Universe who will control this world.

"You are the Obsidian Princess! **(4)**"

The Queens stood and watched again as Mai cried for a second time. It was almost time. They could feel it. Their Mistress was awakening and the world was soon going to beg for mercy.

* * *

**-Fuuka Academy, High School Section-**

"Natsuki, where are we going?" Shizuru questioned, but no answer was given.

Natsuki continued walking as she dragged her girlfriend toward their destination. She glanced around from time to time, somehow feeling as if they were watched. But, she was known for being paranoid so it might have been nothing.

"Natsuki aren't we supposed to help the others? We do have to find Tokiha-san, you know," Shizuru tried again and again; her companion didn't answer.

Shizuru just allowed herself to be guided. It was exciting and pleasing, the idea that Natsuki was holding her hand so freely and without a care **(5)**. She giggled, remembering the looks of a couple students as they watched them pass by.

"I wonder if she noticed?" she shook her head, "Probably not," she then stared at her girlfriend's frown, "Something tells me someone is doing a bit of too much thinking."

Shizuru was right. Natsuki's brain was just thinking too much. They soon stopped at the High school section rooftop.

"You…might be wondering why we are here," Natsuki finally spoke, her back toward Shizuru. "Why we are here instead of helping the other, or why we are…"

"Natsuki, its okay." Shizuru interrupted quietly, giving her Hime a small smile even if the other woman didn't see it, "I didn't lie the day I say that it was alright. That as long as Natsuki was by my side, I wouldn't care about anything else."

"You are kind; too kind for my selfish self," the ice Hime said, almost at a whisper. She glanced behind her, a single tear trailing off her cheek, "I am sorry. I am sorry for all the pain I have ever caused since the day we met."

Shizuru frowned, trying to understand what her partner meant. And then, she understood what it was. What Natsuki was doing. It was time for complete closure.

"Natsuki, we are together. There is nothing to apologize for."

But, Natsuki wasn't to give up just yet. She had to get it all out. She just had to. The ice Hime faced her and began speaking.

"That's not true and you know it. That day, when we met. I promised myself, that if I ever saw you again, I wouldn't allow you to suffer alone. I didn't understand my feelings back then. I was just a kid but…but I wanted to help you," she chuckled and glanced away for a second before returning her gaze to her girlfriend, "Yet…I couldn't help. I couldn't because later on, my mother died and my memories of that week are still a mess." She then walked toward Shizuru and lifted her hand. She smiled when her hand found the necklace around her girlfriend's neck. "When we met again, I was a bigger mess. I barely knew who I was. But, my greatest regret was how I treated you. How I forgot you."

"Its not all your fault, you know." Shizuru mumbled as she put her hand on top of Natsuki's one. The one that was on her chest. "I also did nothing. I was angry and such a different person back then."

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, for not telling you that I remembered."

"It…it is okay. You remember now, don't you?" Natsuki nodded, "Then, everything is alright for me."

"Shizuru…I…I love you."

"I love you too, my Natsuki-chin."

They stayed close to each other. Forehead touching, lips inches away. It was a sweet torture for them. Natsuki, not being able to hold on any longer, took the initiative and kissed Shizuru. The older girl chuckled mentally, feeling Natsuki's arm around her neck as she used hers to wrap the other's waist.

"I love you," Natsuki repeated, having the urge to say those three words again and again. "I love you."

Shizuru grinned, a silly in-love type of grin. Her eyes sparkling with a new light. One that the Hime hadn't seen since the disappearance of Kiyohime.

"I love you too."

Natsuki returned the smile before snuggling on Shizuru's shoulder. It was now her second favorite spot to lean on. Shizuru's chest being the first. But she wouldn't admit it. Not just yet. She didn't need the other woman teasing her now.

"Say, Shizuru," Natsuki spoke as she remembered what she had planned to do a couple of days ago. Before Kiyohime's disappearance, before the Queens. Before their brief separation.

"MmHmm?" Shizuru hummed, too engrossed nuzzling Natsuki's hair. She just loved the soft feeling she got from her girlfriend's beautiful, black locks against her cheek.

"Do we really have go find Mai?" Natsuki wondered before suggesting, "You see, because I had this evil scheme prepared to…" she paused, her face taking a strawberry color, "…impress you."

Shizuru stopped and leaned back to stare at her Hime, "Impress me?" she then laughed, hearing something close to 'seduction' from her very embarrassed girlfriend.

"I…before all…that. I wanted to make myself clear," Natsuki lifted her hand and stroked Shizuru's cheek, "I wanted to tell you how I felt. What I remembered, and see if you returned my feelings."

"Natsuki, you…" Shizuru trailed off, having just being able to hear the Hime's last three words.

"I didn't know if you really loved me…like that," Natsuki confessed and once again surprised the brunette with her words. "I know that you had said many times that you love me but…I was still afraid. Afraid that you might reject me. That in the end, it was all just a platonic love."

"Silly Natsuki," Shizuru said at last, stroking Natsuki's hair with a hand while the other held her closer. "Silly, dummy, Natsuki-chin."

"I'm sorry…it seems I caused you pain again."

"Don't say anymore. Don't say sorry." Shizuru gave her a brief kiss, her eyes promising for more. "There's no need for that. Not now when we are together, not now that we have let all that behind."

"I…"

"You are forgiven already, so let's move on. Let's enjoy ourselves, please?"

Natsuki chuckled and nodded after kissing the other girl again. "I love you."

"Now, will Natsuki mind telling how she planned to seduce me and then actually confess her feelings to me?" Shizuru teased, a smirk adorning her smooth face.

"Ah…well…you see…"

Shizuru giggled. She obviously liked to see her girlfriend flustered and squirming.

"Oi! Stop with the teasing already! My face feels like it might explode!"

"But you love it anyway, so why should I stop it?"

"Shizuru!"

Natsuki groaned and began chasing after her girlfriend. It was time for some revenge. Even if it meant her own doom in the future.

* * *

"Hello? Hello? One, two, three?" the tuxedo woman's voice echoed in each of the Keys and Himes ears. "Hmm, well I suppose you are seeing and hearing me now."

She grinned seeing as Himes and Keys, scattered around Fuuka Academy, stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the sky. No, not the sky. Rather, at the screen-like thing that had appeared. **(6)** The Queen chuckled and waved at them. She was obviously enjoying being the center of attention. For now.

"Please don't try yelling anything at us," the other Queen said, appearing just next to her lover to watch as Haruka was shouting at her, "This communication just goes one way. Also, you will just make a fool of yourself, Suzushiro-san. No one but the chosen ones can see and hear us."

"Now, back on the topic," her partner said, pleased when she noticed Midori and Yohko glaring at her. "There is a reason why we all called you." She winked at Mashiro, "and you know better than anyone."

"Our Mistress has awakened and she wishes to make her presence known," the white masked woman stated as her partner and she moved aside to show the cloaked figure behind them.

For a while, the figure did nothing but stare. It seemed to be searching for something, perhaps someone. It then chuckled, as if finally finding its target.

"Hello, Natsuki," the Obsidian Princess greeted, finally taking the hood off.

Natsuki and Shizuru stood frozen, their gazes paralyzed at the image of the former Hime.

"Mai…" Natsuki stuttered out, shaking her head slightly.

It wasn't true. Her friend wasn't the Obsidian Princess. It was all a lie, this was just a bad joke. The Queens were just trying to trick her. But, deep inside her, she knew that it was true. It all made sense now.

"Surprised? It is hard to believe that a goody two shoes was in reality the Universe's future governor?" Mai chuckled, "Ah, yes sorry. I can't hear your answer. That is a shame." She then glanced at the other Himes, "I like presentations even if they aren't needed.

"I am the Obsidian Princess, formerly known as Tokiha Mai." She chuckled again, "Don't worry, I will take care of this body. After all, she is almost the perfect vessel.

"That aside, I have one more thing to say." Her gaze went back toward Natsuki and Shizuru, "You are my servant. Do not make me wait for you, or your friends will pay for it. Just like last time." She gave the pair a wicked grin, "I will eagerly await for your return at the Obsidian Palace, my Summer Princess."

The image of Mai then disappeared in a blink, leaving Himes and Keys more confused than before.

* * *

**-The Obsidian Palace-**

Mai chuckled. She knew for sure, if she just closed her eyes. The faces of her friends and mentors would appear. The expression all of them might wear after her revelation.

"Too bad for them," she thought suddenly, reminding herself of how ambiguous she had been, "I didn't tell them who I actually wanted. Then again, they might eventually figure it out." Mai sniggered. She knew Natsuki and her ways. "You are going to be too engrossed with the thought that I want you as my Queen but in reality is not you who I want. You can't become my Queen, not this time."

The former Hime sighed. She was obviously disappointed at the prospect of not being able to make Natsuki her Queen. She still remembered the tremendous power the ice Queen possessed in the last Carnival.

"A shame, isn't it?" Nagi said, stopping the Obsidian Mistress.

"Yes it is." Mai answered after she located the owner of voice.

Nagi sniggered as quietly as possible. But it was no use, he just couldn't contain it. Mai raised an eyebrow while staring at the ceilings at the top. After a couple of seconds, Nagi's head appeared as well as the rest of his body.

"What? No hugs? Not even a hello?" He teased with a wide grin once he stood in front of the Obsidian Princess. However, it didn't last long before he fell on his knees and grimaced. It seemed he had forgotten the power the redhead woman had over him.

"Rather than I not greeting you, should I not say something about your little disappearing act instead?" Mai demanded, her eyes narrowed while staring at the boy. "You are no Hime, no Queen, no Key. You are just my servant, Homura Nagi. **(7)** I am the one who has the power here. Do not forget that."

"My…deepest apologies, my Lady." **(8)**

"Now, enlighten me as to why you weren't there to greet me when I awakened."

Nagi let out his held breath, relieved that the other woman stopped using her powers on him. But he kept his head down and continued on his knees. He knew better than push his luck.

"I was watching them, my Lady," Nagi began speaking while praying that forgiveness might be granted for his earlier absence. "Do you remember? You gave me the order to watch for your Queens and that is what I was doing."

"Is that so?"

Nagi gulped and confessed, "I was also…healing myself after my battle with the android."

"Glad that you decided to not lie this time," Mai commented and resumed her way back to her chambers. "Just remember, don't you dare touch her again. I have enough damage to repair thanks to your little act."

"Yes, my Lady."

But Mai didn't hear it. She didn't have to, not when she had control over Nagi. Not when she knew the Himes would come to her. But, especially, not when her revenge was finally within her grasp.

"Welcome back, Mistress," the Queens greeted and bowed once the former Hime arrived.

Mai smirked as she looked at her Queens. If she was her former self, she would have never guessed who these two individual, these powerful beings, her Queens, were. Her loyal protectors and servants. Yet, that no longer matter. What did was the present and future.

"We hope you find the place desirable and to your taste," the white masked one said.

"We also apologize if we couldn't find any suitable place for a proper palace," the tuxedo clad one said when she saw the redhead inspecting the place.

"No…its okay," Mai said after a couple of minutes, "I like the idea of having a floating castle." She then grinned at both servants, "So tell me," she commanded with a childish curiosity, "how did you get this thing to float?"

The two Queens grinned at each other, pleased that their Mistress liked the place.

* * *

**-The Hime Unit Headquarters-**

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Natsuki calm down! You got to calm down!"

But Natsuki wasn't listening, she kept struggling. Midori growled for a second time as she held her adopted daughter's arms from behind. Sometimes, she wondered why she did this to herself.

"You liar! You knew everything! You knew it and you did nothing!"

Fumi didn't respond. She really didn't know what to say. Perhaps, she also knew that her words would fall into deaf ears. She sighed. The events she had foresaw and created were occurring too soon. Takumi's sudden attack. The Hime Star coming closer to Earth. The awakening of the Queens and Obsidian Princess. Everything had happened too soon.

"I should just kill you right now!" Natsuki threatened again, her eyes glaring at the quiet, older woman.

"So much pain, so much hate. You two are too alike." Fumi thought and then spoke, "You should."

"Fumi-san!" Akane admonished but then looked around when she saw that she had been the only one to speak. "You…you don't really think like that, do you?" she asked to her fellow companions.

Everyone, even Midori and Mikoto, looked away. Their faces already expressing their inner desire. They were humans, after all.

"I understand your feelings…"

"You understand nothing!" Natsuki yelled once again and then looked away. Somehow hating the idea of being the bad girl. She was starting to regret her words when she saw the heartbroken expression of the other woman. "You…really don't understand anything. Mai doesn't deserve this. She has gone through too much." She then stared at the pink-haired woman, "She…if she ever comes back to her old self, then she will blame herself for what she is doing. For all the pain she is causing. She is just…that annoying and idiotic."

"Then would you rather have Fujino-san become the Obsidian Princess?" Fumi inquired instead of explaining the fated events.

It had been a bad choice of words though, especially when Midori had loosen her grip of the ice Hime at the question. In a blink of an eye, Natsuki held Fumi's neck with one hand, lifting her a few feet up, and her pistol in the other one.

"What did you just said?" Natsuki hissed angrily.

"You…heard me right…" Fumi stuttered out as she felt the girl tighten the grip over her.

The door slammed open, preventing further hostile commentaries from the ice Hime.

"Liar…"

"Akira!" Nao called, rushing toward her Key.

However, the ninja-like Hime brushed the redhead's hand. Instead, she glared at pink-haired woman. Between her arms, an obviously ill Takumi breathed in and out irregularly. The other Himes then noticed the wounds and ragged clothes. It seemed that the two had been attacked.

"Akira-san, I will handle this." Yohko finally ordered as she took Takumi while Nao helped her Key.

"You lied to me…" Akira repeated, leaning over Nao's shoulder. "You never told me that Harada and Senoh were the QUEENs. You never told me they were this dangerous."

"You really are testing your luck, aren't you Fumi?" Natsuki inquired angrily, "Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"Because she holds the answer we need." Yukino voiced from the door, having just arrived with Haruka and Shizuru.

Natsuki turned and glared at the executive duo. "Really? Since when have her answers been helpful at all?"

Yukino sighed and glanced at Shizuru for help. But the other had already been walking toward her enraged girlfriend. Himes and Keys stood quietly, praying that Shizuru eased the ice Hime.

"Natsuki, please let go of Fumi-san," Shizuru requested while lowering the hand that held the gun.

"I don't want to," the ice Princess said stubbornly and avoided eye contact. She knew that this fight would be useless if she stared at her partner's eyes. "Because of her Mikoto is sad. Because of her, Mai became that."

"Yes she might, but you can't blame everything on her can you?"

"She lied to us. To me."

"She won't. This time she will say the truth," the brunette assured, smiling when Natsuki's gun disappeared.

"You don't know that."

"Oh, I do. I really do."

Natsuki frowned. She knew that tone. It was the same Shizuru used when she knew something that she didn't. She sighed, feeling the other woman's lips kissing her free hand.

"You are going to kill me one day, Ru," Natsuki teased, finally letting go. She then stood back as she allowed Fumi a bit of rest. For now.

Shizuru grinned, giggling when she saw the faint blush adorning her companion's face. "I love you too."

Natsuki chuckled and smiled. The others in the room gave a sigh of relief. One situation resolved.

"Fujino-san, I…"

"Do not thank me, Fumi-san." Shizuru interrupted, her gaze hard and cold almost matching Natsuki's glare. The only sign of compassion, of some kind of emotion was her hand. The one that was holding her Hime.

"The only reason why I didn't kill you was because I need something from you," Shizuru continued, pleased when the older woman flinched at her stare. "I want to know the truth. Everything with complete details or else, Kazahana-san will suffer."

Fumi gasped, her eyes widened as she stared at one of Yukino's mirrors. She trembled seeing the unconscious floating figure of Mashiro. "Where is she!? What are you doing with her!?" she demanded frantically.

"We are saving her," Yukino intercepted. "Miyu-san has remembered a little of her past and was able to find a way to contain the influence of the Hime Star upon her. You should thank us for this."

"I…"

"You will tell us the truth." Shizuru demanded once again, "or else, we will let the Hime Star do whatever it wants with her. Because right now, I really could care less."

* * *

**Omake:**

**Midori:** (dumbfounded) It's extraordinary.

**Mai: **(appalled) It's horrible! That's me as vampire? I'm so evil and... skanky. And I think I'm kinda gay.

**Yohko:** (reassuringly) Mai, just remember, a vampire's personality has nothing to do with the person it was.

**Natsuki:** (without thinking) Well, actually... (gets a look from Yohko) That's a good point.

**Mai: **But you know what? The 'Mistress' thing is way more kinky and weird.

**Shizuru:** Ara, I agree. Each time I hear Mistress, I can't help but think something rather perverted –wicked grin-

**Natsuki:** Oi-oi! –obviously perturbed…maybe-

* * *

**Reference:**

**(1)** The doctors knew Takumi's condition and also knew the frequency of the attacks. That's why they assumed it was just another, light attack he received. But, Takumi kept being ill. They then decided to call Mai. A bit unprofessional and unrealistic? Yes, but is fanfiction world. The anime world is just not very different from this one.

**(2)** Remember two goody shoes Mai? Taking care of her brother, smiling, being happy, working her butt off for their sake and all that? Yes? Good. Then what I am referring is to that. Still need refreshment? Watch My Hime episode of Mai's world created by Vlas.

**(3)** Notice the parallelism? Mai is suffering and experiencing the same transformation, kind of, as Natsuki Kruger did in the last Carnival. This means that not everything Mashiro showed was false and similarities between the transformation to Obsidian Princess or QUEEN.

**(4) **The voice inside Mai is actually the previous Obsidian Princess. Next chapter will explain things better.

**(5)** Ah, if I remember correctly people usually don't just "hold hands" like that. Not in Japan -and maybe some other places...don't know since where I live things are a bit more WAY different. Besides, with Shizuru being Natsuki's Key, they living together and Natsuki being the vice-president, rumors and curiosity must be spreading all over Fuuka Academy.

**(6)** Okay...just image a big screen appearing on the Sky. That's all. Simple and weird. Blame the manga, not my idea. Just thought it was cool, just didn't know how to explain it.

**(7) **Nagi so far has just showed to be an annoyance, being able to create Orphans with his blood and that the Obsidian Princess has power over him. His past and birth will soon be revealed in the next chapter.

**(8) **Notice the different ways I address Mai: My Lady, Mistress, Obsidian Princess/Mistress. Different titles, means their relationship. "Mistress" being the one used just for Queens. "Obsidian Princess/Mistress" for Himes and Keys, this title is either formal or informal. Finally, "Lady" for Nagi who the Obsidian Princess considers a lower being.

* * *

**Original aspect of the manga: **The Obsidian Prince was Takumi –since there is no Reito. But, I wanted to change that. Also, I love writing evil Mai. I can't help it.

**Also, explanation for the flashback from chapter 19:** What you read on chapter 19, it was the Carnival from 300 years ago. The same one from before this one. On it, Natsuki was Shizuru's Key. Their roles were reversed. That is all. The only twist that I added was that Natsuki could turn Duran into pistols –which are present time Natsuki's elements. On this Carnival, much like 300 years ago, I have made Chie and Aoi Queens too, which why the identities weren't revealed until this chapter. Also, I have maintained Mai as the Obsidian Princess again too. That is why I stuck with "tuxedo girl", "white masked girl", and "woman/Obsidian Princess". Maybe that was the biggest confusion. And yes, for confirmation. Natsuki became the third Queen on the last Carnival. However, since this time Natsuki is the Hime and Shizuru the Key. Then, yes, the Third Queen is SUPPOSE to be Shizuru. But…don't worry. Things will get a drastic change instead.

Well, that is all. Please review? I am begging on my knees, like a hungry and desperate person…


	26. Vol 4 Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** I am very happy! Yay! I am back to the usual 10 reviews per chapter! YAY! And yes, I am very happy xD Anyway, there is a reason why I don't usually do hime or otome universe fics. They are too complicated for my liking. Their universe and ways are too hard for me to describe –and no, I don't do after carnival fics or pre-carnival since there are enough around. This is the very reason why I had to get new definitions for every little thing to minimize the inconsistency and possible plot holes. That and originally, the manga events sucks. If you thought My hime manga was bad at the beginning, don't even think about reading the end. It just bad, bad and bad.

**Anonymous replies:**  
**catco:** now, now of course I don't want to kill you xD I mean, you are one of my dearest readers. And actually, yes. I can stop there. I am the author, you know xD I think you will enjoy this chapter too, at least the less informative part. And yes, I agree. It is a shame. I know it would be a epic fight x3 I did tell you that the hints were all over there. Anyway, the new chapter is here catco. I hope you enjoy it and review again! Always grateful for them!

**griisss:** Hey griisss, thanks for taking the time to review. I am glad you enjoy this version of the manga. I always like to hear about how many of my readers love it xD boost my ego. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**wolf-chan:** The end is still a little far away. Everything is JUST about to start wolf-chan. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones coming soon. Thanks for taking the time to review, I appreacite it.

**Warning (not really, but read it): I will kill someone if anyone dares ask something that is explained in this chapter. Its not a threat, is a promise. So don't you dare make me repeat myself. So unless you really didn't understand, please don't make me repeat myself. PEOPLE DIE HERE SO BE CAREFUL.**

**Disclaimer:** This is completely original. I made all this up and just put My Hime characters for my own twisted pleasure. That sounded kinky…Also, I hold no responsibility about the way things happen. This is fanfic, this is based on anime/manga world. Which means, nothing makes sense!

**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Tragic Truth**

**-Hime Star-**

They said the beginning was always a good start. But, there are many beginnings. It could be the beginning of the birth of the last monarch of the Hime Star, The Obsidian Princess Shizuru. Along with her, the last Royal Guard of its Majesty, The ice QUEEN Natsuki, The fearless QUEEN Haruka and clever QUEEN Yukino. They shouldn't be forgotten either, the ever faithful knights, the Himes. All the last of their lines, all of them doomed to suffer at such young age.

But, a beginning is needed and that is the end of the Hime Star.

It all started with a sudden rebellion from the Hime Star citizens. A small group, something the Himes didn't have to worry much. But that same group grew as time passed. Soon enough, the Hime Star found itself in a Civil War. The battles were but bloodbaths. Men, woman and children. None of them were spare of this horrible decease to rebel and attack those who protected the Obsidian Princess and herself too. The QUEENs began fearing for their Majesty's life. They knew that soon enough, they wouldn't be able to contain the citizens any longer. Not unless they wanted to really annihilate the last remaining survivors.

It was now time. The last day was today.

The Obsidian Mistress stared at the window from her Obsidian Palace. Her hand, ever slowly, was raised to touch the crystal surface. She sighed, seeing her Himes fighting against another group of rebels.

"My Mistress."

She turned around and smiled, a soft and gentle smile that let her most precious servant speechless.

"Natsuki should know better than use that title when we are alone." The Obsidian Mistress scolded playfully as she walked toward her bowed Queen.

"I'm sorry…Shizuru."

"That is better. So, what is my sweet, ice Queen doing here tonight?"

Natsuki frowned but complied anyway, "You were right. We went to the Core of the Star and it seems that its strange energy is the one affecting our people."

"I see." Shizuru commented and went back to the window, Natsuki close behind her. "I always prayed for this day to not come. This is our home, after all."

"I will protect you. I will always be there for you. So don't worry."

"How sweet for you, my dear guardian."

Natsuki was about to say something else when the door slammed open, interrupting the momentary peace and joy the Queen and Mistress had achieved moments before.

"Chie, Midori what did I told you about slamming the door like that?" Natsuki inquired, her eyes glaring at the newcomers.

"We…are sorry?" The duo said in unison with a sheepishly grin.

The ice Queen shook her head and sighed, "Please, at least tell me you have some good news."

"Well…" Chie looked at Midori, who shook her head. The older Hime sighed, she was expecting this. "Traitor…" she muttered before explaining the current situation to Natsuki. "The rebels have been efficiently halted. Aoi, Akira, Nao and Akane are handling the causalities from both sides." Natsuki and Shizuru raised an eyebrow, questioning what Chie meant with 'both sides', "Mai and Mikoto, they were careless and the rebels attacked them by surprise."

"But there are good news!" Midori added with her ever cheerful voice and wide grin, "Yohko and your Majesty's Queen have finally being able to work out how the Hime Gate works."

"What do you mean?" Natsuki questioned, obviously having no idea of what the Hime just said, "The Gate is too dangerous for us. We might be affected just us our people if we get near it!"

"Not…exactly."

"Midori, time is not a luxury we have now. So please explain what you mean by this." Shizuru demanded as she saw her beloved Himes fighting once again.

"A year ago, when the Hime Star's power started affecting people. Yohko and I started researching for a new home, just in case we couldn't find a permanent solution. Initially, we thought that The Core was nothing more than our Star's living life but later on we found that it did had a second function. The Core is a Gate too. Then we remembered the planet called 'Earth' and started building another copy, something alike, to this Gate underneath an island in Earth."

"That's why you were gone for so long…" Chie commented, thinking that Midori was just being lazy as usual and had found a perfect excuse to get away from work with Yohko.

"Yohko and I have created three, no four individual in Earth. They have already prepared everything for our arrival, Mistress."

Natsuki glanced at the quiet, impassive face of her Mistress. She knew the risk Midori and her lover had put themselves in. They should have told Shizuru sooner. Their plans weren't authorized. The implications of such betrayal were harsh. Death might be the ultimate option too.

"Midori…" Shizuru finally spoke. Himes and Queen shuddered in fear, feeling the omnipotent power of their Mistress, "Do you know what you just did?"

"Yes, Obsidian Princess."

"I should kill you, right away for such treachery but I won't. Not when my home, my Star is killing my people."

"There…there is something else you should know, my Mistress." Shizuru raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Common citizens can't….no, they won't survive the exposure of the Core."

"You are telling us that we have to leave the rest of people here? To kill themselves?!" Natsuki shouted angrily as her hands held Midori's neck, lifting her a few inches from the ground.

"There is not other way. We tried our best, that is why we took so long to tell you this."

"Leave."

"My Mistress?" The Himes and Queen wondered in unison.

"I don't want anyone here but my Queen." Shizuru stated and then ordered, "I also want every Hime at the Gate. We will proceed immediately."

"Yes, Obsidian Mistress."

Shizuru sighed, feeling the other woman's eyes upon her. She knew that the presence of the Himes was the only thing that had stopped Natsuki from an outburst about her decision. Now, with the duo gone, nothing stopped Natsuki from questioning her choice. It was Natsuki's time to take advantage of the power she had been given by the other woman.

"You didn't even hesitate about your decision! Do you care so little about your citizens!? About the people who had promised to serve you and in return you will protect them?! Are you going to just leave them like that!?"

"Yes, I will. I am."

"Shizuru –!" Natsuki stopped speaking as she felt the tremendous power emanating from the other woman.

"I already lost my family, your family and my friends." Shizuru began saying, her eyes changing to a golden color. She was now the Obsidian Mistress and not the woman Natsuki had secretly fall in love so many years ago. "I don't plan to lose more people, not when they are my Himes, not when they are my Queens and especially not when I can save you."

"Shizuru…"

"A world without Natsuki, is a world not worth to save."

Natsuki let out a soft gasp as she stared at Shizuru's eyes. It had been so long that she had forgotten about it. Forgotten that Shizuru was still her friend, was still a living being and not just the Hime Star monarch. She was still the same woman she had sworn to protect and fall in love with.

"Alright, I understand." Natsuki said at last while wrapping her arms around the younger woman. "A world without Shizuru, is also a world not worth saving for me too."

And so the Obsidian Princess along with her Queens and Himes left the Hime Star and started a new life in Earth, in a remote island where they had what they wanted and humans ignored their truth nature.

But, this was by far the end. No, the Hime Star tragedy was but the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

**-Earth, Fuuka Island-**

During the first year, Himes slowly found themselves losing their powers to call forth their Child. After another month of research, Yukino found the answer. The exposure from The Gate had affected them by taking their Childs, instead of driving them mad like the other citizens of the Star. The Obsidian Princess tried her best to reassure her Himes but it was not easy. Everyone except Yohko, Aoi, Chie, Midori and Mikoto were distraught about their lost.

The second year, the Obsidian Princess proposed to allow the Himes to venture around the island. All in hopes to make them forget about their lost and find new ways to adapt. As months passed, the former habitants of the Hime Star started their new lives with the humans. However, it wasn't until one day, did the Childs came back. In the middle of their second year, Himes found out that certain humans were compatible with each other and thus allowing them to call forth their Childs again. Nevertheless, it was just Nao, Mai, Akira and Akane who had found these individuals. The Obsidian Princess named them 'Key' and were the only humans who knew about the real nature of her people.

By the third year, however, things seemed to turn for the worst. A Civil War had broken in the island and no one knew the reason for its birth. Himes tried their best to resolve it but in the end, it was the Queens' powers that allowed peace to come back. Though, the price was high for their achievement. Their secret was now out. Humans tried their best to not fear the immense strength the Queens had but there was still doubt inside them. Unlike the Himes, Queens didn't need a Key. They didn't have a Child because there was no need for it. And so, the plan to assassinate the Queens and Obsidian Princess began.

The fourth year was the last one. It was also the year in which the first Carnival of many would start.

"Shizuru! Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled and rushed to her lover's side once she found her, "Come on! We must leave!"

But it was too late. Midori had it all planned out. She knew it and was sure the Obsidian Princess had found it too.

The doors slammed open.

"Stop right there!" Midori ordered as Nao and Mai surrounded their former monarch. "I will not allow you to leave!"

"How dare you! Traitor!" Natsuki growled, her fist already being covered by a thin yet strong layer of ice. "You are all traitors!"

"All you need to do is go to the copy of The Gate, Natsuki. So please, don't make it harder than it already is." The future mentor pleaded while motioning the other two Himes to lower their weapons.

"You are madder than I thought if you even think I will do such thing," Natsuki hissed angrily, "I know what you did to Yukino and the others! You beast! How dare you create such abomination to us! How dare you strip us of our powers!"

"Be reasonable for once! Every Hime who doesn't have a Key and the Royal Guard are out of control! Did you forget what happened at the civil war? That was a bloodbath too! Just like back at the Hime Star!"

"I didn't have a choice!"

"You did! You could have just done what we did too but you chose the easy way! Just like Haruka and the others!"

"Enough!" Shizuru ordered and once again Himes and Queen fell on their knees by the immense power display by their Mistress. "This nonsense will stop right now, from both of you." she glanced at her lover first and then to her former servant, "I know what you are trying to do Midori but it won't work. Not this time. The Hime Star is too far away."

"But I–…"

Shizuru shook her head, halting any protest from the redhead, "The Hime Star needs to be closer if you want to destroy it. Right now, it is too far away. I can't believe that the thing will follow us. Its like a curse, a damned one. And I can't deny that its hold on us is rather powerful (1)."

"Shizuru…"

"I am sorry, for not telling you sooner." The Obsidian Princess apologized, "I wanted but I was also trying to find a new way to rescue us."

"I und–…"

It was the end. They all knew it the moment Natsuki face's touched the floor. Blood spilling from its wound and mouth.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru cried out, ready to rush toward her now dead lover.

But, she didn't take even one step before a second arrow was shot. This time it was aimed to the Obsidian Princess.

"I…am sorry." Midori said, no longer feeling the power of her former Mistress upon her.

Natsuki and Shizuru lay close together, just inches apart and unable to reach for each other. A cruel and tragic death for the lovers, indeed. And one that Midori knew was held responsible for, even though she wasn't the one who had shot the arrows.

"Thank you, Miyu." Midori said after helping Nao stand up while Miyu arrived and took the lovers away.

The android nodded as acknowledgement and proceeded to complete its task.

Sometimes, the redhead Hime wondered why she had created her and then she reminded herself that ever available hand was needed for what was to come.

"Midori…"

"Please…just, leave me alone for a moment alright?" the redhead Hime requested to the other two. Nao and Mai looked at each other before leaving.

"I am really sorry, your Majesty."

Truth be told, Midori did regret what she had done and will do in the future. Truth be told the Obsidian Princess had planned this from the first year the Hime Star had affected its citizen. It was a cruel, bitter truth but real in every sense of the word.

The Obsidian Princess Shizuru had hoped, even prayed, for a miracle. Initially, she believed there was salvation for her beloved citizens. But the days turned weeks and then into months. Her hope, her faith was gradually fading away. It was now clear that no miracle would happen. There was no salvation for them and Shizuru feared. She feared for the remaining survivors, but above everything, she feared for Natsuki's life.

Shizuru, noticing the violent fights and the dramatic changes from her servants, (2) formulated a secret plan with Midori and Yohko. She had used her powers so neither Hime found itself exposed to the Hime Stars spreading disease. But, as side effect, Shizuru was left herself open and the Hime Star had started affecting her too. Yet, it was still in a lesser degree. Enough time for Shizuru to be able to finish her plan and order the two women to start it.

The plan itself was simple. They had to destroy the Hime Star one way or another. It was, however, the process that would take longer to achieve. But, first, Shizuru needed a new place for her Himes and Queens. She needed a place out of the Star to activate the final steps. That is when Earth was chosen. After all, humans were physical similar to them.

Once they arrived, Shizuru could still feel the pull, the temptation from the Hime Star. It was then when she realized that the Star was coming to Earth, as if following her and the others. She had expected something like this. The trio had. But, they just didn't want to know. So, Shizuru started the second part of her plan.

The Obsidian Princess knew that something was needed. Something should be created for the Himes to resist the Hime Star power. It was then, when her Himes lost all ability to materialize their Child, did Shizuru along with Yohko thought about using the humans and thus create the individual 'Key'. The Key would be a being with an almost perfect harmony with the Hime, have the ability to enchant the Hime's power and bring forth a Child too. However, Shizuru wasn't prepared to have a few Himes left without their Keys. (3) It had been an unexpected result. But the Obsidian Princess was determined in her decision.

Shizuru had also been aware that her Queens were too powerful, that if the rebellion (4) she planned to do was to take place, something should be done about them. She then proceeded to finish the second function of the replica Gate. Shizuru planned to take her Queen's power and seal them within it. It was her best chance to success her future plans and at the same time, make sure that nothing from the Hime Star might come to Earth.

Now, with the Hime's without Keys, Queens and Obsidian Princess out of the picture, the time had come. The real challenge was to start now and the Himes planned to finish it one way or another.

Shizuru had told Midori that the Hime Star was unpredictable. Neither of them knew when exactly it might arrive, but Shizuru understood that when it did, certain conditions were needed. It was then when the Carnival was created.

"Miss Midori."

Midori turned around and gave a small smile at the little girl and older woman behind her, "What are doing here silly girl? This place is not a playground, you know."

"I was worry about you."

Midori chuckled and shook her head.

Fumi was the name of the older woman. She was one of the four individuals that the Obsidian Princess and Midori had created for the sake of a future. For the sake of the Carnival. Fumi was the one in charge of the reincarnation cycle. She was the one that would use the powers the Obsidian Princess gave her and make sure that every Hime and Key (5) would revive within the same time line. It was what she was created for.

Mashiro. That was the name of the girl. The girl was an artificial being, more exactly, an artificial Hime. Her task as a Hime was to slow down the Star, at least until the next cycle of reincarnation took place. She, along with Fumi, were the ones who were to guide the Himes and Keys in their journal toward the destruction of the Hime Star.

"Shouldn't you worry about Nagi instead? Especially since I am a grown woman and he is just a boy."

Nagi was the last creation. However, unlike the other first two, he held a darker meaning. His task was to train the Himes, to prepare the Queens when they awoke and eliminate any potential threat. He had been created as the trickster, the deceiver.

"Miyu is with him." Fumi answered this time.

"I see." Midori mumbled and then stared at the duo, "Let's go. Its time to prepare for the Carnival."

Little did Midori know that multiple Carnivals were needed for the final task to take place. Little did she know that Mashiro, Nagi and Fumi would eventually betray her for the Hime Star was already affecting them. After all, they contained part of the Obsidian Princess power. And little would she know that it wasn't until the previous Carnival to the present time did things change.

The Obsidian Princess had been very clear regarding the conditions needed for the destruction of the Star. She was also aware of the eventual mix (6) that might take place if it took longer than a Carnival to finish things off. That's why she was explicit at what needed to happen. That is why Nagi have been given the job to watch.

An Obsidian Princess was needed, however, whoever was to take her place, had to be a Hime first. But, that wasn't all. The Hime had to have a Key, a relationship with either it or another Hime and have connections with her Queens. Meanwhile, for the Queens a different set of conditions were asked.

The Queens all had to be Keys first (7). The first two had to be loyal and protective of each other and had to known the Obsidian Princess for a considerable time. However, it was the Third Queen who had to be closest to the Chosen Hime.

All of these conditions were to be achieved during the Carnival. All in hopes to recreate what had happened in the past. But, as time passed, things changed. The hold of the Hime Star on Nagi and Mashiro increased and with it the Carnival was turned into something else.

Nagi began developing a strange ability to create Orphans with his blood.(8) Not only that, but his personality and ways had changed completely too. Meanwhile, Mashiro began believing that the Obsidian Princess and her Queens were a danger to Earth. Rather than guide the Himes, Queens and Obsidian Princess, Mashiro began teaming them up against each other. She was firm on this believe, especially when the hold upon Queens and Obsidian Princess increased with each passing Carnival.

But, what Mashiro didn't know was that Fumi had other plans. Her simple existence was not only order for the cycle of reincarnation but bring balance between the little girl and Nagi. And that's when the previous Carnival from the present time took a role to end these continuous fights.

The Obsidian Princess was Mai Tokiha, a Hime who had fulfilled the conditions demanded. She had been romantically involved with Mikoto Minagi, the other Hime and had a Key. She was also childhood friends with her three Queens. Meanwhile, Chie and Aoi had been Himes and Keys to each other and were romantically involved. And at last, Natsuki Kruger, the bodyguard of Princess Mai.

This Carnival was one of the closest to achieve the conditions that had been demanded.

However, just like previous time, everything changed the moment a Hime died. The death of Shizuru Viola, had not only awakened Kruger's Queen powers, but it also announced the end of the Carnival.

Although everything seemed lost once again, Fumi was able to realize something. Whatever had happened in this Carnival had opened the doors to end it too. It was all about just making the right choices and watch over the future Himes and Keys.

And the truth was that Fumi had planned it all along. Fumi was the one who put both Midori and Yohko in the same university and classes. She was the one who gave Saeko the plans for the creation of Miyu. She was also the one to sent Haruka, Yukino and Natsuki to comfort Shizuru. Fumi was the one who created Fuuka Academy. She was the one who made everyone come. She was the one who had fated their reunions. Fumi was the real puppet master all along.

And so it began.

The Last Battle, The Last Carnival was to start.

It was now time to end it all and bring forth a new, brighter beginning.

This was the tragic truth of the Obsidian Princess and her servants.

* * *

**Reference:**

(1) Shizuru, even though she is the Obsidian Princess, is still affected by the Hime Star. The hold is weaker but still there. She knows that something bad might happen and she is afraid for Natsuki's life more than anything. This also shows how powerful the Hime Star is.

(2) From the start, Shizuru knew that everyone would eventually be affected by the Hime Star. However, she was able to safe a few Himes when the being "Key" was "discovered". Shizuru hoped that she was wrong. That it wouldn't affect them but it did and that is why she formulated a plan with Midori and Yohko.

(3) Oh to hell with it! The straight Himes got their male Key. The others didn't since obviously I wanted the Himes to be each other Key for the future.

(4) Remember the Civil War? She provoked it. Clever? Evil? Scary?

(5) Erm...yeah, a bit unrealistic but play along...yes? please? So, long to short story Fumi made sure that Natsuki, Shizuru, Yohko, Midori, Haruka, etc. were in the same timeline.

(6) So, in the end, what was left were just the straight Himes with their Keys. Obviously they had kids. That is the mix Shizuru is talking about. Half human, half 'alien'. So we have the Himes with the Hime Mark which equals to complete alien -himemian?. The Keys who aren't Himes are just humans. The ones who are Himes and Keys are half human, half alien. -see details in the chart below-

(7) Queens have to be obviously be weaker than the Obsidian Princess, that is why they are required to be part human or fully human. Meanwhile the one to become Obsidian Princess must be a fully 'alien', you know since she is suppose to be royalty and all.

(8) At the start, Nagi was suppose to be just like be a good teacher and help the future Queens control their powers but the influence of the Hime Star began affecting him too. This, thus gave him the ability to create Orphans.

**HiME:** At the start, a Hime was considered a Knight in the Hime Star. Later on, the HiME became the potential vessel for the Obsidian Princess. The Himes are pure blooded Hime Star habitants.

**QUEEN:** They are the Royal Guard for the Obsidian Princess, however, when the Carnival was to begin, the Queens' power were stripped and sealed in the Gates. Only the Hime's Keys can become a Queen. The Queens are either half human or fully human.

**Hime Star:** The original home of the Obsidian Princess and servants. It is the one at fault for the beginning of the Carnival and the madness that fell upon the Hime Star habitants. Currently, the Star is heading toward Earth.

**Obsidian Princess:** The monarch of the Hime Star. It has great and mysterious power. Only Himes have the potential to become the Obsidian Princess.

**The Core:** The source of energy of the Hime Star. It is the energy that it emits that caused the madness upon the Hime Star habitants.

**The Gates:** Part of the Core. The Obsidian Princess and servants used the Gates to teleport and escape to Earth. A copy of the Gate was created on Earth too.

**The Hime Mark:** It is one of the main things that distinguish the Himes from the Keys. This Mark also shows that the Hime has pure blood, a complete Himemian, while Keys are a mix of himemians and humans.

**Orphans:** The truth is, these creatures are the Hime Star habitants who changed so drastically because of the Core's power and influence. This is also why the Orphans chase after the Himes.

--

**Chart:**

**Pure blooded (Himes):** Natsuki, Mai, Mikoto, Chie, Nao and Akane.

**Hybrids (Himes and Keys at the same time):** Midori, Yohko, Akira.

**Humans (only Keys):** Kazuya, Nao's dead Key, and the blonde guy.

**Artificial beings:** Mashiro, Nagi, Miyu, Fumi.

**Exception:** Shizuru, Haruka and Yukino. Because they were originally the Obsidian Princess and Queens respectively, so they are what you can consider pure blooded beings.

* * *

**Three chapters left for the end!** Just to remind everyone, this is** completely original**. It was done out from my head, the definitions and terms. Everything is mine, is not taken from the manga or anime. But obviously, I did retain some stuff from the mai hime anime.

I won't ask for a review, not forcefully since I know this was the "informative" type of chapter. Not very interesting for some. So, if anyone wants, please do leave a review.

One more thing, **CrazyNinjaPenguin is still working on the last 3 chapters**. Until I receive them all, I won't update just yet. Why? Because those 3 chapters are VERY important and have MANY cliffhangers. So, to lessen the pain. I want to have them all with me so I can update them all on the same week. **Unless, of course no one minds and I might as well just update as soon as I get the first chapter.**


	27. Vol 4 Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** This is the beta-ed version, woohoo! Thanks CrazyNinjaPenguin! Because I got so many reviews -late reviews but nonetheless reviews. I thought it was fair to update. Hopefully, by the next week I have the chapters. **Special thanks to:** Heart, Catco, colorfulsunrise514, Ninnypants, Mony19, Kiros Razer and Harley Quinn Davidson. This is for you guys!

**catco:** I am? LOL, its not everyday I get called genius. I am very very happy now! Thanks catco! And LMAO for the 'Shizuru is an alien'. Thanks for reviewing, please enjoy this chapter!

**Warning:** Not much Natsuki and Shizuru here…

**Disclaimer:** This is completely original. I made all this up and just put My Hime characters for my own twisted pleasure. Well, except the black thing…that is. And the Andromeda thing, and the Pisces thing of Saint Seiya as well as the bleach reference.

**

* * *

Chapter 22: The Last Battle**

**-Obsidian Palace, Main Salon-**

"Ah, I am delighted. Both of you actually dared to come!"

Natsuki and Shizuru turned around, having heard the echo of Mai's voice. Their eyes narrowed, their ears attentive, as if trying to find the owner of the noise.

"Here, dear girls," Mai said from above them while a wicked smirk adorned her face. "Welcome, both of you."

"Wha…" Natsuki trailed off as she stared at the creature above her.

His black feathers, moving slightly as he kept his Mistress and himself floating. A combination of black and light red flames breathing out and in, his eyes had taken a darker shade of jade. The only reminder of Mai's Child was the dagger pierced through his mouth.

The Obsidian Mistress chuckled as she played with a crimson lock. Her Child hadn't been the only one to change. Mai had decided on darker new attire. Her outfit was very much like Chie's, however, hers was a combination of red and golden adorning her jet black pants and jacket.

It was something that matched her longer and darker shade of hair as well as her new position.

"Do you like him?" Mai asked, caressing Kagutsuchi's black head. "I like him very much. He looks better like this." the Obsidian Mistress chuckled again, seeing as Natsuki had a hard time speaking at all. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Mai then glanced at the Key, "Or perhaps I should say snake?"

"What you did to your Child is an abomination," Shizuru finally spoke, hoping that her Hime would recover from the shock sometime soon. She needed Natsuki for this to work.

"Really? At least I can summon him, unlike someone I know," Mai taunted back.

Had it been two days ago, the taunt would have worked. But it no longer was. Not now that Natsuki had confessed her feelings. Not now that she knew the complete truth.

"Do you mean Mikoto-chin?" Shizuru countered and smirked when she saw the brief flash of hatred in the former Hime's eyes.

"Oh, that was low. Very low, Fujino," Mai thought between anger and pride. "Then again, that is what I expect of my Queen and former Obsidian Princess."

"What? Cat got your tongue now?" Shizuru repeated the younger woman's taunt, pleased when the redhead scoffed.

"You are testing my patient here" Mai hissed angrily and Kagutsuchi growled, feeling his Mistress displeasure.

"So you say, but all it is is harmless teasing."

"Kagutsuchi!"

The gigantic Child growled for a second time and then attacked. A black and red ball of fire coming out of its mouth. However, it was just in that moment, that Natsuki chose to react.

"Duran!"

Kagutsuchi backed away, the impact of the attack having already an effect upon it. Mai cursed as she lowered her arm. The one she had used to protect herself from any incoming attack. She should have seen it. Those two protected each other with their lives. She had made a mistake with such rash action.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Mai glanced down and saw the cyber wolf Child growling at her as the ice Hime glared at her.

"Then don't."

"But it doesn't mean I won't," Natsuki lifted both arms, her elements on her hands while she aimed at her former friend. "Hurt, you that is."

The first counter attack began and it came with a round of ice bullets.

* * *

**-One Hour earlier, Hime Unit Headquarters-**

"Do you understand? What the Carnival means? Why I didn't tell you, any of you about the truth?" Fumi inquired quietly while she watched the faces of the Hime Unit members. "This is not selfishness, this is me being the sacrifice! Mashiro and Nagi fell under the Hime Star's influence because they protected me! I had to do something! That's why the first Miyu was destroyed! I had to have an ace!" she took a deep breath and continued, "I had to watch as the Carnival become a bloodbath. But…" she paused, remembering the last Carnival, "last time was different. The conditions were almost perfect. It was almost like the first time. But, I never thought that Hallard-san would be able to defeat Viola-san. Not with history, not when Viola-san herself had the Obsidian Princess as her ancestor. That was my miscalculation. That was one of my mistakes."

"And what were the others?" Midori inquired, partially out of curiosity.

"In every Carnival, until this one and 300 years ago, each Hime had a Key. There weren't any situation like the ones that were present in this one. Himes weren't each other Keys. Nor did they have two Childs nor did their Child have a second stage."

"But it happened last time. Natsuki and I." Shizuru commented.

"That's right. It happened." Fumi shrugged, "I don't really know why. But it did. It was that little thing that allowed me to understand what I had missed so long ago." She stared at Natsuki and Shizuru, "What your ancestor tried to do, what she meant with the conditions was the strength of the bonds rather than what it needed to have. I had forgotten the strength of the Hime and Key bond, or the bond between Himes. That was my greatest mistake."

"That is why you reunited us. That is why you made us meet each other since the beginning." Yukino pointed out and then amended, "Well, at least most of us that is."

Fumi nodded and proceeded to explain, "I remembered the past of each of your ancestors. I had to recreate them, or at least, make you meet each other and build the latent bond that was fated to occur." She then glanced at Natsuki and Shizuru, "And I tried my best to maintain every thing. I couldn't, wouldn't allow history to repeat itself. I had long prayed that neither of you were chosen as the Queens (1), that is why Mai-san had the fate of becoming the Obsidian Princess.(2)

"What is happening right now. The reason why Mai-san, Senoh-san and Harada-san are acting like that is because of the Hime Star. Their connection must be severed before either of you think about destroying the Star. I can't assure you how safe the Gate can be to teleport all of you to the Obsidian Palace. But it is a risk you have to think about before going against them." She paused and smiled at the group, "Still, I believe you can win this fight."

"And how the hell are we suppose to do that?" Natsuki demanded, still angry at the older woman.

"You already know that, Kuga-san." Fumi smiled, a gentle and kind smile. "Everyone here knows. Not consciously but somewhere deep inside. You all know what to do. That is why you were chosen."

* * *

**-Obsidian Palace, East Side-**

Haruka grumbled. There was no denying that she was not pleased about having been separated from the others as soon as she had arrived. She knew better than to trust the android that had hurt her long time friend.

"Stupid Gate, stupid robot, stupid everything," Haruka mumbled in annoyance. "Fast way, my ass!"

Yukino sighed but the smile adorning the face revealed her true feelings. "Haruka-chan, it's alright," she tried to reassure her partner.

Unlike the blonde girl, Yukino was relieved to have her Hime and Key by her side. She knew that the others would be alright. They were strong, they knew what to do. That was the only reason why she, along with the other Himes, had decided to come instead of staying. It was this same reason why they had followed Miyu into the Gate, knowing that their former friends awaited on the other side.

However, Yukino was indeed surprised when she had found herself separated from the others. They had known that the Gate was tricky, that using it as their way to get into the Obsidian Palace was risky. But it was their element of surprise, or so she had thought at first.

"They know we are here." Yukino thought, "They know and that's why they separated us."

Divide and conquer. An old yet useful tactic.

"It's not alright!" Haruka answered, ruffling her hair as if would allow all her frustration to leave her. "Gah! That idiotic Ice Princess and oblivious bubuzuke will be our doom!"

Yukino giggled, remembering the old nickname.

"Yukino this is not funny! We have to find them or who knows what could happen!?"

"Haruka-chan should trust Kuga-san more than that. She does love Shizuru very much."

"But…"

"Just trust them, please Haruka-chan?"

It was in that instant, that the rose manipulator Queen made her presence known.

"Yes, please Haruka-chan," she mocked and smirked when Haruka summoned her elements.

"You coward, stop hiding and come face me!"

"Now, now," Chie's voice admonished, "please show a little of respect. You are, after all, in my home."

"You are the one not showing respect! You are hiding yourself!"

"Am I?" Chie chuckled and snapped her fingers, finally revealing her position.

Haruka and Yukino watched from their side as their former classmate bowed and formally greeted them. "Welcome to my chambers. I am The Rose Queen, humble servant and protector of the Obsidian Mistress. I am also formerly known as Harada Chie."

She chuckled again when she saw the blonde Hime dashing toward her.

"Take this, you insolent--!" Haruka growled and swung her mace toward the Queen's face.

Chie smirked and moved her head backwards, just in time to avoid the fatal blow. The pattern was repeated, with the tomboy moving her head and body to the sides from time to time. It all depended on how the direction the blonde Hime chose to attack.

"Perhaps you should call your Child, Suzushiro-san?" Chie taunted playfully after avoiding yet another attack.

Haruka growled, "I don't need Koumokuten to finish people like you!"

The Queen scoffed, feeling insulted at what the blonde just said. It was time to end this cycle. Chie then decided to stop the incoming mace with her right hand. She smirked at Haruka's shock.

"Do not underestimate me, you are just a Hime," Chie stated, effectively holding the Hime's element.

However, instead of another rant from the blonde, Haruka smirked. A light crack and a shock-wave followed next.

"You are the one underestimating me, Queen."

Chie groaned having been thrown away by the sudden thunder shock-like emitted from the mace. She stood up. She hadn't seen that attack coming. The Queen then moved her head and shoulder to the sides, soft crack sounds followed next.

"I must say, that was a surprise," Chie commented as she wiped the remaining dust off her clothes. "Now, I am very angry."

Playtime was over.

Chie dashed forward. It only took a second before she found herself inches away from the Hime. She smirked as Haruka was thrown away by her sudden punch. Or so she had thought.

"What the…" Chie trailed off as Haruka's body disappeared and was replaced by one of Yukino's duplicated Childs.

"I am here, idiot!" Haruka shouted from above as she prepared for the second strike.

However, just before the mace could touch Chie, a barrier of roses appeared between the weapon and Queen. The blonde Hime was then pushed away. Chie smirked at Haruka's confusion.

"Did you really think this would be easy at all?" Chie taunted as the blue rose's petals surrounded her left hand.

"What the hell is that?!" Haruka demanded, pointing at the sword made of petals in the other woman's hand.

"What? This?" She pointed at her weapon. "It's a sword, Suzushiro-san. You know, something you use to cut people," Chie then dashed forward for a second time and swung her sword, "like you."

Haruka cursed and moved her body to the right, just in time to miss the fatal blow. Chie smirked as her sword scattered back to petals.

"Haruka, behind you!" Yukino shouted while watching the blue petals fly toward her Hime and Key.

The blonde Hime cursed for a second time and was just in time to use her mace to defend herself from the incoming attack. With a powerful push, Haruka was able to throw the roses back while giving a back kick to Chie. The Queen once again was sent flying toward the wall.

"Cowards who attack from behind will never be victorious!" Haruka said between pants.

She wouldn't admit it, but this fight was taking a lot from her.

Chie chuckled and then laughed. A wicked and cruel laughter. Both Haruka and Yukino looked at the mad Queen with curiosity. It was in that instant when they noticed their surroundings.

"That was the bait, Suzushiro. You didn't avoid the attack before, not with how heavy your body is feeling. I missed on purpose," Chie explained as she saw the Himes stare at the scattered roses all around them. "It was all for my plan. (3) The roses aren't just for decoration, you know."

"What…" Haruka mumbled out, her hand going numb as she lost the grip of her element. Her eyes glanced at an equally shocked and immobile Yukino.

"Do you feel it?" Chie taunted with an arrogant grin adorning on her face. "My roses have been releasing a soft yet deadly poison around us. One that will kill you all but me."

"Damn it!" Haruka cursed mentally while she tried to move her hands. It was no use though. The poison had already taken effect on her.

"Welcome to the Rose Garden!"

* * *

**-Obsidian Palace, West Side-**

"Did you hear that?" Yohko asked to her lover next her.

"Oh, you mean the explosion? Don't worry about it. I bet it's Haruka fighting. Miyu is a bit too quiet to have done that."

The younger Hime frowned, "Isn't that something to be worry about? Besides how can you be so calm! You don't know where Natsuki and the others are!"

"Yohko, Yohko," Midori said, trying to calm her obviously agitated lover. "Na-chan is strong. She will handle everything that its thrown at her. Trust her a bit, especially now that Shi-chan is next to her."

"It still makes me worry. I don't want to lose her…or the others."

"You won't, don't worry." Midori assured her with a cheeky grin. "Love and Justice always win!"

Yohko sighed. The redhead Hime had just ruined the mood with such a corny line. She shook her head, still not believing the silly things her lover did or said sometimes. Still, she allowed herself a smile. As childish as Midori acted, she tended to be right about a few things.

"Welcome, Midori-sensei, Yohko-sensei."

The two oldest Himes stopped. They glanced at their left side and blinked. They knew that the voice had come from the wall. But there was no sight of the Queen. It was strange.

Meanwhile, at the other side, Aoi chuckled and snapped her fingers. The wall that separated them then crumbled into little pieces.

"I was getting bored, you know." Aoi commented with a wicked grin.

Midori and Yohko approached the Queen carefully. Somehow they really didn't know what to expect from the young woman. Not after the mysterious attack back at the Gate.

"Hard to say when you seem so very comfy and in so good company right now." Midori teased, referring to the throne like chair the Queen was currently sitting on and the hanging dolls around the room.

It was a strange and terrifying scene.

"This is just for decoration," Aoi said with the same indifferent tone.

"I really prefer the sweet, oblivious Aoi to this one…" the redhead Hime muttered to her lover. "At least she did get my jokes."

"It's not the time for this, you know," Yohko scolded and then glanced at the Queen.

"Your arrival changes nothing, you know."

"What?" The Himes asked in unison.

"The Obsidian Princess plans to destroy Fuuka in a couple of minutes. Then she will make everyone in her palace surrender to her. You should ask for mercy while both have the time to do so."

"Senoh-san, we don't have to do this." Yohko tried reasoning, already afraid of what might happen to the Himes back at the island.

"Whatever do you mean?" Aoi inquired innocently.

"Fighting. We don't have to fight."

Aoi blinked and spoke again, "We actually do. That is the sole reason why Chie and I awoke as Queens. That is why we separated you. That is why you are here."

Aoi lifted her arm, the chain around her arm then suddenly shot out. Directly to the two Himes. In that instant, Midori summoned her elements to block the incoming chain. But it didn't last long, for the chain came back and continued striking as the Hime defended herself with her labrys.

It almost seemed like an endless cycle.

"Yohko, honey I hope you have a plan," Midori growled out as she blocked another strike. "Because, I don't think this will last any longer. She looks angry," she added, referring to the glare she was receiving from the Queen.

"I…" the Hime began saying only to be interrupted by a second chain coming forward.

"Damn it!" Midori growled and threw her labrys, as if it was a boomerang.

Thankfully, both chains had been deflected by the weapon and it came back to its Mistress.

Aoi narrowed her eyes at pair. "Let's see about how you handle this," she thought as she swung her chains against her hanging dolls.

"What the hell!?" the couple thought as the ragged toys began falling, along with sharp and painful looking needles.

To make matter worst, Aoi had already begun using her chains again. They were rapidly approaching the pair. It almost seemed the Himes were trapped and doomed to death. Almost.

"Gakutenou!"

The Child growled and glared at Queen after deflecting the needles surrounding her Mistresses. Midori and Yohko then mounted Gakutenou. It was now too risky to go running around the ground.

Aoi scoffed. This was getting annoyed. She moved her arms once again, guiding her chains for another attack on the couple.

The Queen smirked when her right chain trapped Midori's element.

The tug of war then started.

"Yohko, love…do you have any idea now?" Midori asked, struggling to keep her element, "Because I don't like the idea of my labrys being used as a toy."

"Gakutenou lets go!" Yohko ordered. "Spiral Dash attack (4)!"

Gakutenou rapidly dashed toward the Queen, its body beginning to glow with a blinding light of energy. His extendable blade straightened up and pointed at her prey. It was his turn now or so he had thought.

* * *

**-Obsidian Palace, Underground-**

"Come on! Is that all you got!?"

Nagi laughed insanely as he continued punching and kicking Miyu. At the rate the fight was going, it might be Nagi winning instead of Miyu this time. The android glared. The only reason why she was defending herself was because Nagi had caught her off guard. The Gate had suddenly transported her to the underground where the boy was waiting for her. That was the only reason she had yet to change her arm into a blade. Nothing more.

"Come on, piece of metal!" Nagi taunted again as he dashed forward for another strike.

However, Miyu had other plans.

"What the hell?!"

Miyu allowed herself to smirk as she held the boy's arm. She then changed her free arm into a blade and attacked. But it was just a small victory as Nagi's own arm covered itself with a black substance. One that had transformed his hands into claws.

The boy smirked as he held Miyu's blade. "I like my head just where it is."

The android glared at him and then, with a rapid movement, kicked him away. Miyu dashed forward. She knew better than let him get too far away from her. However, Nagi had other plans as he scratched his arm. His blood was slowly painting his surrounding and soon enough, Orphans began appearing.

Miyu stopped and jumped back after the newborn, disfigured creature that tried to catch her.

"What a cowardly way to fight me, Homura Nagi."

Nagi chuckled and shrugged at the android's statement, "I am evil. What else do you expect me to do?"

Miyu didn't answer as she began slashing the Orphans. However, as she kept cutting them, she noticed that the numbers of creatures increased. Nagi smirked and said.

"Did I forget to mention? The more you cut them, the more Orphans will appear."

The android glared at the boy. She should have known better. But now was no time for distraction as she cut another Orphan. It was time to change strategy.

"Scarlet Mode Activated," Miyu said as her sword changed into a Gatling gun.

She began shooting.

"My, my what an annoying thing," Nagi commented, ruffling his hair as he watched the last Orphan disappear into tiny pieces. "What a waste of–"

"Its your turn," Miyu interrupted, having changed target to the white haired boy. "You will die this time."

"Is that so?" Nagi challenged and kept running around their surroundings. "Because you know, I can't really die."

In that instant he dashed forward and made a small jump. His claw arm then swung to strike the android as the latter changed her gun back to the sword. The impact of both forces sent them flying away. It was, however, Nagi who stood up first and went for the second strike. Yet, he stopped when a familiar black claymore was thrown between Miyu and him.

"Miroku!" Mikoto commanded from above.

The claymore glowed and Nagi jumped back as large and sharp spikes emerged from the ground closer to him. He cursed, obviously not expecting Mikoto's arrival.

Meanwhile, Mikoto grinned at her safe landing and glanced at the android. She blinked when she noticed the frown on Miyu's face.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You were supposed to be protecting Fuuka." Miyu scolded as she walked toward the Hime.

"Akira and Nao are handling it. Trust them."

If Miyu wasn't an android she would have rolled her eyes at the silly, almost shining, grin of the younger girl. And so, the half-human decided to just shake her head instead. It was what she saw fit to do for now. After all, Mikoto's arrival was an advantage she could use.

"Minagi-san, use Tosotsuken when I tell you. Is that understood?"

Mikoto blinked and tilted her head, "Are you sure? You don't know what could happen to this place if I did that."

Miyu frowned. The girl was right.

"Then try to maintain the damage to the minimal. It is the only way we have…for now."

The android then dashed forward. She was going to be the bait until Mikoto was able to get enough energy for her attack. Not something she liked, but it was for her family's sake.

Nagi narrowed his eyes, suspicious of what was going to happen. Although he knew nothing could kill him just yet, the white haired boy wasn't about to let the pair have their way. He too then dashed toward the incoming Miyu. His claw arm ready for another strike.

However, just as the fighters were mere inches away, Miyu had changed her arm back to the gun and began shooting at the boy. Nagi backed away and used his arm to cover as much as he could, already feeling the bullets going through his body.

It was then when Miyu jumped back to stand by Mikoto's side, still she did not stop shooting. Not until she saw the blinding glow from the Hime's element.

"Tosotsuken!"

Nagi gave a cry of pain as the thunder-like attack destroyed their surroundings and the boy's body.

The first battle had ended.

Three more to go.

* * *

**References:**

(1) Fumi knows how powerful Shizuru and Natsuki are because of their past lives, that is why she is so afraid of them and doesn't want them becoming Queens or the Obsidian Princess.

(2) Mai is the best candidate to become the Obsidian Princess. She fulfill the respectives conditions and I like her much better when she is evil. Not a fan of two goody shoes Mai.

(3) Remember Andromeda vs Pisces? Or when Seiya runs into the rose garden of Pisces? Picture that. For those who don't have an idea, just picture the place full of roses.

(4) Remind yourself of the my Hime episode when Midori is introduced and does that flash attack with her Child.

* * *

**Omake:**

Battle 1

Chie: Scatter, Senbonzakura.

Haruka: -blinks- Wha-at!?

Yukino: Ichigo! –pauses- -shakes head- Haruka!

Kon: Big sister! –then looks at the readers- That was all for today! See ya in the next Mai Bleach anime!

Battle 2

Aoi: You asked for it! Now I will use my ultimate attack! I will call for my cosmos and destroy you! Nebula Storm!

Midori and Yohko: Wha-at the hell?!

* * *

Okay, here's a deal for you guys since I know its a very bad cliffhanger. Either I get 1000/800 hits or 10 reviews and you guys get the next chapter. Or, you just wait for next week. Its up to you, my dear readers. Either way, you get the chapter around this weekend or next Friday. Sooner if -hopefully- CrazyNinjaPenguin sends me the chapters.

Also, please visit: http : / / maiuniverse . yuku . com / -Its a mai hime forum with lots of interesting things! I am even there!

**Other Updates news: I am one chapter and a half away from finishing "From mother and daughters to lovers". **


	28. Vol 4 Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** This is the beta-ed version, woohoo! Thanks CrazyNinjaPenguin!. Also, thanks everyone for the reviews, even if they were just 9. I love you guys x3

Now, its time to remind people why it is a ShizuruxNatsuki fanfic. Also, as much as I want it, fighting scenes aren't very long. There is just a certain "right" amount one can write for readers to enjoy.

**Anonymous replies:**

**Slade bandicoot:** Well, lucky you. There's no more waiting. Thanks for reviewing and please keep enjoying this last two chapters Slade x3  
**catco:** LOL, yeah. Shizuru and Natsuki make a scary team. And lol catco. I think I just watched Mai Hime because of the almost all female cast character xD I need a strong girl as a main character to watch an anime. And I loooooooooooooooove to write evil Mai. She is like really cool! Too bad this is the last chapter she appears -sigh- such a pity for me. Anyway, Dark Aoi is also cool. I had to do something about her since she is just too simple during the anime xD and mangas too. LMAO! I know! That is why I asked so nicely for 10 reviews :3 I believe it was a fair deal. Anyway, thanks for all the compliments and please enjoy the unofficial end of this fantastic fic/manga!  
**yellow_submarine:** Actually I can. I am the author, you know xD And thanks, I always enjoy it when people say my version is more enjoyable than the original manga. Thanks for reviewing yellow and hope you enjoy this chapter! One more to go!

**Disclaimer:** Apparently, I own nothing but the twisted things I do to the characters and original plot. I don't own sailor moon either. I wish I did. I know some agree with that –winks-

* * *

**Chapter 23: The End**

Duran growled in pain. He slowly stood back on all four, pieces of rock falling as he did so. The Child shook his head, wiping the remaining dust from his body. He then glared at the flying Child above him. Kagutsuchi, if he were human, he might have smirked. But he wasn't. Instead, the black Child cried out before shooting another breath of fire. Duran ran to the wall, already taking enough speed to run on top of it. He continued running, effectively avoiding the fire. Then, as he approached Kagutsuchi by the side, the wolf Child jumped off the wall and onto the other Child. Duran's eyes glowed and he then shot a silver cartridge. An explosion followed. One that sent the phoenix Child against the wall opposite to the other Child. Duran howled proudly after he landed back on the ground. He then prepared for its next assault as Kagutsuchi recovered back.

Meanwhile, not far away, Natsuki fought her own battle. All at the same time, Mai watched from her throne.

"Damn it!"

The ice Hime growled, shooting another set of ice bullets at the incoming Orphans. She had thought, for a moment, that she wouldn't have to fight them. That, with Nagi's death, these damned things would leave her alone. But she should have known better. An easy life, an easy way out was never given to her. At least not to her knowledge.

"Natsuki behind you!"

The Orphan gave a small leap and attacked. Natsuki was just in time to use one of her guns to stop the incoming claw while her other gun shot at the other Orphan that was running toward her Shizuru.

"You piece of crap!" Natsuki yelled and kicked the Orphan away.

With a rapid movement, she shot the bear like creature before rushing toward her Key.

"Natsuki, your hands…" Shizuru reached for the wound but stopped inches away. She then looked away. Part of her knew it was her fault. Part of her still didn't dare want to see if she could summon Kiyohime. Shizuru was still scared.

"Its okay," Natsuki reassured her, noticing how uncomfortable her partner seemed to be, "It is going to be alright. Trust me."

But, it wasn't going to be alright. As the words left her mouth, a sudden shake came from the ground split the couple in opposite directions. It seemed Mikoto's previous attack was now affecting them too.

Mai jumped a couple of feet away once she saw the ground slowly cracking. She then glanced up and called for her Child. The Childs, seeing their respective Mistresses in danger, stopped their battle and went to save them. The Obsidian Princess watched quietly as the wolf Child rushed toward his Mistresses, going first for Shizuru and then for the ice Hime.

"Kagutsuchi!" she commanded, pointing at the ceiling.

The Child cried out and then blew fire to where her Mistress had ordered. Hime and Key looked up, their eyes widening when they saw the ceiling being destroyed. The debris already falling down.

Natsuki cursed, trying her best to shoot at the incoming rocks. However, it was in that moment as she rushed forward to meet her Child and continue shooting, that Natsuki realized where she had set foot. The Orphan growled, its wet and dark claws holding the ice Hime around her ankles. It was déjà vu.

"Get off me!" Natsuki growled, shooting the creature on the ground.

But it had been a bad choice of action. The floor around them was already unstable. The ice bullets had just served to increase the destruction of it. Natsuki soon found herself falling to the lower levels of the castle.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru cried out, almost falling off from Duran's back. "Please! Duran! Duran we have to go!"

Yet the Child made no sign of moving. Duran just stared at his fallen Mistress. He somehow could hear what Natsuki was saying in his mind.

"Protect her, protect her even if it means my death."

"Duran!"

The wolf Child growled once he saw the peaceful smile on his Mistress's face. He then jumped in, doing his best to follow the ice Hime. However, Shizuru knew better. At this rate they wouldn't get to rescue Natsuki. She jumped off Duran.

"Natsuki!"

The ice Hime, who had closed her eyes, already accepting her fate, opened her eyes again. They widened as they stared at the brunette.

"Why…you idiot…" she mumbled.

"I won't let you die! You hear me?!" Shizuru stretched her arm to her beloved, "Your hand, Natsuki!!"

Natsuki complied, lifting her arm, doing her best to reach the older woman.

"Just…just a bit more…" Shizuru mumbled, their current positions just making it harder for her. "Please, please come out Kiyohime. Please."

It was but a light touch, but it was enough to make Natsuki's element glow. The former Obsidian Princess grinned and called for her own Child as she grasped her beloved's hand completely.

"Kiyohime!"

* * *

**-Obsidian Palace, East Side-**

"Damn it! Damn it!" Haruka thought frantically, her fingers and eyes twitching in annoyance. She tried again, but failed as her arm did not move. She was almost completely paralyzed. "Damn it!"

Chie laughed. A wicked, an evil laugh. This was what she was waiting for. The moment when her roses scattered and spread her poison. It was such a rush. She strolled to a yet blooming blue rose. She then took it and held it close to her face, enjoying the soft scent that it released.

"Please, Yukino-chan do not waste your time thinking about an antidote," Chie scolded, she knew what the little redhead was thinking. "This is a HiME rose. That is why it is blue. There is no human antidote for it." She chuckled, "And unless you wish to kill me or force me, there is no way you will ever be able to get out of this palace."

Yukino glared at the Queen. She should have known better than that. Chie was famous for always knowing what happened around her. She had been Yukino's own source of information before all this. This just complicated everything.

"Well, it is time to finish this off," Chie said with a hint of regret while her arm was slowly being enveloped with blue petals. "Farewell, my HiMEs."

The Queen dashed forward, her sword ready to strike at Haruka. The blonde's eyes widened at the incoming girl. With a quick swing, Chie slashed the Hime's body in a diagonal direction. It was an instant death. Or so she had thought.

"What the…" she trailed off, her eyes widening at the mirror she had just destroyed instead of the Hime.

Chie then threw her sword toward Yukino. She cursed when it proved to be another mirror.

"You…were the one wrong…" Yukino said from behind the Queen. Chie turned and noticed how the redhead was struggling with her words. "I did know about your roses. Diana did notice the suspicious scent it was releasing." She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Unlike other Childs, I know that mine is not one for battle. However, you should not underestimate Diana for that."

"Yukino knew your abilities, at least partially, so we were prepared for something like this." Haruka stated, her element already touching Yukino's hand. "Unlike us, our Childs aren't affected by your poison."

"You…"

"I was wrong, Harada-san. You are worthy for my Child."

Hime and Key looked at each other, nodding in understanding. Then they called forth their Child.

"Koumokuten!"

At the same time, the effects of Mikoto attack took place. The ending of the battle was then left with the victorious one undecided.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the palace, another battle was to end too.

**-Obsidian Palace, West Side-**

Aoi smirked. Whatever had happened a few minutes ago had obviously served as a perfect distraction for her. She glanced at the trapped Gakutenou and chuckled. It was time to end this battle already.

"Please, don't struggle any further. It will just make the chains want to squeeze the life out of you," she chuckled; now that was funny picture. "Besides, this is my ultimate defense. Don't think you can escape so easily." (1)

But neither Midori nor Yohko said anything. Instead, they just looked at each other. The Queen frowned. She didn't like their looks. It meant danger, that was what Chie had told her.

From the corner of her eyes she saw the crumbling ceiling. Either way, this had to end. That much she knew. She raised her arms, her chains starting to tremble already. The final blow was to take place now.

Little did she know that Midori and Yohko were thinking just the same.

"Gakutenou!" the Himes commanded and their Child began struggling against the chains.

Aoi cursed, moved her arms backwards, as if trying to control her chains so Gakutenou wouldn't escape. But that was just part of the duo's plan.

In a blink of an eye, Gakutenou disappeared. Midori then began striking the incoming chains with her labrys. It was too fast, Aoi never saw it coming.

"How did you…" she muttered, her eyes wide in shock.

Midori had been the bait. She was the distraction. The Queen now understood it. Yohko had planned it all along when she had come to attack her. The Hime had used the distraction to come closer to her. To do something to her. Aoi cursed, feeling a strange sensation around her body. Her chains were slowly loosing their grip.

"Not many know it…" Yohko whispered quietly, her head bowed as she stared at the needles on her hand, "…everyone believes that my Hime powers just work for healing but the truth is, they don't just heal." She let the needles fall, a strangle glow already disappearing, "the truth is, they can be quite deadly when need to be." Aoi glared at the Hime. She didn't need her pity. "I am sorry, Senoh-san. I will do my best to limit your pain, but the needles I just used might still be too painful."

"What…did…" Aoi struggled, she could barely talk.

"Humans have certain pressure points, Aoi. But we aren't really humans, are we now?" Midori walked toward the pair, "Yohko just used your own weapon against you. She just channeled a bit of her Hime energy into the needles and then let them do the work."

"You might not understand, but I don't have a real element." Yohko further explained, "Outside from the Hime Unit, only those who I have treated know about it. They know that I don't use anything but my hands to heal them. Just like I can cause you pain with them if I decide it." Aoi winced, she was already starting to feel dizzy. "Please just let yourself rest. It will be less painful like this."

The Queen chuckled, for a second she seemed to be Senoh Aoi and not the Obsidian Princess's servant. It was just for a moment before it disappeared.

"You know I can't…" she whispered with a bittersweet tone. "We are…her guardians after all…"

Aoi groaned in pain. She then raised her arms and swung her chains for the last time. The attack effectively destroying the ground around the three young women. Thus, ending another battle with an unknown winner.

* * *

**-Obsidian Palace, Underground-**

Duran growled, his legs shaking from the fall. He stared at Kiyohime and watched as one of her many heads lay on the ground. He titled his head, finally noticing his Mistresses resting on top of the said snake neck. (2)

Kiyohime's seventh head, the one which wasn't a snake, stared at the wolf Child. It blinked. For an instant, as if trying to remember Duran. Then one of the snake heads hissed, approaching the wolf Child with curiosity and caution. Duran stood still as the snake moved around him. He might have been thankful he wasn't human or Natsuki. After all, the way snake stared him was slightly too intense. Almost like Shizuru's gaze. Almost.

The two Childs stopped their interaction. They had heard their Mistresses waking up. Duran then walked toward Natsuki and Shizuru while Kiyohime's heads waited patiently until called.

Natsuki groaned painfully while moving her shoulders a bit. A few cracking noises followed, prompting the ice Hime to wince a little. She then stared at her chest where Shizuru had decided to rest. In normal circumstances, Natsuki would have blushed. But not this time. Not after what she had almost done.

"Natsuki, Ikezu…" Shizuru's scold was muffled by the other woman's chest.

But the Hime was able to hear it. "I am sorry."

"Don't you dare do something like this again," Shizuru then glanced up, leaving her girlfriend's warm chest for the time being, "Or I will destroy this world."

Natsuki nodded, knowing her partner was not kidding.

"A world without Shizuru, is a world not worth saving," Natsuki said, repeating the same words her ancestor had done long ago.

Shizuru smiled and gave the other woman a brief kiss. She giggled when this time Natsuki did blush. Her eyes then fell upon one of Kiyohime's head. She grinned and was already stroking the snake head when it had come closer to her.

"I have missed you, my Child," she whispered with a gentle affection, prompting a hiss of obvious mutually yearning from Kiyohime.

"Thanks Duran." Natsuki mumbled, feeling the wolf Child nuzzling affectionately on her cheek. "Thanks for protecting us."

Duran gave a soft howl, obviously having enjoyed his Mistress' words. But the reunion was soon cut off when they all heard battling noises near them. Shizuru gasped as she saw a half standing Miyu fighting a couple of Orphans.

"Miyu!" Natsuki yelled, already rushing to help her once time guardian.

"Wait Na–!"

But it was no use, the Hime was far gone. Shizuru sighed and her eyes widened when she saw the unconscious Mikoto laying just a feet away from her. She glanced at her beloved. Natsuki and Miyu were fighting together against the creatures. Shizuru just hoped they could handle it. Giving a playful pat to Kiyohime, the young woman began walking toward Mikoto.

"Mai…" Mikoto mumbled when Shizuru took the Hime between her arms.

"We will get her back, don't worry Mikoto-san," the Key promised, stroking the younger girl's hair affectionately. "Natsuki and I will get her back. For everyone's sake."

"And then what?"

"When someone cuts your head off, it normally means you are dead," Shizuru answered after a few seconds, having seen from the corner of her eye a moving head.

Nagi gave the young woman a small smile before replying, "I can't die. You should know that. I won't die as long as the Hime Star and Obsidian Princess desire it."

"Mai…" Mikoto called for a second time, whimpering in pain as she shifted around Shizuru's arms.

"Do you really think that everything is going to be alright?"

Shizuru frowned. Part of her didn't want to acknowledge that wicked voice she had just heard. After all, last time they had met, it had cost her Kiyohime. And not counting that time when she was killed by him (3).

"What do you mean?" she finally asked, glancing at her left once again.

Shizuru barely flinched at the sight of the dismembered parts of Nagi's body. The white haired boy chuckled, in turn, causing him to spit a couple drops of blood. He was no longer surprised at the glare he was receiving. After all, the girl in front of him was now the Shizuru from that time, the one who was originally the Obsidian Princess.

"The Obsidian Princess had just commanded the destruction of Fuuka Island. You have no home to return." He tried taunting, the least he could do as his arms and legs seemed to not move at all.

She didn't respond right away, not when a second event took place. Shizuru turned around, just in time to see her Hime being kidnapped by Mai's Child. At the same time, three gigantic Orphans jumped on Miyu, Kiyohime and Duran, effectively stopping any attempt of rescue.

"And now, you have no lover to return for."

Nagi's word fell on deaf ears as Shizuru came to a realization. The attack, the separation, the taunts. Everything had been a trap. All part of the Obsidian Princess plans.

Mai planned to kill Natsuki without anyone interfering their battle.

* * *

**-Obsidian Palace, Outside (4)-**

"Mai is so getting her ass kicked after all this." Natsuki thought as she held Kagutsuchi's dagger as if her life depended it. And it did, especially when she didn't know where the Child planned to take her to.

Natsuki groaned. She was feeling dizzy with all the turns the dark Child had taken. Feeling a light breeze and the sun's warm, she tried to open her eyes for the second time and noticed that they were no longer inside the Obsidian Palace. Kagutsuchi roared, swinging his head toward the ground. This prompted Natsuki falling off him with the movement. Thankfully, the dark Child had been kind enough to have left just a couple of feet between the Hime and floor.

"Now…I am pretty pissed." Natsuki growled as she stood up, then groaned at the slightly pain around her ribs.

"Whatever might you mean, I wonder?" Mai teased with that same arrogant smirk from before. "Hmm, I wanted Fujino-Kaichou but it seems I will just have to do with you now."

"Oh geez, that makes me feel so loved."

Mai raised an eyebrow at the sarcastic reply. She knew from her experience that Natsuki's use of sarcasm meant only one thing. She was pushing her luck. But then again, that is what she wanted.

"I am sorry, did you not like being tossed around like a toy by my Child."

Natsuki's left eye twitched. She was getting annoyed.

Mai smirked, the continued with her taunt, "You shouldn't feel bad, you know. After all, aren't you Fujino's own, personal toy? Or is she your toy?"

Bang.

"Oh?"

Mai raised an eyebrow and lifted her right hand and touched her now bleeding cheek. It was just a small cut, yet Mai knew better. The shot had missed on purpose. The former Hime stared at her shooter and was surprised to see cold and heartless eyes instead of blinding rage flashing through them. It seemed that she really had pushed her luck.

"You might have been my friend but I won't let you, or anyone, talk about Shizuru like that."

Mai chuckled at the statement. She really should have known better. "Then, how about we start the fight already?"

Natsuki didn't reply, instead she just started shooting. The Obsidian Princess smirked and raised her arm. A shield of flames rapidly formed, effectively stopping the ice made bullets. That, however, didn't stop Natsuki from rushing toward the former Hime once the shield was out. With a rapid movement, the ice Hime punched Mai's face and then took one of Mai's arm to bring her back, closer to her. She gave her a knee strike next. Mai gasped, obviously not having expected the attack.

The Obsidian Princess growled and lifted her head for a head strike. Having been caught off guard, the ice Hime tried to back away. Mai gave no chance as she threw Natsuki away with punch of her free fist. However, the redhead didn't expect to be dragged along. For an instant she had forgotten about Natsuki's hands on her left arm. It was in that moment, as they were in mid air, that Natsuki used her body and spun Mai behind her. Natsuki smirked, she aimed and then shot multiple times. Mai was rapidly sent flying away.

The Obsidian Princess was just inches away from falling off her Palace before Kagutsuchi came to her rescue. Mai growled and glared at the ice Hime.

"You are going to pay for that!" she then commanded her Child to attack.

"Oh shit!" Natsuki thought as she did her best to avoid the constant fire attacks.

But, deep inside her. Natsuki knew that she didn't stand a chance. Not against Kagutsuchi. Not when Duran was in no position to protect her.

"Shit!"

Mai smirked when she saw Natsuki slip and commanded her Child for a closer attack. The ice Hime cursed and rolled aside, therefore avoiding Kagutsuchi's sharp teeth. But that was the least of her worries as she noticed the incoming redhead and Child. They were back for round two.

* * *

**-Obsidian Palace, Underground-**

Shizuru didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. The shock still fresh in her mind. Instead, she decided to stare at Nagi's detached head. The only thought passing through her mind was how surreal it was for her to be having a conversation with a decapitated head. Her mind didn't want to be reminded of her sudden realization. Not just yet.

"Do you really think Fumi-san or the other Himes will let that happen?" Shizuru finally spoke, answering the boy's previous question. She continued when Nagi wanted to protest. "I don't trust Fumi. She is not a Hime. She is not family. (5) But I trust mine. I trust Akira and the others."

"Such faith, are they worth it?"

She glanced at the unconscious Mikoto and barely standing Miyu as well as her Childs. The Orphans were gone, at last. It was now time to rescue her beloved.

Shizuru smirked, a hint of pride could be heard in her answer. "Why, Nagi of course they are. They are my Himes."

"Indeed."

Nagi gave a gentle smile. A strange action coming from someone who had tried to kill the Himes and Keys. But the boy didn't care. Truth be told, he couldn't help it.

"You are the Obsidian Princess after all, Fujino Shizuru." Nagi thought with mixed feelings. "It seems, I have but one more thing to do."

"Tokiha Mai, she won't be the same."

"I know."

Nagi frowned, having not expected that kind of answer from the other woman. Seeing his confusion, Shizuru explained.

"Tokiha-san is naturally a very good person. She won't be able to live with the guilt but neither will Senoh-san nor Harada-san. That, however, doesn't mean the end."

"What are you planning, Shizuru-chan?" Nagi teased gently, so unlike himself.

But, instead of replying, Shizuru walked away from the bodiless boy. A small smile gracing her face as her Childs approached her. She giggled, feeling one of Kiyohime's heads snuggling around her neck while Duran nuzzled her hand.

"Ara, aren't both of you a bit too playful right now?" She giggled again as she petted her Childs. "Now, it is not time to play."

Shizuru then glanced at the last approaching figure. She rushed forward when she saw Miyu almost tripping with herself.

"Miyu-san, please don't force yourself more than you need to." The former Obsidian Princess said as she held the half android around her shoulders.

"Who are you?" Miyu demanded quietly, her body already showing signs of fatigue. Something she rarely did. "You aren't Fujino-san."

Shizuru chuckled and gave Miyu a half smile, "I am but at the same time, I am not. You should know better than I, Merciful Intelligential Yggdrasil Unit."

Miyu frowned, not many knew what her name stood for. "You are her. Shizuru, the original Obsidian Princess."

Shizuru shrugged, neither confirming nor denying the claim. "Please rest now, Miyu-san."

The half android blinked and mysteriously obeyed. It was a matter of time before Miyu's body went numb against Shizuru's.

"They are dying, you know," Nagi said from behind once Shizuru had lay Miyu's body on the ground. "They are all dying because Mikoto's sudden tosotsuken."

"I know."

"Death is the only thing left, Obsidian Princess. This is the end."

"Death is also a beginning, Nagi. Haven't you been a witness of it?" Shizuru countered back, her hands slowly caressing one of Kiyohime's head. "This is not the end. Not the one you think of. I had since long made sure of it."

Nagi chuckled. He should have known better than question the brunette.

"Then please, at least, end this tiring cycle. End what began so long ago, Fujino Shizuru."

Shizuru glanced at the young face of the white haired boy. A boy who had seen too much for his own good. He was just another victim of the cursed Hime Star. Something she now had to remind herself. Her eyes then gazed at Kiyohime. A silent request already been ordered. The hydra-like Child hissed and began glowing.

"I will." Shizuru promised quietly before getting on Duran.

Nagi chuckled seeing a flash of a bloody red naginata before closing his eyes. He really hoped for the end this time.

* * *

**-Obsidian Palace, Outside-**

"You…"

Shizuru gave the Obsidian Princess a half smile, obviously pleased at having caught the other woman off guard. In return, Mai tightened her grip around her sword, applying as much pressure as she could against the bloody colored naginata. But it did no good as Shizuru countered with her own strength. From the corner of her eyes, the former Obsidian Princess could see Duran holding himself against dark Kagutsuchi.

"Shizuru…"

Natsuki trailed off, her initial shock at the unexpected arrival of her partner still fresh in her mind. For a second, she had thought it was the end. For a second, Natsuki believed that Mai would have killed her when she had jumped off her Child and materialized the white sword that was now pressing against the brunette's naginata.

"It seems, you have learnt how to materialize your element Fujino-Kaichou." Mai taunted, her face leaning closer to Shizuru's. "But, it is wise? Do you really think, Kagutsuchi can be defeated by Duran?"

"You underestimate us."

As if he had heard the unspoken command, Duran began glowing. Ever slowly, the wolf Child grew. He grew until his body matched that of Kiyohime's sizes. (6) The fully grown Duran wasted no time and tackled Kagutsuchi. He was aware that he had to do his best to keep the dark Child busy while his Mistresses handled Mai.

Shizuru chuckled and pushed back when she saw her opening. With a quick swing of her element, the former Hime was sent a few feet away. Mai scolded herself for her slip and positioned herself for a second strike. She dashed forward, at the same time, Shizuru did the same.

Their weapons collided with each other once again. But Mai had the upper hand this time as her sword began to cover itself with fire. Not bearing the heat, Shizuru had to back away. The former Hime smirked and continued her assault, successfully injuring her opponent. It, however, didn't last long before Natsuki snapped from her shock and started her own counterattack. Mai cursed and backed away, her eyes narrowing at the implication of fighting two Himes.

"Natsuki," Shizuru called, almost too quietly for the Hime to hear. "I am sorry if I took too long."

"I should be the one apologizing, after all, I have been distracted too easily this time." The ice Hime chuckled and shook her head, "At least I know you are safe, that is what matters."

"Our friends are not." Shizuru winced when she felt her companion's gaze upon her. "Mikoto-chan rash attack had consequences all over the palace. We were the only lucky ones aside from Miyu-san."

"Is that so?" Natsuki muttered bitterly and then stood next to her lover, elements in hands and aiming at the redhead.

"Natsuki…"

"Whatever happens, I won't let you die." She promised with such conviction that the former Obsidian Princess knew was the truth, "Whatever is the end, I will protect you."

Shizuru nodded and looked up. The Hime Star was approaching. It was just a matter of time now. She just hoped that Akira knew what she was planning to do. For if she and Fumi failed, it would be the end. This time, forever.

Shizuru glanced at her lover's eyes and allowed herself a small smile as Natsuki and she repeated an old statement.

"For a world without you, is a world not worth saving."

**The End

* * *

**

**References:**

(1) A reference to Saint Seiya's Andromeda ultimate defense.

(2) When Kiyohime was summoned, it took the impact for the couple and thus Shizuru and Natsuki ended on top of one of Kiyohime's head.

(3) In chapter 22, during that revelation chapter, it was Nagi who killed Shizuru and Natsuki.

(4) Remember that they are in a flying castle? Well, there is an upper level too. Just picture them fighting somewhere "on top" of the castle.

(5) She is referring to Fumi as an artificial being and not part of the original Hime Star habitants.

(6) This refers to what Natsuki did on the anime during her fight with Shizuru.

* * *

**Author's note #2:** The destruction of the Hime Star, the death of Mai as the Obsidian Princess and how the possible deaths of the other Himes are some things I am not touching. For the simple reason that it complicates a lot of it. Besides, many will understand with the epilogue that I don't have to touch those subjects to give it a worthy, less messy ending than that one of the My Hime anime or manga.

So, same deal for the last chapter which is the epilogue. Either that, or wait for this Friday xD

Please review! You will be shocked by the way I ended things!

**Important: ** I believe CrazyNinjaPenguin won't be able to continue as my beta with his current fic. I might sent him other works later on when he finish his own first. So, if there is anyone willing to beta my three last chapters from my fic "from mother and daughter to lovers", then I will gladly sent them to you. Sent me a private message if you are willing to take the job. If there is no one, then I might just search for one later on.

**Updates news:** If I find a new beta, then expect updates for "From mother and daughter to lovers" by next week or this weekend. It depends on my luck. I have finished writing the story, so yeah. I want to be done with it after such long wait. Also, I am now currently working on "Sometimes sorry is not enough". Hopefully I get it out before the end of this month. Any information about either story can be found on my profile, feel free to check it out.


	29. Vol 4 Epilogue

**Author's Note:** This is the real end, people. I had fun writing all this, so I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Cheers! P.S. remember, this is still the **unbetaed version.**

**Anonymous Replies:**  
**yellow_submarine:** hey, thanks for the review. And you are right, talking to a decapitated head is freaky but fun too! Well, this is the end. So...hope you enjoy it!  
**catco:** hey catco! thanks for all the compliments and all the reviews you have ever written and for waiting all those time until I updated xD thanks! Hope you enjoy this epilogue.

**Warning: It might be confusing at the start, just bear with it.**

**References:**  
**Bold:** flashback  
_Italic:_ Fumi's thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** This is completely original. I made all this up and just put My Hime characters for my own twisted pleasure. I also don't own Buffy the Vampire slayer.

* * *

**Epilogue **

_Dear Miyu-san,_

"**Na-natsuki…"**

"**Be quiet, idiot." Natsuki admonished as she held Mai's bloody hand. "Don't talk just yet."**

"**I'm sorry, so sorry. I never meant harm. I…I didn't want to hurt anyone."**

"**I know."**

"**Please forgive me, please!"**

**Mai pleaded between sobs as her body trembled around Natsuki's arms. But it didn't last long before she closed her eyes and slipped to unconsciousness. The ice Hime then glanced at the amount of blood that was rapidly trailing off from various wounds on Mai's body. Wounds that Shizuru and she had done during their fight.**

_I'm sorry, truly sorry for everything I have ever done to the Himes, their respective Keys and everyone that had to get involved in this cursed Carnival._

"**Natsuki…" **

"**She is going to die, isn't she?"**

"**I'm sorry."**

**Natsuki shook her head and stood up once she had careful lay Mai's body on the ground. From the corner of her eyes she saw Kagutsuchi slowly fading away. Then her eyes were set on the incoming Hime Star.**

"**I curse you, Hime Star for all the pain you have brought upon the ones I love." **

**She then held her hand up, urging Shizuru to take it. She gave her lover a gentle smile, one that contrasted with the bitter tone she had just used, when she felt another hand on hers. **

"**That's why I won't let you cause anymore harm than needed."**

**The couple nodded and called forth their respective Childs for one last attack.**

"**Kiyohime, Duran!"**

_As you had found out, it was my intention to execute everyone and finally give them the peace they deserved once the Carnival ended. But, Natsuki-san had done it first._

**As their surroundings crumbled to ashes, Natsuki and Shizuru stood next to each other. Their hands held tightly against one another as their eyes stayed upon the other until a blinding light covered them.**

_Yet, when I found out, I couldn't help but regret her decision. Death is the easy way. One that wouldn't need me confronting my sins. _

**Slowly, as the Hime Star was destroyed, the floating castle too was disappearing. There was no trace left, as if it had never exited in the first place, when the blinding light disappeared.**

_That is why, in the end. I made my last sacrifice. I, along with Mashiro and Nagi, used our remaining powers to make everyone forget about their hardships during Fuuka Academy._

_To somehow, reset time and give everyone a better world._

* * *

"Ara?" the woman mumbled as she looked around, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Maybe I should have asked for a map…"

The woman looked around, wondering what might be the best course of action to take next. If she continued walking aimlessly, she, surely, will get lost. A mischievous smile spread across her face as she saw a group of girls walking toward her direction.

"Aoi, have you seen Natsuki?" Yukino asked before lifting her glasses, repositioning them in a more appropriate and comfortable height.

"Wasn't she with you?" Aoi retorted back, having thought that Natsuki and Yukino might have gone to meet their respective lovers.

_A world where Aoi-san and Chie-san didn't have to become Queens and attack those who they called their friends._

Yukino shook her head and let out a sigh, "I was on my own."

"Maybe she overslept." Chie quipped but she wasn't far from the truth as she heard a couple of familiar voices.

"You idiot! Run faster!" Mai yelled loudly and angrily as she, along with Mikoto, chased Natsuki. "You are a disgrace as the Vice-President of this school! Just wait until I tell Saeko-san!"

Natsuki groaned, obviously annoyed at the antics of her friend, "You should blame Mikoto! She just couldn't let the game alone!"

_A world where Mai-san was not murdered by her best friend._

"Natsuki is at fault too!" the youngest of them protested.

The Vice-President of the Student Council growled and increased her pace while glaring at the duo behind her. It really wasn't her fault. She wouldn't have overslept if Shizuru had let her stay at her dorm.

_A world where Natsuki-san and Shizuru-san could finally achieve their happy ending._

"Idiotic woman, what the hell was she thinking!?" Natsuki mumbled angrily, never noticing the woman in front of her.

"Natsuki, watch out!"

But it was too late. Natsuki had already collided with the older woman.

"A…Ara?"

This really wasn't a good day for Fuuka's ice Princess.

"Wha…what the hell?" Natsuki mumbled as she sat up, one hand already over her head, "Ouch."

"Natsuki, you idiot!" Mai scolded at her friend. "That is what you get when you don't watch where you are walking!"

"Enough with it!" Natsuki growled at the redhead, "You are giving me a headache." She grumbled a bit more, completely ignoring the woman she had just collided with.

_No more Orphans. No more HiMEs. No more Keys, Princess or Hime Star._

"Are you alright, Miss?" Mikoto asked when she noticed that no one was paying mind to the possible injured woman. "Natsuki is clumsy, please forgive her. But, she is really a good friend."

The woman shook her head and smiled at the teenager, "It is okay. I am alright."

Mikoto smiled and then glanced at Natsuki and Mai. She blinked, surprised when she saw two new figures approaching.

_This was to be a new world._

_One where Alyssa-san, Natsuki-san and you were truly a family._

"Sister! What are you doing here?" Alyssa wondered, a hint of accusation could be heard in her tone.

"You do know, that the ceremony is going to start in a minute right?" Miyu pointed out with a small smirk on her face.

Natsuki, who was still between sulking and bickering with the redhead girl, froze on the spot. "Oh shit! She is going to kill me!" she thought with a hint of fear.

However before her mind could begin to ponder her future punishment, Natsuki ran toward her destination. After all, her life literally depended of it. She had to hurry and get there on time.

"Want to bet that she is at least a second late?" Chie asked to Alyssa and Miyu, knowing that the pair wouldn't back off to such challenge.

"Five seconds." The university student stated with conviction.

"She won't be late." The ten old year blonde countered optimistically, "She won't if she knows what is best for her."

And she was right. Natsuki knew that she couldn't handle another lecture from her mother, who also happened to be Fuuka's chairwoman.

Aoi and Yukino shook their heads and sighed, already walking away as the trio began debating their bet. In the meantime, Mikoto tried her best to calm her friend.

"I am sorry, she is just grrr…" Mai growled, the mere thought of how careless Natsuki was just filled her with anger.

"Ara…how interesting," the woman thought before asking the pair, "Do you, just maybe, know where the graduation ceremony is taking place?"

"Eh? Sure," Mai then pointed at where Natsuki had run off, "We can go together if you want."

"Thank you very much." The woman said and followed the redhead. She then felt a curious gaze upon her. "Yes?" she asked to Mikoto.

"It is someone you know? Is that why you are going?" the teenager asked curiously and innocently.

A warm smile soon adorned the woman's face as her eyes took a softer glint before she answered., "Yes, Shi-chin, my daughter, is graduating today."

Anh Lu, also known as 'Mama' by Shizuru, let out a quiet laugh when she saw the expressions of her guiders.

"Ara, it seems today will be a day full on fun."

_A world to enjoy, to be happy and live at its fullest._

* * *

"That was a wonderful speech, Natsuki."

Natsuki smiled as she felt her girlfriend's hand around hers. "Sometimes I wonder if your compliments are just that innocent or just another way to tease me."

"Ara? Does Natsuki think so little of me?" Shizuru questioned with her best innocent and puppy look.

The ex-Hime chuckled at the antics of her beloved, "I think a great deal of you, my quiet princess."

Natsuki blinked and tilted her head as she noticed that they had just walked into the flower garden of Fuuka's Chairwoman. She then glanced at her partner and was surprised when Shizuru backed a few feet from her.

"Ru?"

Shizuru gave no verbal reply, instead she gave her girlfriend a wink and her trademark Cheshire grin. Natsuki frowned in confusion, sometimes she really didn't understand the strange attics of the other woman.

"Shi –"

"Natsuki." Shizuru interrupted, her eyes shining with a strange, bright light.

The ice Princess knew that look. It was the one called 'honey, please be quiet. I have a surprise, don't spoil it'. Or something like that. Restraining a sigh, Natsuki decided to complied.

"Erm, yes?"

"Do you know what day is today?"

Natsuki blinked and tilted her head for a second time. She then glanced at her wrist watch and smiled when she saw those familiar and special numbers.

"Its our day."

Shizuru giggled, after these two years, she should have known better than expect a more elaborated answer. Then again, Natsuki was too shy sometimes, especially when it came to their relationship.

"What a cute, little and innocent girl." She thought affectionately before speaking again, "Yes, today is our day.

"Today is the day Natsuki asked me on a date, a week later, on the same day, you asked me to be your girlfriend and after our first year, it was this same day when we began living together." Shizuru paused and for the first time during their walk did Natsuki notice that her companion's hands were securely hidden behind her back.

"Ru?"

"Today, after a year, I too want to make it memorable."

Shizuru gave a small smile and held her hand for her beloved. Natsuki said nothing and took her hand, even though she was concerned at the hesitation she saw on Shizuru's eyes.

"All this time, Natsuki was always the one who made the first move. She never really let me surprise her," she shook her head, stopping any protest from her partner, "I am very grateful for it, please don't take it the wrong way. But I wanted to do something too, at least this time."

Natsuki let out a small gasp as she saw Shizuru putting something resembling a ring around her ring finger.

"Ru?"

"The ring worn on the right hand with the heart facing outward means that your aren't romantically involved but are looking for love. When turned inwards, it shows that you are in a relationship or your heart is owned by someone…" Shizuru paused again, hesitating with her next words.

Natsuki, seeing the hesitation, reassured her girlfriend. "I love you, Ru. No matter what happens."

Shizuru smiled and replied, "I love you too." She glanced at the ring on Natsuki's left hand, "If the ring is worn on the left hand with the heart facing outward, it shows the wearer is engaged…but if its inwards, then it means…" she gazed up, needing to see her beloved's expression, "that the wearer is destined to be with her love forever."

"Forever sounds wonderful, especially if its with you, Shizuru."

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru's left hand and was pleased to see the claddagh ring with the heart inwards. She then lifted said hand and gave a soft kiss on top of the ring.

"I'm forever yours, my Ru-chan."

Shizuru gasped, a soft crimson slowly taking over her usual light skin face. She could only stutter her girlfriend's name as she stood there, unable to move with her eyes fixed on the face of her companion. The gentle smile that melted her protective heart and those eyes that shined with unspeakable amount of love.

Shizuru felt the tears threatening to fall, but experience had told her to do better. She blinked them away. Still, a single tear was able to escape. She was about to wipe it out when her face was lifted by a hand on her chin. For a second time, she gasped as she felt Natsuki's tongue licking the tear away.

"Na-Natsuki…"

The ice Princess gave her lover a quick kiss on the cheek before reassuring her, "Its okay. You can cry. I know they are happy tears."

She then used her free hand guided her partner's head over her shoulder. It was a gesture Natsuki had learned long ago, one that always calmed her beloved.

"Ookini, my Natsuki-chin."

Fate had other plans as much as Natsuki or Shizuru would have preferred to stay next to each other with their foreheads leaned on one another and enjoying the silence surrounding them.

_By the time you read this, your memories might as well be but a vague nightmare._

"Ara, ara what are my eyes seeing?"

"Ma-mama!"

"Here I thought I had taught you better Natsuki."

"Mo-mother!"

"Kuga! What indecent acts were you planning to do in this public and sacred place?!"

"What a way to go, Na-chan!"

"Midori!"

"Natsuki! Alyssa is here, stop with whatever you are doing!"

"Oh shut up you two! I wasn't doing anything at all!"

"Natsuki no ikezu!"

"Wha-at?!"

Not knowing what else to do, Natsuki began chasing after Mai which prompted Mikoto to go after her too. Chie was soon added to the chase when they saw her giggling and filming their run. From the other side, Haruka began her lecture about public display of affection to Shizuru with Yukino and Aoi trying to control the infuriated lioness. For the meantime. Saeko and Anh watched quietly, and a little amused, at the attics of their respective daughters and their friends. Yohko was soon added to the conversation when Midori too took part of the chase.

Alyssa looked around, searching for her quiet and oldest sibling. She blinked and noticed that the ex-android was sitting in the kiosk far away from the group.

_However, I felt the need to explain you. To apologize for all the trouble and suffering I had ever caused you._

"Himeno Fumi…" Miyu mumbled absently as she finished reading the letter.

"Miyu, is something wrong?"

Miyu smiled and glanced at her sister, "Everything is alright."

At last.

* * *

**Explanation of the situation:** Fumi resets the world, so anything about Himes, Orphans, etc no longer exist and therefore the events involving that didn't occur. But everyone are still friends and know each other. We are currently at the Graduation Ceremony of Shizuru and Haruka -the third years.

**Facts of the new world you should know:** Saeko didn't die but I will maintain the concept that Natsuki's dad did, which allows me to preserve a little bit of more mature and colder Natsuki. Alyssa and Miyu are really Natsuki's sister. Saeko funded Fuuka Gakuen. Shizuru's mother did die. Natsuki and Shizuru did meet at the cemetery like extra 2. Haruka, Yukino and Shizuru past did remain the same until they arrived at Fuuka and became friends again. Haruka and Shizuru rivalry is still there, especially when Shizuru became the president of the student council and Natsuki the vice-president. Natsuki and Shizuru began dating by the end of Natsuki's freshman year, when both remembered their first meeting with each other. Midori and Yohko maintain their relationship with Natsuki but is not that strong as Natsuki has her own mother and sisters. Fumi, Nagi and Mashiro don't exist in this world.

* * *

**Author's note:** When I started writing this, I merely planned to copy the original manga and change little parts of it to add the shiznat. However, as I progressed, new ideas came to my mind. Many that prompted inconsistent to certain characters; therefore, in return making me create the so called 'Extras' for this fic. For readers who started reading the story and know about the manga, they will notice that the first chapters from this story have a lot of original manga material but as I advance, things turned into something completely different from the original manga, especially the concepts and ending.

In the end, I am very happy about finishing the story. But, my real reward was how many of my readers found this work so pleasant to read and enjoy. Thanks to everyone who read and review, added favorite or alert. Thanks.

However, I do apologize for the long wait. I know there has been a long period of waiting but I hope that in the end this was all worth it. For my other readers, those who also follow my other works, I too apologize. Its true, using this story as my reason to not finish the other fics is not fair or an excuse. But, I am working on them. So please, wait just a couple of days more.

Now, onward the way I ended things. If someone doesn't like it, please feel free to criticize me and maybe suggest a better way to end things. You see, I debated the way of ending this story from the start. I trusted that the ending of the manga might be helpful, but it wasn't. The last volume of the original manga is but a big mess. I didn't find it appropriate the way it ended. I couldn't take the Mai Hime anime ending either, since I myself hated how inconsistent it was. So, in the end I was left with two choices: kill everyone or reset everything. Reset time was the one that fitted best in my opinion.

Let's face it, there was no other way. Mai had to die. I wasn't going to deal with a guilty and grieving Mai, especially when I don't like to write about her. Also, everyone was already kind of dead because of Mikoto's attack. And yes, there was no way I was changing that. That was the only way to stop the Orphans and Nagi. So resetting the world wasn't that bad. It also gave me an excuse to use Nagi, Mashiro and Fumi once again.

Anyway, this is the real end for this story. Maybe, one day I might do some one-shots regarding the future of the girls. But for now, I will leave it as it is.

Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this story as long as it lasted.

**Updates News: **Heart offered to beta my chapters from "From mother and daughter to lovers", but since she seems new I will see how things will be played. Regarding "Sometimes 'sorry' is not enough", well. Its hard. I might have to rush more than I thought to end it. That, and I have yet to get angsty enough to write the hard scenes –at least I have the songs…-

P.S. Also, please visit: http : / / maiuniverse . yuku . com / -Its a mai hime forum with lots of interesting things! I am even there!


End file.
